Breaking Point
by Jettara1
Summary: Viggo is intrigued by Hiccup. Someone as gifted as Hiccup could prove useful but first he would need to be broken and that will prove a challenge for Viggo even with Ryker and Dagur to assist him. But some are not as good at sharing as others. RATED MA for VIOLENCE, TORTURE and RAPE. M/M and M/M/M
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

This fanfiction is for a MATURE audience. It is based around FICTIONAL CHARACTERS that both children and ADULTS enjoy. There is EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, RAPE, SEXUAL ABUSE, DUBCON, M/M relationships based around ANIMATED characters from a family oriented movie. Let's see just how twisted my sick little mind can get this time.

Most of all…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

And

IF YOU TROLL AND SEND HATEFUL, SHAMING OR DAMING REVIEWS THEY WILL BE REMOVED AND YOU WILL BE REPORTED.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Point

NOTE: this fic contains mature subject mature, extreme violence, torture and gay sexual content. Stop now and do not read if you do not like. Will contain spoilers to the latest season of Dragons: Race to the Edge.

The last few months had been hard on Hiccup and his mind was still a whirl as he tried to come to terms with everything that had happened. He had sort of become used to having Dagur back and the chaos that followed the Berserker chief, after all he had pretty much grown up dealing with Dagur's particular form of crazy but he had never dealt with anyone like Viggo or Ryker and while that bothered him it wasn't nearly as bad as the series of secrets kept by the one person he had always thought he could count on. For weeks he had tried to tell himself he was okay with Astrid keeping the fact that Heather was working undercover and spying on the Dragon Hunters from the inside but the truth was that he wasn't okay. He wasn't okay with Astrid keeping such important secrets from him. He wasn't okay with someone he cared about putting themselves in such a dangerous situation. Heather had come very close to getting herself killed and had taken off after escaping, yet to reveal anything she had learned except for what little she had told Astrid and him while she was still undercover. No one knew where she was now or if she was even alive and that didn't bode well on Hiccup's already anxious mind. He berated himself constantly for not pulling her out when he did learn the truth. If he had he might still of the Dragon Eye now rather than losing it to Viggo. Now she was Thor knew where and Hiccup was back to worrying over her safety. If the Hunters caught her no one would know until it was too late and after the obvious threat Viggo had given when he left Hiccup the game of Maces and Talons made it clear the Hunters would kill her.

All these things weighed heavily on his mind as he lay across Toothless's back, his fingers absently tracing patterns over ebony scales as the Nightfury glided lazily through the sky. They had decided to take a late night flight, waiting until the other riders and dragons were tucked into bed and sound asleep before slipping away. Hiccup needed time away from the Edge, or more precisely, Astrid. He loved her, he always would but he just couldn't get over being lied to. If it was a little lie he could understand but something that meant life or death for a friend, for Heather, well that was a little more than he could handle. Sure Heather was a wild card and it was hard to predict what she would do but she was still a friend and someone Hiccup had come to care very dearly for.

His eyes closed of their own accord, exhaustion tugging at his mind and he absently wondered how long he and Toothless had been flying. One moment it felt only like a few minutes, others if felt like hours. Perhaps it was time to turn around and head back to the Edge and get some proper sleep. No doubt Toothless was getting tired as well even if the dragon gave no sign of it. Still, he couldn't bring himself to ask his best friend to take them home yet. Instead he lay there silently and gazed up at the stars once more, the sky void of clouds.

The sound of a distressed dragon broke him out of his thoughts and he slowly turned his head in the direction of the sound. Toothless warbled, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I heard it, too, bud," Hiccup answered, sitting up and sliding the mechanism that kept Toothless's prosthetic tail fin stationary so he could glide back into place and thrusting his own metal foot into the stirrup that controlled the tail. "What do you think, check it out? Someone's obviously in trouble down there."

Toothless warbled a warning before giving a nod.

Hiccup gripped the handles to the saddle and leaned forward, letting Toothless take the lead and track down the distressed dragon, relying on the Nightfury's superior senses to find it while he kept an eye on the water below for possible Hunter or Berserker ships. Other than a distant merchant ship there was nothing within miles. A tightness in Hiccup chest seemed to ease, something he hadn't really noticed until then. Rescuing injured dragons was something he was good at, fighting Hunters…not so much it would seem.

They landed on a small island filled with vegetation, tall trees and rolling hills. A virtual dragon paradise and Hiccup made a note to one day bring the riders to visit it. It was beautiful, a near mirror to Dragons Edge when many wild dragons roaming around freely. That is all but one. A new dragon Hiccup had never seen before lay on its side, whining loudly as it clawed the ground trying to get up. Hiccup felt a pang of empathy for the poor creature. Having only one leg himself and often struggling when his prosthetic was either broken or out of reach gave him a certain understanding toward others suffering from similar injuries.

He climbed off Toothless and rummaged through his saddle bag before slowly approaching the injured animal. Toothless gave a warble of warning and sniffed the air, not liking the situation one bit or letting his human approach strange dragons but Hiccup waved him off. He hated seeing any creature in pain. "Hey there…easy…easy. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he said soothingly, speaking in Dragonese in hopes to keep the dragon calm. He silently wished he had brought his flight wings with him. They had worked great at calming those wild Nadders and showing he wasn't one of the Hunters – who would no doubt happily attack this island and take all the dragons.

The dragon tried pulling away from him, trying to escape and not quite understanding at first, frightened by a human speaking its mother tongue but Hiccup was patient and waited for it to calm as he noted some of the injuries. The poor thing had come in contact with the Hunters judging by the gashes and lesions on its body yet somehow escaped. "It's okay, big guy. I'm just going to help clean those up so you can heal properly, okay? Then I'll splint that leg and you'll be good to go." He moved cautiously forward and let the dragon sniff him before gently placing his hand on the dragon's snout when it finally let him. "There we go. That's a good…" He glanced at the dragon underside. "…boy. That's a good boy. There we go." Very slowly and gently he began working on the creature, a little bit of his confidence coming back in the act of caring for an injured animal. It was something he excelled at, taking care of those who could not care for themselves, like back when Toothless lost half his tailfin and Hiccup had to build a new one and bring him food and generally care for him even when the Nightfury didn't want him to. It gave him purpose.

He was humming softly to himself when he heard Toothless warble behind him. "Just a few more minutes, bud," he told his dragon as he tied the dressing, securing the wooden splint in place. There was another warble from Toothless and then silence. Hiccup didn't think much of it first, his mind completely occupied with what he was doing that he didn't even hear the soft ping of arrows or the thump of his dragon slumping to the ground. All he heard was the soft whimpers of the dragon he was treating.

"I thought Dragonese was outlawed in the Archipelago," a low voice purred from somewhere to Hiccup's left, causing the young man to jump in surprise and the dragon he was caring for the snarl and lash out. "A very rare gift indeed."

Hiccup gave a gasp as a rogue claw caught his arm but he ignored the pain and spun around to face a strike team of Dragon Hunters, Viggo Grimborn and his brother Ryker at the lead. It was a trap, Hiccup quickly realized, both surprised and mentally kicking himself in the ass for not suspecting it. He gaze shifted to Toothless. His beloved dragon was lying on the grass, three dragon root tipped arrows sticking out of him. "Toothless!" he gasped, berating himself even more for not picking up on the cues his dragon had been trying to give him.

Viggo hummed to himself as he glanced at the bound Nightfury. Toothless whined as he was muzzled and forced into a cage. "Ah…your dragon's fate depends entirely on you, Hiccup Haddock the Third. Or is it Hiccup HORRENDOUS Haddock the Third?"

"What does it matter?" Hiccup countered, his gaze never leaving Toothless, his mind racing as he tried to figure a way to escape.

"Surprisingly a lot," Viggo purred, moving slowly toward Hiccup with a pleasant smile that was deceiving.

Hiccup took a step back and automatically reached for his sword. But he hadn't brought one with him. He and Toothless were only supposed to out for a late night flight not stumbling into a battle. A large hand caught his wrist and he was yanked away from Viggo to look up at Ryker's towering form. Oh man, Hiccup should have known if one brother was there the other wasn't far behind. For the longest time Ryker was the one that frightened Hiccup but while Ryker was tall and menacing he was just another brute compared to Viggo intellect.

Nonetheless Ryker grinned down at Hiccup, his grip on the boy's wrist bruising with an underlining threat of broken bones should Hiccup try to break free. "This time you're going to be our guest for considerably longer, Haddock. There will be no dragons saving you this time."

"Brother, there's no need to frighten the boy. Hiccup is our guest," Viggo said soothingly but the look he gave Hiccup was anything but soothing and unnerved Hiccup as they had the first time they met when Hiccup thought he was saving Heather. Those dark eyes bore into Hiccup's, making him step into Ryker and almost surely breaking his wrist in the process. Ryker's other hand clamped down on Hiccup's shoulder, keeping him still as Viggo inspected him, taking the first really good look at the youth. "He'll be staying with us for a very long time."


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Point 2

"Okay…whoa…I can handle that," Hiccup squeaked, trying to escape the women meticulously bathing him. Shortly after being captured he had been marched across the island to the Hunters' camp while Toothless was carted off toward one of the ships. Hiccup had tried going with him but Ryker had grabbed his shoulder and all but shoved him into the tent with the waiting women to be "cleaned". Now he had four women scrubbing every inch of his body and being very thorough about it. His clothes were also being scrubbed by other women. Not one of them talked and when he attempted to snatch a cloth away from one to wash his gentiles on his own his hand had been slapped and he had no choice but to endure whatever they did. "Seriously?" he asked, looking pleadingly toward Ryker, who just smirked.

"Don't forget his hair. You may need to remove the braids to get to his scalp. Viggo wants his squeaky clean," the Hunter answered with a tiny chuckle when Hiccup tried to bat away the many hands only to get dunked under the water when the women deemed it time to rinse the harsh smelling soup off him before beginning the whole process yet again. Ryker only laughed merrily at the boy's plight and leaned against a post to keep a close eye on the prisoner.

It was perhaps one of the most embarrassing moments in Hiccup young life. While the women were very businesslike about the situation they did grope, grab and scrub places Hiccup would very much rather be left alone and even poked and prodded places that he didn't think needed such vivid attention.

Once the bathing was done he was wrapped in a surprisingly soft towel, dried – again by the women who simply refused to believe he could do anything for himself – and then lathered head to toe in a sweet rose oil. It left his hair feeling slightly greasy and he did his best to wipe as much of it out as possible before putting on his freshly laundered clothing and prosthetic leg. Everything had the sweet rose smell and it made his nose wrinkle, not accustomed to such a feminine scent on him.

The moment he was free of the woman Ryker had his arm and was dragging Hiccup across the camp toward a small dock then across a gang plank to what appeared to be the Hunters' flag ship while yelling orders for the others to back up camp and prepare to make sail. There was a buzz of activity as tents were taken down and captured dragons loaded onto ships. Hiccup watched it all in horrid fascination as dozens upon dozens of caged dragons being moved. The Hunters were experts and moved quickly and fluidly, working in well-oiled teams and completing their assigned jobs quickly. But Hiccup didn't have much time to appreciate it before he was tugged below deck, past seemingly endless cages filled with dragons – he tried to spot Toothless along the way but Ryker wasn't above dragging him if he didn't keep pace so Hiccup didn't get much time to inspect each cage he passed – until they reached crew quarters, passed a mess hall, more rooms until finally they reached a large thick door much like on the Reaper, that could only belong to the captain of the vast ship – Hiccup had honestly never seen a ship so large before and the size unnerved him a little.

He squared his shoulders when Ryker opened the door and did his best not to trip when he was pushed inside. He glanced behind him to glare at the large Hunter but Ryker had already turned around and was shutting the door behind him.

"Forgive my brother," Viggo said from where he sat at the head of a surprisingly small table. It may have been a desk but it was set for two and the man was staring intently into a low box as if studying something. "He doesn't quite see my vision nor understand why I'm letting you live."

"Quite frankly neither do I," Hiccup answered honestly, eyeing the man and wondering if he could make a break for it or if Ryker was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Curiosity got the better of him as he studied Viggo. They had only met briefly when Hiccup was trying to save Heather and other than a little game of cat and mouse that Hiccup lost, they barely spoke. Now was Hiccup chance to talk with him, maybe convince him that dragons were not just animals to be captured for profit, to sale their pelts or for meat. This might be his chance to make things right. Slowly he approached the table and glanced at the box. Maces and Talons, he should have known. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Viggo only hummed and moved a game piece. He then sat back and gestured for Hiccup to make the next move. "Why kill a valuable asset?" the man asked as he weaved his fingers together and watched Hiccup.

The youth frowned but he could take a hint and after much consideration moved what must have been one of his pieces before sitting down as well. "And just what makes me a valuable asset to you? The fact I ride a Nightfury or because I can train dragons?"

Viggo didn't answer right away, his mind preoccupied with his next move as he studied the board. "Those are impressive gifts. Even you friend, Dagur, admires you for them."

"Dagur and I aren't friends," Hiccup objected, a little perplex at the idea that Dagur admired anyone let alone him.

"Oh, well he'll be a little disappointed to hear that." Viggo made his move and again gestured for Hiccup to make his. "Tell me, Hiccup, how long have you been able to speak Dragonese?"

The youth ignored him in favor for the board game. This was just another form of interrogation and he wasn't going to fall for any traps. He hesitated a moment before moving his next piece. "How long have you been hunting dragons?" he countered as he sat back.

Viggo hummed and nodded to himself as he stared at the board. "I must have been about thirteen or fourteen when my father let me join my first hunt. A dangerous business dragon hunting is." He traced the scar along his neck with two fingers. "I wasn't exactly a natural at it like my brother, but I learned to outsmart the beasts."

Hiccup blinked and looked up, surprised by such an honest answer. He hesitated a moment more. "I was pretty little when I started studying dragons. I didn't want to be scared of them so I used to imitate Terrible Terrors whenever I could get close to one. I must have been around seven or eight."

"Terrible Terrors?" Viggo mused before giving a genuine laugh. "Well work your way up, my grandfather always said."

Hiccup eyed him for a moment, surprised by the man's reaction. This was not what he was expecting when he was captured. "Why do you do it? Why capture and sale dragons? They can be the most loyal friends you could ever want."

Viggo looked up and regarded him for a long time before answering. "Why grow and nurture yaks or cattle or sheep? Dragons are animals just like any other and men still need to eat."

Hiccup opened his mouth to argue but Viggo's words made him rethink them. "Okay, but we don't eat horses, right? People ride them on the Mainland and treat them just as we treat our dragons."

Viggo chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Ah…to be young and so naïve. An animal is simply an animal to be used and discarded as needed. But I will admit, dragons are very special and worth a thousand times any one horse." He weaved his fingers together and rested his chin on them as he leaned his elbows on the table. "You obviously love the creatures. I can't say I blame you, they are fascinating creatures. Your Nightfury is rare and can fetch a handsome price on the market." He raised one hand to stop Hiccup's panicked objection. "I have no interest in selling it at this time. His fate is completely up to you."

"What do you want?"

"Simply to talk. You'll be surprised how much you can learn about someone by simply talking," Viggo answered, studying the board again but not making a move.

Annoyed, Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair before frowning at the oily feel of it. "Alright…then what did you want to talk about?" he asked, silently noting the ship was moving as it swayed ever so gently.

"Anything you want. Feel free to ask me any questions you have," Viggo purred, acting like the perfect host.

"Are you going to kill me?" Hiccup asked, the question popping onto his tongue before he could stop it.

"No," Viggo answered simply.

"And Toothless?"

"That is up to you."

"Me, how?"

Silence reigned again as Viggo continued to study the game board.

Sighing, Hiccup tried thinking of another question. There were thousands running through his mind but they all led back to Toothless and his friends and making sure no one he loved or cared for was hurt. He had to protect them, no matter what, and keep Viggo away from Berk and his tribes' dragons. Dragons were not just another animal to be sent to slaughter and used for food or leathers and the fact Viggo had suggested as much made Hiccup rethink eating meat altogether.

"May I ask you a question?" Viggo asked with exceptional politeness that it took Hiccup back. He wasn't used to the bad guys being so well mannered. He gave a tiny nod. "What are you plans for the future? You seemed to be someone who enjoys adventure and exploration. I can't see you staying trapped on one tiny island."

"I'm the future chief of Berk," Hiccup answered as if that explained everything.

"So Dagur says, but that's not you, is it?" Viggo purred, leaning forward and staring straight into Hiccup's eyes. "You don't want to be chief, you want to be free to roam and discover new dragons."

Hiccup listened silently as Viggo voiced every thought he ever had since befriending Toothless. It was chilling, as if the man was able to reach into his head and read his mind. Yet he couldn't find the words to stop the man. He was fascinated and horrified and found himself staring at Viggo with open awe before shaking his head and trying to center himself. "Whoa… Hold up a minute. Yeah, okay, so maybe I don't want to be chief, maybe I do want to explore and discover new dragons but I have responsibilities. I have a tribe and friends who rely on me. I can't be like Dagur and just take the title chief and then disappear and forget my tribe. I mean, even if I wanted to, I can't just say no to becoming chief. Trust me, I've tried."

"What if you could?"

Hiccup just stared at him, confusion momentarily written on his face before turning into a frown. He'd heard this before. He had been much younger then but he had heard this type of talk before. He kept his face blank as he studied the board. "And what would you propose; my father living forever and remaining chief? I suppose I could go for that." He shifted his weight slightly toward the edge of the chair as he moved one of his pieces, blocking Viggo's and defending his chief, a clear sign of his loyalty to his father. He gazed through his long bangs at the man, almost challenging, waiting to see Viggo's next move and knowing the necessities wouldn't last much longer. He placed the majority of his weight on his bad leg, ready to bolt at any given notice.

Viggo chuckled and leaned back in his chair, not bothering with his next move. "Well I can't give him immortality but I'm sure he could handle another decade or two as chief while you see the world."

Okay, that took Hiccup by surprise and he squinted at the man to see if he was serious. "Ah…and what would I owe for such a gracious offer?"

Viggo regarded him for a long moment. "Just you Thor given gift of talking to dragons. You could keep them calm through transport. Maybe even stop them from trying to escape."

"You think I'm going to help you take all these poor dragons to slaughter?" Hiccup almost choked at the very thought. "Yeah…no." He stood and kicked back the chair so it wouldn't be out in his way. Then, just to distract Viggo, he flipped the game board before turning on his heel and making a break for the door. Mentally he pictured what was waiting for him beyond so that when he yanked the door open he dove for the ground, rolling under Ryker rather than slamming into him. He quickly rolled to his feet and kept running.

"What the…" Ryker grumbled as he looked after the blur of red and green that had sped past him. He glanced to his younger brother in confusion as Viggo strolled out from around the table with the little figurine of Hiccup's chief in hand.

The younger man only smiled. "Check mate," he drawled as he leisurely passed Ryker and stepped into the hall.

Ryker rolled his eyes then his shoulders. "You and your games," he growled, following his brother in exasperation.

"Patience, brother, patience," Viggo purred as he eyes the wooden figurine as casually strolled in the direction Hiccup undoubtedly went.

. . . . .

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he ran into the dragon kennels. He looked anxiously into one after another but not one held his dragon. And while his heart tightened in fear it didn't stop him from opening each cage and releasing the captured dragons and yelling in Dragonese for them to all flee for their lives. They raced past him to the nearest hatchway and freedom. Hiccup ducked and elbowed his way through them to get to the other cages, opening each without a care for himself, his mind focused on only one goal; finding Toothless and getting him clear of the ship before one of the Hunters decided to try taking his pelt. His heart raced when he reached the last cage yet all that was there was a large Gronkle who gave him a mournful look before fleeing with the others. Toothless was nowhere in sight which meant he had to be on deck.

He hesitated a moment before grabbing a torch off a wall to use like a club. No doubt there would be warriors top side ready to attack him the moment he tried freeing Toothless. So rather than rushing up the stairs to get to his best friend he moved slowly, keeping just out of sight and gave the Nightfury howl. Nothing. He waited a moment or two before doing it again. Seconds ticked by and then a faint, rather garbled howl returned to him. It made his heart clench. Toothless was muzzled, that was the only reason that howl would sound so horrid and muffled. He peeked over the edge of the hatch and looked around. There were cages near the front of the ship but he couldn't really see what dragons were in them as the Hunters ran about trying to catch the escaped dragons. He waited a few seconds more before making a break toward the cages, dashing behind the mast when a Hunter got a little too close then howled again.

The returning howl was louder this time, not so muffled or hoarse. Hiccup took a deep breath, a sense of relief filling him. Yes, it still sounded a little odd, but that was to be expected with a muzzle. Once Toothless was free of the cage and muzzle he'll be back to his usual self. He silently moved between the cages, not bothering to unlock anymore until he had reached his best friend. It wouldn't be long until the Hunters realized where he was going or what he was after. Toothless meant everything to him and he wasn't going to try escaping without his beloved dragon.

"Toothless?" he called softly as he rounded a covered cage, almost certain it was the one he was searching for. "Bud?" He grabbed the thick canvas and was about to pull it off when another howl caught his attention and made him pause. He turned toward it, thinking maybe he had the wrong cage when a fist suddenly met the side of his head so hard that he all he knew was pain before Dagur's smug face filled his vision, then he blacked out.

Dagur caught him before Hiccup hit the deck and held the younger man in one arm. "Hate to tell you, brother, but your precious little Nightfury isn't on this ship," Dagur cackled gleefully as he held Hiccup's unconscious form. "By now he's far far away and won't be bothering either of us ever again." He gave Viggo and Ryker a wide grin as they strolled toward them. "I told you he'd stop at nothing to get to that dragon."

"Including costing us our entire catch," snarled Ryker in outrage.

Viggo tut-tutted as he inspected Hiccup's slumped body held almost possessively in Dagur's arms. "Dragons come and go but a Dragon Whisperer…that is worth more than a hundred Nightfuries."

Ryker gave a snort. "And you think he'll just do what you want? The boy's tougher than he looks and far too defiant. You can't break him like a dragon."

"Perhaps," Viggo agreed, rubbing his chin in thought. "But then again everyone as a breaking point, we simply need to find his and exploit it." His smile grew. If there was one thing he was good at it was breaking people.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Point 3

A bucket full of ice cold sea water was dumped over Hiccup's head, shocking him awake. He gave a startled cry and jerked in the wooden chair he was bond to before gasping for breath, his body shivering from the cold. He tried looking around but could not push back the shaggy soak bangs covering his face and all he could make out were legs and armor, although one set was all too familiar. He blinked, shook his head in a vain attempt to get his hair out of his eyes. It was no use.

"Dagur," he muttered, managing to clear some hair from at least one eye.

The Berserker beamed down at him, obviously happy to be the first one acknowledged. "Hello, brother. Did you have a nice nap?"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Hardly. What do you want, Dagur?"

"Ho ho…someone's getting a little big for his breaches," Dagur cackled, his face cracked into a big grin. "Let's see," he began, counting on his fingers. "I want you to kiss my boots, I want to rule the entire Archipelago, I want to wear your Nightfury's skull as a helmet, and…I want my Skrill back!"

Hiccup just glared at him, not bothering to respond to such foolhardy demands. Dagur knew for a fact none of those things were ever going to happen. Sighing, Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to feel around with his hands and see just how tight the ropes were around him. They were tight, very tight. He could barely move his wrists and only wiggle his finger. His legs were bond to the legs of his chair and he didn't need to look down to realize that his prosthetic was missing. The familiar feel of wood and metal against his stump was missing. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. This was worse than when he had been kidnapped, bond and thrown on the deck of the ship. At least then he had some movement and was able to run when Barf and Belch came to save him. Something told him it would be much longer before he was saved this time.

"All in good time, Dagur," Viggo said in a low purr as he stepped around the chair and into Hiccup's view. With surprisingly tender fingers he brushed Hiccup's hair out of his eyes and lifted the youth's chin so that their gazes met. "I have a few questions of my own before we start Hiccup's retraining."

"My what?" Hiccup asked, perplexed and a little frightened. He glanced toward Ryker but the larger man only grinned, and it was not a pleasant grin. No there was malicious intent and utter amusement. Dagur, on the other hand, looked just as confused as Hiccup.

Viggo stood back and began to casually walk around the small room. "Perhaps taming is a better word," he explained, his hands clasped behind his back like a teacher lecturing a student. "You fascinate me, Hiccup, and it's not often that happens. In fact I can't remember the last time anyone fascinated me as you do. There hasn't been a Dragon Whisper in well over a century, at least according to legend. I've certainly never met one before."

"Well congratulations, you've met one. Now let me go," Hiccup answered as he tried twisting his wrists. He didn't like where this was going. His gaze took in the room and confusion filled him when he noticed that the walls were not made of wood – or maybe they were but were just covered – but rather what appeared to be large thick pillows. His brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing but that wasn't nearly as strange as the large glass tank with three normal size electric eels swimming around inside. Two long thin cords were attached to metal rods that were partway in the tank. Each time the eels rubbed against them sparks appeared and seemed to run the length of the cords. On the other end was another pair of rods that seemed to jump with every wave of electricity. He wasn't sure what it was used for but he instantly had a sinking feeling deep in his stomach.

"Yes, I have," Viggo responded, not put off by Hiccup attitude what so ever. "Of course I don't expect you to simply join us."

The boy gave a snort. "Of course not."

The man only smiled serenely at him. "But I'm sure we can convince you. You have no idea how much your talents are worth to my brother and I."

"I'm sure. There's nothing like having a good conversation with a dragon before you kill it. Maybe find out where the rest of its kind it or explain to it and detail all the horrid things you plan to do with its body parts after you gut it?" He grimaced when Ryker smacked him across the back of the head.

"This one has a worse attitude than his girlfriend," the elder Grimborn growled lowly.

Hiccup gave him a sideways look but couldn't help the little tug of his lips. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone ever said to me."

Dagur gave an amused chuckle then shrugged when Ryker glared at him. "What? He's always been a snide little prick; he's just getting better at it."

The Dragon Rider bit back a laugh and tried to look innocent. Maybe if he get Dagur arguing with Ryker the two would distract Viggo enough for Hiccup to figure out an escape. He kept wriggling his wrists, hoping to loosen the ropes enough to free his hands. "Where's Toothless?" he asked casually.

"Gone," Dagur informed him. "Bye bye, Nightfury."

"He's none of your concern anymore," Ryker threw in making Hiccup's chest tighten in fear.

"Well, not right now. He's fate all depends on you," Viggo purred, strolling back to Hiccup. He knelt down so that they were at eye level. "No one's coming to save you, Hiccup. Our ships are unmarked, our flags changed to peaceable traders and fleet separated into small sailing parties or off on their own. Your dragon – your Toothless – is on an unmarked ship many leagues away and even if your friends find him they'd never find you."

"You don't know my friends," Hiccup hissed.

"No, but I know dragons and they will be searching for your scent. Perhaps you've been arounds dragons too long to notice but until now you've smelled like one of them. The scent of your Nightfury covered every inch of you just as your scent covered him. To a tracker dragon you are just an extension of your dragon and it would search for that scent."

For a moment Hiccup was confused and then it dawned on him. "The bath…the oils, that was all to mask my scent?"

"No, not mask it, get rid of it." Viggo smiled as he sat back on his heels and studied Hiccup for a long time. His gaze was one Hiccup didn't quite understand. There was a cunning mind there, devious and dangerous but there was something else there that Hiccup didn't understand and it frightened him much as it did the first time they met, when Hiccup had pulled back the canvas expecting to find Heather but instead was met by the strange cunning gaze of Viggo. "It's something we may have to do quite a bit depending who this goes," the man said as if in warning.

Hiccup shook his head slowly in confusion.

"Let's play a game," Viggo purred as he stood.

"What sort of game?" Hiccup demanded before wincing when Ryker grabbed his wrist and placed some painful pressure on it.

"Don't," the bald man warned before letting him go. He then gave Hiccup's shoulder a squeeze and stood guard behind him.

"A simple question and answer game to see how honest you are," Viggo continued as if nothing had happened.

"And if I answer you'll give me Toothless back?" Hiccup tried only to have Dagur start laughing at him.

"Yes," Viggo answered, surprising both young men. "Answer everything honestly and when we reach port I'll summon for your dragon."

"Really?" asked Hiccup.

"Seriously?" demanded Dagur whom Viggo raised a hand to hush.

"But lie and you will be punished and I can't guarantee your dragon's safety," Viggo continued.

Dagur gave a snort. "Well I'm still getting my new helmet then; Hiccup always lies."

"Since when?" Hiccup demanded, glaring at the Berserker.

"Berk DOESN'T train dragons," Dagur mocked.

"Would you let it go? You know why I had to do it."

Immediately the two boys began arguing and it honestly did sound like a pair of brothers going at it. They shot insults back and forth, yelled that the other was being unreasonable, childish or just – in Dagur's case – demanding to know where a particular Skrill was. Ryker and Viggo exchanged looks and while Viggo was holding back his laughter, Ryker covered his face and shook his head. He waited only a few seconds longer before grabbing Dagur's shoulder and dragging him away from Hiccup and putting an ending to the childish bickering.

"Continue acting like a child and you can wait outside while we interrogate your friend," he warned before letting Dagur go and pointing to the floor in a clear "stay put" fashion. Dagur gave him a challenging look before folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall.

"He's just going to lie," the Berserker grumbled, glaring at Hiccup. He was getting fed up of being treated like a child when he was a grown man and chief of his own tribe. But they had promised to show him a new way to torture and interrogate captives and used the technique on Hiccup, assuring that no permanent damage would be done. Once they got what they wanted from Hiccup the Hooligan heir was all Dagur's. He just had to be patient.

The interrogation started off with the bare basics, things everyone already knew such as Hiccup's name and age, birthdate and tribe. It was incredibly boring but Hiccup answered honestly because they was really no point on lying about facts that everyone in the room already know and that Dagur could confirm. It was when the questions turned to Berk's and the Edge's defenses that Hiccup stopped answering or gave false numbers, either insisting the defenses were far greater or number of dragons residing on either island far lower. He played dumb with the location of the Screaming Death and pretended not to know what a Rumblehorn was even though his father rode one – he really didn't think Dagur knew that one but was surprised when the Berserker chief rolled his eyes and pointed out Stoick the Vast rode one, when was Dagur ever that perceptive?

Viggo tut-tutted in disappointment when he finished his line of questioning. "Ah…Hiccup, I so wanted to have more faith in you," he sighed as he pulled on a pair of heavy leather gloves.

"Oh…oh! I have one," Dagur announced as he strolled up to Hiccup and knelt before him. A cruel little grin lit his face. "Are you still a virgin or has your little blonde friend finally sucked your dick."

If Hiccup could have he would have punched Dagur for even suggesting Astrid would do such a thing but all he could do was growl in response. "You sick son of a -" he started before a ball gag was suddenly shoved in his mouth by Ryker and tied behind his head.

Dagur shrugged. "Guess not. And I thought for sure she would have given it to you by now. Oh well. I guess you're not the lady's man I thought you'd be."

"Dagur, a little decorum," Viggo chastised as he walked around the tank of eels. "And Hiccup…oh Hiccup. I simply can't handle a person who would lie to my face. It's bad for business. You have such a wondrous mind, so cunning and open minded. You remind me of a young me." He picked up the two rods from their stand and lifted them to show the Dragon Rider. "But when I ask you a question I want an honest answer not lies. You're not protecting your people with them only condemning yourself and your dragon."

Hiccup's eyes widened as an arc of lightning went from one rod to the other. He tried pushing back into the chair but he was already as far as he could go.

"Being an amputee you must know by now just how sensitive the stump of a missing limb can be," Viggo continue, his voice still that of a mentor giving a student a much need lesson.

Hiccup gave a desperate muffled plea. He had been electrocuted before but never purposely and never directly to the stump of his left leg. He felt Ryker roll up his pant leg to reveal the wrapped flesh and then wrappings be removed and discarded. He squeezed his eyes shot, waiting for it, refusing to let it change his resolve. He waited and waited but nothing happened, nothing until the moment he opened his eyes. Then, before he could even steal himself against the coming onslaught of pain, one rod was jabbed into the bottom of his stump while the other rammed painfully into his side.

White hot pain raced through Hiccup, pain unlike anything he felt before. His body arched and pulled against taunt ropes. His head jerked back as he screamed, his teeth biting into the gag at the same time as his body fought against itself. It seemed to last forever before the rods were pulled away but he was given only a few moments to inhale deeply through his nose before it happened all over again. His body felt on fire and it trembled each time the rods were pulled away. Viggo continued shocking him, the expanse between lasting only long enough for Hiccup to let his guard down before doing it once more. After the fifth time Viggo put the rods away and had the gag removed before continuing the line of questioning again, starting from the very beginning with the simplest of questions.

Four times Hiccup was tortured, his stump and side abused and shocked when Viggo ended his line of questioning and it no longer mattered if Hiccup told the truth of lied, the punishment was all the same. All Hiccup knew was agony, his mind and body feeling as if it was on fire, his lungs burning, heart clenching and he was almost certain he could smell smoke and that it was his own flash bubbling and boiling and burning away. If he didn't have a ball gag in his mouth preventing him from biting off his tongue he would have begged them to kill him. Never before had he felt such agony. He no longer had any control over his body and he thrashed against the ropes, his neck arching dangerously back.

The body has a strange way of reacting to certain forms of pain. His muscles kept contracting and hardening and that including a very specific muscle in his neither region. There was no pleasure in what was happening yet that organ hardened nonetheless less when the rest of his muscles tightened. It didn't go unnoticed by his tormentors who watched with keen eyes every movement, every reaction the youth had until it all became too much for Hiccup. He screamed into the gag, venting his pain and agony, releasing it for all to hear and in the same fashion the lower half of his body also released and a wet sticky substance stained the front of his trousers as darkness filled his vision and he gave in to the pain, passing out as Viggo pulled away the rods. His chin slumped against his chest as his body settled back into the chair, the ropes all that was keeping him in it.

"He lasted longer than I expected," mused Ryker as he inspected the unconscious youth. He lifted Hiccup's chin to study his face before letting him go.

Dagur was laughing hysterically. "Forget that, did you see him cum? He likes being tortured!"

Ryker rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"When in such excruciating pain the body and mind tends to separate in order to find a way to combat that pain. An orgasm is not necessarily always achieved through pleasure. Some forms of pain can also bring it," Viggo explained as he put the rods away then removed his heavy gloves. "Now that we have a base line to work with it's only a matter of seeing how far we can go before pushing him over the edge."

Dagur's gaze was still firmly on that damp spot between Hiccup's legs. "Give me ten minutes alone with him and I'll get him over the edge for you."

Ryker's hands clasped into fists and he looked ready to deck the young chief but Viggo placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "We've consider option B if we don't get the results I want," Viggo agreed. He found rape a rather distasteful form of torture and beneath him but Hiccup and Dagur had a history and maybe, just maybe, Dagur knew how to break the Dragon Whisperer just a little more effectively. But that was a resort that would come into play only if needed. Viggo was certain he could break Hiccup without resorting to such a distasteful method.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Point 4

The crisp morning air was refreshing to Astrid as she and Stormfly flew over the Edge. Bit by bit the riders were waking and letting their dragons out of their pens for their morning fly before breakfast. Fishlegs waved to her as they flew low over his hut before shooting skyward with a whoop of glee. They zipped up through the clouds before Stormfly did a backflip and sailed back toward the island. Astrid threw out her arms, loving the wind slapping against her face but she knew she was stalling. It had been nearly a week since the incident with the Hunters and Heather went AWOL. Hiccup hadn't been the same since then. He had been guarded, moody, and often blaming himself for losing the Dragon's Eye and Heather fleeing rather than joining the riders. It was like having the old Hiccup back; the little teen who tried so hard to please everyone yet somehow always messed up then hid in the forge to escape ridicule from his peers. Of course now days were different and Hiccup's friends would stand by him no matter what and offer him help it was just that Hiccup often forgot that and reverted back to the young unsure Viking all over again and Astrid wasn't always sure how to handle that.

Worse, Hiccup was still mad at her. He may not say it but she knew it in the looks he gave; how weary he was when he reached out to touch her then pulled away with the saddest look in his bright green eyes. He was avoiding her and in turn avoiding their friends. Well it was time to remind Hiccup yet again that he wasn't alone and it wasn't just him and Toothless.

She didn't bother knocking on his door, not that she ever did. She left Stormfly to do her thing and strolled across the landing pad to the door and lifted it up, the rollers and gears helping drag it into the roof. Without so much as announcing her presence, she strolled across the living space to the ladder that led to the loft and Hiccup and Toothless's sleeping area. Usually Toothless would have greeted her by now but he was nowhere in sight, neither was Hiccup. His bed lay empty and didn't appear to have even been slept in…again.

Astrid sighed and went back downstairs. This was becoming a bad habit. Wherever Hiccup was this time he better be back by dinner or she was sending a bunch of Night Terrors after him and Toothless. If that didn't work she'd find him herself and drag him back if she had to. It was time to get over losing to the Hunters and work out their next move. They were no use to anyone if they couldn't work as a team, and their team couldn't function without Hiccup and Toothless.

. . .

The sound of chatter was the first thing Hiccup registered when he began coming to. At first the words made no sense so he didn't focus on them and for a while he let his mind wander, trapped somewhere between consciousness and a nightmare world he couldn't seem to escape. He gave a soft whimper and tried to get comfortable but that seemed impossible. At first he thought he was lying down but his legs felt odd, not in the right position and when he moved them they bumped against something hard. He mumbled his discomfort and shift and that was when he noticed his body was trembling uncontrollably.

"He's waking up," he heard a familiar voice announce with a malice cackle.

"Let him be," another, gentler voice advised. It should have brought comfort but Hiccup felt his body tense before the trembling got suddenly worse and he let out a gasp as if shocked once more. "Hush…relax, Hiccup," the voice soothed.

It was meant to calm Hiccup down, instead the boy's eyes suddenly opened. He gave a cry, his body stinging at the sudden movement as he shifted. He wasn't lying down. No, he was slouched in a rather large arm chair, nearly the size of his father's. His knees were nearly to his chest and leaning against the back of the chair. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable position but it was one he was used to falling asleep in when he was little.

"Don't move too quickly," the soft voice advised.

Hiccup blinked. His vision was blurry and he had to blink a lot in order to get enough moisture to his eyes to see properly. When he did he almost instantly regretted it. The first thing to meet his sight was Dagur grinning face. He groaned and leaned his head back against the chair. "Oh come on," he moaned, having hoped it was all some sort of nightmare.

"Ah…didn't get enough beauty sleep, brother?" Dagur taunted only to be reprimanded by Viggo about manners, making the Berserker give the Hunter an odd look, obviously not happy.

Words were exchanged between the three men at the table but to Hiccup it was all muffled as his mind tried to catch up with what was going on. He was sitting in a big chair in front of a large table that was loaded with food and drink, the smell filling his nose and awaking an hunger he didn't realise he had. He stared at the food for a long time, all familiar yet his mind drawing a blank as to what he was supposed to do with it, if he was even allowed to have some. Instead he wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned his head against the corner of the chair. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore what was going on around him and go back to sleep. This was some sort of nightmare. When he woke up again he'd be back at the Edge and waking up to Toothless's morning licks and urges to get up and go flying.

He was just nodding off when a big hand shook his shoulder roughly and a gruff voice told him to wake up. It took a little longer for his muffled mind to come back to reality but when it did it stayed this time. It was as if he was hit by block of stone and where before his vision was blurry and hearing muffled now everything was shockingly vivid. His lungs felt on fire, heart raced and everything that had happened suddenly came crashing back. He began to panic and if it weren't for the hand of his shoulder he may have tried bolting for the door. It took several deep breaths to calm down enough to not look like a frightened rabbit about to go to slaughter. Once he did he glanced up to see it was Ryker's huge callused hands holding him in place. The man let him go as soon as it appeared Hiccup had come to his senses.

"Either you shocked him too much or not enough," the elder Grimborn told Viggo as he returned to his chair at one end of the table.

"We'll see," Viggo mused, eyeing Hiccup as he drank deeply from his tankard. When Hiccup made no move toward the food or drink he hummed disapprovingly. "Eat up, Hiccup. There is plenty of food and drink, and you need your strength."

Hiccup blinked owlishly at him.

"Earth to Hiccup, eat something," Dagur ordered, snapping his fingers in front of the younger boy's face. He frowned and glanced at Viggo. "Ryker might have a point. You might have to shock him back to his senses." An eager grin lit his face. "Or…"

"No," Viggo said firmly, frowning at Dagur. His gaze softened slightly when he looked to Hiccup. "Did your father teach you no manners?" he asked Hiccup, noting that the Hooligan was slowly coming back to his senses. "Lower your legs and sit up straight, and eat the food offered to you. It's not often we have such a feast. Partake of it while you can. There will be days when food is scarce while at sea."

"Then why cook so much?" Hiccup asked before realising he had spoken out loud. Nonetheless he did as instructed and lowered his legs then sat up straight, much to Dagur's astonishment. Slowly he reached toward the food that was already loaded onto a plate in front of him and took a piece of bread. He stared at it for a long time before ripping a small piece and placing it in his mouth.

"Okay, you might have something with the shock treatment," Dagur conceded, utterly in awe as he watched Hiccup obey the Hunter.

Viggo nodded in approval. "It's a tried, tested and true method. But don't be fooled, it takes more than one treatment to break someone, especially someone as unique as this boy." He nodded toward Hiccup who was only picking at the food while keeping an eye on each of the other men at the table, his green gaze still clouded with exhaustion but weary and untrusting, still full of defiance and just trying to build his strength so he could continue the fight. Oh yes, it would take far more than one session with the electric eels to break Hiccup and Viggo was looking forward to their little battle of wills.

He wouldn't let Hiccup leave the table until he ate at least half the food on his plate, feeling more like father than a captor. He assigned the boy a small room close to his own and allowed Hiccup to rest. It was one thing to break Hiccup but another to kill the boy by internal damage. Viggo had performed this line of torture many times before and knew the body's limit based on size and weight. If he pushed too hard too fast he could kill the boy without meaning too. So he let Hiccup rest and sleep as long as he needed before questioning him again, placing at least an entire twenty-four hours between sessions with the electric eels. He also made it a point that Hiccup was bathed and scrubbed down after each session and the entire room sanitized. He was not taking any chances of Hiccup's friends finding him due to sweat or bodily fluids.

It wasn't all torture. Sometimes Viggo would sit for hours with Hiccup, a game board between them. Usually it was Maces and Talons, other times something a little older like chess. At first Hiccup would only sit silently in his chair and glare at the board not wanting anything to do with Viggo or his games. He would withdraw, no doubt trying to plot an escape and when it looked like he may have come up with an idea – his eyes lighting up and bottom lip twitching as he tried to hide his emotions – that was when Viggo would introduce him once more to the electric eels. There Viggo would begin his line of questioning again, starting from the basics and working his way up to Berk's defenses and number of dragons of dragons on the island. Of course Hiccup refused and as such was electrocuted in punishment.

"I know, I know…it hurts," Viggo soothed between shocks. "Just tell me what I want and it'll be over."

But Hiccup was as stubborn as they came and refused to answer his questions, even when Ryker backhanded him so hard his ears rang and his bottom lip busted. But he still glared defiantly at the Hunter regardless of the shimmer of tears.

"Hey!" Dagur snapped, grabbing the bigger man's arm with surprising force and yanking him a step or two back from Hiccup. "He belongs to me. Hit him again and I gut you, do we have an understanding?"

Ryker glowered at him, his hands balling into fists. "If I…"

"You want to break him, big guy? Let me do it my way. I know him, you don't, and I know just how to push his buttons." Dagur and Ryker glared at each other for a long time, challenging one another, daring the other to strike. They had been walking the thin line between allies and enemies ever since Heather had been discovered as a spy. "Or you can keep shocking him until all any of us smell is smoking flesh."

Ryker's brows furrowed before he gave a curt nod already bored by this game. "Do it," he said firmly.

Dagur's lips split into a wide grin.

"No," Viggo objected, a little shocked by his brother agreeing with the Berserker but managing to keep his face neutral. "We are above such things. There are other ways to get what I want."

Dagur gave a snort and waved a hand towards Hiccup. "By all means, let's fry his brain, the one thing on him that's stronger than just about every Viking I know, including you. If smoke starts coming out of his ears he'll be no good to anyone other than as dragon bait."

"Or a slave," Ryker threw in, giving his younger brother a look that clearly said to let Dagur try.

But Viggo was just as stubborn. "We're above such techniques," he repeated. He turned his back on them and focused once more on Hiccup. "Where were we? Ah yes, Berk's dragons. How many were there, Hiccup?"

The boy took several deep breaths threw his nose before glaring at him but the defiance in his eyes were clear.

"Shame," Viggo mused before once more electrocuting him.

Hiccup screams echoed throughout the room regardless of the ball gag in his mouth. His fingers dug trenches into the arms of the chair, his nails chipping and cracking even more with the force as his body shook and arched and fought against the ropes. But it was no use. Hiccup would not answer his questions. After another half hour Viggo gave up. They had been doing this for days but they had yet to break Hiccup. When it looked like he might break he would babble something in Dragonese that made no sense and had the brothers looking at each other in utter confusion. It seemed tried, tested and true did not apply when it came to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

Viggo let out an annoyed, barely audible sigh of frustration. "Do it," he grumbled to Dagur as he put the rods away.

"Finally!" Dagur cheered, advancing on Hiccup who was slipping in and out of consciousness. He pulled a dagger from his boot and cut the ropes and Hiccup tumbled forward, into his arms. "I've waited a long time for this," he mused as he laid Hiccup on the ground and promptly went to work ridding the Hooligan of his pants.

Hiccup mumbled, his eye lids twitching as he fought to regain consciousness. He was getting better at handling the shocks despite the smell of burning flesh that seemed to fill his senses. He didn't notice or seem to feel anything Dagur was doing to him at first, dismissing it was being stripped down to be washed again, his flesh always seeming bright red after being thoroughly scrubbed.

Dagur's callused fingers caressed Hiccup's thin lean chest and abdomen, down to his pelvis and narrow hips almost reverently. He took his time having never been able to touch Hiccup like this before and the few times he had tried he had failed because Hiccup had not understood and freaked out or was so high on his horse…err…dragon, that he couldn't see the bigger picture, that Hiccup had and always would belong to Dagur. Now…now Hiccup would understand. The Nightfury wasn't there to distract Hiccup.

It didn't take much for Dagur to get hard. He had been jerking himself off the last few nights at the memory of watching Hiccup cumming from the electric shocks. He had envisioned this day for such a long time, ever since he was led to believe that Hiccup was some great warrior that battled dragons and… Okay, maybe that part wasn't a lie; Hiccup had fought the Red Death and lost his leg in the process, it was just the idea that his brother would befriend dragons and trained them that irked him. But that no longer mattered because now Hiccup was his and the Nightfury was gone and everything was going to be right again. Things were finally as they were meant to be.

He stroked his length a few times to make sure his length was good and hard before wetting his fingers. Hiccup's body was completely pliable, his muscles having lost all strength in the last series of shocks. It took very little time to work his virgin hole and soon Dagur was able to fit three fingers knuckle deep inside and Hiccup barely made a sound of protest. The only sound he made was a soft whimper and shift his hips as his prostrate was stroked, something Dagur learned from Alvin when he was a prisoner on Outcast Island and on the receiving end of what he was about to do to Hiccup.

Dagur wasn't going to kid himself, without lubricant this first time was going to be painful for both of them but excitement got the best of him…and he was proving a point, that he could break Hiccup better than either Viggo or Ryker, that he knew Hiccup better than anyone and what the Hooligan needed. He rolled Hiccup onto his hands and knees, the younger boy putting up no fight as his mind fought to catch up with his body. Then, pulling Hiccup's ass cheeks apart with one hand and guiding his engorged manhood with the other, he pushed into the youth.

Hiccup murmured and whimpered softly at the first push, the gag still in his mouth. Dagur pushed deeper, marvelling at how easy it seemed to be with Hiccup's mind seemingly disconnected from his body until he pushed a little too hard too fast, then Hiccup's entire body tightened and the boy screamed into the gag while trying to jerk away. Dagur took his hips in both hands, pulled out before shoving back in, once, twice, three times until he was all the way in, each time tearing Hiccup a little more as he forced his way inside. Hiccup clawed at the ground, trying to escape but Dagur held him fast and picked up his pace, grunting and grinding into him. Oh yeah, this was what he had waited so long for, that tight velvety heat that felt as if it had a strangle hold on his dick. His balls were heavy as they slapped into Hiccup's sweet little ass.

"Fuck yeah…I waited so long for this, Hiccup," Dagur growled. His hips piston back and forth, harder and harder as he felt Hiccup's inner channel rippled around his length, sucking him in, begging for more. Oh yeah, Hiccup wanted this, he knew Hiccup wanted this otherwise he wouldn't be able to move so smoothly within him. Even Hiccup's muffled cried sounded like music to his ears.

Wrapping an arm around Hiccup's chest, he yanked the boy back against him, Hiccup's back to Dagur's armored chest – he had been in too much of a rush to do more than unsheathe his aching cock. Hiccup's eyes were wide and brimming with tears when their gazes met. It was so beautiful, a look Dagur had imagined for so long. He ripped the gag out of Hiccup's mouth and before the younger boy could do more than gasp, Dagur crushed their lips together in their first ever searing kiss. In that instant he forgot all about Viggo and Ryker. He pulled out of Hiccup, turned him around, and slammed back into him. He lost control then, pounding into the smaller boy with abandon, barely hearing Hiccup's cries of pain and agony, not feeling jagged finger nails tearing into his shoulders as the Hooligan desperately fought for freedom.

"St…stop…" Hiccup pleaded but he could do nothing but hold on for dear life, his body refusing to respond to any of his mental commands.

"So tight…so…so tight," Dagur moaned in delight. "You like me filling you, don't you?"

Hiccup whined, clinging to Dagur, unable to do anything else.

"My seed's going to fill your guts. It's going to fill your belly," the Berserker chief drawled, clearing imagining Hiccup's belly swelling with his cum. He glanced at Viggo, a cruel taunting little grin tugging his lips upwards. "Shock him now."

Ryker raised a surprised brow, a little entranced by the sight of the two boys wrapped in such an intimate embrace, even if Hiccup wasn't a willing participant. He had seen male partners before, had had one or two himself from time to time, but he had never seen two quite like this. Emotions danced on Dagur's face that he had never seen before, almost as if he was whole, that by somehow having Hiccup like this completed him. It was an odd look that Ryker did not like and immediately had a bad feeling of foreboding. But perhaps this was a way to crack Hiccup's hard shell and finally begin breaking him.

He glanced to Viggo who seemed to be of the same mind. The younger man looked hesitant and maybe a wee bit disgusted by what was happening before him but after a moment he gave a nod. Ryker grabbed the thick leather gloves, put them on then grabbed the rods. Dagur was wearing armor and was bound to feel the shock more than Hiccup but that was the Berserker's choice. For a moment or two more Ryker watched as Dagur bounced Hiccup on his lap, the wet sucking sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room. The distinct smell of sex stirred something deep in Ryker that hadn't been touched in quite some time and the visual only stroke the beginnings of a fire.

"Do it now!" Dagur snarled, his movement becoming erratic and thrusts more powerful.

Ryker jerked out of his revelry and rammed both rods into the small of Hiccup's back.

The boy's entire body arched back as electricity raced through his back to every inch of his body and then into Dagur. It lasted barely a few seconds, Ryker not holding it the rods in place only a heartbeat before pulling them away to watch the effects. Hiccup screamed, his body jerking from the wave of electricity flowing through him. Dagur gave a mix of a laugh and cry, his back arching as well but one this was certain, they both came and powerfully, cum spraying over both their stomachs. The difference was that Hiccup fell backwards onto the floor while Dagur knelt over him, one hand balancing his weight as he fought to catch his breath.

"That…that was awesome!" he crowed with a laugh before glancing up at the two older men.

"Uh huh, and where exactly is the information I requested?" Viggo countered, his disgust undeniable.

"Oh ye of little faith," Dagur drawled before poking at Hiccup's cheek. "What type of dragon does your father ride?" he asked the barely conscious youth. He absently stroked Hiccup's hip as he waited for the answer. Honestly he had no idea what type of dragon Stoick was flying but it looked cool and powerful and to have something like that under his command would be amazing…not as cool as a Skrill but still a powerful weapon.

For a moment Hiccup said nothing and Dagur thought perhaps he had gone too far with having them shocked but then the younger boy's lips began to move. "Rum…Rumblehorn," came a barely audible whisper.

Dagur grinned widely and gave Viggo a smug look. "And my Skrill? What did you do with my Skrill?" he asked, certain he had won.

It took another moment or two before Hiccup could answer. "Gone," he managed in a wheeze before the smallest, most defiant little upturn of lips met Dagur's gaze and made the Berserker uncertain. "Far away from you," Hiccup finished. Whatever he said after that made no sense. It was a mix of growls and clicks and warbles, making all three men look at him as if he had lost his mind. It lasted only a short time, a few minutes perhaps before Hiccup's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"And that was a failure," Viggo noted, clearly disgusted by Dagur's efforts. He shook his head and picked Hiccup up as if the boy was some fragile doll. "It would appear the boy is far stronger than his physical appearance. I'll have to find another way to break him."

"Oh, so we don't give up after multiple shock therapies but one good screw and that's it?" Dagur grumbled, not understanding why they were giving up so soon. All he needed was a few hours alone with Hiccup and he'd have his brother singing anything they wanted. Hiccup always slipped his guts when they were alone…okay, maybe not about the whole dragon thing but that was a different story.

Viggo glared at him. "Yes, we're above rape."

Dagur gave a snort. What he did wasn't rape it was marking what was already his. But for now he bit his inner cheek and let Viggo take Hiccup. There was information Hiccup had that Viggo needed but once he got it Hiccup was all Dagur's. That was the agreement he had with Viggo and he intended to take what was his once this was all over. Although he had to admit, he was curious to see what else Viggo had in mind to break his brother. If electric eels and rape were out then what was next?


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Point 5

The grueling unimaginably painful torture went on for days. When electrocution didn't work, Viggo tried long needles into Hiccup's stump. Ryker broke every finger of his right hand then reset them a few hours later, both processes bringing enough pain that Hiccup nearly broke. The only thing saving him each time was his ability to speak other languages and naturally falling back on Dragonese when he felt he felt he could take no more. Then…then he could spill all Berk's secrets and no one knew, no one understood. He screamed and cried and thrashed but he resisted, he defied them and he would continue to defy them until his dying breath. At some point Viggo must have realised it because after over a week – at least he thought it was a week, it was hard to tell when being tortured almost every waking moment or playing some mind numbing board game - of excruciating agony it all stopped. For a few days he was left alone in his room and was only able to record the passage of time by when food was delivered. It wasn't like breakfast, lunch and dinner. Nope, sometimes the food made no sense. Sometimes he was served unusually large meals while other times a mere slice of bread or a piece of fruit. Sometimes the large meals were back to back or bits of food multiple times in a day. Water was plentiful which was out of the norm since such a thing was often limited on a ship while at sea.

No one made a move on him sexually since Dagur raped him and Hiccup was starting to wonder if that even happened. He barely remembered anything, only the pain of the shock and then waking up to another form of pain deep inside in while Dagur was kneeling over him…thrusting into him. Maybe…if could have been a pain induced nightmare, a delusion from all the times it seemed Dagur was coming on to him and making sexual advances. Having Dagur finally get the upper hand and raping him could have all happened in his mind while he was trying to recover from the last onslaught of shocks. That made sense, didn't it? More sense than Dagur actually doing it because no matter how deranged Dagur was he wouldn't really go so far with someone he considered his brother, right?

Nothing made sense to Hiccup anymore. His world had been turned upside down in an incredibly short amount of time. He missed Toothless and Astrid and Fishlegs and the Twins. Hell, he even missed Snotlout and his taunting and the silly wrestling bit his cousin had gotten into since the whole ordeal with Barf and Belch. The one time he had bunched out his older cousin had brought out a whole new line of competitiveness that hadn't existed since they were kids. And while Hiccup wasn't one for physical violence or wrestling he'd rather be tousling with Snotlout than trapped with the Hunters not knowing if his friends were dead or alive, if Toothless was alive. He hoped his Nightfury had found a way to escape because he certainly couldn't think of one and he'd tried everything from tricking the guards to smacking them over the head with his prosthetic the few times he had been allowed to have it. It wasn't as if he could really escape, he was on a ship without his dragon and the few that were caged were so frightened that Hiccup could never train one fast enough to break free. Nonetheless Viggo seemed amused each time Hiccup tried and give the youth a thin smile before inviting him to yet another game of Maces and Talons, one of the few things outside his cell or the torture chamber he could do. Ryker, on the other hand, was more annoyed than amused and often threatened to throw Hiccup overboard or keelhaul him if he freed so much as one more dragon. This often ended in an argument with Dagur who had become even more possessive of Hiccup and practically attached himself to the hip whenever Hiccup was outside his cell. It was both annoying and, at times, safe.

"What are you doing out here?" Dagur demanded, standing before Hiccup as the Dragon Rider sat against the wall on the lower deck, looking up at the blue sky for the first time in days. Hiccup didn't answer, he just stared blankly at the sky at the wild dragons flying about. Dagur followed his gaze then rolled his eyes with a snort. "Figures," he grumbled before taking a seat next to Hiccup. "Let him go, Hiccup." He waited with surprising patience for the younger man to look at him before throwing an arm over his shoulders and tugging him into a one arm embrace. "You know your problem, brother?"

It took a moment for Hiccup to catch up with what was going on, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Toothless and flying. He blinked a few times before frowning and glaring at Dagur while trying to pull away but Dagur had a firm grip and wasn't about to let him go. "Or, do tell. What is my problem, Dagur? You? Viggo? Ryker? Maybe being kidnapped and taken from my friends? Having my dragon…my best friend and the closest thing I ever had to a brother taken from me? Wait…let me guess…I'm overreacting and being tortured is a normal part of life."

Dagur was silent for several long seconds, his dark grass green eyes boring into Hiccup's. "It was for me…for three long years, or have you forgotten what you did to me?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to retort then shut it. There was no way to respond to that. Dagur had been in prison for three years and judging by the scars it was as simply as being thrown behind bars and forgotten. "I…" he began before looking away and shutting his mouth once more.

"Your problem is you have too big of a heart," Dagur said, answering his own question. "You've always had this big heart. A bird breaks its wing you have to fix it. You finally take down a dragon – a Nightfury no less – and you have to mend it. You spent all your life trying to please other people that you never learned to care for yourself. Sometimes you have to be greedy. You have to take life by the balls and just enjoy it. Sometimes you just have to take what you want and say fuck it to everyone else. You get what I mean. Fuck Viggo. Fuck Ryker. Fuck Toothless and your friends. What do you want?"

The Dragon Rider gave him a serious look. "I want Toothless," he said simply, his heart and soul in those three little words.

Dagur rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we I want you kneeling before me sucking my cock but that ain't happening , now is it?"

Okay, Dagur could be a little perverse some days but Hiccup was a little taken back by the vulgarity and could only stare at the Berserker as if he had completely lost his mind. He tried to shift away but Dagur only held him a little tighter. "Ah…no… Definitely no," he said hurriedly but Dagur was in his own world at the moment.

"You know the things I've dreamt of doing to you since that day on Dragon Island…things I should have done to you when I thought we were finally equals?" the Berserker chef mused as he held Hiccup tucked against his side. "I was going make you a man after we took down that Nightfury. I was going to anoint you in his blood and drape his pelt around you before laying you on the ground and taking your virginity while I wore his bloody skull as a helmet. We would be drenched in his blood and fucking like rabbits. And then…and then we'd dine over Nightfury steak and…"

Hiccup felt as if he was going to be sick and managed to wrench himself free before kneeling on the deck and vomiting his lunch. Gods, he knew Dagur wanted Toothless dead but he never thought the Berserker had such detailed plans for the Nightfury and him. Dry heaves raked his body when he's stomach was emptied but he couldn't bring himself to sit back and his head spun just a little too much for him to get to his feet so he was left kneeling there with Dagur rubbing his back and still chattering away about all the nasty things he wanted to do to him and the different ways he planned to gut his precious Toothless. Dagur had truly reached a new level of insanity to even think his words were some sort of turn on.

"I need some water," Hiccup finally managed as he staggered to his feet. He hobbled away, barely caring if Dagur followed him or not. Wiping his mouth he headed toward the steps to the second deck where Ryker was overseeing the crew. Sometimes he made Hiccup swab the deck just to give him something to do but this time he merely glared at Hiccup as the boy slowly climbed the steps.

"Leg bothering you?" he noted, eying Hiccup's bad leg and the pronounced limp caused by the needles being jammed into the stomp days earlier.

Hiccup didn't bother acknowledging him. Out of the two Grimborn brothers Hiccup dislike Ryker the most. He instinctively hid his right hand against his side, the white fabric of the bandages standing out against the red of his tunic.

Ryker gave a deep menacing chuckle before looking out over his ship again. "How are your fingers? I may work on your left hand next. You are left handed, yes?" The boy inhaled sharply and kept his left hand close to his body making the large man chuckle. "Good boy," Ryker laughed, condescendingly, clearly amused by the boy's fear. "Viggo wants to talk with. He's in his chamber waiting for you."

"Then why…" Hiccup began before falling silent. It was better not to ask Ryker questions. Either he never answered or he thought people were disrespecting him and took sick pleasure in hurting them. So far he and Dagur had been in a number of arguments because Ryker had threatened Hiccup and apparently no one was allowed to do that but Dagur. It was nice to know some things never changed. And, when it came to Viggo, it was often better to go to him on his own instead of being dragged there by Ryker or one of his Hench men.

Squaring his shoulders, Hiccup forewent the water and headed towards Viggo's chambers. He knew his way well enough by now. It was the one place other than the torture chamber and his cell or guestroom or whatever Viggo called it, that he had been to often enough since his captivity that he didn't need an escort. He really hoped Viggo wasn't planning another game. Neither had own the last three and they were at a stale mate. His hopes were dashed when he found Viggo at the familiar table with the game waiting before him. Sighing, Hiccup took his seat and waited for Viggo to begin.

Minutes ticked by before Viggo looked up, but he wasn't plotting a move he was busy writing in a thick notebook. "Captain's log," he explained when he looked up, meeting Hiccup's curious gaze. "Dagur tells me you like to write as well."

"Yes," Hiccup admitted, not seeing why that would be a big secret.

"An exceptional skill that many dismiss," the Hunter mused before blowing on the ink to quicken the drying process.

Hiccup waited silently for Viggo to finish and studied the game board, trying to see what he had missed last time that might give him an advantage in the game but they were evenly matched, having learned each other's moves. It was both fascinating and frustrating. Hiccup frowned at the board. There's something he was missing. Something so small that even Viggo wasn't seeing it or had dismissed it.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Viggo suddenly said, snapping Hiccup's attention away from the game.

The boy looked up in surprise. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "Excuse me?"

Viggo seemed to heave a deep breath, as if he was a little put out by what he was about to ask. "You're a Dragon Whisperer and I'm guessing accustomed to helping injured dragons, am I right?"

"Well…yeah," Hiccup answered, wetting his lips.

"My men have captured a rather unique species of dragon. Unfortunately, it was badly injured. An injured dragon, especially one so rare is of no use to me in the condition and since you're so good with dragons I thought maybe you'd care for it for me."

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wait…let me get this straight. You want me to care for a dragon that you're planning to sell to the highest bidder as soon as it's well again? What makes you think I'll do that for you? You're just prolonging its suffering and mine."

Viggo studied him for a few minutes before nodding. "Alright. I'll have my men put it down. A shame, I thought you of all people would appreciate a Snowfury." He waved his hand dismissively. "That will be all."

"Wait," Hiccup gasped, surprising himself. "A Snowfury?" he asked, curious.

Viggo was busy writing again. "Yes." He glanced up, one brow rising. "Sort of a mix of a Snow Wrath and a Nightfury. A hybrid perhaps. They really are quite beautiful."

"A hybrid of a Snow Wraith and Nightfury?" Hiccup breathed, unable to help himself. He had never seen one before let alone heard of such a species. "Is it in the Dragon Eye?"

Viggo shrugged, immersing himself in his work.

Hiccup bit his lower lip. It was a trap, he knew it but curiosity was eating at him. If a Nightfury and a Snow Wraith mated and created this subspecies then maybe there was hope in finding Toothless a mate that wasn't another Nightfury. It took another moment or two before he remembered that Toothless was on another ship going Thor knows where and that they may never see each other ever again. This might be his only chance of training another dragon and escaping and then hopefully finding and saving Toothless. "I changed my mind," he said hurriedly. "I'll do it."

"Hmm?" Viggo hummed, not looking up from his logbook.

"I'll care for the Snowfury."

Looking up, Viggo gave a curt nod. He stood from his chair and pushed it back then stepped behind it. Hiccup hadn't noticed before but there was some sort of crate or cage sitting behind it with a thick canvas covering it. No noise came from it but Viggo began talking to something and cooing softly and if Hiccup didn't know better would thick the Hunter was actually being quite gentle with whatever was inside. Soon the man returned with a small white and grey dragon in his arms…a hatchling.

"Oh sweet Thor," Hiccup breathed, unable to believe the Hunters had captured the hatchling which meant they either killed its parents or they were on another ship like Toothless. His hand went to his mouth as he stared at the tiny creature almost half the size of a Terrible Terror, no doubt only a few days old if that. "How…where's its parents?"

"Mother died defending the nest. The father is on his way to the Northern skin traders," Viggo answered. "This little guy was nearly crushed by his own mother."

"And its siblings?" Hiccup dared to venture even though he honestly didn't want to know the answer.

Viggo studied him for a moment before carefully depositing the hatchling in Hiccup's arms. "If you mend him I may let you keep him. But if you don't want to…"

"No…no, I'll take him," Hiccup said hurriedly as he held the little dragon to him. He knew there was a catch but at that moment he didn't care. All that mattered was saving that little dragon and hopefully getting it to fly so that at least it could escape if Hiccup couldn't.

The little Snowfury was indeed a mix of a Nightfury and Snow Wraith. The coloring was of a Snow Wraith as was the wing structure and tail but the head…the head was purely Nightfury and looked like a baby Toothless. Maybe that was what caught Hiccup's heart so powerfully. He carted that little dragon everywhere. It sat on his shoulders or curled around his neck. It slept with him on his cot, ate with him – although he had to feed it under the table which he was often reprimanded for but did anyway – and in no time became his new best friend. For the first time since his capture Hiccup almost seemed himself again. Almost. He gained quite a few odd looks from the crew and Ryker but no one said a thing. No one complained except Dagur. Dagur complained constantly about it, seemingly jealous that it had all Hiccup's attention and the rider was once again regaining his confidence, obviously not broken as Viggo had planned.

"I thought you wanted to break him. You don't break him by giving him a dragon!" the Berserker snapped, gesturing wildly as he tried to make sense of it. "He's a Dragon Trainer. Train-er. In case you don't get what that means it means he TRAINS dragons. And let's not forget the fact that he can talk to them. So you just give him a dragon that he can train and send out to get bigger dragons that he can ride and escape."

"Relax, Dagur," Viggo purred as he regarded the young man. "There are many ways to break a person. Torture and extreme pain is only one way. Hiccup has obviously endured a lot of pain. He's not immune to it but he seems able to manage it."

"So?" growled Dagur, not understanding.

"Let me worry about breaking Hiccup. You worry about your muscles."

Dagur's eyes narrowed. "He's still mind once this is over."

"Of course," Viggo soothed. "I gave you my word."

One brushy brow rose in doubt but Dagur gave a nod and stomped off. He didn't like Viggo's games and didn't trust him whatsoever but he had to be patient if he was ever going to have Hiccup. He just had to bide his time a little longer.

Ryker waited until Dagur was gone before stepping forward, turning toward his brother and leaning his hip against the table. "So…we're actually going through with this?" he asked, his lips tugging upward in a predatory grin. Ever since the night Dagur screwed Hiccup there had been much debate whether or not rape was the way to break Hiccup. Ryker was all for it since it had been so long since he last enjoyed a nice warm body and he rather liked the fear and pain that shown in Hiccup's eyes when he was being tortured. But Viggo had been against all out rape, placing his honor above his own needs. However, there we other ways of fulfilling needs; ways that didn't taint his oh so precious honor so much.

Viggo's face was thoughtful. "Yes," he agreed with a small nod. "Bring him to me."

. . .

It was running how old tricks still worked and fascinated new dragons. Hiccup was sitting on the floor of his cell reflecting candle light off of a spoon and bouncing it along the floor making his new little friend chase after it light he used to with Toothless. He still missed his friend greatly and was constantly plotting a way to find him and save him. So far most of his ideas were a little outlandish and not really feasible but Hiccup knew that sooner or later the Hunters had to come to a port or island for supplies and that was when he would make his move and escape the boat. Then he would find a dragon and get back to the Edge or Berk and get the other Riders then blow the Hunters out of the water once and for all. He didn't even care about the Dragon Eye anymore. His only goal was escape, find Toothless and destroy the Hunters.

He didn't notice when the door to his cell open, his hearing slightly damaged after all the shock treatments. Viggo said it would return in time but Hiccup didn't quite believe him. He didn't believe anything the brothers told him. So when a large foot came into his view of vision he was a little startled and looked up with surprise.

"Come with me," the bald man ordered, grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him to his feet when the boy didn't move quickly enough.

Hiccup stumbled in front of him as he was pushed through the corridor toward the captain's chambers. The little Snowfury followed close behind, bounding around his feet happily, thinking they were on some adventure. Hiccup made a clicking sound and the little dragon bounded up into his arms. It brought a sense of comfort to the young Hooligan as he was marched into Viggo's private chambers. He had never been there before and immediately wanted to turn around and leave, a sense of wrongness filling him at entering such a personal place.

"Welcome, Hiccup," Viggo greeted him when he stepped inside. He was void of armor and wore only a simply pair of loose trousers with a long night coat made of expensive fabric and looking strangely regal.

Hiccup glanced around, his mind racing at memories of being tortured rushed to him, but there was no tank of eels or strange rods or a table with long needles ready to be jabbed into his stump again. Still the fear was there, coursing through every inch of his being, humming through his brain until he was frozen to the spot. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice sounding meek and strange to his own ears.

"An experiment," Viggo explained, stepping forward. "To see just how much you truly love dragons."

Hiccup's gaze shifted from Viggo to Ryker as the larger of the two men rounded him. "I don't understand," he said but it all became startling clear when Ryker all but ripped the Snowfury out of his arms and threw it into a cage. "No!" the youth cried, reaching out for it only to be held back by Viggo.

"Sh…" Viggo soothed, holding Hiccup back with ease. "What happens to your little friend is entirely up to you."

The boy glanced at him, his breathing rapid and heart racing as memories of Toothless being carted away filled him. "What…why are you doing this?" he demanded, not understanding why Viggo would give him a dragon to care for then take it away. A part of him knew this was going to happen, felt it in his very soul and yet he had foolishly allowed himself to feel a shimmering of hope.

"I told you we would do whatever was necessary to break you, Haddock," Ryker sneered, locking the cage and giving it a shake for good measure.

"Leave him alone!" Hiccup snarled, a low growl emanating from deep in his throat.

Ryker chuckled as he sauntered back to the boy. "Not so timid now, uh? Found your backbone again, did you?"

Another growl left Hiccup when the man grabbed his chin and yanked his head upward until their gaze met.

"Oh…I'm going to enjoy breaking you this time," Ryker purred, his thumb running over Hiccup's lower lip.

The boy's eyes widened as the meaning of Ryker's words seeped in and once again Hiccup was assaulted by memories of Dagur touching him, filling him, moving inside him and he was nearly sick at the imagery that filled his mind's eye. His brows furrowed as he desperately tried to banish those thoughts.

"Brother, you're frightening the boy," Viggo said, his voice soothing as he let Hiccup go. "This is a simple test of loyalty." He turned away from Hiccup and walked to a low table where a pitcher of wine and three chalices sat.

"Where's Dagur," Hiccup demanded, keeping a watchful eye on Ryker.

"I'm afraid he won't be joining us tonight. Come, sit. We have much to discuss."

Hiccup glanced toward the caged dragon. The little thing was whining and pawing at the cage trying to get out and back to Hiccup. "I don't understand. Why give me an injured dragon to care for then take it away? If this is your way of breaking me you're going about it the wrong way. I won't train dragons for you or tell you Berk's secrets." He steeled himself, ready for Ryker to do the unthinkable and kill the little creature. Normally he would for any dragon's life but he also had his people to protect and sadly that sometimes came with a sacrifice.

"I don't expect you to," Viggo said charmingly. He held up a chalice as if to salute Hiccup. "No, I have a much more interesting proposition for you." He waved the chalice, gesturing for Hiccup to take it.

"And what might that be?" Hiccup asked, ignoring the offered drink.

Viggo shared a look with his brother then smiled slyly at the young man. "I will let your little friend live and even give him back to you, and leave Berk and Dragon Edge alone if you…service us."

Hiccup nearly choked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard him," Ryker rumbled, a large callused hand coming down hard on one of Hiccup's shoulders. "You're going to service us or watch me gut your little friend. It's always best to harvest origins while a dragon is alive, even one as small and young as your Snowfury."

The boy's eyes widened and he looked from Viggo to Ryker and back again. "You've got to be kidding me," he breathed. "Can we go back to the eels?" he asked. Hell he'd even endure the needles or broken bones rather than this.

"I know, I know. It must seem so unbecoming for a feature chief to service another man, let alone two," Viggo mused. He sipped at his drink, his dark brown gaze never leaving Hiccup's. "Think of it this way, Hiccup, you'll be protecting that little dragon and your people by giving us something that Dagur already took. The only difference is you'll be a willing participant this time."

"And if I refuse?"

Ryker squeezed his shoulder. "Oh, please refuse," he rumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Viggo shrugged. "Ryker will kill the hatchling and then we'll take you anyway, we just won't be so gentle. The choice is really yours."

"Oh gods…" Hiccup breathed, stepping back. He glanced to the baby dragon who was still crying for him. He had no choice, either way they would take what they wanted from him, it was only a matter of whether or not he fought them that would determine just how bad things would be. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes but he held them in check as he met Viggo's gaze. "You swear to leave Berk and the Edge alone and free Snowy?" he asked, needing some sort of assurance.

"You have my word. No one," Viggo glanced at Ryker. "will harm your pet."

Hiccup closed his eyes and let out his breath slowly. "What do you want me to do?" he said, doing his best to keep the quiver of emotion out of his voice.

A victorious smile lit Viggo's face as he glanced to his brother then Hiccup. "Strip. Slowly."

Fighting to keep his nerve Hiccup did as he was told. He pulled his tunic over his head, wincing as pain raced through his right hand as he tugged on the fabric. His mending bones didn't want to cooperate so he had to rely on his left hand and with a little extra work he pulled the tunic off. He threw it on the ground and glared at Viggo, hating the amusement dancing over the Hunter's face. Viggo watched quietly while Ryker seemed to take every opportunity to touch him.

"The pants, boy," Ryker growled in his left ear, a hand gripping Hiccup's hip.

Hiccup bit back a retort and untied his trousers, letting them fall to his ankles along with his skivvies and baring himself to both men. He was surprised when Viggo inhaled deeply at the sight of him.

"Much lovelier than I was expecting," Viggo purred as he stood. He crossed the floor to in slow measured steps, his gaze travelling over Hiccup's lithe body. He had not been there for any of Hiccup's baths nor listened to any of the gossip that came from the ladies who were charged with carrying for the boy but now he knew what they were talking about. Hiccup was wiry and slim built, not built like the typical Viking warrior but beautiful nonetheless.

Hiccup stood before him, arms folded across his chest and avoiding the men's gazes as they inspected him. He cringed and jerked as hands touched and caressed him, moving over his narrow chest and down his abs, the small of his back, rear and over his genitals. His hands balled into fists but he kept them tucked under his armpits as he bit his lower lip and focused on the pain of slowly healing hand to keep from shooting his mouth off. But he couldn't stop the sharp intakes of breath and squeaks as he was poked and prodded.

"He still doesn't look like much," Ryker mused, groping Hiccup's ass then pulling the cheeks apart. "But he has nice little ass. I'm sure we can make a woman out of him."

"Don't be so vulgar," Viggo reprimanded, gently rolling Hiccup's testicles in one hand. It did nothing to excite the boy but it didn't matter. With his free hand he opened his trousers then gentle pushed Hiccup to his knees. "Make me nice and wet. I hate to tear you as Dagur did." Hiccup met his gaze then quickly adverted his eyes as he came face to face with Viggo's manhood. When he didn't immediately open his mouth to take in the man's cock, Viggo stroked his cheek. "Has no one given you head before? You poor boy. Take it in your mouth and run your tongue over it. Suckle it even. We want it nice and hard and extremely wet for what's to come next."

Hiccup cringed. He had never don't anything like this before and never wanted to. Having a cock in his mouth felt exceptionally weird and it was near impossible to lick it the way Viggo said to without holding it in his hands which wasn't much better. The sweaty smell caused his nose wrinkle and pubic hair tickled it. It didn't help that Viggo talked the whole time, instructing him on what to do, how and encouraging him to take more and more into his mouth until Hiccup was nearly gagging. It wasn't nearly as bad as when Ryker's turn came up. Where Viggo went slow and gave instruction, Ryker was impatient and trying to ram his meat down Hiccup's throat, not caring if he hurt the youth or not. The first taste of semen curled in Hiccup's stomach and had him vomiting on the floor.

"You'll get used to it," Ryker assured with a booming laugh, his length still hard and dipping cum on Hiccup. He gave the boy only a few minutes to catch his breath before yanking him back to his feet by his hair. "A little more training and you'll be a natural cum slut. We might even be able to make a fair amount selling you into the slave trade seeing as you'll never be chief."

The boy gave a cry and tried to pull his hair free but Ryker had already moved on and was fingering his ass which hurt nearly as much as having the man's huge cock shoved down his throat.

"Gentle, Ryker, we don't want any permanent damage," Viggo cautioned as he smeared a sweet smelling lotion over his engorged length. "Use the lube. Dagur already tore him enough the other day. Besides, weren't you the one who suggested we fuck him together? That is, if Hiccup agrees to that. It'll be much faster than one at a time."

Hiccup looked to him. He was already in pain even though neither had entered his ass yet and desperate to get out of this situation as fast as possible so he didn't really take a moment to consider what it would be like to have two men in him at once. All he wanted was for it to be over with as quickly as possible. "Y…yes," he begged, finding no pleasure at all in what was being done to him.

Viggo beamed. "Excellent. You are a treasure." He made himself slick with lube before passing it on to Ryker. "Stretch him wide open. Perhaps a fist wide and forearm deep?"

Ryker gave that deep rumbling chuckle before shoving Hiccup over the edge of the table and forcing a gag into his mouth. "A fist huh? I'm not if the kid can take an entire fist." But that didn't stop him from lathering up Hiccup's hole and working his fingers into the youth.

The first breach made Hiccup squirm. Ryker only went one knuckle deep with only one finger but burned like nothing Hiccup ever felt before. He tried pulling away but the large man held him down while Viggo watched with captive attention. The second finger did little to help and whimpered and cried as those digits twisted and pumped into him. They bumped something inside of him and rubbed insistently causing a warmth to spread from it and into his belly, causing his deflated dick to stir with the first signs of possible arousal but it was biological and not something Hiccup wanted or even paid attention too. All he knew was a burning pain. By the third finger his body had adjusted a little and the burning subsided a little and turned into a numb pain so that by the fourth and fifth finger he could almost manage it. They were slick and slid in and out of him with a strange sort of ease. That is until Ryker thrust his entire forearm in deep.

Hiccup screamed against the gag. This shouldn't have been able to happen. The human body wasn't made to take something so large into it yet here he was, lying face down on a table with a man's fist shoving in and out of him. He was a virgin, he should not have been able to stretch like this. Even if Dagur had raped him, even if Ryker did lube him and work his muscles slowly…it just wasn't possible. It lasted only a few seconds, a few deep thrusts and hard presses against his prostrate and Hiccup found himself cumming, his seed spilling over his belly and the table in a sticky gooey mess that left him boneless and strangely electrified, as if his entire body was tingling and on fire. He slumped in the mess, his head spinning and confusion filling him at what had just happened.

"Like that, don't you," Ryker taunted, pulling Hiccup into a standing position. "You made a right awful mess on the table."

Fighting to catch his breath, Hiccup tried to come up with a witty comeback but such a thing alluded him as his mind pondered what had just happened. He wasn't given much time to consider it though as Ryker suddenly scooped him up from behind, his arms looping under Hiccup's legs and pulling them apart, the boy's back against his chest and stomach, and hard cock poking at Hiccup's gaping hole.

"Well, now that the prep work's done, time for the real fun," Ryker sneered in his ear a mere moment before slamming into Hiccup. The boy howled in agony, his back arching and legs tensing. There was no poking or gentle slid like with the fingers, this was a brutal ramming assault that tore inner muscles despite all the preparation. Ryker thrust in and out, each one harder and deeper than the first until he found a spot that he liked and settled there while waiting for his brother.

"You didn't just rip his inners to shreds, did you?" Viggo chided as he moved into position between Hiccup's legs, his own cock hard and dripping precum.

"Just getting comfortable," Ryker roused, wiggling his hips and his cock deep inside Hiccup.

Viggo rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point of this exercise," he chided as he slipped his hard length into Hiccup's stuffed hole, as if he and Ryker were having a normal brotherly conversation over a tankard of mead. He gave a low grunt, pulled out and thrust deeper into Hiccup. "If we're to break him we need his body and mind at war with one another. Fucking him like a rag doll is not going to accomplish that." He smiled serenely at Hiccup once he found his place. "Now, Hiccup, bounce."

It sounded so easy but it was far from it. Ryker held Hiccup's legs wide open and to his shoulders leaving the youth to latch onto Viggo for some measure of support but no matter how hard he tried he could bounce in such a position. It was impossible and as such he was punished with the most gruelling and painful pounding to his ass possible imagined. The brothers moved in tandem, one pulling out while the slammed into him, each rubbing against his prostrate, each promising to make him cum yet denying him release and both alternating between painfully squeezing his dick and balls. Through it all there was a sick, twisted sort of pleasure in being handled so roughly. Hiccup couldn't understand nor did he dare try.

His ass was filled with cum until it was spilling out and once the men had both found their relief they set Hiccup on a large chair, Viggo holding him up by his shoulders while Ryker knelt before him. "No more," he pleaded, ready to spill every secret he had just to make it stop. This was worse than the eels or the needles or the broken bones. This was worse because some strange little part of him wanted more and it scared him more than he could admit. "Please…please…no more."

Ryker held his gaze for a long time before dipping his head and taking Hiccup's semi hard length in his mouth. It wasn't like when Hiccup gave the men head. Ryker knew what he was doing and he wasn't doing it to bring Hiccup pleasure. He sucked hard, incredible hard, like a he was trying to suck a mussel out of a shell. His teeth raked over tender flash, scraping and nipping. His tongue laved over wrinkled skin and he swallowed the entire length deep into his throat before sucking even harder. Hiccup thrashed and tried to break free of Viggo, tried to escape for free that Ryker might keep to his word and make him a woman by biting his manhood off. It hurt so much yet there was the horrible undercurrent of pleasure, the two warring within Hiccup until the youth double over and wept uncontrollably, pleading, begging, screaming for Ryker to stop until his world became a blinding white and he fainted, his cheek falling against the man's broad back as consciousness fled from him.

Viggo carefully lifted the boy off his brother and carried him to the waiting tub. "I think that went better than anticipated," he mused, setting about washing the youth.

"Aye, he came harder than I thought he would." He licked his lips, savouring the taste of Hiccup's sweet cum. "Now what?"

"Now the next move is his," the younger brother said, his focus solely on the task at hand. "And we'll see just how much longer it takes him to betray himself."


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Point 6

Every inch of Hiccup hurt. His strength was gone and he couldn't even stand. His legs felt like noodles and for the first time in a very long time he was happy to have someone carry him, even if he was draped over that person's shoulder like a rag doll. A muffled murmur came from him as he was lowered onto his cot with surprising tenderness after the brutality he suffered minutes ago. His muscles cried out at first as his back met the hard boards but then he settled and his body relaxed while his mind slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Remarkable," Viggo purred, sitting on the edge of the cot and taking a moment to study Hiccup, really study him. The boy was nude, bundled only in a sheet after being thoroughly bathed. His clothing was folded and placed on the only chair in the room as was the Snowfury who sniffed around Hiccup's hair eagerly awaiting the boy's attention. "Shoo, little one," Viggo told the creature, pushing it aside. "Let him sleep." It's not every day a Dragon Whisperer comes about and while Hiccup was a beautiful boy and a great asset once he was finally brought under control, a small part of Viggo hated the idea of truly breaking him. He hadn't met such a competitor or one of his intelligence in a very long time. He was fascinated by the youth and wanted to get to know him, really know him a bit better. "Rest," he whispered, brushing shaggy bangs away from Hiccup's forehead. "In the morning we'll have breakfast together, just you and me."

Hiccup only stared at him, his emerald gaze glazed over in shock. It was to be expected. The boy was new to sex and taking two men at once, one of which was a little rougher than necessary, was not an easy task. It would take time for Hiccup to recover, in which time his defenses would be low and Viggo could start planting new ideas into the boy's head. It would take time and patience but Viggo was certain he could make Hiccup into a valuable asset.

Taking the blanket at the end of the bed he covered Hiccup, knowing well enough the boy would be in no shape to do anything in the morning and would most likely sleep much of the day. It might not be until much later in the day before they had time to speak. He didn't bother locking the door; he had stopped days earlier once Hiccup realized there was no escape and that there were no dragons large enough to fly away on. It was a measure of trust and understanding, even if Hiccup didn't understand it. The crew knew to stay far the room and the boy…unfortunately not everyone followed the rules.

Hiccup was slowly coming out of his shock when he heard his door open and close. He lay on his side staring at the wall his bed was pressed against and tried gathering his thoughts, pondering how and why he was in this predicament and how he could possibly escape it. His heart clenched when he heard the door crack open and his heart raised as he fought to draw breath. Gods, not again. Please not again. He prayed to every god he knew to make it stop. He couldn't handle another man fucking him. He simply couldn't. Yet he was frozen where he was, unable to move or raise a hand to defend himself. He couldn't even look to see who came into his cell.

"Hey," Dagur's familiar voice drawled as the door closed.

Metal clanged on the floor along with the thud of boots. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the worse when he felt the bed shift and Dagur's weight settle behind him. Oh gods, he couldn't do this again. "Dag…" he tried in a hoarse whispered, true fear filling him as Dagur's warm body pressed against his and large arms wrapped around him. To his surprise that's all Dagur did. He pulled Hiccup into his arms and snuggled against his back, his cheek resting against the back of his head. The sour scent of mead wafted off him, explaining why he hadn't been a part of Viggo little sex party. For that Hiccup was relieved. Dagur must have been drinking with the crew and perhaps had a little too much to drink.

"You smell good," the Berserker chief murmured, his nose pressed into Hiccup's hair and arms tightening around the younger boy. Soon loud snores filled Hiccup's ear and Dagur's arms relaxed. But they were still strong and protective and Hiccup finally broke down and let the tears he had been holding back since he was first tortured.

It felt strange breaking down wrapped in Dagur's arms. He felt like a little kid again only this time Dagur wasn't taunting him or telling him to grow up and be a Viking. No, the Berserker only pulled him closer and murmured soft, comforting words that were so unlike the Dagur Hiccup knew. He felt safe even if only for one night.

. . .

"You waited this long to tell me?" Stoick boomed, looking down at the Riders with a stern frown. "A week? My son's been missing a week and I'm just learning about it now?" He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep his temper in check. This was Hiccup they were talking about and he did have a bad habit of wandering off with that dragon of his and not coming back for days on end but a whole week? This was new even for him.

Astrid rubbed her arm looking lost and a little ashamed. "He was upset…he was taking longer and longer flights. We didn't think too much of it at first but when they didn't return last night…I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry, sir." She hung her head and gave the others a sideways look, silently asking for backup.

"We checked all his favorite haunts," Snotlout piped in at the same time Fishlegs went to answer. "I honestly thought he found one last new island before Viggo took the Dragon Eye from him and went to check it out on his own. You know how he is. We were just giving him his space. Too much space, obviously."

Fishlegs bobbed his head up and down. "Usually I go with him if there's a potential for new dragons but…he must have left in the middle of the night without telling anyone."

"He definitely didn't tell me," Tuffnut grumbled, his jaw set and arms folded across his chest. "I would have like a good adventure."

"Yeah right," his sister countered. "The moment he gets all dorky over some new dragon your eyes roll into the back of your head and you go into a coma 'cause you can't handle him and 'Legs blabbering over wing mass and body length and…"

As if to demonstrate Ruffnut's point Tuffnut gave a big yawn.

Stoick shook his head, trying to comprehend the information being given to him. "Hold on, when did Hiccup lose the Dragon Eye and who exactly is this Viggo person?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him in surprise.

"Hiccup never told you?" Astrid ventured, surprised that Hiccup would keep someone like Viggo Grimborn a secret from his father. Judging by the confusion on their chief's face it became apparent that Hiccup hadn't. "About Viggo and Ryker Grimborn? The Dragon Hunters?"

"He mentioned that Dagur had teamed up with a group of Dragon Hunters but never gave any specific names," Stoick answered, his worry growing.

Tuffnut gave a snort. "Long story short; the Hunters targeted Hiccup because he had the Dragon Eye and found a ton of islands with new dragons and cause Dagur…well you know Dagur…then Viggo tricked Hiccup by using Heather and stole the Eye from him so H has been moping around about it ever since and went AWOL. Did I miss anything?"

The other Riders stared at him for a moment.

"No…that about covers it," Fishlegs agreed with a surprised nod.

Stoick's brows furrowed. "So you think this Viggo may have something to do with Hiccup being missing?" he asked, eyeing Tuffnut.

The male twin shrugged. "I didn't say that but most likely."

Ruffnut elbowed him. "Wow…that's some good detective work."

Her twin shrugged again. "I have my moments."

"Alright," Stoick boomed, interrupting the twins before they got carried away. He sighed and looked the Riders over. "Where is this Viggo based?"

"That's the thing, chief, we don't know," Snotlout answered, stepping slightly in front of Astrid as if to shield her. "We went to their camp but no one was there…"

"They littered," Tuffnut growled, folding his arms across his chest. "Completely ruined the island."

"Yeah!" Ruffnut tossed in. "We should beat them just for that…even if they don't have Hiccup. You know how hard it is cleaning up after people like that?"

Snotlout rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway…they were gone. Looks like a week or so, maybe. The problem is we haven't seen any of their ships anywhere. It's like they disappeared, every last one of them."

"That's impossible," Stoick said in shock. He fell silent, his mind whirling with thoughts. There was no way an entire fleet could simply vanish. Hiccup had not given him many details about these Hunters but he did know that the Berserker armada had joined them. So how could so many ships disappear in such a short amount of time? "They may have changed their colors…the sails," he said thoughtfully. "The Hunter's ships, do they have a particular look? The Berserkers are rather standard."

Astrid nodded, the beginning of excitement filling her. "Yes, they're much larger and have this pontoon like addition to one side. We didn't see any when we searched but we weren't really looking for that."

Stoick gave a nod. "I'll grab Skullcrusher then we'll start searching. With any luck Hiccup and Toothless are just taking some extra time away." But something deep inside said otherwise. Hiccup could be fickle at times but he never stayed away for this long, he always made sure someone knew where he was and that someone was usually Astrid or Fishlegs. Something else was going on here and judging by the guilty, fearful look that tugged at Astrid's features it had something to do with her. Sooner or later he'd get to the bottom of it, but first he had to find his boy and make sure he was safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Point 7

It was the best sleep Dagur could remember ever having. He woke up to a warm body pressed next to his and the weight of a head against his shoulder. The smell of soap and scented oils filled his senses and he decided it was a smell he could get used to. It took a moment or two to see passed the fussiness of his mind, a distinct hangover fogging his mind but there were a few things he knew for certain upon opening his eyes; one, Hiccup had rolled over at some point in the night and pressed into his side; and two, both of them had morning wood. Hiccup's pressed against the chieftain's thigh but seemed to go unnoticed. For Dagur it was near unbearable. Ever since he had screwed Hiccup after the electric shock therapy all he could think of was taking Hiccup again, the tight heat of his ass and the way he jumped and squeezed his length when Ryker shocked him one last time was all he could think about. Viggo had insisted Dagur not touch him again but Viggo be damned. Hiccup belonged to Dagur. He always had and always will. That meant he could do what he wanted when he wanted to Hiccup.

Pressing his nose to Hiccup temple he took a long whiff of his freshly shampooed hair and sighed. He could get used to this. Every other time he encountered Hiccup since learning the Berkian trained dragons he had smelt that tang of dragon, of Nightfury to be specific. He didn't like it but this, this was clean and fresh and Dagur liked it a lot.

"I've got a woody," he mumbled against Hiccup's temple. "I want to stick it up your ass…you okay with that?"

The younger boy murmured in his sleep and Dagur took it as an affirmative. He carefully slipped out from under Hiccup and got between his legs. It was only a last minute consideration that made him wet his fingers and gently work Hiccup's hole. The Hooligan heir gave a low hiss, his brows furrows and body tensing but Dagur's fingers slid in with ease.

"Sh…sh…babe, Daddy Dagur's got you," Dagur slurred, chuckling to himself at the fantasy of playing daddy to Hiccup. Oh he could see it. Spanking Hiccup's round globes and other punishments when his lover misbehaved…and Hiccup was good at misbehaving. He stroked Hiccup's gangly legs, noting minute details like faded scars and muscles the youth never had before but must have gained through his years of riding a dragon and gripping the saddle with his legs. He never took the time to notice just how beautiful Hiccup had grown up to be.

Undoing his trousers he pulled out his manhood and gave it a few good strokes. Then, pushing his hard length into Hiccup's quivering hole – it seemed to be literally vibrating around him – Dagur closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Oh, yes…this was wonderful. This was the type of heat he had longed for. It wrapped around him to tightly, squeezed his manhood in a loving embrace, something he longed for for so long.

Hiccup whimpered underneath him, his legs shifting on either side of Dagur's hips. "No…stop…" he pleaded, a thin line of tears trailing from his eyes. His eyes opened and hands went to Dagur's chest, lightly pushing but with no real force.

"Sh…I've got you," Dagur cooed, pushing harder and deeper. He braced himself on his elbows and met Hiccup's watery gaze, enthralled by the sheer passion in them. Dipping his head he caught Hiccup's lips and ravished them as his pace picked up, going deeper and harder, holding Hiccup down with the force his hips alone. "Gods, your ass is so tight. It's gobbling my cock."

"Dagur…" Hiccup pleaded, his back arching when Dagur found his prostrate and insistently brushed against the bruised muscle. His breath hitched and he grabbed onto the Berserker's shoulders. "Oh Gods!"

Dagur took that as a good sign and went harder. His hips piston forward as he littered Hiccup with rough kisses and hard nips to his neck and shoulder. "Fuck, Hiccup…I'm going cum. Your ass is going to gobble up all my cum. You're going to milk me dry." He lost his rhythm, his hangover and need making his movements erratic and far sooner than he had planned he came, his seed spilling into Hiccup's tight cavern.

Grunting, he flopped down next to Hiccup, drained but happy. "I can get used to this," he chuckled, throwing an arm over his eyes as he fought to catch his breathe. He patted Hiccup's arm and rolled toward him but the dragon rider had already rolled away from him and was facing the wall, presumably falling back to sleep. Dagur gave a frown but shrug it off. Hiccup probably wasn't a morning person and would need a few more hours of beauty sleep. He gave the younger boy a kiss on the back of the head before rolling off the bed and to his feet only to come face to face with a situation he could honestly say he never had to deal with before.

"No! Bad dragon, drop it!" he ordered, trying to keep his voice low and not wake his lover. He made a grab for the little dragon Hiccup had been totting around like some pet. It was gnawing away at his boot…or rather gumming it up. Dagur snagged the boot when the Snowfury gave a yelp and darted off. Once the little creature was a safe distance it growled at the young chieftain and bared its gums. Dagur gave a snort. "Figure…toothless." He shook the saliva off his boot before pulling it on then went in search of its twin…which was in a similar condition. "You best get your pet under control, brother, or I might use his head for a helmet…when he's big enough." He gave a growl at the little dragon causing it to growl back at him, its wings flaring to make itself look bigger. That made Dagur laugh. Okay, so it may be a little cute. He finished dressing and reassembled his armor then checked on Hiccup. The auburn haired youth felt a little cool to the touch but then Hiccup was nude and the blanket covering him not overly warm. So Dagur dismissed it and adjusted the blanket around his brother. Then he left the room to set about his duties, but a small nagging feeling pulled at the back of his mind. A feeling he didn't like.

Hiccup shivered, his body freezing cold regardless of the covers over him. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to Dagur putter about and kept perfectly still when the Berserker spoke and reprimanded the Snowfury. He couldn't bring himself to move or stop him or even defend the little dragon. He was afraid if he moved he would be assaulted again and so he pretended to sleep. When Dagur left and the door closed he let out the breath he had been holding and allowed the tears to consume him once more.

At some point he fell asleep, his mind finally going blank as he was left alone. His body slowly relaxed, all the tensions and knots created by the brothers the night before and then Dagur that morning slowly fading until he fell into a deep sleep. He wasn't sure how long he slept, it could have been minutes, maybe hours or even days but he was awoken by a large hand on his back shaking him roughly. Fear instantly clouded his mind but his body didn't quite catch up.

"Get dress and make yourself presentable," a deep husky voice ordered once Hiccup blinked his bleary eyes open.

"Huh?" Hiccup mumbled only to have his clothing thrown at him.

"Now." The door slammed close.

Hiccup blinked a few more times before finally attempting to move. His whole body hurt and he was so stiff he didn't even think he could move his toes. The pain raced up his legs through his spine right up to his shoulders. It was a struggle to get his clothing on but eventually he did it and even managed to get his prosthetic on before the warrior came back, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his cell.

"Wha…" he managed but he didn't need to finish. The next moment he was in Viggo's chamber again and being shove into a large chair before the dining table where an elaborate breakfast was set up. He glanced toward to the warrior but he was already marching out the door without so much as a backward glance.

"You're looking a little pale," Viggo observed as he strolled across the room to join Hiccup at the table.

Hiccup was indeed pale. He had paled the moment he stepped in the room and looked frantically about for Ryker, fearing that the older of the brothers would suddenly appear and throwing him over a table to rape again. His eyes kept shifting, expecting him at any moment.

"Ryker will be joining us later," Viggo said, as if reading Hiccup's mind. "Relax and eat."

Hiccup bit his lower lip. "I'm not hungry," he said softly before adding, "Thank you."

Viggo only smiled serenely at him. "Nonsense. Last night was very strenuous…as was this morning I hear."

The boy's cheeks turned bright pink and he gazed down at his hands knotted on his lap. He felt like a child, so scared and uncertain and embarrassed. He couldn't form the words to describe what had happened that morning, nor the night before. All he knew was his body hurt and it was next to impossible not to shift about in his seat. His ass and spine stung as if a thousand of those long torturous needles had been shoved into his behind.

"Don't worry. I have no problem with Dagur taking some of your time. I'm all about sharing," Viggo soothed, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he walked by. He paused behind Hiccup to take a piece of fruit from the table and bite into it, savoring the taste of plump strawberries. "We came to a port last night while you were entertaining Ryker and me. My chef purchased only the best for us."

"I'm not hungry," Hiccup whispered, his head bowed.

"Yes, you are," Viggo said simply but there was a hint of a threat in his words and so Hiccup tentatively reached out and picked at the berries. Viggo beamed and ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to get along just fine once we break that stubborn streak of yours. You're going to eat until your belly is full then we'll talk." He left Hiccup and went to sit on the other side of the table.

Another man Hiccup didn't recognize appeared and asked Hiccup what he wanted to drink. When Hiccup didn't answer he settled on milk. Then he puttered about, tidying the room while Hiccup and Viggo ate…or at least Viggo ate. Hiccup tried but every bite made him feel worse. He felt empty inside and the food didn't help it just heightened that empty feeling. Not even the milk helped.

Questions burned in his mind and the sensible side of him said to keep them to himself but that side of him that needed to know everything, that needed to understand the world would not let them go. "Why…why did you and Ryker…" he wetted his lips and tried again. "Why did you want me to service you…together?" he asked, his cheeks flaming even redder.

"Why do you refused to answer my questions?" Viggo countered. His gaze met Hiccup's. "You have your secrets, I have mine, but mine are much more beneficial. Eat."

The boy worried his lower lip for a moment then gave in. Yes, the food was not making him feel any better but it was better than the alternative. He kept to the fruits and bread with butter and jams, things Viggo insisted he try if only to make the man happy. Eventually Viggo let him stop, satisfied that Hiccup had ate his fill. The servant quickly cleared the table and wiped it down before playing the Maces and Talons game on the table, exactly as it had been left the last time Viggo and Hiccup had played. Hiccup sighed silently. He should have known that he would be forced to play the game again.

Reluctantly Hiccup made the first move. It was automatic now and he didn't put much thought into his moves. Viggo must have noticed as he filled Hiccup's chalice with wine while remarking how mead was far too common for them. Hiccup didn't by much attention until the man grabbed his wrist and stopped him from making his next move.

"Focus. You could have beaten me two moves ago had you been paying attention," he reprimanded. "You've left your king wide open."

Hiccup stared at the board for a moment then looked up at Viggo. "But the traitor is in place to take your queen," he answered, a little puzzled as to why he was stopped. It was a move he had used against his father many times and had taken days to reach.

Viggo stared at him for a moment before looking at the board with growing amazement. "No, the traitor dies," he said firmly as if Hiccup had cheated.

"Not always," Hiccup argued. "Not if you protect him and redirect the opposing army."

The man looked thoughtful then chuckled when he realized the boy had tricked him. "Did your father teach you that trick?"

The boy shook his head. "My grandfather. He showed him how to beat my Dad when I was ten." He rubbed his arm nervously and hung his head, suddenly fearful that beating Viggo at his own game may not have been the right move.

"Remarkable," Viggo mused, eyeing the youth. He caught Hiccup's chin and made him look up. "When my brother and Dagur first told me of you I thought they were exaggerating. I didn't think someone so young and naïve could be so brilliant."

Hiccup's brows furrowed as he glanced up at the man. "I'm not sure how to respond to that," he said, not quite sure if the compliment was also an insult to his age.

A small smile pulled at the man's lips. "I can show you so much. Teach about the world outside the Archipelago. There is so much you don't know. All I want is the location of the islands you already visited and what dragons you found."

Now Hiccup was confused. Before Viggo had wanted to know everything about Berk and its defenses and the dragons located there but now it seemed that maybe he was going to keep to his word about not harming Berk or the Edge in exchange for servicing him the night before. "You have the Dragon Eye, everything you need is right there."

"Yes, but it will save so much time and resources if you simply tell me what you found and where so that I can determine if it's worth my time travelling to them."

The youth looked at the game board then at his hands. "We didn't really find much of anything," he lied, unable to bring himself to talk about the different dragon species they had discovered. He couldn't let the Hunters find them. "We did find a few lenses for the Eye but nothing else other than a few Terrible Terrors and Night Terrors."

Viggo nodded. "I noticed the lenses. A shame though. I do so hate when people lie to me." He eyed Hiccup with a frown before sighing. "I had hoped that after last night we could work together but I see you need a little more convincing."

Hiccup opened his mouth to object but he couldn't because there was no way he could ever work for or with Viggo. The man hunted and killed dragons for a living while Hiccup fought hard to protect them. Instead he stood, hoping to go back to his room. "I'm sorry to disappoint."

"As am I. Ryker," Viggo called and Hiccup instantly felt a pang of panic as his mind wandered back to the night before. He couldn't do that again.

He stiffened as Ryker strolled in the room, a look of utter amusement plastered on his face. There was a menacing look on his face that utterly unnerved Hiccup.

"Sadly Hiccup has decided he needs another round in the torture chamber," Viggo told Ryker, his voice calm and relaxed as if talking about the weather. "How about…the chair?" he mused, looking Hiccup over.

"Oh?" Ryker asked, raising one brow.

Viggo clasped his hands behind his back and turned away. "Yes. I'll let you do it alone. I have some charts to study. If he can still walk afterwards there's work that can be done on deck. Mustn't get lazy."

"Wait!" Hiccup gasped when Ryker grabbed his arm and started to drag him toward the door.

Viggo glanced over his shoulder at him.

"I…this won't change anything," he said, trying to sound brave. "I won't help you trap dragons."

The man smiled. "You will…in time." He gave Ryker a nod and before Hiccup could say anymore he was thrown over Ryker's shoulder and carried away. Viggo watched with a small frown before shaking his head. "So much potential going to waste. Such a shame."

"Put me down!" Hiccup yelled as his heart raced and a distinct tremble began to take hold of his body. His mind raced with images of eels and electric shocks, long needles being shoved in his stomp, his fingers being broken and of men touching him in places he rather they didn't.

"Stop squirming," the man grunted, immediately squeezing Hiccup's bad leg, making the boy yelp. He ordered two warriors to lock the door to the torture room behind him and strolled into the room. Without a word he dumped Hiccup into a chair that was taller than most. He yanked the boy's boot and prosthetic off then his trousers, throwing them to one corner without a care. The tunic followed a few moments later.

"What are doing?" Hiccup cried, trying to scramble back but had no time to get off the chair before the man grabbed right ankle and tied it to one arm of the chair before quickly doing the same with his amputated left leg, this time tying the knee to the other arm. He tried to untie one, his panic growing, but Ryker grabbed his wrists and shoved them over the boy's head and shackled them to the high head rest. Then, as if that wasn't enough to throw Hiccup off kilter, the back of the chair was lowered so that Hiccup was lounging back with his legs wide open. It didn't take much more for Hiccup to figure out what the man was going to do to him. "No…please, no. Don't do this."

Ryker ignored him as he walked across the room and rummaged through a cabinet. He returned a few minutes later with a tray loaded with some strange looking objects. Hiccup hard a time seeing them from his position but his stomach twisted with anxiety.

"What are those?" he demanded, straining to see but the man didn't answer him as he set it on a table next to and slightly in front of the chair. Instead he opened a small jar and began lubing each item. "Oh gods…" Hiccup breathed.

When Ryker was done his fingers were slick and he stepped in front of the chair. "This room is soundproof so feel free to scream," he informed Hiccup with a twisted sneer. "It only makes me harder."

Hiccup inhaled as he got a glimpse of Ryker's manhood. It looked even bigger than the night before and again he couldn't figure how such a thing was supposed to fit inside him. He jerked when he felt Ryker's thick fingers pressed into his swollen hole. "Don't…" he whimpered, his muscles tightening.

Ryker said nothing and continued to force two fingers into the boy, his nails scraping Hiccup's tender walls. Once they were inside he bent them and stroked at the little bundle of nerves hidden inside. Hiccup tried to fight and twisted his hips but Ryker only pressed harder and deeper, stimulating his already over sensitive muscles. It wasn't long before Hiccup's length came to life.

The man hummed in satisfaction and removed his fingers. He turned to the table and lifted a long thin length of metal with a curved top. He inspected it for a moment or two before turning his focus to Hiccup's twitching length. Hiccup watched in fascinated horror as Ryker stroked his length and gently peeled back his foreskin. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked in a harsh whisper. He was getting increasingly scared. Being touched and fondled was scary enough but Ryker wasn't even talking to him now, his focus entirely on what he was doing. Then Hiccup's breath hitched when the man brought the tip of the rod to the little slit on his cock and pushed it in. "No! Don't do that!" Ryker met his gaze for a moment before shoving the whole length of the rod into his manhood. Hiccup cried out, his back arching at the alien feeling. His length felt filled in some strange way and pressed against something inside him. It felt like he had to pee but couldn't. It took several minutes to catch his breath and settle back down. But Ryker wasn't done. Two little clamps came next and were attached to Hiccup's nipples. They pulled the skin taunt and stung fiercely.

"Now, I'll offer you one last chance to tell me everything you've learned about the Dragon Eye and the islands you explored," Ryker said casually as he picked up a thick long wooden rod that glistened with lube. "If you do we'll just play for a little while, if we don't…well walking will be the least of your worries."

Despite the pain and fear Hiccup was not about to hand over the dragons. He steeled himself, his chest rising and falling as he fought to control his racing heart and rapid breathing. "Never," he growled, trying to sound as threatening as possible but sounding more like a wounded kitten.

Ryker smirked and threw the rod back on the tablet. "Good. I like my boys tight and dry." He slipped between Hiccup's legs, his hard length poking against Hiccup's opening. Leaning over the chair he grasped the back, his hands on either side of Hiccup's head, gave the boy a sick twisted grin, then slammed into him…hard.

Hiccup screamed, his insides feeling as if they were torn to shreds. He tried to twist away but he was trapped and could do nothing to stop Ryker.

"Just how I like it," Ryker purred into Hiccup's ear before pulling out and slamming in again, forcing another scream out of the youth. On and on it went; each thrust deeper and harder than the last. There was no gentleness from Ryker. He wanted Hiccup to suffer and made sure the boy knew it. He could do what he wanted to Hiccup. He could gut the youth, rip out his inners while Hiccup was still alive and delight in showing him his beating heart. But that wasn't what Viggo wanted and Ryker did whatever made his little brother happy so he let Hiccup live but he fucked him to within an inch of his life, relishing his screams and tears and pleas. He enjoyed the way the boy thrashed against his bonds as if he could somehow escape. All it did was turn Ryker on more and made his hips piston faster and harder. When he came it was with a grunt of satisfaction and a roll of his hips. Hiccup, however, fainted and slumped under him. Figures. All that big talk about defending dragons yet couldn't even defend himself.

He pulled out, fixed his trousers and turned back to the table. There he picked smelling salts and placed them under the boy's nose. It took several seconds but soon Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he gave a dreadful moan. Ryker ignored him and began untying his bonds. Then he shoved the boy to the ground near a bucket of stall cold water and ordered him to clean himself up and get dressed. It was a long process but Ryker was a patient man, he had experience breaking willful boys and he was thoroughly enjoying this one. By the time he was done Hiccup would be the perfect cum slut.

Once Hiccup was dressed – it was amusing watching him fight back tears – Ryker dragged him to the deck, cursing him the entire way as he fumbled and struggled to find his feet. Once there he threw the boy to the deck. "Make yourself useful, brat. You can't lie about all day," he snapped, smirking when Hiccup tumbled to his hands and knees. "You'll find no special treatment here, princess. Find him a bucket of water and some rags. Let him wash the deck on his knees." He spat on the boy before turning away to lead his men. If this didn't crack the Haddock boy then he would simply keep fucking him until he did, and he would enjoy every moment of it.

He failed to notice the look on Dagur's face when Hiccup hit the deck on his side hard and the start of concern in the Berserker's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Point 8

Once Skullcrusher had a good whiff of some Hiccup's belongings he set out to the north with Stoick determinedly seated on his back. The other riders followed in a V formation close behind, each keeping their eyes on the sea below in search of any familiar ships, Hunter or Berserker. They passed by a few but Skullcrusher held no interest in them and continued to push forward, refusing to even land on one of them regardless of Stoick's orders. He was on a trail and determined find his target no matter what. They flew for hours, past islands and icebergs, through icy winds and pelting snow until finally, finally they reached the familiar snowy shores of the Northlands.

"Arngrim Dammen," Astrid growled upon seeing the ice castle and numerous ships docked in the bay. "I should have known he'd be involved with the Dragon Hunters."

"Yeah, wish we would've brought some of those heavy furs he gave us when we were kids," Ruffnut called over to her, visibly shivering. "Please tell me this is just a snatch and grab mission and we're not sticking around to chitchat."

"Yeah, blast and dash," Tuffnut agreed, hugging himself while trying to hold Belch's horns.

Stoick gave a grunt. "We'll stay as long as it takes to find Hiccup and Toothless," he told them with a low growl, his own distaste for Arngrim Dammen rolling through him.

"On the plus side we can always raid their trade stock and steal a bunch of furs," Snotlout joked, cozy on Hookfang who was blazing all around him, keeping him warm. The other riders had moved closer to share in the warmth.

Fishlegs shivered. "Yeah but if your remember Dammen's camp was well guarded."

His chief gave a snort. "Not from us. Ruff, Tuff, blast away."

The twins gave a whoop of glee before breaking from the pack and swooping toward the ice castle. It was in an ice crater, shielded from the outside and harsh frigid winds but not so well protected from dragons. Many wild dragons captured from southern islands were in cages being prepared to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Dragons were naturally wild creatures and could not handle being caged. They cried and whined and threw themselves against the bars and the twins focused their dragon's firepower on them first, freeing those they could and shooing away the Vikings that tormented the others.

"Dragon proof cages!" Ruffnut yelled to the others.

"I hate those things," Tuffnut added. "Let's cause some mayhem and heat up this place!"

While the twins went on a destructive rampage with their Zippleback the other riders began searching the camp for Hiccup and Toothless on foot, the heat of multiple fires caused by the freed dragons and their Zippleback companion keeping them warm. As they searched they opened every cage they came across to free the rest of the dragons.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, ducking to peer into one igloo after another.

"Hiccup! HICC-UP!" Snotlout yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth as he called for his cousin. He was getting a little fed up with this game of "find that Hiccup". When he finally got his hands on his younger cousin he was going to throttle him for putting them through this goose chase. Hiccup should know better than to take off on his own. Now he might be captured our Thor knew what and he was making Snotlout worry which Snotlout hated doing. "When I get my hands on you…"

Fishlegs yelled out Hiccup's name from the other side of the castle but he had about as much luck as his friends and was becoming increasingly fidgety. "Guys, I don't think Hiccup's here."

"Keep searching," Stoick ordered, following Skullcrusher across the arena toward a cage that was shelter under a canopy of melting ice and thick woven canvas. Instinctively he knew what was hidden underneath and without a second thought gave a Nightfury howl. He wasn't nearly as good at it as Hiccup but a howl returned to him and a sense of relief filled him. "Toothless," he breathed, pulling the canvas off the cage and throwing it aside. The ebony dragon bleated happily at him and bounced around inside the cage despite the muzzle keeping his mouth shut and preventing him from forming a plasma blast. Unfortunately, Hiccup wasn't with him. Nonetheless, Stoick opened the cage and welcomed the Nightfury with a comforting embrace. "You're free now, old friend," he cooed before stepping back and looking around. "Where's Hiccup?"

The dragon warbled sadly and hung his head. It was disconcerting and Stoick's heart dropped to his stomach. "We'll find him," he promised, stroking Toothless's head before turning away. "Dammen! Dammen, stand before me, you coward!"

Arngrim Dammen was a large man, chief of a group of Dragon Hunters that Berk had run out of business after they had foolishly stolen Stormfly from Astrid. Hiccup had gotten the wild dragons under control and gathered all the hatchlings so it only seemed natural that Dammen would use the boy in such a way…if he had him. Stoick found the man yelling orders to his followers as they rushed to put out fires and capture the escaped dragons. Dammen didn't notice Stoick until the Hooligan chief was nearly on top of him. He turned only to get a right hook to the face that threw him to the ground. Before he could get to his feet a large battle axe was at his throat.

"Where is my son?" Stoick demanded, looming over him.

Dammen gave a snort and fixed his skull helmet. "Your son? Ah…the Hiccup boy. My apologies, Haddock, but he wasn't sent along with the Nightfury. I'm guessing that is his Nightfury with the missing tailfin? Not worth as much as an amputee but I have a client interested in his pelt. Argh!"

Stoick placed one heavy foot on his throat. "Who sent you the Nightfury?" he demanded, pressing down hard to show he meant business.

The Hunter grabbed Stoick's ankle as his throat was crushed and the Berkian let up just a little. "Hunters from the south. They sell me a new supply every few months. It's good business."

"Give me a name."

"The Grimborn brothers…if they have your boy then he's dead or has been sold as a slave by now. They don't keep what they can't make a profit off of." He gulped when Stoick put his full weight on his throat.

"Find a better business, Dammen, or next time we meet I'll kill you," Stoick warned before stepping back and letting the other man go, giving him a hard kick to the ribs for good measure. He turned to the riders. "Get those dragons free and in the air. We're heading back to Berk before nightfall."

. . .

Dirty water sloshed over the bucket as Hiccup ducked the rag into it again. He scrubbed the deck from one end to the other almost every other day now on his hands and knees, Ryker refusing to let him use a mop as a way to show him his new place amongst the Hunters…at least until he gave Viggo the information he wanted. Hiccup's entire body hurt and he couldn't really stand or walk for more than a few minutes anyway and washing the deck by hand wasn't much different than washing the floors of his hut back on Berk, or when he was in real trouble, the Great Hall. His knees stung but it was just one more hurt to add to the growing list. The bite of wood to flesh was made more unpleasant now that the knees of his trousers were torn but that too was ignored. He went about his duties with barely a word spoken to anyone, not even when the bucket was kicked over and water sloshed all over him. Some of the men taunted him and called him names but he ignored it, repeated over and over in his mind that the riders would find him, that his friends would not give up on him, even if he had been missing for over almost two weeks not and he had not seen a sign of any of them. He didn't even know where he was. All he knew for certain was that he was no longer in the Archipelago.

He felt eyes on him. There were always eyes watching him but he glanced up nonetheless and met Dagur's penetrating grass green gaze. Dagur was always watching him, whether he was awake or asleep and most definitely when he thrust into his sore and tender body. The last three days Dagur had been the only to touch him in such a way. Viggo had all but ignored him, letting Ryker order him about and treat him like a slave, lugging large buckets of water around to clean the ship, do the Grimborn brothers' laundry, help haul nets full of fish that threaten to pull him over board and whatever other supposedly demeaning task he could think of. The problem was Ryker thought Hiccup was some pampered prince. Yes, he was the heir to the Hairy Hooligan tribe, and sure, some heirs were rather pampered more so than others, but Hiccup had done most of these things since the time he could walk. Maybe it was a little more than he was used to on a daily basis but Hiccup was content that he could make it through all this as long as Ryker didn't touch him again. The odd beating he received when Ryker thought Hiccup was being sarcastic or snide was nothing compared to the brutal rape in the torture room. Hell, Dagur sleeping with him and waking him with unwanted sex was better than what Ryker had done. At least Dagur was outright trying to hurt him.

He broke the gaze he shared with Dagur and tried to focus on the task at hand, scrubbing the deck until his fingertips bled…again.

"Haddock!" Ryker yelled from the second floor, making Hiccup freeze with the rag in both hands, the right screaming in agony. He didn't dare look up. If he did he might be beaten again or dragged off to be raped even if that hadn't happened in days. "Get your filthy ass up here."

Hiccup felt himself hyperventilating and couldn't bring himself to move. It was as if every part of him was frozen in place, his muscles stiff and unwilling to obey the simplest order.

"Get him up here!" Ryker snarled, not pleased.

Two men grabbed Hiccup and dragged him up the steps, depositing him before their leader. The boy tried to compose himself but couldn't do any more then stare at Ryker's boots as he tried to think of something to say. Normally he would have some witty remark on his lips but he knew the punishment if he spoke so disrespectfully. Beating or rape. Beating or rape. Oh please be a beating, he prayed. He could deal that. It would hurt and he may spend time in the infirmary but it was so much better than Ryker pounding into him.

"After nearly two weeks you still disrespect me," Ryker growled, his voice echoing throughout the ship for all to hear.

This was going to be bad. Ryker was making a public display this time. Hiccup's breathing became rapid and it was a struggle to calm down. Why wouldn't the man just kill him and get it over with?

"I came to my knowledge when Dagur first joined us that he spent several years in prison because of you," Ryker said, his voice now casual.

Hiccup looked up in surprise and caught a glimpse of Viggo watching the proceedings off to the left. He wasn't usually present when Ryker went about punishing him.

"Three years," Dagur corrected, stomping up the stairs to stand behind Hiccup. "What of it?"

Ryker gave a dark chuckle. "Of all people you should appreciate the irony of this. Haddock here is essentially going to spend the rest of his life in captivity much as the Outcasts had planned with you. He is a slave now and it's high time he looked the part."

Ragged dirty clothes didn't count? Hiccup wondered absently, but the fear grew as he tried to figure out just what the man had planned. He had already threatened to make Hiccup a whore and maybe hand him around to the crew. The way the men acted toward him made it a very real possibility.

He was jerked back to reality when Ryker grabbed the back of his hair and yanked his head down until he faced the deck and his neck ached more than it already had been the last few days.

"It seems many of our Northern brethren still hold to the old ways where hair shows status and might," Ryker boomed to the audience of Hunters and Berserkers.

Hiccup's eyes widened in realization. "No!" he cried, trying to pull free.

There was a whoosh and the pressure to the back of Hiccup's head was gone only to move to the top of his head. He grabbed for Ryker's hand and desperately tried to stop him but the man would not be deterred and a moment later another chunk of hair was looped off. After the third cut Hiccup gave up and watched in despair at the growing pile of auburn hair falling to the deck. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the two braids Astrid had put in his hair as symbols of her affections for him. It made it all clear to him then. He was a slave now and would never become chief of Berk.

"Now you're nothing," Ryker spat at him, pushing him away with his boot.

"How dare you!" Dagur snapped as Hiccup was dragged away and back to his chores. He stared after his rival with mixed feelings at the new look, having a hard time seeing his Hiccup with short spiky, uneven hair. It simply wasn't right even if it fit the punishment. "Hiccup belongs to me. ME!"

Ryker rolled his eyes. "You obviously know nothing about breaking people."

Dagur snarled, his hands balling into fists and eyes narrowing. "He belongs to me," he repeated.

"Calm yourself, Dagur," Viggo said soothingly, strolling toward them. He placed a hand on Ryker's shoulder and a silent exchange passed between them before the elder of the two nodded and walked away. "As chief you must understand that to defeat an enemy is to strip them of all they hold dear."

"And yet you gave him a dragon to play with and no doubt train," the Berserker countered, his rage still boiling.

"Think, Dagur, what will he do to protect that creature?" Viggo hummed softly as he walked to the rail and watched Hiccup struggle with mopping the deck, his emotions no doubt getting the best of him. "Worry about your little sleepovers and let me worry about prying information out of his brain." At Dagur's shocked look the older man grinned. "Nothing happens on this ship without me knowing about it. "Don't worry a haircut isn't going to change what's between his legs." He continued watching Hiccup, his grin growing as Dagur stormed off. "Doesn't change a thing," he mused. He would grant Hiccup one more day of rest before he attempted to pry information out of the boy once again. He was sure it wouldn't take much more to break the boy but just in case he had plans to make.

NOTE: for those who didn't recognize the ice castle and Arngrim Dammen that from the graphic novels, book 3. And thanks to Hiccupissexy111 for the suggestion of chopping Hiccup's hair and the dirty clothes…even if it's just Hiccup's usual outfit.


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Point 9

"Bounce," Dagur ordered in a low growl, yanking on the chain to the collar he had placed around Hiccup's throat making the youth grunt and move a little faster. "That's better, rotate your hips. Oh yeah…Daddy likes that."

Hiccup groaned as he was tried to find a rhythm while riding Dagur's hard cock. It was new thing with Dagur. The Berserker had come into his room with the collar declaring it was time Hiccup learned to ride a new dragon and had Hiccup ride him ever since. It gave Hiccup a sense of control, not much since Dagur was very specific about the way he moved, but it was him moving rather than being pounded into and didn't hurt nearly as much…well except when Dagur slapped his ass.

"You belong to me," Dagur would snarl before slaps. "You hear me? You're mine. You've always been mine, right the day your parents conceived you. Say it. Say it!"

Hiccup whimpered, the sting of the big hand against his sweaty flesh smarting. "I'm yours," he breathed.

"Louder!"

"I'm yours," he repeated, louder. His gaze travelled to the door where the little window had been opened and a familiar pair of dark brown eyes watched him. Anyone in the corridor could hear what they were doing and it wasn't uncommon for someone to peek in and watch them, especially one of the Grimborn brothers. Dagur never noticed, usually too busy fucking Hiccup to look elsewhere but Hiccup had caught a pair of eyes watching a few days earlier when Dagur had him on the floor and took him from behind. He's attention was pulled from the watching eyes by a hard slap to his rump and twist of the collar.

"Louder!" Dagur snarled, tugging Hiccup tug until they were a breath away. "You belong to me. Say it!"

"I'm yours!" Hiccup repeated, as loud as he dared so close to the chief's face. He grunted when Dagur thrust up into him and yanked on his short hair; there was just enough for a fist to wrap into. "I belong to you!" he yelled.

"Good boy," Dagur purred. "See, brothers belong to each other. Now bounce baby, make Daddy proud."

Hiccup didn't try correcting him. How could Dagur be his brother and his daddy? Instead he bounced, hoping to make the man cum so that he would leave and let him be for a few hours. He clenched his inner muscles as he had been told to, trying to clamp down on Dagur's cock and milk his seed. If he could only make Dagur cum he could find peace for a few hours. He closed his eyes tight, hating the words that were about to spill out of his mouth. "Fuck me, Daddy," he begged. "Please…cum in me. Fill me with your milk." Oh gods, he felt sick and dirty just by saying those words.

"Work for it, baby, work for it. Touch yourself, babe. Oh yeah, just like that. You like that don't you? You're a naughty little Dragon Rider, aren't you? Oh yeah…fuck yeah!" He grabbed Hiccup's hips and started thrusting upward and taking control, revelling in Hiccup's tight tightness. In only a few more strokes he purred his seed into Hiccup's hungry ass while the younger boy spilled his seed over Dagur's belly.

Dagur took a calming breath before yanking Hiccup down so that he laid over him and rubbed one hand up and down the youth's back almost soothingly. "You're getting better, babe," he mused. "Work on tightening that ass of yours and it'll be perfect. You're too loose. What have you been shoving up there other than me?" He chuckled when Hiccup gave a pitiful moan and tentatively stroked his short hair, still not accustomed to the new do. It was not what he imagined for Hiccup and stuck up at odd angles when sweaty. The boy was still handsome but he often touched his own hair as if still unable to believe so much of his hair was gone so Dagur played with it, enjoying the way Hiccup stiffened and made a pained face.

"I got something for you," he purred in Hiccup's ear. His hand slipped down and over the Hooligan's rear to where his hole was dripping cum. "If you can't where the collar in public you can where this to help you think of me while you work." He rolled Hiccup over so that he was under him. "I worked a while back but have been holding off giving it to you because of Viggo and Ryker and their stupid rules." Reaching under the bed he pulled out a small chest he had brought with him, opened it and pulled out what looked like a string of various sized pearl beads. There were ten in total, the small no larger than Hiccup's pinkie and the largest over two inches in diameter. "Your ass should be able to hold all of these with no problem." He leaned forward until his lips hovered over Hiccup's. "They'll keep you nice and loose and tonight I'll pull them out so slowly that you'll beg me to fuck you."

Hiccup's breath hitched at the sight of them, namely the largest one which couldn't possible fit inside him. "Dagur…" he pleaded, hoping to stop him but there was no point, Dagur would do what he wanted when he wanted and in no time he was between Hiccup's legs and inserting the beads one at a time. Hiccup whimpered and shifted, trying his best not to squirm and excite Dagur further. He closed his eyes as he felt the third slip into him then the fourth. His hands clenched into fists as the fifth and sixth pushed into him. Then he opened his eyes, the feeling of being watched filling him again and he glanced toward the window. Sure enough those dark brown eyes were still watching them. They were a good distraction for a moment until the last three pearls were worked into him none too gently. "Dag…Dagur, stop!" His back arched and eyes squeezed shut but there was enough cum still inside him to make the transition less painful that it could have been. After a few minutes the sting subsided and he relaxed back against the bed.

"There we go," Dagur soothed, patting Hiccup's ass as if soothing a baby. "Now you can work and think of me while I'm busy with my Berserkers. You'll be switching ships soon and we'll be returning to Berserk with you as my consort."

Hiccup swallowed back the comment that came to him. Ryker had warned him that he would suffer greatly if he told Dagur or anyone what Ryker and Viggo had done to him. He glanced once more toward the window in the door but it was closed now and the eyes gone.

He sniffled and slowly sat up. "Dagur…" he tried again, wincing at the alien feel of beads in his ass. They rubbed against his prosthetic in such a way that it both hurt and felt good at the same time. "Why are you doing this?"

The Berserker looked confused for a moment before laughing. "I told you already; you belong to me." He stole a kiss from Hiccup before standing to his full height. "Keep with the funny and can the witty comments before Ryker actually beats you," he advised, running one figure down a laceration over Hiccup's shoulder where Ryker had whipped him the day before after the youth had a breakdown and started screaming and yelling at the man, momentarily finding his backbone after losing his hair. Dagur raked it up to shock since Hiccup had become very cold and clammy and didn't look like himself at the time. He had passed out after the after only fire straps across his back and slept nearly eighteen hours before Dagur took it upon himself to wake him.

Now he patted Hiccup's shoulders, told him to get dressed and promised to see him that night. Then he left, clueless to the fact that they had been watched the entire time.

Hiccup took a few minutes to let his emotions take control of him and sobbed into his thin blankets. But crying did no good. He had cried himself out so many times now that it no longer seemed to matter but was just a reflex. Eventually he wiped at his eyes and struggled into his clothing. His left hand instinctively ran through his short hair, bringing another choked sob from him. If his friends or father rescued him how was he ever going to explain his hair? He sighed. Who was he kidding? No one was coming for him. Everyone probably thought he was dead by now. Poor Toothless was mostly likely dead by now, too. Another sob shook him. He would give anything if only to have his best friend back.

Reluctantly he left the cell, walking a little funny with the beads inside him. If they rubbed the wrong way his cock stirred and spine tingled. It was not a good feeling. He passed warriors who leered at him, some whispering or commenting on his hair or calling him names. It hurt but Hiccup did his best to ignore them. If he could busy himself with work then he could tune them out.

Sadly things weren't going to go his way that day.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryker demanded in his booming voice that sent a shiver of fear through Hiccup.

The boy stopped and stood absolutely still. "Laundry…" he breathed, expecting to find several barrels of dirty clothes to wash or maybe fish that needed to be gutted.

"Not today," Ryker countered, his hand falling on Hiccup's shoulder and forcing him to turn around. "You have an appointment with Viggo."

Hiccup hadn't been alone with Viggo since Ryker took him to the torture room. He had eaten nothing but gruel and limpets since, usually alone in his room and only once a day as per Ryker's orders. It brought mixed feelings to Hiccup. He knew he would at least eat well with Viggo and be given a chance to bath, something he had first found annoying every single day but now desperately wanted after being covered in filth for so long. But it also meant he had to give up something, some sort of information that would hopefully get him away from Ryker and his brutality.

Something was off this time. Usually Ryker escorted him alone but this time there were three warriors following close behind and Hiccup couldn't help but feel a knot of anxiety form in his gut.

"Dagur will be gone for a day or two," Ryker told him as they rounded a corner, his face just as hard and stern as always. "Something to do with his sister. She was spotted just west of here. I suppose he's either going to try and catch her and visit."

"Heather," Hiccup whispered, feeling sudden hope. If Dagur told her he was here maybe she could get the riders and lead them to him.

"Aye. He has a soft spot for her given how long they were separated. No doubt they'll have a little catching up to do," Ryker agreed with a nod. "I'm afraid your bed is going to be cold tonight."

The youth looked away, not dignifying that with an answer.

They rounded a corner not far from Viggo's chambers.

"Don't worry, we've got enough cocks to keep you stuffed," the man purred a mere moment before shoving Hiccup into an empty side room. The other men followed, each with a predatory smirk.

"What…" Hiccup started only to be pushed onto the floor.

Ryker stared down at him for a long time. "If you can still walk and talk then you're not broken enough yet. But then Viggo wants you to still be capable. Quite frankly I think you're better off dead or auctioned off but hey, what my little brother wants he gets. That doesn't mean I'm going without. And since you've already had so much fun with Dagur I'm sure you won't mind entertaining us."

The boy's eyes widened in horror. "All of you?" he choked in disbelief. Two men had nearly killed him, made him feel as if he was being torn in two but four men? There was no way he could possibly accommodate all of them at once. He back pedalled from the men, feeling a surge of fight or flee fill him, neither of which he could do. All he could do was crab walk back into a corner and stare at them in horror. "No…you can't do this," he pleaded, shaking his head. "Viggo…"

"Don't worry about Viggo. Your mouth is going to be too full for him to hear you scream," Ryker purred, advancing on him as he undid his trousers. "If you're not going to tell him what he wants to know then we might as well put it to good use, no?" He cornered the boy then, grabbing Hiccup by his hair, forced him to his knees. "Bite and you're going to have a belly full of piss to go with the new hair cut…from each of us."

Of all the humiliations that Hiccup already suffered this had to be the worse. The mere idea of having these men's cocks in his mouth was disgusting enough but the idea that they might urinate while he sucked them off made him sick. So he took a deep shaky breath, wetted his lips, and took that man's length in his mouth. He did as he had been instructed by Viggo, licking and sucking and teasing Ryker's cock with his mouth and hands while the men watching made crude comments and asked if he liked being a little bitch. It made his eyes sting with unshed tears that he fought hard not to shed. Ryker hummed in appreciation, letting go of Hiccup's hair to let him do it on his own. The boy let the cock slip out of his mouth with a wet plop before kissing and licking his way down to lap at his testicles.

"Good little cock sucker," Ryker growled. "That's right, you want me nice and wet and very, very hard. Now stand up and turn around. Let me see what your 'Daddy' shoved up that lovely ass of yours."

Very slowly, Hiccup stood and turned to face the wall before dropping his pants and revealing the cord hanging out of his rear.

A deep rumbling chuckle escaped Ryker and the three men copied him, delighted when Ryker began to slowly pull the beads out. "Ah…it seems I underestimated Dagur. He was kind enough to prep you for us. And look at the size of these."

Hiccup whined as one by one the beads were pulled out. It wasn't as bad as when they were pushed in. With the exception of the first one they slid out easily. Nonetheless he trembled and moaned as they rubbed against his prosthetic and woke his arousal, something he was fighting hard against. He shouldn't get aroused by these things. His body shouldn't be so sensitive and needy. He clung to the wall and mentally berated himself as his manhood hardened.

"He is a little whore," one man taunted, obviously aroused by what was going on. "Look at that gaping hole."

"You'll have your turn," Ryker purred as he lined his cock up to Hiccup's dripping hole. He lowered his lips to Hiccup's ear. "Scream and I'll go harder. I'm going to look like a blessing compared to what they're going to do to you. You're going to bleed this time."

Hiccup trembled and held the wall, his eyes closing and head bowing. He tried to brace himself for the initial thrust but there was never any way to prepare for Ryker. The man slammed into in one hard thrust and he gave a cry, unable to hold it in. Ryker only chuckled then pulled out and did it again and again until he found a pace he liked which was hard, deep and fast, bouncing the youth against the wall. Hiccup fought back the cries and grunted and gasped instead. Tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain. It hurt. His insides burned. Ryker went far deeper than Dagur ever did and it felt like the man was trying to fuck his way right through him.

"Dagur's been doing a good job training you. Tell me, do you like riding his cock or when he plows into you?" Ryker sneered into his ear. "You put on such a lovely show when he's between your legs."

"Just get it over with," Hiccup grunted, surprising himself and Ryker.

"Oh…there's that backbone. And here I thought I'd finally beaten it out of you." Ryker picked up his pace, ramming his length even hard and deeper. One hand wrapped around the boy's throat and pulled him snug against him. "You're going to learn your place and that is as our little fuck toy. Your ass is going to sheath every cock on this ship. If you think four of us is going to be pain wait until you've had twenty or thirty men take turns with you."

Hiccup whimpered. "No…" he breathed. "Please…"

"Oh…you'll be saying that a lot. My men like it rough."

"Please don't…I'll…I'll tell Viggo…"

"Tell Viggo what? That you're whoring yourself out?"

Tears streamed down Hiccup's cheeks at the very thought. "About the Dragon Eye…"

"A little late for that don't you think?" Ryker chuckled. He rotated his hips and thrust in one last time as his seed pumped into the boy's ass. "You had your chance, boy." He pulled out and threw Hiccup toward the other men. "I think he'll benefit from entertaining the three of you at once."

One of the men caught Hiccup by the arm. "You sure he can fit two dicks in his ass at once?"

"Oh yeah," Ryker purred, as he did up his trousers up. "He's already done it. Besides he's looser now than he was then."

Hiccup tried pulling free but his prosthetic was suddenly removed and his ankle free of his trousers while another pair of hands wrestled his dirty tunic over his head and off. None of the men stripped. They only removed any armor that might obstruct them from their mission. They were big men with big hard cocks dripping with precum.

"Let him ride me," one urged, lying on the floor and pulling Hiccup to him even as the boy struggled to escape, not that it was any use. The one behind Hiccup forced him down on the first man before kneeling behind him and entering as well. Hiccup barely had time to utter a pain filled cry before his mouth was filled with the cock of the third man.

Ryker watched with a smirk as the boy was thoroughly fucked by the three men. He had chosen them specifically for this. They were well built and lots of stamina and trustworthy. They would fuck the boy for as long as necessary without killing him and they would not be gentle about it. They knew how to work together, to take turns and make sure each had a turn with his ass and mouth and indeed they did. They took the boy in every position possible, pounding his dripping ass one or two at a time while the third forced him to drink his milk. It was almost erotic the numerous ways they managed to bend that lithe body and by the time they were done Hiccup was covered in their seed mixed with blood seeping down his lovely thighs. He was a total mess, completely ruined and barely conscious. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks to mix with milky white splatter and his eyes were glassy. Shock was taking hold of him and there was no doubt he was broken now. He tried crawling away from them men taunting him, receiving the odd kick to his tender sides that knocked him over completely. Ryker strolled up to him and gave him a kick to the other side.

"Pathetic. How is Viggo going to react to seeing you like this?" He gave a snort of distain before grabbing the boy and throwing him over his shoulder, not caring about his nude condition or soiled clothing. He dismissed the men, reminding them to keep their mouths shut about what had happened. Then he sauntered the rest of the way to Viggo's chambers. With a rap at the door he opened it and walked in, a bounce to his steps before dumping Hiccup broken form on the floor. "Delivered as promised," he announced in amusement. "You shouldn't have any more trouble."

Hiccup struggled to get up but he kept slipping, his arms too weak to hold him. He glanced up, gazing through his tears but all he saw was a dark figure approach him and fear and pain clenched his heart as darkness consumed him and he finally fainted as his body gave out.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Point 10

They had tried searching nearby islands but it was like Skullcrusher had completely lost any and all trace of Hiccup. He had flown as far south of Dragon's Edge as the trail would take him, right to the last place Hiccup must have been, the place the twins complained had been trashed by the Hunters. Of course they didn't find anything. The Hunters had been gone for weeks, the fires cold. Nonetheless they searched the island, following Toothless as he sniffled his way around, Skullcrusher doing the same until they came upon a large cavern with a nature hot pool.

"Cool, a hot tub!" Ruffnut cheered, her back tense after weeks of flying nearly twelve to sixteen hours a day. "I can so use a soak right about now.

"Why would the Hunters bring Hiccup here?" Fishlegs wondered out loud.

Stoick wondered closer and eyed the surrounding area. Unlike anywhere else this area was spotless. Not a towel or cleaning products or even the tiniest piece of parchment remained. They had taken great care to clean all trace of anyone being there. "They bathed him," he muttered, his brows furrowing. "Why would they…"

"Sir?" Astrid asked, watching him worriedly.

He turned toward the young people, his mind whirling with sudden understanding. "How do you get rid of a scent that's not your own?"

"Oh oh! I know this one!" Tuffnut cried out, raising his hand and bouncing up and down.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You bath."

"I was going to say that," Tuffnut snapped, folding his arms across his chest with a little pout.

"Well not just bath but a real good deep scrub…I've had to do many times when Meatlug…you know…" Fishlegs added, fidgeting a little.

Stoick nodded. "Exactly. Skullcrusher and Toothless can't track Hiccup because he doesn't smell like Hiccup anymore."

Snotlout looked confused. "How can Hiccup not smell like Hiccup?" he asked. He shrugged when Fishlegs looked at him. "What?"

"This about it. Hiccup is always with Toothless. They smell the same," the large boy explained.

"So…oh…"

"So wait," Ruffnut said, looking a little bewildered. "You think the Hunters gave Hiccup a good scrubbing and then stole away with him. It would still have to be masked. Maybe by scented oils?"

Everyone stared at her in shock but Stoick nodded. "It's possible," he agreed before smiling. The twins had a surprising way of impressing him some days.

"Wait, so if we can't track Hiccup then how are we going to find him?" Snotlout demanded, a little peeved by the whole scenario. The Hunters must have really wanted him if they were going to force his cousin to have a bath.

"We don't," Astrid answered. "We track the Hunters."

"Sorry to bust your bubble but the trash out there isn't going to have enough of a scent to go by. We need something more personal," Tuffnut explained with a shrug. "We've got nothing."

Everyone fell quiet for a moment.

"What if it belonged to a certain Berserker," Astrid suddenly asked.

Stoick glanced at her. "What are you thinking, Astrid?"

"Dagur's helmet," she explained. "Would it still have his scent after all this time?"

Her chieftain was silent for a minute, deep in thought.

"Isn't that on Outcast Island?" Snotlout asked, still confused. "And isn't Outcast Island abandoned because of the Skrill?"

"Uh huh," Astrid confirmed, her gaze on Stoick.

The chieftain nodded. "It might just be worth a shot," he mused. It was a desperate plan, maybe the only thing that might help them find Hiccup and right now he was desperate enough to try anything.

. . .

Shock had taken a firm hold on Hiccup after the gangbang. His flesh had become deathly cold to the touch and so pale that his lips took on a blue tinge. It was to be expected. Hiccup had fought hard to not break under Ryker and Dagur's treatment but it was only a matter of time. It was always a matter of time.

Once Ryker had left Hiccup lying crumbled on the floor Viggo carefully picked up the unconscious youth and carried him to the tub that had already been set up and was still warm in the center of the room. Maneuvering the boy into one arm he checked the water's temperature. Satisfied it wasn't too hot he easily slid Hiccup into the tub. He couldn't let the boy remain cold so too long. Shock could kill and Viggo still had a use for the boy and not just as a sex toy. He was an asset that Viggo had every intention of using. So carefully, slowly, he brought Hiccup's temperature back to normal by gradually heating the water. He scrubbed the boy, washing away the cum, blood, and fluids covering Hiccup and washing his short hair, taming the wild spikes back. Once a healthy glow had returned to that lithe body Viggo lifted him out of the water, not caring about the water soaking through his clothing. He bundled the youth in thick blankets then laid him in his large bed and covered him with furs, making sure he was warm from head to toe. This was repeated daily while Hiccup was in his coma, both his body and mind traumatised by the abused he had suffered since being captured and finally giving out. It could last days or maybe even weeks but Viggo was intent to help the boy heal if only for his own purposes.

During that time he whispered to the boy, planted little suggestions in Hiccup's mind while gently massaging and caressing his body, keeping blood clots from forming in stiff muscles while also sensitising certain areas and ensuring he felt pleasure and not pain. It was a slow process and Viggo made sure to only do it for a few short minutes, not wanting to overwhelm the youth and place him deeper into a coma. Everything he did had to be a measure of patience and control. He was not a man to lose something he wanted and he would not lose Hiccup not matter how long it took or what he had to do to accomplish it.

On the second day Hiccup gave a little pitiful moan and began to move. It was just little things at first, his fingers and then an arm until he rolled over and made himself comfy in the big bed. That was when the coma moved to simple unconsciousness to a deep sleep. He slept for another day before slowly returning to reality.

He was lying on his side, comfy and warm, feeling like a small boy in his father's bed when he was little and sick. His mind was blissfully blank and for a moment he felt no pain. In fact he felt as if he was floating somewhere high in the clouds where he had no cares. It was a wonderful feeling and for a time he clung to it but he could not sleep forever. Eventually he blinked bleary eyes open but all that met him was fur and more fur. The bed was soft, so very soft, and furs warm and wrapped around him like a cocoon. His eyes closed and he fell asleep again.

Time passed. Maybe minutes or hours or days, he did not know or care but when he awoke again nothing had changed except a rumbling in his stomach and the urge to urinate. He gave a little moan, not wanting to move or relieve himself but knowing he had to do both. The moment he tried getting up he regretted it. His muscles were stiff and a Charlie horse raced up his bad leg. He gave a painful moan and reached down to rub it but there was a sudden stabbing pain through his back.

"No…no… No sudden moves, Hiccup. You've been unconscious a long time. Your body might not obey you as it should," Viggo cautioned, suddenly appearing in Hiccup's vision and gently pushing the boy back down on the bed.

But Hiccup was far from listening. The moment he saw Viggo he gave a frightened cry and tried to back paddle on the bed against the headboard only to get tangled in the covers and making it no more than two inches. "No!" he pleaded, tears bubbling to the surface as terror took hold of him.

Viggo raised his hands to show he was unarmed and spoke gently. "Sh…sh…it's alright, Hiccup. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you."

The boy looked around frantically as if expecting Ryker to jump out of the shadows and rape him or beat him again. A scream caught in his throat when Viggo's large hands cupped his face and made him stay still and look up at him.

"It's alright, Hiccup," he repeated, his voice gentle and soothing. "It's just you and me. Take a deep breath and calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Ryker and Dagur will no longer hurt you."

"I…I…" Hiccup stumbled, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

Viggo wiped at his tears and gently hushed him with soothing words until finally the boy calmed down and rested amongst the pillows and furs. "You've been asleep for days. I never meant for you to suffer so much."

Hiccup gave a shuddered breath and tried answering but it came torn and broken and brought more tears to his eyes. It was embarrassing. He couldn't do anything for himself. His body ached and Viggo was kind enough to massage his legs without making any sexual advances. A pan was used so he could relieve himself and if anyone had ever experienced that would know it was not something you wanted an enemy to bear witness to let alone help you with. Viggo even spoon fed him, making sure nothing spilled and that the youth ate his fill of chicken broth, not pushing him to eat anything solid until he felt ready. When it was done, Hiccup kept his head ducked, unable to meet Viggo's dark gaze. He murmured a barely audible "thank you" before cuddling under the furs once more.

Viggo ran a hand through his short hair and encouraged him to rest a little longer. It felt odd and a little comforting, maybe the first bit of emotional comfort offered to him since being captured. He didn't trust it but couldn't be bothered to ask about it. His mind faded back to darkness, not yet healthy enough to stay awake for more than an hour if that.

When Hiccup awoke again it was the sound of arguing and his heart tightened in panic but he couldn't move. There was something on his legs trapping him and it only increased his panic but he didn't move. He didn't dare. So he lay still, schooling his face and calming his rapid breathing and simply listened.

"What is he doing here?" Dagur demanded from across the room and facing off with Viggo for the first time since they teamed up. He waved his arm at the bed where Hiccup was presumably sound asleep with the little Snowfury draped over his legs snoring away. He pulled his hands into fists and glared at Viggo.

Viggo sounded a strange mix of amused and annoyed. "Are you honestly asking me this? Are you so fool hardy you didn't see the damage you were causing him?"

There was a moment of confusion for the Berserker before he retorted. "He belongs to me. He's mine! You had no right to take him from me!" He paused for a heartbeat, suddenly unsure. "What damaged?"

Viggo gave a snort. "You really don't use that brain of your do you? Did you think slipping into his room every night and screwing him against his will is a good thing?"

"Oh, and Ryker torturing him was?"

"Ryker gave him time to heal. He waited days between tortures."

"I waited days! Usually…"

Viggo gave him a look, the one that drove Dagur insane because it was the same look his father used to give him when he did some he should have known better not to do. "I understand you like the boy and have a very unhealthy obsession with him but I need his mind intact and your little games have not been helping. Shock can kill a person, or were you never taught that?"

Dagur opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. He looked like a fish out of water as he came to the startling realization that maybe he had been handling things wrong with Hiccup. And it was very rare for someone to be able to make him feel as if he were in the wrong. The only one to have ever accomplished that was Ryker when he lectured about sibling bonds that led him to freeing Heather and Windshear. He inhaled deeply and looked toward the big bed where he could just make out Hiccup's head poking out of the mound of furs. "He's my brother."

Viggo rolled his eyes. "If that were true you would never have done what you've done, or do Berserkers enjoy incest?"

Dagur's head jerked toward him. His cheeks flamed before his eyes narrowed. "That's not the point. He's mine…ask him."

"No," Viggo said sternly. "You've had your fun, now it's time for him to heal."

"What?" Dagur demanded, his anger returning. "He's returning to Berserk with me."

"And how long before the riders find him? Face it, Dagur, he'll be back home in under a week of touching Berserk's shores. He's much better off here but by all means, you're free to leave at any time."

The Berserker chief gave a snarl, glaring at the older man for a long time before turning toward the door. "This isn't over!"

"Oh, don't be so heartbroken, Dagur," Viggo purred as he took an object off the table, wrapped in a white cloth. "You can have this as a little memento of your time together." He handed it to Dagur when the young man turned toward him.

Confusion filled Dagur as he wrapped it. He stared at the object in surprise then up at Viggo. "His leg?" he asked in shock.

"What was it you told Hiccup about a Nightfury wing?"

Surprise filled Dagur.

"Hiccup apparently talks in his sleep," Viggo explained. "But you can take home 'a piece of' him."

Dagur stared at the prosthetic in shook and before he knew it he was all but shoved out of the door to Viggo's chamber and out into the corridor. The door slammed behind him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the object in his hands. He held Hiccup's intricately designed prosthetic, a little piece of Hiccup that was so important to his mobility much like the wing of a Nightfury that he had once offered Hiccup when they hunted for Toothless together on Dragon Island and like Hiccup way back then he wasn't satisfied.

Inside Viggo's room there was a little snort of laughter that was quickly covered a cough.

Viggo grinned as he strolled across the room to his bed, his right hand idly caressing the Snowfury's head as he passed it. "You can stop pretending now," he told Hiccup when he reached the head of the bed.

Hiccup didn't move, hoping to pretend to sleep a little longer but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen when the Snowfury suddenly got off his legs to move up the bed and lick his face.

Viggo chuckled in amusement. "I have clothing for you and food on the table."

There was a moment of silence before, in a small voice, "You just gave away my leg."

"Someone as ingenious as you can build a new one. For now I'll help you to the table until we can find a wooden one, something a little less noticeable perhaps?"

Hiccup swallowed before slowly nodding. He couldn't sleep anymore. His body was stiff and he was too wide awake to even consider falling asleep again. Slowly he sat up, hugging the furs to him, nervous of showing his nudity even if Viggo had already seen him naked. He took the offered clothing, a simple black tunic that was a little big and his mended and washed trousers that had seen better days. It took a few minutes to get them on and were a bit of a struggle but Viggo let him be while he did it, giving him a little privacy while he went about setting food onto plates.

When Hiccup was done he tried hoping across the room to the table but he only made it a few hops before Viggo caught him and helped him the rest of the way to the table. It was only then that Hiccup realized just how hungry he was. It took all his self-control not to dig into the food and simply sit there. After eating nothing but gruel and limpets and dry bread with the odd apple if he was lucky, this was a godsend.

"The food is meant to be eaten, Hiccup," Viggo encouraged as he sat across from him. He motioned with his chalice of wine. "Eat and drink to your heart's content."

Hiccup waited another moment or two before hesitantly beginning to eat, first nibbling small pieces of bread before making his way to something larger. He marvelled over the variety of food. He must have voiced his thoughts or they were written all over his face because Viggo answered them.

"We came to port while you were sleeping and gathered supplies. Do you like it?" the man asked, watching Hiccup intently as he cut into a steak of boar meat.

The boy nodded. He was starving and so hungry he simply couldn't stop shoving food in his mouth and it took a conscious thought to remind himself to chew before swallowing. He washed it down with the wine, not caring what the liquid was. He felt like a tiny child who had never had a proper meal before and it was a little disconcerting, even embarrassing but he couldn't stop himself, not even long enough to wipe his mouth or chin when it dripped. He just couldn't stop until his belly was filled. Only then did he notice just how much of a pig he made himself.

"Sorry," he muttered, wiping his chin and mouth with the back of his sleeve before realizing what he had done and trying to wipe it clean with little success. "Thank you," he said a moment late a little sheepishly as he nodded toward his empty plate.

Viggo ate at much more leisurely pace but nodded. "You're welcome," he answered before wiping his lips with a napkin which only served to embarrass Hiccup a little more when he realized there was indeed a napkin next to his own plate that he could have used. "Are you full?"

"Yes…thank you," Hiccup repeated. He folded his hands in his lap, expecting the game of Maces and Talons to suddenly appear or Ryker to show up to torture him again or rape him or… He didn't want to think of the "or".

Viggo watched him for several long silent minutes before finally talking. "I'm going to make you an offer, Hiccup. One you can take and have a certain measure of freedom or deny and return to your cell where I cannot guarantee your safety."

Hiccup stiffened but didn't raise his head.

"Hiccup, look at me."

The boy slowly lifted his head and met Viggo's gaze.

"I want you to mark on that map the islands you've visited and the dragons you've seen." He nodded toward a large map nailed to the wall. "You will not be involved in the capture of any, nor bear witness to anything that may happen to them. I want to help you understand why we do what we do and I want you to help me understand why you love them so much. Can we do that?"

For a moment Hiccup just stared at him, trembling while internally debating what to do but in the end the answer was simple. He could not be raped again. Bile bubbled up inside him at the very thought of anyone touching him again, of something slipping between his legs and forcing its way inside him, of hard meat before forced past his teeth and down his throat. Of hot liquid filling either end of him as his body was pounded into it, hit, slapped, beaten, of flesh tearing and searing pain. A chocked sob escaped him. He could see it all as if it were happening right then and there even though it had been days since that happened and his body had had time to heal. He didn't think he could survive it again, especially if Ryker followed through with his threat and offered him up for the whole crew to enjoy. The mere thought made his eyes burn with the threat of fresh tears. He swallowed back a sniffle and gave a small nod. "Yes," he agreed, succumbing to his fate. No one was coming to save him so he had to make the best of things and he was much better off with Viggo than anyone else.

With Viggo's help he went to the map and began circling islands and jotted down the names of the species the resided on each. He felt like he was betraying the dragons but he had no other choice. He knew the Grimborn brothers would not kill him, that was too easy, but they would make him suffer, heal him and then do even worse the next time and Hiccup feared what would happen the net time Ryker decided to have fun with him.

Behind him Viggo press his lips to the back of Hiccup's head and hummed proudly. "You and I are going to get along just fine," he purred with a growing smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Point 11

Outcast Island was still deserted, the Viking having never returned after the Skrill's attack. Stoick surmised that Alvin must have found them another island to call home, perhaps one more hospitable than this one but had yet to hear from his old friend and former enemy. Normally he would contact Alvin and gives him a heads up to their arrival – not necessarily why because Alvin had a tendency to "misplace" items Stoick was looking for – but since the island was abandoned there was no need for such niceties.

"Alright," he told the riders as they dismounted their dragons. "The helmet can only be in few places, most likely the great hall or Alvin's personal chambers. Now the Great Hall is located there. Search ever corner of it. Alvin likes to brag about his conquests so it should be relatively easy to find if it's there."

"And if not?" Astrid asked, not liking the idea of all the riders searching one place while Stoick searched inside the mountain for Alvin's chambers on his own.

"We'll find it," Stoick assured, touching her shoulder. "And we'll find Hiccup."

She hesitated, looking sideways before wetting her lips. "If we don't find anything in the Great Hall we're going in the mountain, too. Use your dragon call if you find anything," she insisted, giving her chief a near desperate look. Outcast Island was a dangerous place even without the Outcasts. If dragons had retaken the island they might not be so friendly to humans. Luckily they had their own dragons to protect them.

Stoick gave a nod. "Be careful."

They separated, their dragons following closely. Outcast Island may not have been one of the biggest islands in the Archipelago but it was riddled with tunnels from one end to the other, from the highest mountain to deep under the sea. There were miles upon miles of tunnels created by Whispering Deaths and many converted into an underground city of sorts, with chambers dug and hollowed into the rock. When the riders didn't find Dagur's helmet in the Great Hall the riders joined Stoick underground but even with all of them searching it still took days to search it all. The tunnels split off into every direction imaginable and even in teams it was easy to get lost and having to wait for the others to come find them. And it wasn't as if the different chambers were marked with who owned what. They had to be checked and searched one by one until finally, early the third day and by sheer luck, Snotlout came across Alvin's chambers after spending the night in a room two doors down.

He blearily rubbed at his eyes as he opened the door and yawned widely. "Just another room, just another load of nothing," he grumbled, ready to turn away without really searching it until he caught a glimpse of something familiar, the long horns of a Monstrous Nightmare standing proudly on a dusty helmet. "Guys…" he called out. "Guys…I found it! We found it!" he yelled, remembering his Monstrous Nightmare. When no one answered he gave his dragon howl which Hookfang did as well and within minutes Stoick and the other riders began showing up until eventually the entire gang was there.

Stoick took the helmet from his nephew and turned it over to study the inside. His lips pursed as he searched until he finally found what he wanted. Carefully he extracted a single long strain of red hair. "It's old, there might not be enough of a scent left to track," he mused to himself before dropping the hair back in and holding the helmet to Skullcrusher. "Track him, Skullcrusher. Find Dagur."

. . .

It was near impossible to get close to Hiccup with his new duties, not that Dagur didn't try. He'd wait until Viggo was occupied with ship business then try finding Hiccup, first assuming the Hooligan was left alone in Viggo's room or back in his cell only to come up empty handed. When he did find Hiccup there was no getting to him. Guards watched over Hiccup far more closely than before but it wasn't in fear of Hiccup trying to escape but rather to protect him and keep a certain Berserker away from him. Whenever Dagur tried to get near him he would be turned away. Now usually Dagur would take great offense and happily kill each and every person standing in his way but he was outmanned and outweaponed so trying to see Hiccup by force was not going to do anything but maybe get them killed. So other than the odd sighting when passing through halls, he rarely saw Hiccup. It only served to anger him more.

Hiccup was treated extremely well after giving Viggo the information he wanted. He was still given chores such as washing Viggo soiled laundry and by proxy, Ryker's as well. He kept Viggo's chambers cleaned, dusted and swept and when there was none of that to do he worked in the kitchen with the cook. At first the large man was distrustful of the youth's company and set about having Hiccup continue the work he had done before, primarily gutting fish and peeling potatoes or washing the new vegetables that were bought their last visit to port. Hiccup did all this without complaint and maybe even a bit of a smile, happy not to be on deck and having to deal with the crew.

He was a little off balance with the wooden peg leg he had been saddled with and often cussed at it whenever it tripped him up but he never let it old him back and as such gained the admiration of the cook. Soon the cook was talking with him, showing him quicker ways to gut and fillet fish that was nothing like what his father and Gobber taught him as a boy, and even had him help cook the meals. In a relatively short amount of time Hiccup had made himself a new friend and the cook was not afraid to brag to Viggo about the great helper he had been given.

Viggo was not a person who didn't recognize potential. He often watched Hiccup from a distance, judging just what the boy's capabilities were, his strengths and weaknesses and what made him smile. Hiccup was a people pleaser. He often seemed shy and withdrawn, always looking about nervously unless occupied with some duty until someone gives him praise and then he would smile shyly and do his best to keep that person happy.

When Hiccup wasn't working but confine to Viggo's chambers "for his own safety", he study Viggo's maps and unique worldly possessions while searching for the Dragon Eye, a vain hope still in him that maybe he could get it back. He never found it, Viggo had it locked away somewhere Hiccup could not easily find. What he did find interested him just as much. It seemed he and Viggo did have some things in common; Viggo liked to read. He shelves and shelves of books about every possible topic and anything, everything imaginable about dragons. Some were in languages Hiccup didn't know but had seen through the Dragon Eye and it was those that caught his interest most. He'd spend many hours trying to translate them and comparing locations to the big map on the wall. Sometimes he would be so consume in his research that he wouldn't hear the door open or Viggo enter. So when he felt large hands fall on his shoulders from behind, Hiccup gave an undignified squawk and jumped in fear.

The book fell to his lap. "I'm sorry," he said, immediately looking up at Viggo pleadingly. "I shouldn't have been snooping, I just…"

"Do you understand that?" Viggo asked, clearly amused by how jumpy and frighten the boy became. He nodded to the book Hiccup had dropped.

Hiccup swallowed then took a deep breath and licked his lips before answering. "A little. It's the same language as the Dragon Eye. My friend, Fishlegs, and I were translating it before…" He fell silent for a moment, debating his words before continuing. "I thought maybe this would help me understand it better."

"You're a linguist? How many languages do you know?"

The boy shrugged. "Five…six if you include Dragonese."

"Interesting," Viggo mused, studying Hiccup's face. "You never cease to amaze me. Someone like you would be highly regarded in my tribe. It's a shame you were not born amongst us."

Hiccup went to brush back a strand of hair before remembering it was now cut short. His hand fumbled in the movement, not seeming to know what to do with itself. Instead he placed it back on his lap and clasped it with his other hand. "Thank you," he murmured, unable to meet Viggo's gaze.

Viggo sat on the edge of the chair and regarded him with growing interest. "I must admit, Hiccup, you do surprise me. You've done all your chores without a single complaint. The cook is quite taken by you. He says if you ever want something special made to simply ask."

Hiccup still didn't meet his gaze. "That's not necessary, sir."

"Perhaps," Viggo hummed. "But I would like to reward you for all your hard work. You like to read…my library is open to you. There are not enough open minds here and I like having someone smart and informed to debate with." He waited a moment for Hiccup to take this all in. "You're a very smart boy, Hiccup. You were given an unfortunate name but you are perhaps the wisest man I've met in a very long time. I would greatly enjoy discussing these books with you."

The youth blinked and looked up, a small happy gleam appearing in his eyes. "Really?" he asked in amazement. No one ever wanted to discuss books with him except his grandfather who had passed away many years ago. He stared at Viggo in shock for a moment before a tiny grin tugged at his lips. "I…I would like that."

Viggo smiled and patted his thigh. "There is one thing I must ask of you in exchange. You can say no and it won't change anything, my library is still yours, but I would like to touch you."

The smile fell from Hiccup's face. "Oh…I…"

"Not sex, just touching," Viggo assured. "My brother and Dagur hurt you. I want to show you that sex doesn't have to be painful but quite the opposite." He ran his hand up and down Hiccup's thigh, strategically ignoring the boy's crotch. Sliding off the arm of the chair he knelt before Hiccup and made him keep eye contact. "Let me pleasure you."

Hiccup's eyes were wide as he stared at Viggo. No one had asked him to have sex; he had always been forced either by Dagur or Ryker. Even the first time Viggo had taken him if had been through coercion. He felt his throat go dry as he tried to form the words to say no and beg not to be touched. But ever since he awoke in Viggo's bed the man had reframed from touching him. He hadn't even made a sexual comment, advance or even flirted. He had treated Hiccup with the utmost respect, like an honored guest even if he did have duties and chores. His mind raced with a thousand words to say, a dozen different objections and reasons it was unwise. But something in the pit of his stomach stirred as Viggo ever so softly rubbed his thighs and he found his breath hitching with arousal. "I…" he whispered but couldn't finish.

"You can tell me to stop at any time," Viggo promised, his voice deep with a sultry purr. "I will not hurt, Hiccup."

Hiccup wasn't quite sure how but before he knew it the book was placed on a small side table and he was being led by the hand to the bed. Viggo slowly undressed as if opening a present on Snoggletog morning. His clothes fell to the floor, one article at a time until he stood before the man utterly nude, his trousers and skivvies around his ankle and the base of his peg leg. Then with gentle, callused hands, Viggo lowered him to the bed, their gazes never leaving one another's even as the man reached into his nightstand for a small box containing oils and other lubrications.

"Just relax," Viggo encouraged as he ran a hand over Hiccup's hip. All his clothing was still on him as if to prove he would do nothing without Hiccup's permission. "If it becomes too much tell me and I'll stop, but you also have to tell me when you like something so I can do it more often, understand?"

The boy gave a nod. It was all he could do. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worse but Viggo would have none of that.

"Don't close your eyes. Don't try shutting this out. I want you to feel it," he said, his voice still gently but with a bit of an edge to it. He pressed his lips to Hiccup's brow as he dipped his fingers into a jar of oil and gave them a good thick coating. Very gently, as to not startle Hiccup, he rubbed at the youth's bottom, spreading the oils along the cheeks and through the crack, not delving into the pucker hole but merely massaging the scented oils into his flesh. These were special oils, meant to sensitise people and while Hiccup didn't know that Viggo took great pleasure in coating his soon to be lover in it.

For the most part Hiccup lay there obediently, letting Viggo do what he wanted while never breaking eye contact with the man. It wasn't bad, no different than the other times Viggo had massaged his bad leg. It was comforting and he was almost able to forget the reason why they were doing this. He relaxed into the soft mattress and pillows as a feeling of utter calm filled him.

"May I kiss you?" Viggo asked, his lips only a breath away from Hiccup's.

Unsure, Hiccup gave another small nod.

Viggo grinned before lowering his head. It wasn't like when Dagur kissed him. There was no domination, no war of tongues or bruising of lips. It was just a simple, gentle kiss that could almost be compared to butterfly wings brushing over Hiccup's lips, there and then gone.

The touches grew bolder as Viggo's fingers travelled between the cheeks of Hiccup's ass. He looked Hiccup straight in the eye before proceeding. "I'm going to slip a finger inside now," he warned. "You insides may still be a little raw so it may sting. If it hurts too much I'll stop." He smeared more lubrication over his fingers, wanted a moment so that Hiccup had a chance to say "no" then ever so carefully pressed his pointer finger into the tight ring of muscle.

Hiccup gave a hiss and tensed all around him but he didn't say stop. He was too afraid to say stop regardless of Viggo's promise.

"Relax," Viggo purred, pressing his forehead to Hiccup's temple. "Just relax. I know what I'm doing." He slowly slid that digit out and then back in, ever so slowly, ever so gently working abused muscles until Hiccup relaxed once more. He did the same with the second finger, grinning into Hiccup's hair when the boy began to wiggle and push into those fingers, his body moving of its own accord, having been trained by both Ryker and Dagur to accept what he was given. Viggo bent his fingers and found that little bundle of nerves within the youth and ever so gently rubbing them, teasing them, manipulating them until Hiccup was writhing under in unspeakable pleasure. "That's right, Hiccup, that's what you want, someone to make you feel good. I can make you feel good."

Hiccup moaned and arched beneath him. "Oh gods…" he breathed, unable to keep his eyes open as pleasure raced up his spine and seemed to filled every inch of him. His arms flew out to try and balance himself. He felt like he was freefalling and it brought with it a rush. "Please…please…"

"I've got you," Viggo assured, pulling his fingers out for a moment to grab a few little herb balls. They were an aphrodisiac meant to heighten Hiccup's senses. He slipped them in one at a time before slipping his fingers back in and pushing them deep inside before going back to gently teasing his prosthetic. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Hiccup." And he kept his word. While he worked Hiccup's ass with his right hand, having added a three to fill the loosening crevice, he stroked Hiccup's side, hip and thigh with his left as he brushed his lips over Hiccup's once more. "Just tell me to stop and I will," he whispered again.

But Hiccup was beyond listening. His body was on fire but not in a bad way. He never imagined he could ever feel this way. He felt so good it almost hurt. His body trembled, knees shaking uncontrollably. His hands bunched in the sheets as he felt an orgasm, a real mind blowing orgasm that curled his toes and made his knees bend, his back and neck arch high off the bed and tore a cry from his throat that sounded like the howl of dragon. His seed spilled over his belly, his manhood hard and curled toward his taunt stomach. He came a second time, then a third, Viggo pulling at strings inside that seemed impossible to exist.

By the time Viggo was done Hiccup lay on the bed boneless and exhausted. He panted and stared at the wooden planks of the ceiling as he fought to catch his breath. When Viggo bent down to kiss him again he returned it, hesitantly at first and then with a slight bit of passion, the only way he could express his thanks. Viggo did not do more than finger him and touch, showing remarkable gentleness after all the abuse Hiccup had suffered and for that Hiccup was grateful. His insides felt warm but not due to being filled with cum. It was a pleasant warmth that radiated throughout his whole body and made him sleepy.

"Do you like that, my love?" Viggo whispered, kissing his brow as he ran a hand through Hiccup's short hair.

Hiccup closed his eyes and reached up, his fingers absently caressing the long deep scars along the man's neck. "Thank you," he breathed, pressing into him.

Viggo chuckled. "You're welcome," he purred as the boy snuggled against him and began dosing off. "Soon you will be craving my touch…and only my touch." It would take time and he would have to be patient but Viggo knew that soon Hiccup would be his completely, body, mind and soul.


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking Point 12

Life quickly changed for Hiccup as he adjusted to his new position. It was a far cry from what he had suffered through only a few short weeks earlier. He continued on with his duties, humming softly to himself as he worked, the routine almost second nature now. He awoke every morning in Viggo's big bed, often times either with his head cushioned on Viggo's chest or the man curled protectively around him. He was never forced to have sex the moment he awoke like he had been with Dagur, no forceful hands groping at him or things being shoved into his ass. His nights were peaceful and Viggo often spoke to him and told him stories of his tribe and lands Hiccup had yet to see. In the morning, once they were dressed and ate breakfast together, Viggo would walk him to the kitchen and leave him with the cook to help with the day's menu and preparation of food. Then Hiccup would be escorted back to their chambers – it was no longer Viggo's alone but theirs – and go about the daily cleaning and laundry. It was an easy, claim routine that almost made Hiccup feel at home. Best of all, when Viggo returned from his own duties they talked, really talked. It wasn't like with his friends who rarely sat still long enough to discuss topics that interested Hiccup, they often last only a few minutes before rolling their eyes and walking off. No, Viggo LISTENED. He'd sit in his big chair, watch was Hiccup waved his arms and discussed a subject he just read about, thoroughly excited when it was new stuff about dragons he never knew about. They discussed literature, politics, poetry…all the things Hiccup had been dying to discuss with someone. Even Fishlegs, his best friend and fellow nerd as the gang called them, never got so in depth in their debates. It was invigorating. Hiccup never felt so alive. And even though Viggo's opinion of dragons was vastly different from his, Hiccup could almost…almost see the reasoning behind his arguments.

Soon Hiccup found himself smiling and finding amusement in some of the things Viggo said and sometimes outright laughing before remembering his manners and trying to school his features.

"Don't," Viggo said, towering over him. "Never hide your emotions from me. I rather like your laughter and smiles."

Very shyly Hiccup smiled at him. Viggo was nothing like Ryker. Oh he was cunning and calculating and downright scary in his own way but he was also kind and caring and Hiccup was genuinely beginning to like him. And Viggo seemed genuinely interested in him as a person and not just the Dragon Conqueror, Whispering, Trainer and the countless other names Hiccup had gathered over the years. He learned Hiccup favourite meals and would have them made when the ingredients were available, but he also introduced Hiccup to new foods, foods not always common in the Archipelago.

When the Hunters finally began searching the islands Hiccup had indicated Viggo opted out of the hunt to keep Hiccup company for the entire day. He didn't want the youth overthinking about the dragons and deciding to be a hero and save them. That would serve in getting him beaten and Ryker was itching for a reason to get his hands on Hiccup. Viggo's brother was fine as long as Hiccup behaved himself but any sight of mutiny from the youth stirred the beast within and while Viggo often liked to feed that beast he was not willing to offer up Hiccup for such punishment again if he could help it. So that meant a diversion which was perfect timing as they relationship progressed. So Viggo arranged for a feast that day, introducing Hiccup to some of the more exotic foods reserved for special occasions.

"What's the occasion?" Hiccup asked, eying the trays of food being brought into the room by the kitchen staff. It was more food than normal, an entire day's worth. Platters upon platters of food filled the table as well as bottles of red wine, Viggo's drink of choice. "There's enough to feed ten people."

Viggo only gave a chuckle. "Not really, it's mainly fruit and cheeses. Have you ever tried oysters?"

Hiccup shrugged as he watched Viggo slurp from a shell. "I have mussels and…well limpets."

Viggo smiled serenely at him. "Oysters are much better for you," he advised as he carried a shell to Hiccup and held it to his lips and encouraged him to try it. Every item of food was an aphrodisiac found throughout the Viking lands and some as far south as Rome. He had been using herbal methods in hopes of arousing Hiccup. It worked to an extent but Hiccup was still skittish when it came to sex and while Viggo took it slow and let Hiccup be in charge it was very hard to keep the youth calm when entering him. The boy never told him to stop but he would become very still, his breathing rapid and he would simply let Viggo do what he wanted without a fight and then thank him for not hurting him. Sometimes he came, others he didn't. Hiccup was all find if Viggo only touched him or even fingered him but being penetrated was another story entirely. So since they had the entire day together Viggo was going to do everything in his power to bring Hiccup out of his shell and turn him into the little whore he knew was hidden somewhere deep inside. That was why he had every aphrodisiac the cook could find prepared as well as some of the oldest, strongest wines pulled from deep storage.

Hiccup wiped his lips when he finished eating the raw oyster meat and Viggo pulled the shell away. "It tastes better," he agreed. He had never had oysters before; for whatever reason his father never allowed them in the house. Gobber explained it had to do with his mother, that it was something special between them that helped led to Hiccup coming about. A little more information than he needed but still didn't explain why they couldn't still eat them. "So why is it better?" he couldn't help but ask.

"They help control your hormones," Viggo explained. Well it wasn't a lie. Oyster meat were said to increase the level of hormones in the blood stream and make one more sexually active. Given Hiccup's age and build such an aphrodisiac mixed with the others should work within a few short hours or less.

"Oh," Hiccup answered, interested now. Many young people had issues with hormones and Hiccup was no exception so the idea of something that could help control that. He took another oyster while Viggo poured them each a chalice of wine.

They ate and drank for hours while playing a game of chess instead of Maces and Talons. Hiccup recognized most of the food but didn't seem to know the hidden properties they had. It was almost a shame and proved the boy was an only child who had been neglected the basic education in seduction and aphrodisiacs. He was sweetly naïve and ate as he normally did, carefully, politely and with manners completely intact. They talked for a very long time while they played, just two friends getting to know each other better until Hiccup began shifting in his chair, a soft glowing blush to his cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" Viggo asked, knowing very well Hiccup was feeling the rise in his sexual drive.

The blush deepened and went nearly to Hiccup's ears. He gave a nervous little giggle that was nearly hysterical in nature. "No…no, I'm good just a little hot. Is it hot in here? I'm kind of hot. I said that already didn't I?"

Viggo smirked. He wasn't intending on getting the boy drunk as well as horny. "Come here," he commanded, his voice a sultry whisper full of dark promises.

Hiccup bit his lip and looked a little nervous. "It might be better if I don't. I'm…it…I have a bit of a problem."

Viggo nearly laughed at how innocent the boy sounded after all he had been through. "Then come here so I can help you," he insisted, adding a little threat to his voice that was sure to get the boy moving. And sure enough Hiccup got out of his chair and limped over to him, still unable to get used to the new peg leg. It was immediately evident what the problem was the moment he rounded the table. His manhood was pressing snugly against his trousers demanding to be let loose. "Ah…I see," Viggo cooed. He took Hiccup by the hips and pulled him between his legs. "Did you know the cum of a young man can be an aphrodisiac?"

Hiccup gave another nervous laugh. "That's just a story."

"Oh, you've heard of that one but nothing about oysters, red wine, Gamatost cheese, or any of these fruits meant to arouse you?"

If anything the boy looked confused and maybe a little drunk. Viggo sighed. Maybe this wasn't his best idea.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Hiccup suddenly asked the words sounding foreign on his lips.

Viggo blinked. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I…" He looked confused and looked away as if deep in thought. Then, much to Viggo's surprise, Hiccup leaned forward and for the first time pressed his lips to the older man's. He lingered for a moment of two, obviously unsure of himself and waiting for Viggo to take control.

Viggo returned it, showing him how to do it right before gently cupping Hiccup's neck and pushing him back. He studied the boy's cloudy eyes. There was lust there as well as fear and uncertainty. "I won't do anything unless you tell me you want it," he said. He was going to make Hiccup say the words one way or another.

Hiccup was almost trembling with need. His eyes closed and hands balled into fists but he finally made up his mind. "Yes," he said, his voice still meek but with a sudden determination.

Viggo's grin grew. "Then prove it." He undid his pants and pulled out his half hard cock, giving it a few strokes before lounging back and looking at Hiccup expectantly. The boy didn't like his own manhood being suckled which was a shame and something Viggo would one day have to break him out of, but it seemed that Ryker had made it pretty clear that sucking cock was part of Hiccup's job if one was presented to him. So Hiccup didn't argue or try to object. He knelt before Viggo, studied the thick length for a moment before taking it in his hand and stroking it. He licked at the head, the tip of his tongue wiggling into the slit just a little before he took it in his mouth. Viggo stroked his hair and encourage him on. Oh Hiccup had such a delectable mouth, his tongue stroking and teasing almost like a pro. It didn't take long before the man was hard. He pulled the boy from his task and instructed him to get the oils and lather him up nice and good. He even had Hiccup prepare his own hole while he watched. Such a good obedient boy.

When Hiccup was ready he climbed onto Viggo's lap. His bravo was quickly waning and he trembled with both need and fright as he felt Viggo length press against his slick opening. His hands tightened on Viggo's shoulders.

"Relax," Viggo cooed. He offered Hiccup his chalice of wine to help steal his nerves. "You're charge. You can stop whenever you want whether I cum or not. Just go slowly. Find that little bundle of nerves and stroke, focus on it. You'll be alright."

Hiccup took a shaky breath before downing the rest of the wine. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before dropping the chalice on the floor. "Okay…" he murmured to himself before pushing down. He whined softly as Viggo's meat pierced his opening. Slowly, slowly he sank down, letting it fill him nearly half way before going back up then slowly down once more.

Viggo moaned and sat back, letting Hiccup do all the work. "That's right; go as slow as you want. Hmm…" He kept his hands on the arm rests. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when the boy finally sank all the way down until his rear rest against Viggo's balls. "Oh…" he moaned. He ran his hands up and down Hiccup's spine soothingly as he pressed a kiss to the boy's neck. "You feel so good, you know that?"

Hiccup gave a tiny whimper. "Do you want me to bounce?"

Viggo sat back to meet his gaze. He cupped Hiccup's cheek and wiped a rogue tear from under his eye. "No, I want you to do what feels good to you. Rock, bounce…whatever feels good."

It took a few minutes before Hiccup actually moved and Viggo did nothing to encourage him. He sat back, leaned his head on the headrest and controlled his breathing as Hiccup slowly began to moving, rocky slowly at first before picking up his pace. He alternated between rocking and bouncing slightly, trying to fine just the right rhythm yet seeming to struggle. For Viggo it felt it felt magnificent and he greatly enjoyed having the youth desperately grinding into him.

"Please…please…oh gods…" Hiccup moaned.

"You doing well," Viggo assured, kissing his brow.

Hiccup shook his head. "Something's not right," he whimpered, rotating his hips and trying to find just the right place.

"You're overthinking it. Relax…just relax," Viggo cooed. He had an inkling what was wrong but wanted the boy to say it. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Hiccup gave a whine. "I…"

The door banged open at just the wrong time and a warrior raced in. "Sir! We have a prob…lem…" he stumbled when he came upon the sight before him; the slave boy without his pants, straddling Viggo's lap with the man's thick, long length unmistakeably shoved up his pale freckled ass. "Ah…"

The boy froze in place, his eyes wide and insides tight as memories of the gangbang clenched at his heart.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Viggo snapped, a hand possessively on Hiccup's hip.

The warrior stared at their joining for a moment before blinking and meeting his leader's gaze. "Yes, sir. No, sir. I mean a dragon got loose, sir. It's terrorizing the men. Ryker can't get control of it. It's a rarity, sir, a Hobblegrunt. It'll be a shame if we have to kill it. The pelt alone…"

"I know what it is worth," Viggo growled, glaring daggers at the man. "Tell Ryker I'll be there shortly." He didn't need to say "get out", the man knew better than to stay and rushed off, slamming the door shut firmly behind him. Sighing, Viggo went to lift Hiccup off him, his libido tapering down. "Sorry, my boy, but…"

"Don't!" Hiccup gasped, his breath hitching. His eyes widened for a split second. He looked at Hiccup, his jaw suddenly slack.

"We don't have time to finish," Viggo said, resigned that his plans to make Hiccup want him were unlikely to happen anytime soon.

"If you do it we will," Hiccup reasoned.

"Hiccup…" Viggo breathed. It was tempting. Very tempting. But there was a dragon running amok and his brother needed him. He kissed the boy's brow before lifting him off his lap. "We'll continue this when I get back," he promised as he stood and fixed his trousers. "Stay here. Eat…drink more wine. I won't be long."

"Wait…I can help," Hiccup offering, fumbling around for his pants.

Viggo shook his head as he reached for the door. "You've never dealt with dragons like these. They can change they colors and blend in with their surroundings."

"Like Changewings. I can handle it. Let me help," Hiccup insisted, struggling to pull the pants on and get the peg leg in place. "Come on, I've been cooped up in here for days."

The man hesitated before turning and regarding the youth, his gaze and face void of emotion. "Alright. Stay at my side and…I shouldn't need to remind you…no funny business or you'll be visiting Ryker tonight."

It was almost enough to make the boy back down and stay in the room but there was a sudden determined look in his emerald gaze that Viggo both respected and worried over. This would be another test of just how far Hiccup had fallen under his control. If he tried to run he wouldn't get far and suffer for it. If he did as he was told then once they returned to their chambers he would be well rewarded.

They hurried through the ship, Hiccup struggling to keep up with the wooden peg leg. Viggo had to constantly stop and wait for him and Viggo didn't often wait for anyone. It was easy to see once they reached the deck what the problem was. The Hunters were on the shore moving crates towards the docked ships but were being stopped by a rainbow colored Hobblegrunt that was leaping on the cages, trying to knock them over while snapping at the men. It was fast though. The men couldn't seem to get a clean shot without accidentally hitting one another. Ryker was cursing and belting out orders as he tried inching his way closer.

"Oh for Thor sake," Viggo grumbled. Any arousal he had felt earlier plummeted as he was faced with the very real possibility of having to wade into this mess and take control of the situation. There was a down side to being a Dragon Hunter while trying to tame a new consort. And the way this dragon was going it will have all the others free in no time. They might have no choice but to kill it.

"Wow…" Hiccup breathed next to him, his eyes bright with wonder. It instantly turned to worry when the dragon gave pained filled cry. "STOP!" he shouted at Ryker, his bravado returning and the dragon trainer returning. "Don't!"

Before Viggo could stop him the boy was jumping over the edge of the ship into the water and wading his way toward shore. "Hiccup!" Viggo snapped before following suit. He easily over took the youth and grabbed his arm. "Get back on the ship," he ordered.

"It's hurt," Hiccup argued, glaring up at him and looking remarkably like his old self. He pulled his arm free. "If I don't stop it they're going to kill it…if it doesn't kill one of them first." He hurried on, yelling for the men to get back as he sloshed onto shore a little short of breath. The peg leg kept slipping out from under him in the water. But he didn't let it stop him as he slowly approached the dragon with his hands raised to show he was unarmed and meant no harm. He spoke softly and gently to the dragon, placing himself between it and the men.

"What is he doing?" Ryker demanded as Viggo made his way toward him, his gaze never leaving Hiccup.

"Saving your ass," Viggo grumbled, not happy that a dragon outwitted his brother and their men. He raised an arm, stopping Ryker from intervening. He needed to see this. He needed to see Hiccup in full action. Those few moments before they captured Hiccup caring for the other dragon wasn't enough to give him the proper sense of the boy's full capabilities.

"Unless anyone failed to notice that's a dragon. Hiccup trains dragons," Dagur called from the far left. He had a net in hand and was inching toward Hiccup and the Hobblegrunt, ready to throw it over the two. "He's going to fly the coop."

"Don't move," Viggo ordered. It was meant not only for Dagur but all the men. His fascination grew as the Hobblegrunt clicked and warbled back at Hiccup until eventually, it let the boy near him and place a hand on its forehead. A moment later the boy was running his hands over its head and along its neck, down its body and over a wing. "It bows to him," Viggo mused, unable to believe how calm the creature was with Hiccup but then the boy never stopped touching it or talking, constantly reassuring the creature. He came up the other side, a dark frown on his lips and clicked and warbled something to the dragon, a warning of some sort before yanking something out of its leg. There was a howl but as quickly as the dragon jerked away Hiccup was right back there soothing it.

"He could make it attack us," Dagur warned, adjusting his grip on the net. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I need to put an end to this," Ryker growled, going to move past Viggo.

The younger Grimborn shook his head. "Give him another minute," he advised, his gaze never leaving Hiccup until the dragon was absolutely calm and practically eating out of Hiccup's hands. Then Viggo gestured for Ryker to move behind the dragon and open an empty cage. "Hiccup, have it back into the cage," he called, keeping his voice even and void of emotion. He didn't want to upset the youth and have him turn around and unleash the creature on them or try and take it and escape because surely the thought must have crossed the boy's mind.

Surprisingly, Hiccup did as instructed, not hesitating even once. He walked the dragon into the cage and even closed the door himself before reaching in and giving it one last pet. The moment he stepped back the men took over and sedated the beast as they did all the others for easy transport. However, Hiccup did not look happy about the situation. In one hand he held an arrow, the shaft broken and feathers askew. He strolled toward Ryker but there was no fear and he shoved the arrow into his armored chest. "Since went is a disabled dragon profitable?" he demanded, murder in his eyes rather than fright. They exchange a look before Hiccup turned on his heel and marched toward Viggo.

The younger of the Grimborns smiled widely. He was never so proud of someone and never so turned on by seeing one such as Hiccup stand up to Ryker after all the man had put him through. Hiccup should have been quivering with fright in front of the man but amongst dragons he had regained his backbone and sense of self and it thrilled Viggo just to see it. It was what drew him to Hiccup that first day they met, when the boy proved the rumors barely touched the surface of who he was. Forget aphrodisiacs, watching Hiccup commune with dragons was far more of a turn on.

Viggo was in a rush to return to their chambers once he and Hiccup returned to the ship, leaving Ryker to what he did best and direct the men as they loaded the dragons onto the various ships. They didn't even make it past the door before he pulled Hiccup into his arms and began kissing him with a passion he never felt for another person before. He was desperate and hard and mumbled apologizes as he pushed the boy against the wall and ravished his lips. Hiccup didn't pull away, didn't object. In fact he returned the kisses with just as much passion and gusto, his arms wrapping around Viggo's neck and pulling him close. Viggo grinned against his lips. They had kissed before but not with this passion. He didn't ask permission this time, they really didn't have the breath to form too many words, and shoved Hiccup's trousers down his hips until they pooled on the floor. Hiccup fumbled with Viggo's trouser until the man had to open them himself but Viggo wasn't complaining, they lips barely leaving each other for more than a few moment to catch their breath. Once his aching cock was free he grasped Hiccup's rear and lifted him until the boy wrapped his legs around his waist, his knees pressing tightly to keep his balance. He wasn't quite as light as he looked and Viggo had to split his focus from kissing him, groping that wonderfully tight ass with one hand while fumbling around for some form of lubrication.

"I'm still wet…" Hiccup breathed when they broke away for a moment, his eyes hooded and clouded over with lust. "Just do it."

The man studied him a long moment before pressing a kiss to his lips once more. "I've never been so attracted to someone," he admitted before pressing the head of his cock against Hiccup's puckered hole. Until now he had always been gentle but now he couldn't control himself. He needed Hiccup and Hiccup needed him. Without further ado he braced a hand behind Hiccup's head against the wall while the other help the boy up and then thrust forward and home into that lovely hot body.

Hiccup threw his head back, for the first very vocal as he was filled. "Yes!" he cried, his knees tightening around Viggo. His fingers clawed at the man's shoulders before latching painfully onto the back of his neck and pulling him into another heated kiss. "Harder!"

Viggo wasn't of a mind to even question Hiccup's demands, he simply did it. He pounded into the lithe body, ramming his length as deep as he could go. His hips piston back and forth, harder, faster, all self-control lost in the whore moans and cries Hiccup made as he begged for more, pleaded for it as his nail dug trenches into Viggo's arms, pulled at his hair and grind into him. Viggo kissed and nibbled at Hiccup's swan like throat, suckling a bright purple hicky high on his neck for all to see. "Oh gods," he breathed as his hands slid up Hiccup's tunic to caress him. "You feel so good."

"Harder…please…please…" Hiccup moaned, trying to bounce but not finding a good rhythm. "I'm so close."

Well, Viggo couldn't let him suffer and if harder was what Hiccup wanted then harder was what he would get. He slammed into Hiccup, pounded into his ass with abandon and rejoiced in the screams and cries the boy made as he begged for even more. One would be confused to why after suffering so much abuse, rape and hard treatment Hiccup would want Viggo to be so rough but the thing is, Hiccup had been conditioned to like it. Ryker – and to an extent Dagur, even though the Berserker didn't know it – had been training Hiccup's body to accept rough sex, and clouded the line between pain and pleasure until Hiccup didn't always know the difference. So unless his prostrate was being directly stimulated he needed it deeper and a little harder to get off and right now Viggo couldn't focus on just that little bundle of nerves when his own need was so hard. But then Viggo wasn't always a gentle man and enough rough hard sex as well, not as much as Ryker but rough nonetheless.

He stumbled with Hiccup toward the table and swept off the remaining food and dishes to the floor before dumping Hiccup on it and finding a new position so he could meet both their needs. This was what he wanted earlier but was happy to have been interrupted. It would never have been this passionate. He held Hiccup's legs up as he rammed home once more, going harder and deeper just as the boy asked. But despite his desperation to come he kept his stroked measured now, giving Hiccup exactly what he wanted. It didn't take long before Hiccup lost it and came all over his stomach with a whine. His insides rippled and tightened around Viggo, triggering the man's orgasm as well.

He leaned over Hiccup as he panted and met his lover's hooded gaze. "Are you alright?" he breathed, unable to believe the boy hadn't panicked or had a flashback to the abused Ryker had caused him. But then Ryker did his business and threw Hiccup away like a piece of trash. Viggo could never throw Hiccup away…not anymore.

Hiccup gazed up at him, a lost look on his handsome flushed face. "I'm okay," he murmured but his voice was unsure. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into Viggo's hand much as the Hobblegrunt had to Hiccup earlier. He didn't object when he was carried to bed where Snowy was curled up waiting for him. His tunic was pulled over his head and off before he laid down and a few moments later Viggo was pressed against his back. It wasn't quite as comforting as usual or maybe it was Hiccup's mind playing tricks on him. Right now he couldn't quite think straight. His body was humming from the amazing sex they just had. It was nothing short of mind blowing. That wasn't the problem. Viggo wasn't the problem. It was him…it was his body. The times he'd had sex with Viggo before he barely felt anything. It was like his insides were desensitized even with the herbs Viggo fed him and placed inside him meant to increase his libido. He may be young but he wasn't a fool. He knew what aphrodisiacs were and had honestly hoped they would help him. There was nothing worse than being a sex slave and feeling absolutely nothing unless his prostrate was directly stimulated by hand…well fingers. Even when he rode Viggo's cock he knew something was missing. Now he knew what it was and it scared him. He needed rough sex. He needed it deep and hard and he couldn't really fathom why. The only possible explanation came in the form of Ryker and Dagur. Neither of them had ever been gentle to him. They had forced him, made him cum on their terms and generally torn his insides out until he was either bleeding or begging them to stop. Yet most times he came, whether he wanted to or not. It made no sense. Why would he cum when his insides hurt so much? How could pain possibly feel good? Yet it did otherwise he never would have begged Viggo to pound into him just as powerfully and forcefully as Ryker had.

He covered his face with a pillow and fought not to scream as Snowy snuggled against his belly. He was losing his mind. It was the only explanation. This wasn't happening.

Viggo's large hand gently rubbed up and down his side and kissed his shoulder. "You know we should really consider changing your name. Hiccup is not suitable for someone of your caliber." He hummed softly as he took the pillow away and turned Hiccup to face him. "I think it's time you finally had a grown up name," he whispered over Hiccup's lips before claiming them once more, already ready for round two…or was that three given their earlier activities before being so rudely and brilliantly interrupted.

And regardless of the war happening inside Hiccup he found himself giving in to the burning need within once more, completely missing what Viggo had said about a possible name change.


	14. Chapter 14

Breaking Point 13

Tracking Dagur proved almost as impossible as tracking Hiccup. The scent in the helmet was too old and Skullcrusher ended up flying to in random patterns, zigzagging through the Archipelago like a dragon drunk on dragon root. After a nearly a days of searching Stoick gave up with the helmet. They needed a more direct source, something hopefully not so faded with time. There was only one possible place to find that…if there was anything left to find. But for this he had to go alone or with as few riders as possible so he sent them home. To Berk or the Edge it didn't matter. He would continue the search without them and right now that search would take him to Berserk and the place Dagur called home.

"I wish I had better news for you, Stoick," Harold the Grim, Dagur's uncle and regent of the Berserkers said when Stoick met with him on the Island of Berserk. They walked together through the plaza, Astrid, Skullcrusher and Toothless trailing close behind. "Berserk is presently under Outcast rule. Dagur is not fool enough to come home until he has an army large enough to defeat Alvin and his Whispering Deaths, or more accurately his Screaming Death. That's most likely why he teamed up with these Hunters your Shield Maiden spoke of."

"Yes, but why separate Hiccup and Toothless and send the Nightfury north?" Stoick asked, still rather perplex by his son's disappearance.

The acting chieftain hummed softly. "That would not have been my nephew's doing. He would tried to take the dragon for himself or kill it to break Hiccup not send it away where there's a chance it may escape or be rescued and come back for him. He glanced over his shoulder toward Astrid then lowered his voice so only Stoick could hear him. "I warned you when Dagur captured you that he would do anything to make Hiccup his…anything. He is in love with your boy but he doesn't understand what love is and he lashes at what he doesn't understand."

"Lust and love are two different things, Harold," Stoick countered, his voice just as low. "Dagur doesn't love, he destroys."

Harold said nothing to that. He stared out over the ocean with a frown. "Don't underestimate him, Stoick. When Dagur feels strongly about something he won't stop under he has it…and that includes your boy. I wish I could have been more help." He placed a hand on Stoick's shoulder as he turned to leave. "Good luck, my friend."

Stoick watched him leave, not happy by the other man's words, the same words he had been told over three years ago when he was held captive by Dagur. The fact was that no matter how much Harold loved his nephew, Dagur was a maniac, deranged and insane and incapable of love. Dagur did not love Hiccup. No, he wanted to possess Hiccup, own him, enslave him. He was a child jealous of a toy and either had to own it or destroy it. Toothless was that toy so now that he was out of the picture what could Dagur possibly want other than terrorize Hiccup? Stoick shuddered to think that the young chieftain might do to his son. If he dared harm a single hair on Hiccup's head Stoick would kill the little bastard as he should have years earlier.

. . .

The Hobblegrunt was placed on Viggo's flag ship and into a pen near the front of the ship. It had been injured when the Hunters tried to catch it and the arrow they used was not coated in the typical poison that disabled and brought them down. Whether this was by design or neglect didn't matter; the dragon was injured and Hiccup it his job to take care of it. It had taken a while for him to convince Viggo to let him care for the dragon but with a little cunning, grovelling, and well…making sure the man had one of the best early morning orgasms in recent history, Hiccup got what he wanted. He was equipped with a basket full of medical supplies, antibiotics, soothing creams and rolls of bandages. And of course there was the entourage of guards that followed him whenever Viggo was busy with his own duties.

"You sure about this?" one of the guards asked as he unlocked the metal cell door. "That's a wild dragon, lad. If we lock you in and it attacks we may not be able to get to you in time."

"I'll be fine," Hiccup assured. He took a deep breath as the door was opened and stepped inside. The guard hesitated only a moment before shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Shouldn't one of us be in there with him?" another guard asked anxiously. "Viggo'll kill us if anything happens to him."

"Be my guest," the first responded, stepping back from the cell, one hand on his bow with an arrow already drawn from his quiver should the Hobblegrunt attack the boy. Of course the other guard made no move to enter the cell with Hiccup. Neither were fool enough to handle an injured dragon.

But Hiccup wasn't a Hunter, he was a dragon trainer and caring for dragons was what he did. He spoke calming to the dragon in Dragonese, letting it sniff him as he did the night before and waiting until it made the first move and gave the all clear for him to proceed. He moved slowly, always keeping physical contact, always talking until he reached the old bloodied wrappings he had hurried placed on the dragon the night before. It was a daunting task unwrapping the cotton, washing and cleaning the wound then rewrapping without harming the beast but he took his time and chattered away about nothing. Memories of doing this with Toothless after a battling Dagur filled him and while it wasn't exactly his favorite memory it did bring a smile to his lips. He hummed softly as he worked and when he was done gestured for the men to bring in the big barrel of fish he promised the dragon in exchange for letting him take care of it.

That was how Dagur found him, sitting on the ground and feeding the dragon by hand.

"Hey," Dagur said in way of greeting rather than making some grand gesture or speech as was his norm. He glanced toward the guards, noting they had turned their weapons on him rather than the dragon that could easily eat Hiccup. "Can I have a word with my brother? In private?"

"Lad?" the first guard asked Hiccup.

The dragon trainer kept his face school and focused on the Hobblegrunt. "We're not brothers," he answered automatically.

Dagur rolled his eyes. "Hiccup."

The youth met his gaze and it was a look Dagur didn't like. "And I have nothing to say to him." He looked away and cooed at the Hobblegrunt.

"You heard the boy," the second guard said. He gestured with his head toward the exit. "You better go."

Dagur was silent for a moment as he sized up both men. "Really? Are you going to make me?"

Before either man could lash out he attacked, punching the first man before twisting and slamming his elbow into the second. He followed that up by quickly disarming them and kicking them in the head each but he didn't count on how cunning the first guard was and before Dagur could get his hands on the key it was slid under the door and to Hiccup who quickly took possession of it. He made sure to stay far from the bars and out of Dagur's reach.

"Hiccup, open the door," Dagur ordered, kicking one of the men out of the way.

Hiccup glared at him. "Why? You miss keeping me warm at night? Or are you just looking for a good fuck?"

The words sounded wrong coming from Hiccup and for a few minutes all Dagur could do was stare at him. It was like looking at a different person. Hiccup had always been defiant and witty and filled to the brim with sarcasm. At least the old Hiccup, his Hiccup had been. This Hiccup was nearly that Hiccup again but the hair was wrong, the hate and disgust was wrong. He looked older and weary. The only thing that hadn't really changed was his obsession with dragons.

"I wasn't exactly going to put it like that," Dagur answered, rolling his eyes as if Hiccup was being childish. "I simply came to take back what's mine."

Hiccup gave a snort. "I don't belong to you, Dagur. I never did."

"Yes, you do. We belong together," Dagur insisted, his voice raising an octave with growing annoyance. He couldn't believe they were even having this discussion. He frowned when he noticed a mark on Hiccup's neck. "What's that?" he demanded.

"What's what?" Hiccup asked, turning his focus back to the Hobblegrunt.

"On your neck, what is that? Is that a hickie?"

Hiccup paused what he was doing and placed a hand over his neck where the skin was still a little tender. "It's nothing."

"Who did that? Who's been touching you?"

"That's none of your concern. Dagur, just go away."

"Tell me who's been touching you!" the Berserker demanded, his voice taking a high whining pitch. All it got him was an angry glare from Hiccup. He took a deep breath and tried a different tactic and glanced around. "Look, forget about it. It's not important right now. Stop being a brat and unlock the door. If we hurry we can…"

"Can what?" Viggo asked and Dagur suddenly found the sharp edge of a sword pressed against the side of his neck. "What are you doing, Dagur?"

Dagur's hands clenched and unclenched but he kept his focus on Hiccup. "Taking back what's mine."

"Really?" Viggo purred, his gaze flicking toward Hiccup. "That would suggest Hiccup would have a slave mark naming him yours. Do you have such a mark, Hiccup?"

"No," the dragon trainer said firmly.

Dagur's eyes darkened. "We're brothers," he insisted.

Again Viggo looked to Hiccup for confirmation.

Again Hiccup said, "No."

"Well there we go," Viggo purred, withdrawing his sword. "He doesn't belong to you. I suggest you apologise to my men and find something better to do than harass the Dragon Whisperer. Consider this your last warning. I will not give you another one."

Dagur exchanged a pleading look with Hiccup but the Hooligan was like stone, his features hard as he glared back at him. This was not the Hiccup Dagur knew and loved. It was like a stranger was looking at him and Dagur didn't like it at all. He opened his mouth, wanting to make Hiccup see sense and remember that he only served one master and that was Dagur. Viggo didn't deserve him. He didn't know Hiccup like Dagur did. He didn't know what turned Hiccup on like he did or how to make him squeal in ecstasy. Hiccup needed to be reminded of that but it wasn't something Dagur could do in front of Viggo or his idiot followers. He needed to get Hiccup alone.

"Fine," he grumbled, his gaze steady as he looked at Hiccup. He opened his mouth to say more but decided against it. Instead he gave one of the guards another hard kick before remembering his manners and uttered a not so heart felt sorry.

Viggo waited until Dagur was gone before sheathing his sword and turning toward Hiccup. "Are you alright?" he asked, carefully walking around his men who were in various stages of consciousness.

"I'm fine," Hiccup answered quickly, his gaze shifting to the downed guards. "Are they alright?"

Surprised, Viggo took a moment to check on both men, making sure they were both alive and with minimal injuries. The fact that Hiccup was concerned about them showed great compassion. "They'll be alright," he assured as he stood. He gave Hiccup a moment to take everything that had just happened all in. "Do you want to let me in?" he asked, his voice soothing.

The boy hesitated and placed a hand on the Hobblegrunt's head and gently stroked the frill before nodding. He walked up to the door, reached through the bars and stuck the key in the lock. With a twist he unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Just no sudden moves. His leg is pretty bad. That's why he went nuts last night. That and dragon don't like being hunted or caged. No one does."

Viggo took a deep breath but didn't try arguing why the Hunters did what they did. They had many long discussions about it already and neither of their views had changed but they did have a better understanding of one another. Surprisingly, Hiccup locked them in just as the men did before.

"Why..?" Viggo began, a little confused by the youth's actions.

"He already caused you guys chaos once, I'd rather keep him safe then have Ryker go ballistic and kill him. Now just don't move," Hiccup instructed, staying between the man and dragon. He waited until the Hobblegrunt calmed down before reaching behind him and taking one of Viggo's hands and lifting it for the dragon to sniff. "Keep your hand open and don't pull away."

"Hiccup, what are you..?" Viggo began, utterly confused and maybe a little frighten when he felt the hot breath of the Hobblegrunt over his fingers.

"Let him smell you. Dragons are the most amazing and loyal creatures. You don't have to hunt them. They don't need to be sold to the highest bidder as weapons or food or for their pelts. They're so much more," Hiccup told him, recounting an argument they had a few days earlier.

Viggo sighed and was about to pull his hand away when he felt a warm snout nuzzle against his hand. His usual argument was caught in his throat and he stared at the dragon in shock. He had touched many dragons before, gutted more than his share over the years, but never before had he touched one like this.

He didn't notice when Hiccup let go of his hand and sat back when a happy little smile on his face. It was the happiest the boy had been in a very long time and made him feel almost like himself again. They sat together with the Hobblegrunt for quite some time before the dragon finally pulled away. Viggo stayed still for only another moment or two before quietly telling Hiccup it was time to go. There was much he wanted to discuss with the boy but it was best done in private.

He stood and offered his hand to Hiccup, helping the youth to his feet. Together they walked down the corridor in silence, Viggo in deep thought while Hiccup kept giving him sideways looks or glancing at the ground. "I'm sorry about Dagur," he said, feeling the need to apologize for the Berserker's actions as he used to when they were kids and he was desperate for the other's friendship. It was automatic and he felt small and childish after saying it. Dagur had abused him for weeks after he was first captured so why did he care? After all he had pretty much told Dagur to fuck off only a few minutes ago. "He's been like this since we were kids."

Viggo sighed. "Oh Hiccup…I really wish you hadn't said anything," he breathed. "I wanted to discuss this in private."

"What's wrong? Please tell me this has nothing to do with my time on deck this afternoon…you promised." He glanced at the ground, realizing how childish he just sounded. "Sorry."

Another sigh escaped Viggo. He sounded resigned and maybe a little tired, something Hiccup wasn't used to hearing. All of a sudden he stopped and turned Hiccup around, placing both hands on Hiccup's shoulders and looking him in the eye when the boy raised his head. "Hiccup, we got word from the north that several of our ships were attacked and destroyed, all crew and cargo lost." He waited a moment for Hiccup to take this in.

Hiccup searched the man's gaze, confused as to why Viggo would be telling him this…unless the man simply needed to get it off his chest. "I…"

Viggo hushed him. "Hiccup, the ship transporting your Nightfury was one of them. He never made it to the Northern Traders. I sent word to have him rerouted here but…"

The boy's eyes widened. "Wait…what are you saying?"

Viggo hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry, he went down with the ship. No man or dragon survived."

"No…" Hiccup breathed in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. "That's not possible. Toothless…he can't…you have to be wrong." He pushed away from the man, his body trembling as he racked his hands through his hair. Ryker had forbidden him for so much as utter a word about Toothless of his friends and family except when he was being interrogated and now…now he learns his best friend had died, had gone down chained to a ship like…like he almost did years ago when he was chained to his father's ship when Vikings and dragons were still enemies. All he saw in his mind's eye was desperately fighting to free Toothless while they were underwater and both of them nearly drowning. "No…this can't be happening."

"Hiccup…"

"I…I need to…I've got to sit down," the boy managed, limping toward their chamber. His breathing was rapid and hitched as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Viggo didn't stop him or offer words of sympathy. He simply watched with a calculating look in his dark brown eyes.

"How did he take it?" Ryker asked, his voice a deep rumble as he stepped next to his younger brother.

"As expected," Viggo answered, a tiny smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "Do you have it?"

"Aye. Took a while to figure out what junk pile it was thrown in but we have it," Ryker confirmed. He folded his thick arms over his chest. "You sure this'll do the trick? I can take another round or two out of him if you like."

"That won't be necessary. He'll be completely ours by sunset." He patted Ryker's arm. "Bring it to my chambers in a few minutes. Hiccup is going to need a little comforting before the last ties to his old life are finally cut." Leaving Ryker to gather the evidence needed to finally and completely break Hiccup, Viggo went to comfort his boy.

He found Hiccup in their chamber, stomping around, knocking stuff over and cursing as he vented his anger and frustration. Viggo stayed by the door and let him be. He had yet to see the boy truly act out like this or be so destructive but it was a necessary step and so he left Hiccup to his own devices until the youth noticed him and calmed down if only just a little. The wild look in the boy's eyes was a wondrous sight.

"Who…who attacked the ships?" Hiccup demanded, the question burning every fiber of his being.

"That doesn't matter," Viggo said gently, studying the overturned table and chairs.

"Who did this?" Hiccup yelled, his hands bunched into fists as he glared at Viggo. "Please, I need to know."

Viggo regarded him for a long time. "And what would you do with that knowledge? Hunt them down? Kill them all?"

Rage danced in the boy's eyes. "Yes."

"Really? You can barely walk. You no longer have a dragon…"

"I can train another dragon…" He choked on the last word, his body shaking again. "I just…I need to know."

"No, you don't. Hiccup, you're better not knowing." Viggo approached him then and wrapped his arms around the youth and drew him close. "Revenge won't bring him back. Trust me, I know these things." He held Hiccup a little tighter when the door opened and Ryker came stomping in.

"What in Hel happened here?" Ryker demanded as he looked for a place to dump the crate of gear he had just lugged in.

Hiccup tensed in Viggo's arms. "Nothing important," Viggo answered, rubbing the boy's back. "Just put that…anywhere." He nodded in front of the upturn table.

Ryker rolled his eyes and dropped the crate, startling Hiccup. "Here's the junk they savaged. Have at it."

"Really?" Viggo questioned, rolling his own eyes at his brother's lack of tack. He took a deep breath before stepping back from Hiccup and rubbing the boy's arms. "One of the surviving ships found these amongst the wreckage. I thought it best you have them so you can give your Nightfury a proper send off."

A horrid whine came from deep in Hiccup's throat when his gaze fell upon a torn prosthetic tailfin, twisted metal and broken straps of leather. "Oh Gods," he breathed, the contents of the box unmistakable. He placed a hand in front of his mouth as he neared the soiled and destroyed flight gear he had built for Toothless. Some had smears of blood across them. He fell to his knees in horror and bent of the box, cradling the tailfin and holding it to his chest as he cried.

It took quite some time for the youth to calm down enough for Viggo to attempt talking to him. He took Hiccup away from the box and assured him that he could do whatever he wanted with the destroyed gear, supporting whatever decision he made. Hiccup sat on the bed – the only thing he couldn't throw or upturn in his tantrum – while Viggo's servant went about cleaning the room and returning everything to normal. Viggo sat with Hiccup while Ryker hovered about in the background, a silent sentry in case Hiccup lost it again.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Viggo started soothingly. "I had honestly hoped the ship would have returned by now. I wanted the Nightfury to be a surprise, to show how much I've come to adore you and how much I want you to stay by my side."

Hiccup rubbed at his eyes. "I don't understand. Who would attack your ships…if it was my riders they would have freed Toothless and the other dragons. They'd sink a ship or two but they always make sure the crew can swim to safety."

Ryker gave a snort. "It wasn't your precious riders," he grumbled, leaning against the table that was now right side up. "Bloody Berserker trash. I told you we shouldn't have allowed that brat to join us." He kicked the box in disgust. "Now we're down almost forty dragon and over a hundred Hunters and we're supposed to play friendly with them?"

"Ryker!" Viggo snapped, glaring at him.

"Dagur did this?" Hiccup asked, disbelief echoing in his voice.

Ryker gave another snort. "Damn right."

"Maybe," Viggo argued. "We don't know for certain what happened." He passed Hiccup the tankard of mead they had been sharing. Hiccup's hands were shaking too much to hold onto it for long so he drank deeply from Viggo's. "It's not something you need to worry about right now. We're investigating the situation."

"I just…I can't believe this is happening," Hiccup breathed. He had suffered for weeks, been raped and tortured and interrogated and forced into slavery. He had done everything he had been asked to do to assure the safety of his family and tribe, the dragons and especially Toothless and for what? Now Toothless was dead and his tribe hadn't even made an attempt to save him. Not one rider. Not his father. No one. It had been depressing him for weeks but he had chalked it up to the fact the ship was always moving. Yet his father rode a Rumblehorn, the Tracker of the dragon species. He should have been able to locate him and Toothless within days of their abduction yet here he was and now Toothless was dead. Why? Did his tribe finally decide he wasn't a suitable heir and abandon him? Did his friends no longer care for him? No more tears feel but whatever little bit of hope he had been holding onto vanished, crumbled and destroyed like the contents of the crate.

He must have spoken his thoughts out loud as he bent over his knees trying not to be sick.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Viggo soothed. "This must be hard to take in. Do you want some time alone?"

The boy shook his head. He was tired of being alone. He wanted his friends and his father but they obviously didn't want him anymore. He wanted Toothless but Toothless...Toothless was gone. "No…" he pleaded. "I just…I need to get a handle on this," he explained, struggling to calm his racing heart and rapid breathing. He stood and started pacing, unable to stay still any longer. "They're not coming for me."

"With the exception of Dagur, no one has made any demands for your freedom," Viggo confirmed.

"No even one rider spotted," Ryker added.

Hiccup nodded, expecting as much after so long. "Too…" He swallowed. "He's gone."

"Yes," Viggo confirmed again. He stood and gently took Hiccup from behind, stilling him and pressing his lips to the back of his head. "They're not coming, Hiccup. Your tribe abandoned you," he said, repeating and reinforcing the words and thoughts Hiccup already had. "But I'm here. We're here. And we won't leave you. We're you're new family."

"I'm not a Hunter," Hiccup reminded him but his emotions were too open and bare to care anymore and a part of him clung to the words Viggo uttered to him, so sweet, so soothingly, and with so much promise that it was the only hope he had left.

Viggo rubbed his arms, patient as ever with Hiccup. "I'm not asking you to be. I'm asking you to care for our dragons as you have been the Hobblegrunt. They need someone like you to care for them and love them as you did your Toothless. I can't give him to you but I can give you them instead." He gently squeezed the boy. "I'm offering you a chance to start a new life…with a new name of your choice, no longer a slave or a mere consort but as my mate and my advisor. You will be loved and treasured as you always should have been."

Hiccup opened his mouth to object but found he couldn't. Why should he? Yes, he had been tortured and beaten and raped and they were all horrible things that he never wanted to experience ever again but Viggo had showed him kindness and taught him so much about dragons he never knew. It wasn't a trade-off, it never could be, but it was better than not being wanted. Viggo desired him, maybe even loved him and Hiccup wanted him as well. It felt good to be wanted.

He wiped at his eyes, hating having his emotions so bare to the world. "Yeah," he whispered. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

He felt Viggo nod behind him. "Have you considered what we discussed last night, about changing your name?"

Hiccup gave another nod. He had thought about it not just last night but numerous times throughout his life. Hiccup meant mistake and runt in his tribe and it was a name he always hated and tried convincing his father to let him change it many times. Of course Stoick always claimed to like the name and that it suited Hiccup before reassuring him he wasn't a mistake just small for his age. Now he was average size and build for his age, even taller than his cousin Snotlout who had been his biggest tormented when he was growing up so it only seemed right that he had a more appropriate name, wasn't it? Especially if he was starting a new life like he wanted to be Toothless when he was fifteen. That seemed like a life time ago now.

Picking a new name wasn't very easy. There were thousands to choose from and both Viggo and Ryker had their own thoughts on the subject. It felt weird having Ryker involved. For once the man wasn't snarling at him or ordering him about or trying to shove anything down his throat. He was almost normal and that was almost just as scary as or scarier than all the abuse he had administered. They debated for a long time, hours maybe as food and drink was brought to them. When you've had one name all your life replacing it with a new one that you felt comfortable enough to use every day was a challenge. That and the brothers seemed more interested in finding Hiccup a new name than he was.

When a name was found and finally agreed upon it was not a simple matter of taking on a new name, no, it was a grand affair that involved new clothing and another hair cut to "straighten it out" and all whole lot of pampering and bathing and all sorts of ritualistic things that made no sense but seemed to make the brothers happy.

In early evening, when the sun was just setting over the horizon and turning the sky into brilliant shades of pink and red, the brothers brought Hiccup to the upper deck and called for the attention of every man on the ship.

"Listen up!" Ryker yelled over the noise of men. "Viggo has an announcement."

"Great, we're off to another island in search of dragons," Dagur grumbled, bored with the dragon hunts. They weren't killing any or training them to battle and take control of rival tribes. Catching them and selling them for a profit was just boring. There was little challenge or reward in Dagur's opinion. He leaned against the mast next to Savage and glared up at the Hunter's leader but his gaze quickly shifted when he spotted Hiccup standing next to the man. The Hooligan heir looked different. His hair was even shorter, not as bad as Viggo's but still not himself, and his clothing was new, black leather trousers replaced his normal green ones and his tunic matched. If that wasn't enough of a change the fact that Hiccup was standing straight and appeared full of confidence was. He wasn't frightened or looking around nervously, instead he seemed almost in control and maybe a little angry when he met Dagur's gaze. "What's going on?" Dagur asked Savage in confusion.

Savage shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"Hunters and Berserkers," Viggo called out over the masses. "It pleases me to announce the newest member of our tribe and our first ever Dragon Whisperer and doctor, Henryk Grimborn!" He grasped Hiccup's hand and raised it in the air to the cheers of the Hunters and many of the Berserkers.

"What?" Dagur gasped, pushing off the mast and staring up at him in confusion. He looked to Savage in disbelief, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Hendrik will be treated with the utmost respect," Viggo continued, his arm now around Hiccup possessively. "And as such we will honor the death of his former persona and send him and the remains of his beloved Nightfury companion to Valhalla with full colors. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was a great opponent and he will be honored." A small grin lit his face as he pressed his lips to Hiccup's brow but his gaze was for Dagur, a slap to the face that clearly said Hiccup was his and no one else. A moment later he gestured with one arm toward long boat hanging off the side of the ship. Immediately two men tended to it and lowered the ship and its contents into the water, which were the scattered remains of the tailfin and flight gear as well as Hiccup's old and tattered clothing.

Ryker handed Hiccup – now Henryk – a bow and arrow while another man held a torch out for the youth to light the tip of the arrow shaft. Then the boy set the arrow in the bow and drew back the string as he took aim at the floating long boat.

"With this arrow you forsake pass life and embrace your future with us," Viggo announced.

The Hunters cheered.

The Berserkers seemed confused and Dagur was fuming as he watched Viggo touch Hiccup a little too intimately, his hand running down Hiccup's arm before letting him go to fire the arrow. The bow sprung, the arrow flew, flying in a perfect arch and landing slam smack in the middle of the boat. It took a few minutes before the ship went up in flames.

Hiccup – no Henryk – stared out at the ship for a long time as it burned. A party broke out around him. Mead was passed around and men patted his shoulders as they congratulated him and welcomed him to their fold. But he felt nothing, no remorse, no sorrow. He felt completely blank as he said good bye to his old life and everything he ever knew. From the corner of his eye he saw Dagur trying to get to him but the crowd of celebrating men hampered his way. Henryk paid him no mind as Viggo wrapped an arm around him and steered him away from the men for a private celebration to welcome his new life.

NOTE: Thank you to jayalaw for Hiccup's new name. She suggested Henrik which I loved, I just needed to change the "i" to a "y" for my own twisted reasons.

Next chapter will be a hot and steamy threesome that I wanted to take onto this chapter but decided to give it its own because I'm tired and want to get this posted tonight instead of waiting one or two more days. Plus I want to dedicate a whole chapter to this particular sex scene and the reinforcement used to turn Hiccup into Henryk.


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking Point 14

Viggo had a thing about grand gestures and once he, Ryker and Hiccup now Henryk, were alone in his chambers he pulled a small box from a high shelf and presented it to Henryk. "I had this made especially for an occasion like this, a day when I found my equal. Someone with a mind I can appreciate and admire," he stroked Henryk's cheek lovingly. "I've waited a long time to find someone like you."

He waited as the youth opened the box and smiled at the bewildered look that filled Henryk's bright green eyes. Inside was long piece of twisted black gold in the shape of a dragon. "What is it?" the boy asked, clearly confused.

"A cuff earring," Viggo explained, removing the small item from the box. "I could not give you back your Nightfury but I hope this will show just how much you mean to me." He hummed softly as he ran his thumb over Henryk's left ear. "Of course we'll have to pierce your ear but that's simple enough."

A piercing? Hiccup, no Henryk, he had to remind himself as he touched his own ear. He remembered his friends debating over that when he was young. Snotlout tried once, cried like an infant then tried to play it cool. Why was he thinking of his cousin? It wasn't like Snotlout was worrying over him. He straightened his back and tried to banish his misgivings about having his ear pierced. He wasn't Hiccup anymore, he was Henryk and maybe that meant more than just a haircut and new outlook on life, maybe it meant a bit more of a physical change.

"Henryk?" Viggo asked, drawing him out of his thoughts but it took a moment of two before he realized the man was talking to him.

The boy blinked and looked up.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Viggo purred, smiling reassuringly. "Hiccup is dead. It's time you embrace your new life. This…" He handed the earring cuff to Henryk. "…can be handled later. It's time you discovered the difference between whom you were and who you are now."

"I don't understand," Henryk answered, his brows furrowing. It was just a name change he wasn't any different than he was that morning. He took small metal cup from Viggo of what appeared to be a clear liquid yet had a strong scent that wrinkled his nose. "I thought…"

Viggo stroked his cheek, an amused look in his eyes. "That a new name changes you. No, love, your change will be far deeper. Hiccup is dead, Henryk. He died so you could be born."

The boy opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Viggo had explained that before the ceremony but it all seemed a little unreal. It still seemed unreal.

"Hiccup was a slave. Henryk is a prince and to be celebrated, respected and loved by all," Viggo explained. "You will never be harmed, never forced to do that which you don't want to. All you will know is pleasure unlike anything you've felt before. No one will touch you without permission." He waited to let that sink in before leaning in to brush his lips over Henryk's. "And the first step to this new you is to let Ryker fuck you on our bed in front of me." He felt the boy stiffen and gently took his face in his hands to make him stay still and keep his gaze. "As long as you fear Ryker then Hiccup lives and you will never be free. You want to be free, don't you, Henryk? To have a life free of pain and fear? To one day fly again?"

The boy's bottom lip trembled and he fought to not pull away and show just how scared he was.

"No one is going to hurt you, Henryk. Ryker will never hurt you. Will you, brother?" Viggo said, his voice even and soothing and keeping Henryk's focus entirely on him so much so the youth had forgotten the elder Grimborn was even there until he felt the other man's hands on his back. Henryk tensed right up but didn't pull away.

"No," Ryker rumbled, his large hands moving across Henryk's back then up and down his sides. "I'm just going to help make our boy here a man." He pressed his lips to the back of Henryk's head as he met his brother's gaze, a smile passing between them.

"We're going to make love you, Henryk," Viggo continued, kissing one side of Hiccup's face while Ryker did the same on the opposite side. "Not just sex. You're going to be a part of us, a part that will be cherished and loved."

He held up his metal cup, as did Ryker and clicked them against Henryk's as if in celebration before downing the liquid in one gulp. Henryk followed suit but quickly regretted it when it burned on the way down his throat. Viggo filled the cups once more in another toast to Henryk becoming a man and a part of their little family. Then he kissed the youth once more kissing him, the metal cups falling to the floor as Ryker joined in once more. The kisses peppered along either side of Henryk's neck, Viggo suckling at taunt flesh while Ryker nipped and pressed his teeth into the tight cords along the juncture of the boy's collar bone and neck.

Hiccup…no, Henryk…Henryk, the youth kept reminding himself, moaned and arched his neck, his senses overwhelmed by the hands tugging at his clothing, touching his bare flesh as teeth and tongues teased his neck. The burning of the alcohol created a pleasant warmth in his belly, enhanced even more by the insistent touching of the two men. "Oh Gods," he breathed when someone began rubbing his nipples. He never noticed just how sensitive those were before. His knees felt weak, the only thing holding him being the two men. At some point his tunic was pulled over his head and off. He barely remembered doing the same to Viggo or Ryker following suit. His new leather pants were gone next along with his new boot, being kicked aside along with the other men's clothing. It wasn't long before three naked bodies pressed and rubbed together, each growing hard with need and arousal. At some point his wooden prosthetic went missing and Ryker looped an arm under his knee. It threw Henryk off balance and in advertently triggered a panic attack that sent his mind whirling with images of the first the brothers took him.

"NO!" he gasped, shoving Viggo back and pulling away from Ryker with surprising strength only to stumbling, hop and tumbling onto the bed. He scrambled back, his heart racing as he stared up at the two very naked and larger than him men who were both very, very aroused.

"Henryk, you're alright. Take a deep breath and tell us when you're ready," Viggo soothed, an arm in front of Ryker to keep his brother from invading the boy's space.

The youth stared up at them with wide frightened eyes. It wasn't really Viggo he was looking at but Ryker, Ryker who had abused him, raped him, beaten him in such ways that his body still hurt in places even weeks later. "I can't…I can't do it. Not with him…" he whimpered, cowering back when Ryker growled at him. All he saw was being shoved against a wall or strapped down to a strange chair, table, or even his bed, his ass plundered until it was raw and bleeding, or a thick cock shoved down his throat to the point he could barely breath and was nearly blacking out, of being thrown to other men and being raped over and over again in numerous positions. He pressed the butt of his hands against his eyes and fought to banish the memories. They felt so real, as if it was happening to him all over again.

"It's alright, Henryk," Viggo soothed, keeping his distance as the youth fought with his memories. "Those are Hiccup's memories, not yours, Henryk. You're not Hiccup anymore. He's dead and so are his memories. Those things will never happen to you, Henryk." Or at least shouldn't if Viggo's plan went as it should. "You're safe. Those are just bad memories…bad dreams. You know I will never allow anyone to hurt you. Ryker will never hurt you, Henryk." He kept reinforcing the new name, making sure that the youth stopped associating himself with the silly name he once had and embraced the new name, the new person he was to become. He slowly approached the youth and very gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Have I ever hurt you?"

Henryk stared at him for a long time before slowly shaking his head. With the exception of the first time they had sex which was the first time Hiccup had a double penetration, Viggo had never intentionally hurt him, it had been all Ryker. Yet something deep inside whispered that it had been upon Viggo's order, but he quickly banished that thought. Viggo had always been gentle and loving toward him. He had given him a home and pleasure and all but worshipped his body.

Viggo smiled softly and talked very gently. "Now look at me. Never take your eyes on me, understand?" He waited a moment for Henryk to calm down a little more, the fear and horrid memories still evident in his clouded eyes. It was to be expected. Hiccup had suffered greatly at Ryker's hands but this was no longer Hiccup, this was Henryk and it was time to do away with fear and bring about his new consort. "Get on your hands and knees, my love and just look at me."

Henryk fell in line almost immediately, his reliance and trust in Viggo complete. He was dependant on Viggo and even though he was scared and body humming with tension and the urge to either fight or flee filled every inch of him, he did as he was told, fearful that he might be handed back to the sadist and go back to a life of pain and rape. He knelt as he was told then bent lower and placed his head on Viggo's lap, preparing for the worse. He expected hard callused fingers to dig into his ass, or hard thick meat ripping into him, he wasn't expecting to feel a hot wet tongue to lick over the crevice of his ass. It lapped slowly over his puckered hole, slowly and meticulously before poking at it until it delved inside. Henryk gave a surprised gasp and glanced up at Viggo who only smiled and patted his head like some beloved pet.

Ryker laved up his opening saliva as his tongue poked and wiggled making Henryk's insides feel slippery and warm and the youth moaned into Viggo's lap. It felt good, really good. He tried staying still but couldn't help pushing his hips back wanting more. It was almost as good as when Viggo fingered him. Ryker chuckled, the sound rumbling through the boy's rear and making him whimper.

"See, Henryk, Ryker only wants to pleasure you," Viggo purred, stroking the boy's hair and brushing the bangs out of his eyes. He glanced toward his brother and gave a small nod to proceed.

The elder Grimborn stood and rolled Henryk onto his back. Ah…the boy was still as beautiful as the first day he broke that sweet little ass in. He tried to look non-threatening when he met Hiccup's…nope, Henryk's gaze. It would take a while to get used to the new name and look let alone having to treat him like Viggo precious little pet rather than the toy he had had so much fun breaking. This submissiveness wasn't exactly arousing. He much preferred the rebellious, witty and sarcastic boy who tried fighting him at the beginning. But if this was what Viggo wanted then Ryker would do as his little brother asked. There were plenty of youths out there just waiting for him to break in, like that Astrid girl or even Heather, or that blonde boy with the long hair that was a friend of Hiccup's. Now that brought about enough inspiration to harden his length. Sure the kid's friends may not have found him yet but once he was completely under Viggo's control he could bring the Hunters to them. They could attack Dragon's Edge and enslave all the riders.

Climbing onto the bed he grasped Henryk's hips and lifted them off the bed so that their groins met. He grind against the boy for a moment, grinning when the youth looked away to meet Viggo's gaze then slid his arching cock slowly into that tight warmth. The boy hissed, his insides tightening for a moment before slowly relaxing.

"That's right, Henryk, relax, let him in. You like that. You like being fucked. You want it hard, remember? Let Ryker give you what you want," Viggo purred, bending down to press a kiss to the boy's brow. "This is what you wanted last night, remember?"

The boy's back arched as Ryker pushed in but he didn't fight anymore instead his upper half turned he that his head was cradled in Viggo's lap and a little too close to the man's hard length that gutted up toward his stomach. His hot breath brushed against taunt flesh causing it to quiver and a bead of precum to form. He moaned whorishly as Ryker began to thrust, his thick veins rubbing Hiccup's…no, no, Henryk's insides.

"Tell him what you want, Henryk. Tell him to go as hard as you want," Viggo continued. The boy whimpered in response, not ready to say the words. Viggo cooed at him instead. "Alright Henryk, just let him do his thing. I need you to make me wet inside. I want to be inside you very soon."

Now that Henryk so do. He'd much rather have Viggo between his legs than Ryker. He twisted his upper half a little more so that he could nuzzle the man's cock and lick at the velvety flesh before taking it in his mouth. It wasn't the easiest position but he did his best, licking and suckling, his head bobbing up and down in time with the thrusts deep into his core.

Ryker mumbled, his thrusts getting deeper by continuing the same rhythm as Viggo instructed. While this wasn't his usual kink he did enjoy sharing with his brother and watching the boy suck Viggo off and make him moan and lose himself in that warm mouth. Ryker knew firsthand how good that mouth felt and it was sheer will power that kept him from forcing that boy down on his length and fuck that mouth as he had previously. It made him thrust just a little harder as he thought of that mouth wrapped around him and sucking deeply. It brought about his first orgasm and it squirted into the boy's tight ass. Pulling out he squeezed and jerked his length a few times, spilling his seed over Henryk's quivering body.

The moment Ryker was out the boy rolled over and suckled Viggo's length in earnest, seeming to have forgotten all about Ryker the moment he was gone. But Viggo hadn't forgotten and he hauled the youth up by his arms and pulled him onto his lap, his cock poking at Henryk's dripping ass.

"Ride me, Henryk," the younger of the Grimborn's urged before ravishing him in kisses. And just like that the boy impaled himself, taking Viggo's dick all the way in in one downward thrust. Viggo lied back amongst the pillows and gently stroked the boy's sides. "That's right, Henryk, take it all." He groaned as Henryk began to move, rocking slowly as he bent down to kiss the man. Viggo gestured for Ryker to join them. It was a risky move, making the boy take them both at once but if it worked, if he could convince him that as Henryk he wanted it deep, hard and could easily handle two men at once…that he wanted to, it might be enough to separate the boy from who he used to be.

The boy seemed oblivious to what was going on, his focus entirely on Viggo and the pleasure bubbling in his body. He was hoping Ryker was done with him and didn't even notice when a second pair of hands took hold of his hips. He didn't notice anything until he felt the slid of a second cock push into him. He immediately froze, memories of the gang rape again assaulting him and his breathing hitched and he began hyperventilating as his hands knotted in the sheets.

"Oh gods," he squeaked, his eyes wide and staring at nothing. Ryker kept pushing in as he pulled the boy's hips toward him. Henryk felt so full, his stomach on the verge of busting just like when the warriors filled him, tore him and made bleed. It was happening all over again. He was going to die.

Gentle hands cupped his cheeks and carefully pulled his head downward until his gaze met soft brown eyes. "It's alright, Henryk. Relax," Viggo repeated, stroking his cheeks and behind his ears until slowly, bit by bit he relaxed and accepted both men into him. "Just keep looking at me and rock back and forth. Yes, just like that. Good boy. You like this, Henryk. You like two cocks filling your ass, don't you. It makes you nice and full, doesn't it? There we go. Not so bad, is it? You feel so good don't you?" he kept talking, kept suggesting lewd things that Hiccup would most likely never agree to but this was no longer Hiccup, this was Henryk and by the time Viggo was done with him he would be a needy little whore willing to do anything Viggo wanted, when he wanted it. "Tell Ryker to go harder," he whispered, knowing the boy's body was already conditioned to accept a good hard pounding.

"Harder," Henryk whispered, pushing back into Ryker. "Sweet gods, harder!" he cried a little louder as his prostrate was rubbed over and over again, chasing away the pain and replacing it with pleasure. Or perhaps it was the pain of being so full that made it so good. Whatever it was Ryker did as requested and started thrusting harder, faster and deeper into him until Henryk jerked away from Viggo's hands to grasp at the headboard for support and began bucking back onto both men. He took control of the situation, desperate to feel the euphoria of orgasm. He cried out as Viggo's hot mouth went over his left nipple, nipping and suckling and tugging it with his teeth while Ryker reached between Henryk's legs to stroke and pull on his cock. "Oh gods! Yes, harder! Please harder." He was sweating now, his bangs drooping over his eyes as he pushed back, meeting the men's thrusts. He felt like he was melting, his body a pool of jelly, legs like noodles and arms barely able to keep him up. He was sobbing now. It felt so good and he clasped one hand over Ryker's, certain he could feel both cocks poking out of his stomach.

"Fuck, boy, you can certainly take it now," Ryker growled in his ear before nipping it. "All that training is finally paying off, eh, Henryk?"

"More…please more," the boy begged, his voice loud and echoing throughout not only the room but into the halls. He screamed and squealed in a mix of delight and pain as he was rammed so thoroughly he nearly blacked out. He cried out when the men rolled him, repositioned him so that his back was to Viggo's chest, cock filling him once more as Ryker lifted his legs over his shoulders and bent him over double to pound into him even deeper. Henryk refused to look at him, his face turned toward Viggo who continued whispering in his ear, telling him how good this was, how much he liked it and this was what he, Henryk, wanted most of all. That part of him that was still Hiccup objected to all this but couldn't deny that it felt good, that his body was humming in ecstasy at the deep hard pounding it was taking. He screamed and begged for even more, his hands grasping Ryker's arms when the man bent over him and slammed into his guts. Ryker made him cum not once or twice but three times, his body super sensitized before the men were done. And all the while Henryk screamed for more.

. . .

The youth's needy screams echoed throughout the ship and could be heard over the partying on the deck and as far as the crew counters and mess hall. Dagur froze in his seat as he listened, unable to do anything else. He knew those screams. He had revelled in them many times but he had never thought they could be so loud or so beautiful. It was mesmerizing and stirred his arousal but it also stirred the arousal of some of the men around him.

"They're really going at him tonight," a man chuckled a few tables over, his voice just a little too loud in his drunken state. He elbowed the man beside him, his mead sloshing over the table. "Remember when we got to play with him? Gods, I would have paid Ryker to let us make him scream like that."

The other man chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, but that pretty little mouth of his was kind of busy. I think I like his throat gagging on my meat more than hearing him scream."

A third man nodded. "And he was still so freaking tight even after Ryker pounding him. You remember his face all covered in cum? Almost as beautiful as a woman."

"Think he'll let us play with him again? Just hearing him is making me hard."

Dagur stood, his eyes narrowing as he slowly approached them. He ignored Savage as the man tried to stop him. "Excuse me," he said almost pleasantly, the edge in his voice barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know him. "Exactly who are you talking about?"

The first man looked up at him as if he were a complete idiot but it was most likely just drunkenness and maybe a little arrogance to who exactly Dagur was. "Are you daft?" he grumbled with an unpleasant burp that sank of mead. "Their little whore, the dragon trash."

The second man nodded happily. "You should know, you were fucking him for how long?" He gave a toothy grin when another whorish grin echoed throughout a ship. "Man, I'm getting hard just listening to him."

The third nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe Viggo will let Ryker share him again. There was talk of bringing him here and passing him around so everyone can get a good taste of that tight little ass. Won't be so tight after the lot of us are done with him," he chortled.

Dagur's eyes narrowed and hands fisted. "You really enjoyed him, uh?"

"Dagur…" Savage warned, a hand reaching out to grab his leader's shoulder but knowing better than to actually interfere. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more…eh quiet?"

"Oh yeah, he's just a little whore. He took all three of us at once. Can you believe it? That thin little body handling three big men like us?" one of them said but Dagur no longer cared. Before he could say anymore his head was slammed against the table and Dagur had kicked the second to the ground, his boot on the man's throat while he drew a sword on the fourth.

"Hiccup belongs to me," the Berserker chief snarled at them. "How dare you touch what is mine!"

The other Hunters dropped their drinks and moved for their weapons to defend their tribesmen. The Berserkers did the same to protect their chieftain.

"Hate to break this to you, Dag-ur," the man that wasn't pinned down told Dagur, a like smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "That boy doesn't belong to you. If he did he doesn't anymore. He's Viggo and Ryker's little whore. Or haven't you been listening?" He grin grew when there was a high pitch cry that seemed to resound off the walls. "I think he likes them. He's sure louder than he ever was with you."

Dagur snarled and lounged for him and all hell broke loose. Hunters verses Berserkers, swords and maces clashing, chairs and tables being flipped and thrown. It was all out mayhem. Dagur lashed out, his mission to kill the three men that dared touch his Hiccup. He'd kill them first and then he'd kill Ryker and Viggo. How dare they? How dare they touch what was so clearly his? He broke the neck of the man on the ground, his boot crushing the man's windpipe and bones before slitting the throat of the second. Bloodlust controlled him and he would have killed the third man if another Hunter didn't get in his way. It didn't matter how many Hunters he had to kill to get to Hiccup but he was more than willing to kill every Hunter in his way to reach the Hooligan. Hiccup was his and no one else's and it was time that Viggo and Ryker learned that. The problem was there were more than double the number of Hunters to Berserkers and it wasn't long until the Berserkers were overrun and Dagur had to call his men off. There was no winning and two of his men had to hold Dagur back to keep him from getting killed but the chaos was enough that it echoed the ship, overshadowed the sounds of Hiccup's cries until they were no more and an enraged Ryker came stomping into the mess hall.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ryker demanded, his cold brown gaze taking in the destruction and dead in one glance. One of the men, the surviving rapist no less, hurriedly told Ryker what had happened and the tall bald man glared at Dagur as a result. "Gather your men and meet me and Viggo on the deck in ten minutes," he snarled before stomping off.

"Gladly," Dagur growled, shrugging off Savage and Vog. He nodded to the rest of his men and headed topside. If it was a war the brother wanted then he'd give it to them. He was getting Hiccup back one way or another.

He waited nearly twenty minutes for Viggo to show up. Ryker was there on time, looking stern and angry, his arms folded across his chest as he glared down at Dagur, his sword in hand and twitching for a fight. When Viggo arrived he was in his breaches and an elegant robe. He looked a little worn and a sheen sweat adorned his bare chest but was otherwise pleased with himself. The look in his eyes was smug as if he had just won a great victory and he smiled brightly at Dagur when he spotted the Berserker chief.

"Might I ask why you felt it necessary to attack my men?" Viggo drawled, already seeming bored even though Dagur had yet to speak.

Dagur glared at him. "Where's Hiccup?" he demanded, ready for another fight.

No emotion touched Viggo's face. "We sent him to Valhalla only a few hours to go. Is your memory as deranged as the rest of you?"

Dagur gave a snort. "You had a bunch of trash loaded on a perfectly good ship then had Hiccup set it on fire not send him with it. It was some stupid symbolic nonsense."

"He was saying goodbye to his old life and accepting his new one," Viggo explained as if talking to a small child. "Hiccup, for all means and purposes, is dead. It's time you accept that."

"You took him from me to make into your play thing!" Dagur countered, reaching for his sword.

Ryker drew his sword as did the Hunters that still vastly outnumbered the Berserkers and some even drew their bows and poisoned arrows. Dagur only glared at them but he moved his hand away from his sword knowing that he and his men would be laid out on the deck before it was all the way drawn.

"Henryk is far from some play thing," Viggo countered as he adjusted his robe. "And worth far more to me than you and your pitiful armada. I believe our partnership has reached an end. You and your Berserkers are no longer required in this enterprise. You have ten minutes to get your men off this ship or my men will open fire. It will be a shame to send so many well-meaning warriors to Valhalla this night." He gave a moment to let all that set into Dagur's mind before turning away.

"Hiccup is mine!" Dagur yelled after him. "Do you hear me, mine!"

Viggo paused and looked toward him once more. "Then please say hello to him in Valhalla for me," he purred before nodding to Ryker and walking away.

Ryker raised his hand, silently signally his men.

Dagur met his gaze with a cold hard glare. "Berserkers, evacuate to the ships," he ordered, lingering behind long enough to make sure his men were off the ship before leaving himself. "This isn't over, Ryker, I'll be back!" he yelled as he stomped down the gangplank to his much smaller vessel. The Berserker ships pulled away to the north.

"And I'll be waiting," Ryker smirked, watching the ship fade into the horizon before going back to Viggo chambers to enjoy the warmth of their new over sensitised consort, the thrill of battle arousing him as it must have Viggo. It was going to be a long night as the two men ravished Henryk once more until once more the boy was a screaming, writhing mess, begging for more and taken everything they gave him until he could take no more and sleep clogged all their minds.


	16. Chapter 16

Breaking Point 15

Many considered him rash and never thought before acting but those were the people who really didn't know him. Sometimes Dagur could be a deep thinker and as Savage learned after only a short time working under the young man, when Dagur was quiet and deep in his thoughts he was at his deadliest. And Dagur had been unusually quiet since leaving Viggo's flag ship. A few things had happened in the short time it took for the Berserkers to evacuate the big ship. The Hunters had watched the Berserkers' every move or so it seemed but they missed one crucial thing. Dagur had taken what few worldly possessions he owned from the ship, namely Hiccup's prosthetic leg that Viggo had oh so kindly given him instead of the boy himself. He had quickly stashed it in his bag before heading toward the gangplank to his waiting ship, Ryker's cold gaze on him the entire time. Maybe it was luck or perhaps the gods choose to look upon him favorably that night but something distracted the bald man and at the same time, not far from the gangplank, Dagur spotted Hiccup's beloved little Snowfury. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, Dagur was not exactly fond of dragons as pets, but he scooped the little thing up in one arm and took it with him before Ryker even noticed.

Now, hours later, Dagur sat in the haul of his ship at his dining table staring at map and trying to figure out his next step. He wasn't going to let the Grimborn brothers get away with HIS Hiccup. They would suffer for this insult. Hiccup was his. He had always been his since before the boy could even crawl. There was one big problem though, the Berserkers were outgunned. The Hunters were armed to the teeth and could take down a Berserker ship in no time. In fact one ship could easily take out three of his so a frontal attack was out of the question. He tapped at the map with the edge of his knife as he tried to squash the urge to throw it across the room next to Savage's head as the man came to check on him yet again. He didn't bothering answering the man's inane questions. Yes, he was fine. No, Viggo and Ryker were not going to get away with this. And yes, they were going to get Hiccup back. He didn't need to say any of that for it to be clear what the plan was the question was how. How were they getting Hiccup back? Dagur had no clue.

On the fourth time Savage decided to check on him he did throw the knife, just missing the man's head and embedding it in the door so deep that there was no point pulling it out right away. Still, he didn't look up, his focus on the map as he began fingering a braid of Hiccup's hair thoughtfully. If they couldn't attack the Hunters in a frontal assault then they needed to be sneaky. Or maybe they needed a distraction.

An idea began percolating as Snowy clambered on to his shoulder. His first instinct was to shove the little dragon off but he stop, his hand falling on its little paw. He let it be as he traced the route the ship had travelled all the back to where he had last seen Heather. It was a three day journey by ship but only hours by dragon. What was that silly little thing Heather had said they should do to keep in better contact, dragon mail or some nonsense that Hiccup was fond of using. In fact Heather had used it to contact him for their last meeting and while it had annoyed him to no end it did had its uses.

"I wonder if I can train you to go to her," he murmured to Snowy as he lifted the Snowfury off his shoulder to inspect it. His brows furrowed at the goofy look the dragon gave him. "How does Hiccup train dragons?"

The Snowfury had no answer.

. . .

Something Hiccup – Henryk learned quickly was that the Grimborn brothers were polar-opposites of each other in many ways. Ryker was a morning person and up at the break of dawn, fully dressed and in command. Viggo liked to sleep in and usually wasn't up and about until two hours later and took his leisurely time eating and dressing, usually reading reports or studying the Dragon Eye and comparing it to the map where Hiccup had marked the locations of islands he and his friends already visited. They may have been brothers but they were completely different in every way imaginable.

Where Ryker was rough and usually cared more for his own his own needs and delighted in making the boy scream, Viggo was gentle, loving and always made sure Hiccup had the best orgasm possible. Ryker usually did his business and left, unless spending the night in Viggo's room which wasn't very often. Viggo always stayed with Hiccup – Henryk afterwards and made him feel special and adored even loved. But Viggo also loved to watch as his older brother rammed into the boy's core, making him bounce and cry and scream whether in pain or pleasure no one knew for sure, getting off on just watching the two sometimes. It was weird and continued to turn the boy's world upside down and made it incredibly hard to know up from down, pain from pleasure, Hiccup from Henryk.

Although Ryker was an early bird he also liked morning sex and still took great joy in frightening the newest member of their crew whenever he could as if to reinforce that as Hiccup he was a slave and a toy, but as Henryk…well he got a little more respect and consideration. However it didn't sooth the nightmares the youth had almost nightly, if anything Ryker seemed to savor them as he watched the boy twist in turn in his sleep where he slept between Ryker and Viggo. A leering grin plastered his face when the boy would wake calling out for his father like a small frighten child, with those wide terrified emerald eyes that shimmered with tears as the man slid his large hand under the blanket to touch him.

"It's seems Dagur may have been onto something with playing Daddy with you," Ryker purred, groping Hiccup's neither region before rubbing his middle finger along his puckered opening. "Do you miss your Daddy?"

The boy inhaled sharply before trying to be witty. "I can assure you I have no Daddy issues. Okay, I have issues with my Dad but not Daddy issues…not like that," he tried explaining but it fell on deaf ears as the groping got forceful.

"Henryk…" Viggo purred from his side of the bed, staring at him with tired bleary eyes, but it was the use of the new name that made the boy still as if triggering something deep inside Hiccup. "Morning sex is some of the best sex. Open your legs and invite Ryker in, Henryk. You like hot hard sex in the morning." He ran his fingers over the boy's narrow chest and tweaked a nipple.

That's how the boy's morning went. Viggo continuously reinforced the idea that Hiccup was now Henryk and spoke as if they were two completely different people. Hiccup was talked about as if he was a slave that died in captivity, that he couldn't handle what was given to him, that he was too weak to belong, something Hiccup had dealt with from his own tribe from the day he was born until he defeated the Red Death with Toothless. But that was all in the past now. Hiccup was dead as was Toothless and the memory of that life was soon forgotten as Henryk took over. Henryk was different person entirely. Yes, there was still the sometimes rough nearly mind shattering sex from both the brothers and yes, it still hurt sometimes but he liked it even craved it and wasn't so afraid when Ryker approached him out of nowhere wanting him to drop everything to please him because it wasn't just about the brothers' pleasure. No, they went to great lengths to please him as well, be it in Viggo's chambers or the odd time Ryker's – the man preferred his privacy so rarely had Henryk there for more than it took to screw him before sending him on his way. Sometimes it would be in odd places like in the forge where Henryk had been given the freedom to create a new prosthetic of his choosing, be it a peg leg or something more sophisticated like the metal and wooden one Gobber had built him. That was usually Ryker who had taken an interest in the odd things the boy created. Or in the dragon pens after tending to the dragons. That was Viggo. He seemed to get turned on by watching Henryk talk to dragons and how they seemed to bow to the youth as if they were the same species. With Dagur and the Berserkers gone the brothers seemed more at ease and weren't so rushed. Even Ryker seemed more affectionate than brutal tormented. And so it was easy to forget what had happened before and embrace this new life. He had more freedom, could walk on deck without fear of being cornered by Dagur. He could build what he wanted, tame dragons and simply enjoy the wind in his face even if he couldn't fly.

Hiccup was a Dragon Rider.

Henryk was a Dragon Healer.

Everyone reinforced the idea Hiccup was dead. The Hunters all spoke of him in the past tense and addressed the youth as Henryk. No one touched him but guarded him like some precious jewel. They joked with him, made him feel as if he truly belonged among them until he noticed something very wrong one morning that had him tumbling back into his old persona if only for a short time.

"Where's Snowy?" he demanded two days after the Berserkers had departed. He was half under the large bed searching for the elusive dragon. "Snowy? Snowy?" He left the room and began searching the ship, starting with the dragons usual haunts and ending up on deck where Ryker was ordering the men and preparing to trap more dragons. "Where is he? What did you do with Snowy?" he demanded, storming up to the Hunter with sudden bravado. "If you're planning to use him for bait…"

Ryker turned away from the man he was talking to and raise a questioning brow at the boy. "What are you talking about, Henryk?" he asked, clearly annoyed by being interrupted.

But it wasn't Henryk he was dealing with but Hiccup. Hiccup was obsessed with protecting the little Snowfury while Henryk had barely thought of him. "You know what I'm talking about. You threatened to use him as bait countless times. Where is he?"

The man rolled his eyes. He wasn't as good at snapping Hiccup back into Henryk as Viggo was. "I have no idea what you did with your silly pet, Henryk," he said before turning to address the Hunters. He was surprised when the boy suddenly shoved him rather forcefully. Hiccup had only tried attacking him a few times with little success so Ryker wasn't overly worried. He grabbed Hiccup's wrist and held him still while he finished relaying his orders. The men, surprised by the boy's behavior, snapped to attention and went about getting empty cages ready while Ryker dragged Hiccup to the nearest room, which just so happened to be a storage room and pressed him against the wall. "If I had time I'd fuck you so hard I'd break your spine."

The boy glared up at him both defiant and scared. "Where is he?" he demanded one last time, his voice less heated, just realizing the dangerous situation he was in.

"I don't know. No doubt your friend, Dagur took it," Ryker said honestly, his voice calm now, debating between trying to force Henryk's persona back to the surface or enjoying Hiccup one last time. But Viggo was very specific about wanting Henryk being the ruling persona and for Hiccup to be destroyed so that the boy was completely under their control. So rather than stripping the boy's clothing off as he had so many times before he tried something different and kissed him.

The boy stiffened and tried to pull away only to have a solid wall behind him.

"Relax, Henryk," Ryker whispered across his lips. "You want this as much as I do." Then he claimed the boy's lips in their first ever kiss.

At first Hiccup resisted, his hands balling into fists as he tried to push the man away but then something changed, his hands opening and touching the man's pecks as the kiss deepened and he opened his mouth to welcome it. He felt Ryker's lip turn up into a smile as their groins grind together.

"Are you up for a quickie, Henryk?" the man whispered in his ear, taking a page from Viggo's book and letting Henryk feel as if he was in charge.

"Uh…huh…yeah," Henryk whispered, answering as he had been conditioned to, to accept either Viggo or Ryker whenever they wanted him. "Please…" His head fell back against the wall as the man's lips peppered kisses down the side of his throat.

"That's my boy," Ryker chuckled, his hand slipping over the back of the boy's tight leather trousers. It took only a moment to undo the ties, slide the pants down the youth's legs and bent him over a crate. They only had a few minutes before he had to leave with his men for the hunt but he took enough time to spit in his palm, spread it over his hard length and stretch the boy just enough to accept him. It was quick, hard and deep just like they both liked it. It didn't take much to make Ryker cum; Henryk could take a pounding and not flinch now. If anything he asked for more, even begged for it. He was a perfect little puppet to play with.

When they were done, Ryker ruffled Henryk's hair and looked him over with sudden curiosity. "Are you any good with a sword, Henryk?" He smirked at the double meaning of those words because the boy was very good with HIS sword. But the blank look on the boy's face said it all. As Henryk he had no knowledge of fighting where Hiccup no doubt had been trained since he could walk to use a sword or some form of blade. Those skills would still be there regardless of the personality at the forefront of the boy's mind. He drew a thumb along the boy's cheek. "Then I will teach. You will learn to take down men more than twice your size, Henryk. Of course, you will never lift a weapon toward Viggo or me but fight for us no matter who your opponent is." He pressed his lips over one of Henryk's eyes. This reinforcing of new persona was a pain but if he could twist this boy into something other than just a sex toy – which he greatly enjoyed – but also a deadly fighting machine than Henryk would be utterly perfect.

Load and behold Viggo approved of this new training and Ryker's hunch was right, Henryk had a natural talent with a sword. He could hold his own for the most part, ducking and weaving, deflecting blows when he can and using techniques only one with advance swordsmanship training could pull off. It would be a lie to say he didn't get hurt, it was a natural downside when training with weapons but it was nothing serious, a few nicks and lacerations, a sprained wrist but once he had a new prosthetic legs built with spring and foot, he moved much more gracefully until at times he was nearly impossible to catch and both Ryker and Viggo, in fact the entire ship, were impressed by him. In fact catching him was half the fun and bother brothers revelled in the excitement it brought them that led to some of the most passionate sex, usually threesomes, they had so far. So sword fighting was added to his list of duties, replacing cleaning and manual labor in favor strengthening their bond and ensuring Henryk need and desire for them as much as they had come to want and need him. It wasn't long before the part that was Hiccup was buried under the growing layers of Henryk.

. . .

The riders rejoined Stoick and Astrid on Dragons Edge. They didn't have much to work with but Harold had given Stoick a new sample to track Dagur by. Not much, just a hair sample that Harold managed to steal when Alvin loped the Berserker's chief's hair off before throwing him in prison. It was the long braid that once adorned the boy's head. But it had been better preserved than the helmet and placed in a chest. It was still over three years old but it was the best thing they had. Stoick felt like kicking himself for not going to Harold sooner but quite frankly the Hooligans and Berserkers were not exactly on friendly terms and the fact the man had helped him at all was a blessing from the gods. Whether it was enough to help them was another question.

He waited to until all the riders were gathered before taking a deep breath and pulling the sample from the pouch on his belt. He presented it to Skullcrusher. "Please, my friend. Find Dagur and we'll find Hiccup," he begged, feeling as weak and frightened for his son as he had the day Hiccup had nearly died battling the Red Death with Toothless. He was losing hope and he knew the riders and Toothless were as well. He could see it in the young adults' eyes, and the way they gathered around him and how the Nightfury hung back, the saddest most broken expression on his face. It had been almost two months with no sign of Dagur or Hiccup or even the Hunters. Hope was running thin and if they didn't find Hiccup this time then there may be no Hiccup to find.

It was a father's worse nightmare. To lose a child in battle or to an accident or illness was hard enough but at least there was a body to bury or send to Valhalla but when that child was lost and there was no body, no way to know if they were dead or alive it was soul crushing. There was no way to say good bye and a part of you would always want to believe that maybe they are out there somewhere. Stoick wanted to believe but even he couldn't hold on to hope forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Breaking Point 16

"Uh…huh…"Henryk moaned as he slowly rocked on Ryker's length. His master had woken him early for their usual morning sex. His heart was still racing from what he could only assume was excitement, as it did every time they came together. This time was different though. Ryker wasn't trying to pound through him like usual instead the man was rather calmly lounging back in the big bed watching him with keen eye, his big hands roaming lazily up and down Henryk's thighs. Apparently it was really early in the morning and he wasn't needed for another hour on deck. The second surprising thing was that Viggo was wide awake and also watching Henryk's every move with hungry eyes but he wasn't giving instructions or directions this time, instead he and Ryker spoke to one another.

"We should make him more toys," Ryker mused, shifting slightly to get as deep as possible in the boy. He toyed with the thin rod poking out of Henryk's urethra making his length hard and causing him to cry out at the sensation as it pressed against the front of his prostrate. "Bigger ones. He can definitely take it." He left the boy's cock and reached up and tweaked Henryk's nipples. "He's so sensitive."

Viggo hummed in thought, his gaze on the boy's hard cock that was high against his belly. "I'm sure we can come up with something suitable." He leisurely stroked the boy's length and fingered the metal rod before leaning forward and giving it a slow long lick from base to tip. He chuckled when Henryk bucked his hips. "Such a needy boy, aren't you Henryk?" he taunted before taking his meat into his mouth, licking and suckling it before swallowing it deep into his throat.

Henryk gave a high pitch whine, his hips bucking forward and insides tightening around Ryker's length. His fingers splayed over Viggo's short cropped hair, holding him in place and moaning in encouragement. Viggo rarely sucked his cock and when he did he did a thorough job of it that left Henryk breathless and mind whirling. "Oh gods…" he moaned, eyes closing and head falling back. He was so stuffed in both ends that he feared he might explode. It felt so good. He bucked harder, needing to cum but knowing the brothers wouldn't let him. It was exciting not knowing when or even if he would be allowed to cum.

He didn't hear the door open or the servant come in with the morning banquet. The young man, only a few years older than Henryk, barely gave them a glance as he went about his work, clearing the table of maps and paperwork and setting it for breakfast. He was used to the brothers antics by now, having walked in on one or both screwing their new pet so it was simply a part of daily life for him. He asked no questions, said nothing to anyone, did his work and left. Neither Viggo nor Ryker ever acknowledged him and so ignored what was going on and focused on his work wanting to be done as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately today was going to be different.

Ryker was just reaching his peak when he noticed the servant setting the table and a wicked idea came to mind. He nudged Viggo, drawing his attention away from Henryk and nodded toward the servant. The young Grimborn glanced past Henryk to the servant before looking back at his brother questioningly. A silent message passed between, neither having to say a word to understand what Ryker wanted to do. He lifted Henryk off his lap causing the boy to groan in disappointment.

"Hey, boy," Ryker called to the servant, the name forgotten over the years and countless faces of previous servants. The servant stood still and stopped what he was doing. He didn't speak, having no tongue to speak with, something that nearly happened to Hiccup with his smart mouth. "Drop your pants." It took a moment but Ryker didn't have to repeat the order, the servant did it immediately. Ryker gave a dark chuckle as he climbed off the bed and dragged Henryk along with him. .

Viggo followed at a much slower pace, more intrigued by what his brother had in mind than participating.

"I bet your cock has never felt the inside of another person," Ryker continued, pulling the youth up behind the servant who was already bent over the table and presenting himself as he had been trained to over the years of servicing not only the brothers but the crew as well. Ryker kicked his legs open a little wider before pushing Henryk in between them. He gave the youth's cock a few hard strokes before lathering it in butter and doing the same with the servant's opening.

"What are you doing?" Henryk asked mesmerised as the head of his length brushed over the other boy's rear. He kind of knew already but he didn't quite understand why.

Ryker stepped behind him, his lips brushing over his ear along the way. "Making you a man, Henryk. When I remove the rod you're going to bury your cock in his ass. I want you to empty you seed inside him and not a drop on the floor understand? Pump it all into him. Trust me, you'll love this." He played with the tip of the rod for a moment before swiftly removing it.

The boy cried out but did as he was told and thrust forward. Thrusting into the servant wasn't easy and Henryk fumbling on his first try, poking a little too hard and smearing some of cum over the servant's ass. He almost lost it right then but Viggo grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed to keep him from shooting his whole load.

"Take a deep breath, Henryk, and go slowly. You'll hurt yourself and him if you just ram into him," Viggo cautioned.

The boy looked confused. "But Ryker…" he tried to explain.

Viggo grinned and glanced at his brother. "Ryker likes pain but it'll be a long time before you reach his tolerance level. Take it slow your first time."

Henryk nodded and tried again. He took the servant's hip in one hand and guided his length with the other, then with a deep breath pushed in. "Oh…" he groaned as he slowly sunk into the older boy. Viggo began giving instructions again but Henryk only heard half of them as his mind whirled with the new sensation. It was as if the servant had rings in his ass and each one rippled, hugging him as he pressed forward. He couldn't help it when he came – just a little – that first thrust. He stayed still of a moment, relishing the alien feeling of filling another person. It was warm and tight and constantly moving. "Oh gods…" he breathed. He began moving when Ryker instructed him to. This was so unlike sex with either of them. Normally Viggo gave instruction while Ryker just took what he wanted not caring how it was done, now they both gave instruction. Viggo told him to find a steady rhythm while Ryker told him to go deep, to ram the servant and use him for his own pleasure. Somehow that felt wrong but Henryk was of no mind to object. He was so close, so very close and it only took a few shallow thrust before he lost himself completely and came so hard he thought he might faint. All the while the servant didn't say a word and only grunted with each thrust. Henryk couldn't understand why he wasn't screaming to the heavens like he was; this was the best feeling ever.

Somehow he managed to not spill a drop as Ryker ordered and when he was done he was pulled from the servant and ravished by the brothers in a chaotic mix of hands, lips and cocks. Everything happened so quickly he had no clue who was in him and who was kissing him.

"Leave," Ryker snarled at the servant who did so as quickly as possible as he hiked up his trousers and darted for the door. He didn't look back, didn't dare.

Henryk was left breathless and knobby kneed when it was all done. His insides tingled and hurt but it was a good hurt. He quickly cleaned himself and dressed as did the brothers. Once he fastened his new prosthetic he flexed his knee, adjusting to the weight of the Gronkle Iron before standing. This was so much better than the peg leg and was unlikely to bend or break, and he wasn't limping as much as before. While Ryker went about commanding the ship Viggo took some time to work with Henryk and the Dragon Eye, debating the next island to visit. He had been letting Henryk work with the Eye more and more since that persona become dominate. But they couldn't roam over maps or inspect the Eye all day as much as they both wanted to. Henryk had dragons to check on while Viggo had Hunters to lead.

It was pretty much a normal day on the ship. Henryk went about his duties, caring for dragons, making sure all were well fed and had plenty of water and injuries checked, cleaned and mended. Sometimes he would pause, his mind slipping from what he was doing as another mind pushed forward, one that was growing increasingly distressed.

"Henryk?" one of the men charged with guarding him asked as they fed a Gronkle to create more Gronkle Iron.

The boy didn't answer at first just stared at the dragon before turning confused emerald eyes toward the two men. "Who?" he asked, not seeming to recognize the name.

The guards looked at one another with a frown. The first slowly lowered his shovel and raised a calming hand. "Henryk, it's okay. You're taking care of the dragons, remember."

The boy frowned and glared at him. "I know what I'm doing," he snapped before looking around lost. "The question is how the Hel did I get here and who's Henryk?"

"Go get Viggo," the first guard instructed the second who quickly did as he was told. They had been warned that this could happen, that Hiccup may come back and would be very confused. "Hey Hiccup, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

The youth looked even more confused, his gaze sweeping over the cell in was in, the Gronkle looking at him expectantly and the men guarding him. "Yeah, uh…that's good to know but I hope you don't mind if I check out of here." He gave a small smile at the confused look the remaining guards gave him before throwing his shovel at them, snatching the key from the first guard's belt and darting for the door. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. "No offense, guys, but as much as I'd like to believe you I have no idea how I got here or what's going on. And I'm pretty sure you aren't the guys with the answers I need." Not that he really wanted answers. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be happy with them. The last thing he clearly remembered was yelling at Ryker at then…nothing but pain and pleasure. His stomach still felt twisted from an overzealous pounding.

Looking around he debated about freeing the dragons and causing a little chaos. Maybe he could hitch a ride on one. He had no clue where he was but if he could get to an island then he'd be able to judge which way to go. But as he reached for one of the locks he stopped, unable to throw the latch, his hand suddenly shaking uncontrollably.

"Henryk…Henryk, stop. You don't want to do that. You don't want to make Ryker mad," one of the guards call, his voice gentle and calming and making the boy war with himself as two minds fought for control.

"I'm not Henryk, I'm Hiccup," the boy breathed, his voice while fighting for control but it was proving increasingly difficult. He couldn't throw a latch, couldn't even free one dragon. Okay, okay, think. If he couldn't save the dragons and escape that way then he had to do something else. He felt as if he was losing his mind and this other person, this other him, was taking over. It felt so weird, like he was warring with himself. A mental battle he felt he was quickly losing. He had to escape. He had to run, to fly, to get away no matter what that meant.

He didn't think only reacted and ran up the steps two at a time until he reached the deck. He glanced around frantically, searching for a passing dragon, anything he might be able to call to him but saw nothing in the air as if the dragons were avoiding the Hunter ships at all cost, not that he blamed them. But there were always sea dragons. They were necessarily his favorite dragons but they would get his as far as the nearest island…if they didn't mistake him for a Hunter and kill him.

His breath hitched when he spotted Ryker and the guard that had ran to get him, and the madman spotted him. He didn't have much time. If he was going to jump overboard he had to do it now. He ran with all his might toward the starboard side of the ship which was closest to him. No one immediately moved to stop, the entire crew confused and surprised by his actions.

"Henryk!" a commanding voice bellowed causing Hiccup to stumble as that strange second feeling reared up inside him. Yet he pushed forward, desperate to make the jump before it was unleashed. He stumbled again as the voice yelled at him. "Henryk!"

Just as Hiccup was about to jump strong arms caught him around the waist and pulled him back. "NO!" he screeched in outrage, struggling against the man holding him.

"Stop," Viggo said calmly, holding him securely from behind. "Sh…stop, Henryk. It's alright…it's alright, Henryk. This is beneath you. You're better than this, stronger than this. Relax, my love. Relax, Henryk."

Hiccup struggled, fighting for control but it was like he was sinking in quick sand and the bog was starting to close in over him. "No! I'm not Henryk…I'm Hiccup!" he choked out. He was drowning and he wasn't even in the water. He fought but he couldn't pull himself to the surface and soon he stilled in Viggo's arms, staring blankly over the vast blue ocean.

"No, my love, you're Henryk. You will always be Henryk," Viggo soothed as he held the youth to him. He shook his head to the warriors who approached to help. He even made Ryker stay back, fearing it may trigger another episode. "Come with me, Henryk. Let's get you something to drink and calm you down. You've had a little too much excitement today." He kept an arm around the youth and led him away from the edge of the ship.

He paused mid step, his brow wrinkling when he spotted a ship he hadn't been expecting to see any time in the near future and then a second. It was still early in the morning, the sun just crisping over the ocean and morning air chilled but it seemed they had company and not of the pleasant sort. The only reason the ship hadn't been spotted sooner was because they had been hidden behind huge sea stacks. No they were approaching quickly, the thumping of war drums echoing over the still sea. He barely had a chance to shove Henryk to the deck before a fiery boulder came wheezing over their heads.

"AMBUSH!" he yelled, dragging Henryk back to his feet and rushing him to the safety of the gangway only to have their way blocked by arrows from the second ship. He whirled around and glared toward the lead enemy ship. "Destroy them!" he ordered

Ryker bellowed orders and the Hunters loaded the catapults to return fire. It was utter chaos as the Berserkers ships, which were considerably smaller that the Hunters, pulled up along either side of the Hunter ship. War cries were hear all around, mixed the howls of the Berserkers. This was not what Viggo needed right now. Henryk had just had an episode and Hiccup had returned if only for a few minutes and now this? He underestimated Dagur. He thought the Berserker would make an attempt like this in the dead of night not first thing in the morning when their guard was low. It was a brilliant move and Viggo would have marvelled over it more if he weren't so concerned over Henryk and preventing him from having another episode so soon. But the surprise attack had taken them off guard and the warriors below deck were shocked awake and only now blearily reaching the deck. Viggo had to join the battle. He was torn and wasn't sure what do to. Dagur was here for Hiccup, there was no doubt about that. If the Berserkers made it aboard they would go for the boy but it was too dangerous to send Henry below deck. If the ship sank there would be very little time to get to him.

His choices were limited. Leave Henryk to push back the Berserkers or stay by his side and trust his men to fend off their enemies. He wasn't given much choice when two deadly sharp spines flew past him, one of which so close that it skimmed across his cheek drawing blood. He shoved Henryk behind a crate as he turned to face his attacker. A familiar silver Razorwhip swooped past before banking and firing again, targeting only Viggo or any guard fool enough to get close to him or Henryk.

"Bring that dragon and its rider down!" Viggo bellowed, pointing toward the Razorwhip. But it meant pulling men from the attacking Berserkers which he couldn't afford to do. "Henryk, stay down and out of sight," he ordered his consort.

"I can fight," the boy objected.

"I know," Viggo agreed but he still wasn't going to let him. Henryk had just had an episode and it could easily happen again in the middle of the battle which would result in either the boy getting killed in the crossfire or fleeing with the Berserkers, especially considering he was willing to throw himself overboard only a few short minutes ago. "Stay here, Henryk," he said firmly and leaving no room for argument.

A dark look clouded the boy's eyes but he didn't argue any further.

Trusting Henryk to do as he was trained to do and follow Viggo's every command, the leader of the Hunters left him and grabbed the nearest bow, loaded it with an arrow and aimed at the rider of the Razorwhip. "I knew you'd be back sooner or later, my dear," he purred softly as he drew the string back. He was caught completely off guard when someone suddenly rushed him, bent low and running quickly, lifting him off his feet and continuing forward to the edge of the ship and then throwing him overboard.

"Like I told Ryker, no one touches a hair on my sister's head," Dagur bellowed after him with a smirk and a wave. "And no one touches Hiccup but me." He threw another Hunter overboard who tried to intercept him before turning on his heel and smiling brightly at Hiccup…until he was kicked in the gut by a metal foot and found a sword at his throat. "Whoa…I think you might be a little confused by what a rescue looks like," he said, a little surprised to be attacked by the dragon rider.

"And just who are you rescuing?" the youth snarled, his arms steady as he held the sword just under Dagur's chin.

"Ah…you?" Dagur answered, a little perplexed. This wasn't exactly how he imagined saving Hiccup. He was expecting the boy to be a little more grateful. He glanced around. His men were holding their own but just barely. It wouldn't be long before Ryker and his men overtook them. "Okay, kid games over. Give me the sword before you hurt…" He gulped when the tip of the blade was pressed harder against his throat to the point a small trail of blood appeared. "Ah…" Annoyed he slapped the blunt side of the sword and knocked it aside. "Look, we've got no time for your brand of funny. Let's go." He gestured toward Windshear as the dragon landed with his sister a few feet away.

"If we're doing this you two better hurry up," Heather called, her keen deep green eyes keeping track of the battle all around them. The Berserkers were outnumbered two to one.

"You heard the lady, move it," Dagur ordered, his patience waning by Hiccup's strange attitude. He went to grab the younger boy's arm only to nearly lose his head. He inhaled deeply then finally lost his temper. He gave a low growled and wretched the sword away from the Hooligan when Hiccup made another wipe for his head. And then, without a second thought, he punched Hiccup so hard the boy was unconscious before he hit the deck.

"Dagur!" Heather yelled in shock, moving to slide off Windshear but her brother was already lifting Hiccup up and making his way toward her. He threw Hiccup up onto the dragon's back behind Heather before scrabbling up as well.

"Go!" he ordered, one hand on Hiccup's back to keep him in from falling.

Windshear opened her wings wide and took to the air.

Dagur gave the Berserker howl to signal the mission's success and to retreat as he kept a firm hand on Hiccup. A victorious smile spread across his face as he caught sight of Viggo bobbing in the sea glaring up at them. "See," he called down pointing at his face, "this is my thinking face. Remember it it's my most dangerous one." He cackled happily as they flew away. Things were finally looking up for him. He had Hiccup, now all he had to do was knock some sense back into him but that would have to wait until they were a safe distance from the Hunters.


	18. Chapter 18

Breaking Point 17

The island Windshear took them was the remains of an ancient volcano now dormant. Over the centuries it had sprouted life what once was its mouth, a paradise of forage, waterfalls, and vegetation. It sustained numerous wildlife including dragons but what made it really special was the fact that unlike most habitable islands this one was extremely tall, sheer cliffs skyrocketing hundreds of feet into the sky. It was not an easy climb to reach the crater that housed the wildness of the island. And if that wasn't enough to deter any approaching ships the coral reef hidden barely below the shallow clear waters that while plainly visible, were hard to distinguish the depth of under the shadows of the many, many sea stacks. It was where Heather had made her most recent camp. She had given Savage instructions on how to safely approach the island without encountering the reef and to anchor down in the shadows between the sea stacks and the island itself. He was to send dragon mail once the Berserkers were safely moored.

They landed close to Heather's camp next to a fresh water river. Dagur clambered off Windshear's back first while Heather held Hiccup in place, the boy surprisingly still unconscious. Once Dagur was down he carefully lowered Hiccup to the ground, treating him as if he was some delicate flower which took his sister by surprise. Dagur and Heather had been estranged most of their lives and were still getting to know each other but as far as Heather knew Dagur and Hiccup were enemies but the way her brother was treating the dragon rider now it seemed like something more which didn't make sense considering Hiccup had attacked him on the ship.

"What happened to him?" she asked, sliding off Windshear's back to help her brother. "I mean, other than you punching him?"

Dagur sighed as he arranged Hiccup on the ground. He hadn't told Heather anything other than the fact that Hiccup had been captured by the Grimborn brothers. He didn't tell her about his hand in the whole situation only that Hiccup had been tortured and beaten and was needed to be rescued. Heather had been reluctant to help thinking that Dagur only wanted Hiccup to abuse himself but after her ordeal with the brothers she simply couldn't leave Hiccup in either Ryker's or Viggo's hands.

"I don't know," Dagur answered before snatching the saddle bag off Windshear, up turning it and dumping the contents out before sticking it under Hiccup's head. He gave his sister a look when she went to object to her stuff being dumped all over the place. "Viggo's a manipulative bastard," he growled.

"You're telling me," she grumbled, throwing her stuff in her tent. "You okay?"

"No, this is all my fault," he answered but didn't go into detail about how or why. He covered Hiccup in the blanket Heather offered him. Standing, he looked around. Heather assured him this spot was easily defendable about he had his doubts. It was only them up there and while it wasn't overly large it was still them against the Hunters. As much as he wanted to have faith in Savage and his Berserkers he simply couldn't, not this time. "Okay, what do you have in way of defenses?"

"What, sheer cliffs and a deep hidden crater filled with dragons isn't enough of a defense?" Heather retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Don't worry, they're not going to find us. Savage is taking a roundabout route and won't be here for hours and neither Viggo nor Ryker ride dragons so it's unlikely anyone will spot us. Even if we did start a fire they will mistake this island for an active volcano."

"Maybe," Dagur muttered, still not certain. He didn't like it. He wasn't used to not being able to defend himself. All he had on him as maybe a dozen knives and one sword but he felt utterly naked without his ship and catapults. He had spent almost every day on the sea since escaping the prison on Outcast Island. There had to be a better way to defend this place.

"Hey!" Heather suddenly cried out.

When Dagur whirled around he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Hiccup, peace loving, dragon coddling Hiccup, was now wide awake, on his feet and had grabbed Heather from behind with her double bladed axe to her throat. When and how he managed to disarm her and grab her was beyond Dagur but he was both impressed and strangely terrified. He had gotten his little sister back a few months ago and that big brother urge to beat the snot out of anyone who threatened her gripped him. Except this was Hiccup, HIS Hiccup hold his sister hostage.

"Where the hell am I?" Hiccup demanded but it wasn't Hiccup. He sounded different, far more hostile than ever before, which was so strange because while Hiccup did have a temper and as was stubborn as hell he would never harm someone, especially a friend which Heather was.

Heather tried turning her head to look at him. "Hiccup?" she asked, clearly confused.

He ignored her and glared at Dagur, clearly challenging the Berserker. "Where am I?" he demanded once more.

Normally Dagur would face such a challenge head on. Maybe kick Hiccup's ass for even thinking he could take him on but Heather was between them which changed everything. He had to play it cool. "Safe," he began, giving his friendliest smile which may have been just a little too wide. "You're safe now. A thank you is usually in order not a knife to my sister's throat. How about you put that down before someone gets hurt?"

A strange snot escaped Hiccup. "Safe? From who?"

"Ah…Ryker and Viggo?" Dagur answered a little bewildered. He sighed, cocked his hip and folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, Hiccup. Game time's over. Let Heather go."

The younger boy stared at him for a long time and that was when Dagur noticed something wrong with the Hooligan's eyes. They seemed darker, almost like the eyes of a stranger. They went nicely with the short hair but just like the hair looked wrong on him. He shoved Heather toward Dagur. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he sneered before looking around, idly twirling the double bladed axe in one hand. "I'll repeat: where am I?"

Dagur caught his sister, both surprised by Hiccup's actions. He steadied her before stepping protectively in front of her. "Hiccup," he snapped, not impressed.

To his surprise the Hooligan rolled his eyes. "Viggo's right, you are dense," he purred, a faint amused smile lifting his lips.

The Berserker frowned. "Excuse me?" he managed, just holding his temper in check. His hands balled into fists.

"Hiccup…" Heather tried, placing a calming hand on her brother's bicep.

"Must be a family thing," Hiccup teased.

"Okay, I might not have hit him hard enough," Dagur growled, stepping away from Heather.

His sister grabbed his arm a little tighter. "Dagur, that's not Hiccup," she warned. "At least not the Hiccup we know."

Henryk grinned. "Oh…pretty and smart," he purred.

"Okay, I'm done," Dagur announced, stalking toward the other boy. "Crazy kid can go away now. I'd like to talk to Hiccup now."

The look Hiccup gave him was chilling and made Dagur freeze in his tracks, especially at his net words. "Well then I have some bad news for you; your precious Hiccup is dead. You killed him, congratulations." And while Dagur stood there dumbfounded he walked away. "My name is Henryk," he called over his shoulder as he threw Heather's axe aside.

It was the strangest thing. It really was as if Hiccup was a completely different person. The way he spoke was just like Viggo not Hiccup. This was not his Hiccup. This was someone possessing Hiccup's body. A complete stranger in a Hiccup suit. He didn't know what to do. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was not what he had planned. It was safe Hiccup, stash him away somewhere safe that Viggo would never find him with Heather's help and then remind Hiccup just who he belong to. He hadn't planned on Hiccup actually taking to this new identity Viggo had given him. He didn't know what to do. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Dagur, what is going on?" Heather demanded as she picked up her axe, her gaze following Hiccup or rather Henryk as he walked along the river looking rather put out and pouty. It was an almost normal Hiccup look. "Who's Henryk and why does Hiccup think he's him?"

"Viggo," Dagur growled, remembering the strange celebrations a few weeks back when Viggo proclaimed Hiccup and Toothless had dies and sent them to Valhalla with honors…well what little belongings the boy and dragon had. Somehow in only a few short weeks Viggo had manipulated Hiccup and turned him into this Henryk character. "Heather, go check on the ships, I'll deal with Henryk."

"No, we'll deal with him," she corrected, folding the axe and placing it in the holder across her back. "Besides, I don't think he wants to talk to you."

"And you can do better? He nearly slit your throat." He stripped off his armor and threw it on the blanket. "Don't worry I know how to jog his memory. Give me twenty minutes alone with him and we'll have our Hiccup back."

Her eyes widened slightly but she didn't say anything. Dagur always called Hiccup brother but never referred to him being theirs, that she was somehow part of their little bond that had always seemed private. She hesitated a moment, not truly trusting Dagur but she trusted this Henryk even less. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Dagur said with a curt nod.

"You want to tell me why you took off you armor?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes. "Just be careful. We have no idea what this…Henryk is capable of."

He nodded. "You too. If you see the Hunters get as far away from them as possible. Don't engage."

Sometimes Dagur could be surprisingly clever and thoughtful and this was one of those times. He really was a rather overprotective brother. She left him, hoping beyond home that maybe he could reach Hiccup and bring him back because she honestly didn't like this Henryk. He kind of reminded her of how arrogant Dagur was when they first met, before she learned he was her brother. "Come on, Windshear," she urged her dragon, petting her silvery metal scales. It was unlikely that Savage was even close to the island yet but something told her she didn't want to be anywhere near either Dagur or this Henryk for a while, not until she figured out exactly what was going on.

Dagur ignored her, his eyes watching Hiccup's…no Henryk's every move. He didn't like this Henryk. He was wrong. Yeah, Hiccup was a sassy and sarcastic little brat but this was way beyond Hiccup at his sassiest. He wanted to smack this new Hiccup. Whatever head game Viggo had played with him had to be ended…immediately. As much as he hated to do it he might just have to catch the little bugger, tie him up and figure a way to fix him once he was sure Viggo and Ryker were no longer a threat. With luck they wouldn't think to check this island and would sail right past or maybe Savage would manage to lose them in the fog Windshear had flown over on the way there.

As these thoughts past through him his gaze never left the familiar back of the boy who used to be Hiccup. Dagur was ready to simply grab the boy and shove him up against a tree and demand he go back to be Hiccup when something very Hiccupy happened. The boy came amongst a group of wild dragons. Dagur instantly stopped and reached for one of his daggers, ready to defend the younger boy if the need arose but Hiccup or Henryk or whoever he was supposed to be simply paused by the river and watched them silently for a moment before standing perfectly still to let them sniff him one by one. Then, he raised his hand ever so slowly and began petting them and speaking in grunts and clicks so softly and naturally that Dagur was mesmerised. He had heard Hiccup speak to dragons before but not to this scale, not as if he was really one of them. This was Hiccup not Henryk. This was the Hiccup Dagur had wanted ever since he first learned that Hiccup was a dragon rider as the Dragon Conqueror. Yes, Hiccup had lied about the dragons and it angered Dagur greatly but that was nothing compared to the fascination and desire that grew after seeing just what Hiccup could do with them. Like now, the boy was letting them rub up against him and spreading their scent over him and the boy showed no fear, not even an ounce and he had no weapons to protect himself if one attacked. Dagur would never understand how Hiccup could be so calm in such a situation. He watched for quite some time hoping that maybe, just maybe the dragons would bring Hiccup back to him.

Time lost all meaning as Dagur watched the Hooligan heir, really watched him. The boy was at peace amongst the dragons. It was bizarre. Vikings and dragons had been enemies for centuries this shouldn't be possible yet Hiccup had proven everything they had ever been taught as children weren't necessarily true. Hiccup could train dragons and maybe one day, if Dagur could convince him, then one day maybe the Skrill could be trained as well. A lot of thoughts came to Dagur as he watched the other boy, the possibility of a dragon army, one filled with Skrill and commanded by him. He and Hiccup could rule the Archipelago together.

*Calm down,* Henry whispered to Hiccup inside their shared mind as he gave a sideways glance toward Dagur. *You're heart's racing as if you're up against Snotlout in Thawfest. I'm sure he can hear it all the way over there.*

Hiccup said nothing. He tried not to answer the voices in his head. He was losing his mind and knew it. He could barely tell who he was sometimes. It was like he could see and hear everything but it was someone talking and controlling his movements, the personality Viggo had named Henryk. He tried to ignore the other him and enjoy the familiar feel of warm dragon scales rubbing against him but as comforting as it was all he could think about was Toothless and a shimmer of tears dotted his eyes. He shouldn't have let Henryk grab Heather like that. It wasn't her fault he was in the situation he was in or that Henryk had been created. It was Dagur's.

His hands curled into tight fists but he kept his eyes closed and pressed his head against a Zippleback's, suddenly missing Barf and Belch and the time they had decided to dote on him for saving them. He needed to think.

*No, we need to avenge Toothless,* Henryk whispered soothingly. *We need to make him suffer just as you have.*

Anger and rage filled Hiccup but also exhaustion, his mind numb with unbearable sadness. He missed Toothless. He wanted Toothless back with all his heart but knew that would never happen, could never happen. Toothless was gone.

Deep in his mind Henryk growled in annoyance and took over as he had when they woke up. He pulled away from the dragons, giving them a gentle pat before meeting Dagur's gaze, knowing as he had right from the beginning the Berserker had followed them. His lips lifted in small quirk of a smile, one he often gave Viggo when he wanted some alone time with him. Then, without a word he turned and walked further along the river toward a low waterfall and stripped his clothing in clear invitation. Hiccup immediately objected to this but with Henryk in charge there was little he could do. They – he – stepped into the water and carefully weighed into the waterfall, his new prosthetic handling the rocks and pebbles with ease. He let the cool water cascade over his head and down his back, bringing back an almost distant memory of being on Berk or even Dragon's Edge and early morning showers before his friends awoke. That was a life time ago. Nonetheless his breath hitched at the memory of the gang goofing off in the water. He wanted that back. He wanted his life back. He wanted Toothless back.

"Hiccup," Dagur drawled behind him, his voice low and full of hidden meaning.

The youth closed his eyes as two personalities fought for control. Henryk had become the stronger of the two over the last few weeks, both Ryker and Viggo reinforcing his persona until he became the dominate personality. He stood still and let the Berserker touch him, humming encouragingly as Dagur's hand roamed over his back.

"Hiccup, you're still in there, aren't you?" Dagur asked, his voice soft as his fingers trailed up and down the boy's back. "You're still my Hiccup."

The boy turned around slowly and met his gaze, one hand touching Dagur's firm abs before trailing up to touch his wide chest. He cocked his head to one side as he studied the Berserker as if just noticing Dagur was actually a few inches shorter than him. A small smiled lit his lips as his other hand went to Dagur's hip.

Dagur took that as invitation enough and leaned forward to kiss him only to stop short in shock as something pressed against his groin. Pulling back he glanced down in surprise only to discover one of his own knives was pressed firmly against his groin just under his aching erection in a clear "make another move and it will be looped off without a second thought" type fashion. He glanced from it to Hiccup and back before shrugging. "Okay, not exactly what I had in plan," he said with a little laugh, trying to break the tension.

Henryk gave a snort. "You murder Toothless and Hiccup and you think I'm going to let you fuck me?" he said in a deep purr. "And I thought my master had a twisted sense of humor."

For a moment all Dagur could do was stare at him before letting out a breath filled with distain and annoyance. "First, you're perfectly alive, Hicc-up. Second, I didn't kill your precious Nightfury."

"Liar!" Henryk snarled, the knife jerking just a little in warning and rubbing Dagur's trousers just a little. "You sent your men north after the Hunters ship and had them kill him. You may not have given the killing blow but you still murdered him."

Now Dagur was thoroughly confused and it took a moment or two for him to piece it all together. He opened his mouth to answer then closed it before sighing. He never had to deal with Hiccup like this before and his usual blunt tactic might not work. "Hiccup," he began, keeping his voice gentle and calm in hopes the younger boy would see reason. "If I killed Toothless don't you think I'd be wearing a fancy new Nightfury skull helmet on my head?"

Doubt clouded the dragon rider's eyes and the knife pulled away a fraction of an inch.

"And with that much pelt wouldn't I have a nice new fireproof suit to replace these old rags?" He opened his arms to display the old ragged clothing he was still wearing and had yet to replace since escaping Outcast Island. "Or a cape? I would look so cool with a Nightfury cape."

The rider's eyes narrowed.

"Or not. The point is I didn't kill Toothless," Dagur continued, his voice again soft and gentle. "Who told you that?" He already had a good idea who the person was but if he was right that person was also the one who had put this Henryk character in Hiccup's head.

Henryk didn't answer. He stared at Dagur for a long time, his eyes shining with unshed tears. That clatter of the knife fallen filled the cave just behind the waterfall but it was washed away with the water. "Dagur…" he said but it was distinctly Hiccup talking now. He pressed his hands to either side of his head as if fighting with himself and staggered back until his back was against the rock wall needing some sort of support. He began hyperventilating, his chest tight yet heart racing. His knees felt weak. "Toothless is alive?" he warbled, unsure if he had spoken Norse or Dragonese. He crazed laugh escaped him followed by a sob.

"I don't know," Dagur answered, answering Hiccup's question. "Whoa…whoa…Hiccup, calm down." He grabbed the youth's shoulders to keep him from falling.

"What's wrong with me?" Hiccup sobbed, sounding small and frightened and broken. He didn't pull away or object when Dagur's hands moved from his shoulders taken his hands and pull them away from his hair, stopping him from pulling at it.

"Stop," the Berserker chief ordered, suddenly scared by this side of Hiccup. It was scarier than the Henryk persona. He had never seen Hiccup so frightened and out of control. He pulled the youth against him and hugged him tightly. A part of him blamed himself. If he had never told Viggo and Ryker about Hiccup and the Dragon Eye none of this would have happened. If he hadn't… He shook that thought from his head and focused on holding Hiccup and keeping him on the surface. He wasn't going to lose Hiccup again. Not to Viggo or Ryker and definitely not to Henryk.

It felt different holding Hiccup like this, almost like back when they were kids before the craziness with the dragons and everything, back when they were friends. It felt good, right even. He stroked Hiccup's back, his arousal ebbing at the younger boy's distraught stance and droopy shoulders. The fact that the Hooligan was even letting him hold him was a testament to the change that had happened in the last two months of captivity. While Dagur still lusted over Hiccup he wasn't going to take him in this state. In fact he had always waited until Hiccup had finished moping and going through whatever emotional breakdown he was facing before coaxing him into sex. This time would be no different.

He waited until Hiccup had finished sobbing and stopped shaking before cupping one cheek and tilting his face up to look at him. "I'll help you find him," he promised. "We'll find Toothless. I promise."

Hiccup stared at him for a long time, his watery emerald eyes searching his. "You will?" he asked, not sounding like himself or even Henryk but rather small and childlike, a shimmer of hope filling him. It still wasn't completely Hiccup but it was a beginning.

It was like Snoggletog morning to have Hiccup look at him like that and Dagur found himself getting lost in those pools of green. "Yeah," he breathed before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

Unlike their previous kisses Hiccup didn't pull away or hesitated or even stood frozen like a statue. He returned it with a passion, his long fingers tangling in Dagur's chopped up hair and tugging on his old tunic. It quickly relit the fire inside Dagur until he pushed Hiccup back against the wall, his intentions more than obvious as he ran his large hands over Hiccup's lithe form. And strangely enough Hiccup was right into it, tugging at his clothes, running his hands over taught flesh and all but begging to be filled and Dagur was more than happy to deliver. He was all but pounding into the rider the moment the boy's legs wrapped around his waist, one hand cupping Hiccup's sweet little ass while the other braced against the wall to give him leverage.

"Gods I've missed you," Dagur growled in Hiccup's ear as his hips piston back and forth, water splashing over them.

Hiccup mumbled something in return before giving a high pitched whine. "Harder! Sweet Thor, harder!" he cried, his finger nails clawing at Dagur's back. "Deeper!"

That took Dagur a little off guard but he grinned, chalking it up to Hiccup missing him as much as he had missed the younger boy so he did as he was told, slamming his hips forward to go as hard and as deep as he could. He never realised the moment Hiccup switched back into Henryk or just how he had been conditioned to need and want sex. All he knew was it was the best sex they had ever had together to date and he his mind whirled with plans for the near future now that they were reunited.

. . .

Hiccup's cries echoed throughout the island. Both Windshear and Heather gave a start. Fear instantly gripped Heather and she steered the Razorwhip toward the sound of the cries. They didn't sound pained but they didn't sound right either. Knowing that her brother was capable of anything she feared the worse and sped as quickly as Windshear could carry her. They reached the waterfall in only a matter of moments and she reached behind her for her double bladed axe, ready to forcibly separate her brother from Hiccup. She expected a battle where Dagur had gotten the upper hand. She didn't expect to expect to come across what she did.

There under the waterfall were Hiccup and Dagur in a tangle of limps, Hiccup pressed against the rock wall while Dagur pounded into him. Hiccup was clinging to him and crying out, demanding more. It was completely out of character from the boy she knew. It didn't seem right but all Heather could do was stare, captivated for a moment until finally she could take no more and flew off. This was obviously not something she was meant to see.


	19. Chapter 19

Breaking Point 18

Idle fingers ran along the black ear cuff that curved around Hiccup's ear. For a long time Dagur said nothing, his fingers tracing the metal as Hiccup leaned against his chest. This felt nice, like it did when they lay together on the rider's small cot but the cuff bothered him. "You complained when I put a collar on you," he grumbled, his cheek resting against the crown of the other boy's head. "You said you didn't want to be marked as anyone's slave. What do you consider this?"

"A token of affection," Hiccup answered after a moment of hesitation. His caught Dagur's hand and pull it away from his ear and onto his chest where their fingers entwined. "What are we doing, Dagur?" he whispered, staring at those large callused fingers. He felt good but guilt filled him and his mind was warring with itself again. Hiccup didn't want sex, not with anyone while Henryk…well Henryk took advantage of Dagur's infatuation him. It wasn't like before when Dagur forced himself on Hiccup. No, this time Henryk had been in control. He had seduced Dagur while all Hiccup wanted to know was the truth about Toothless. He hadn't meant to breakdown or let Henryk take charge of him again but he couldn't stop the other him, not when Dagur kissed him so deeply that it stole his breath and made his heart race.

"What we should have done years ago," Dagur answered, his gaze also on their joined hands. "What we would have done…" His voice trailed off, deciding against bringing up the Nightfury and simply caress Hiccup's arm in hopes of keeping his conscious at the forefront and not lose him to Henryk again. He would keep his promise and find Toothless and bring them back together if only to get back the Hiccup he had desired for so long. "We should find Heather and set up defenses. I doubt Viggo and Ryker will ever find us here but…"

"They'll find me," Hiccup murmured, staring at the falling water. They were hidden in the cave under the waterfall, neither one of them knowing how to explain what they had done to Heather. Normally Dagur wouldn't care what anyone thought about what he did or with whom but when it came to Heather he cared and so did Hiccup. Hiccup didn't know how to explain any of this to anyone. "Viggo isn't going to just let me go. He'll find me and then kill you."

Dagur tilted his head over Hiccup's shoulder and met his gaze. "Not if I kill him first. I'm not letting you, Hiccup. Never again."

Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned against him. He wanted to believe Dagur, he really did but there was one little problem the Berserker had forgotten all about; Henryk. And Henryk wanted to go back to Viggo and Ryker, desired them, needed them and Hiccup had come to need Viggo, even if the Hunter had lied. The very thought of him made his stomach twist and it took all his concentration and focus not to let his libido go out of control or let Henryk take control again. Taking a deep breath he pulled away from Dagur and stood. "We should check on those defenses," he agreed, reintegrating what Dagur had said moments earlier. He hesitated a moment before holding out a hand to Dagur and helping him to his feet. He avoided the Berserker's gaze as they left, feeling out of place and not himself but before they passed through the waterfall Dagur grabbed his arm and pulled him against him once more.

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you," he said firmly, making sure Hiccup looked him in the eye.

The youth only nodded and looked away. As much as Dagur claimed to want to protect him in the end no one could. Not from Henryk. Once they were out of the water and on shore, Hiccup dressed quickly. He was a little surprise when he realized the color of his trousers and tunic that was tighter than what he usually wore, as if seeing them for the first time. He stared at his reflection in the water, seeing himself for the first time in months. He barely remembered Viggo standing him in front of a mirror after his last haircut and shave, remarking on how beautiful he looked but Hiccup didn't see himself that way. He was okay looking in his opinion but the face looking back at him wasn't his own. It looked too thin, his cheekbones more pronounced and dark circles under his eyes. His hair was too short on the sides and back with only his bangs having any length and getting into his eyes now that they were wet. And that dragon earring cuff stood out against his pale freckled skin as if to tell the world of his status. He didn't recognize the face in the water. It wasn't his. He ran his finger over the cuff just as Dagur had moments earlier. Was it a slave mark?

"I can remove it," Dagur offered, standing behind him. "No one will ever know you were marked. All that will be left is a little hole that will heal over."

Hiccup fingered the piece of metal as he stared at his reflection. It was a beautiful ornament and whoever had crafted it had gone into great detail. He opened his mouth to answer but it was another who did so for him. "No," Henryk said, in voice leaving no room for argument as he hand clasped over the cuff protectively. "I earned this. It's mine."

"Okay," Dagur mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Well while you're debating with yourself I'm going to check with Heather on how far our ships are." He turned to walk away but stopped. "Don't hurt yourself, okay?" He shook his head in bemusement as he left Hiccup to argue with his other self. "And they say I'm deranged." He didn't go far. He didn't want to leave Hiccup alone for more than a few minutes, fearful of what might happen if Henryk took control of him again and attacked Heather. He would do whatever it took to protect his sister even if it meant giving Hiccup a sound beating. It was something he hoped never to have to do but would for his sister. So he kept Hiccup in sight while he waved down Heather who was flying not far overhead. She seemed to ignore him at first. "Heather! Seriously, what does a guy have to do to get a little respect these days?" he grumbled as he waited for her but eventually she and Windshear came to him.

"What?" the raven haired girl snapped. She sat up straight on her dragon's back and glared down at him.

"What crawled up your skirt?" Dagur shot back, a little confused by her attitude.

She just glared at him.

"What?" he tried again, becoming annoyed.

For a few long seconds she simply glared at him before finally looking toward Hiccup. "You planning on telling me exactly what is going on with you two?" she asked, a sense of scorn and betrayal in her voice.

"Do I ask you for a list of men you're sleeping with?" he countered, guessing immediately what she was getting at.

Shock filled her face. "I was kind of expecting a list of excuses, including the 'I have no clue what you're talking about'," she said, a little perplex.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he said with a straight face.

She rolled her eyes. "Dagur, what's going on? I thought we were on a rescue mission not stealing you a date."

"They stole him from me."

"And how did you get him in the first place?"

They stared at each other again in a battle of wills until Heather sighed and climbed off Windshear.

"Fine, then what's the deal with this Henryk?"

It was his turn to sigh. "I don't know. From what I managed to get out of Hiccup it was the new name Viggo gave him and Hiccup's 'death' was symbolic of the end of his old life as their slave to becoming one of them. It sort of took a life of its own. I guess Henryk began taking over to spare Hiccup the suffering he was going through. Ryker can be quite brutal when it comes to torturing people for information." He paused, the look he gave her meaningful, both thankful he had managed to get her away from the Hunters before Ryker had decided to interrogate her as he had Hiccup. Dagur couldn't even bear the thought of her screaming in agony as Hiccup had. He folded his arms across his chest and looked toward where Hiccup was still knelt by the river seeming to argue with himself. "Whatever the case, Viggo really messed with his head."

"Yeah, I noticed," she agreed. She placed a hand on his broad shoulder and caught his eye. "What aren't you telling me? What was your part in it?"

He frowned at her and pursed his lips in consideration. "Betraying my brother," he finally settled on. "Our brother."

"Brothers don't do what you two were doing in that waterfall," she pointed out, not letting him dismissed what she had witnessed.

"How else do you think I betrayed him?" He didn't wait for her to answer but dove right into what was their main concern at the moment. "Did you spot Savage?"

Hugging herself, Heather began rubbing her arms. "Yeah. The ships are about an hour out. Looks like they separated or something. Your flag ship is headed here but the other veered to the north. It looks damaged and may be heading to meet up with the rest of the armada."

"What about the Hunters?"

She shook her head. "I didn't see them. That doesn't mean they're not out there it just means either their ship was severely damaged or…"

"They're hiding," Dagur finished with a nod. He ran a hand through his hair and winced slightly as his shoulders flexed and where Hiccup had clawed his back suddenly stung. It was a painful sting that brought with it a pleasant memory. "Alright, all we can do is wait keep an eye out for them."

"Yeah," she agreed before looking behind him. "Where's Hiccup?"

"What? Oh for Loki's sake. Hiccup! He's probably playing with dragons again. You keep an eye out for Savage while I deal with Hiccup or Henryk or whoever the hell is in charge right now," he told her but he hesitated before chasing after Hiccup again and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you…for…you know." He gave a tight smile as he pulled away. "Being the coolest sister ever?"

She rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Yeah, well do you job and protect him and no more…you know…" She made a face and gestured with her hand, unable to say the words and not wanting to picture what she had witnessed over again. "Maybe wait until he's back to himself or something."

He was going to snap but she was right. Hiccup was broken and while that made him easy to manipulate it wasn't HIS Hiccup and he wanted his Hiccup. Instead he gave a curt nod and went to find the dragon rider, wandering who he would encounter, his beloved Hiccup or Henryk. He didn't have to go far to find either of them. The Hooligan heir was chattering away with dragons again, this time a wild Nadder. Like before Dagur watched with interest, unable to understand how anyone could be so comfortable around such deadly creatures.

"If you're trying to catch a ride home, I'd hold off a day or two," he advised as he strolled toward Hiccup, worried that he might indeed try running off either to Berk or worse, back to Viggo. It all depended who was in charge.

Hiccup said nothing at first, his cheek pressed against the snout of the Nadder. He looked ready to bolt but he didn't. In fact what he said was near heartbreaking even for someone like Dagur. "I have no home to go back to," he said lowly before giving a snort. "I might as well make a home here like Heather.

"Or come back to Berserk with me," Dagur offered but even that seemed impossible. He hadn't been home in over three years and didn't even know if he had an island to go home to or if the Outcasts had taken complete control of it.

Hiccup didn't answer but hummed softly to the Nadder.

Dagur wanted to say more, maybe apologize for getting Hiccup mixed up with the Hunters or at least exposing him to the torture Ryker had administered or for getting so turned on by it that he had raped Hiccup in front of them. He didn't even know how much of that first time Hiccup remembered. He wanted to ask and say so much but a part of him feared the younger boy's reaction. Hiccup could lash out at him, which was to be expected and really the preferred reaction but with Henryk in his mind there was really no way to guess what he would do. He may very well jump on the back of the Nadder and return to Viggo for Thor only knew what reason.

"Are you hungry?" he asked instead, feeling the need to do something, anything but ponder what Hiccup might do. He hated this strange guilty feeling he was not used to. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced toward the river where there seemed to be a plentiful supply of fish. "I'll roost some fish," he said firmly. It was also one way to keep an eye on Hiccup as well.

Hiccup ignored him, lost in his own world, something Dagur surmised he might have to get used to for a while. He should have been checking defenses but he couldn't bring himself to go too far from Hiccup. He felt responsible and in many ways he was so for once he took the mantle of it and tried to focus on ways to fix what he had done. It was one of the few times he wished he had his uncle to discuss this with him. Harold would know what to do. He always did even if he rarely ever listened to the old man. Hell, at this point he'd even listen to Stoick the Vast if it meant fixing Hiccup.

There were many things about Hiccup that was endearing but being meek and fidgety was not one of them. When the food was ready, a simple dish of roosted fish and island fruit, he sat as far from Dagur and Heather as possible without trying to seem rude and picked at his food while mumbling thank you and apologies and often staring at the ground and refusing to meet either Dagur's or Heather's gaze for more than a few minutes. They tried talking with him. Heather told him about what she had been up to the last few months and apologized for taking off the way she did after Viggo managed to get the Dragon Eye from Hiccup. Dagur tried cracking a few jokes but they fell on deft ears…with the exception of being elbowed by his sister when he got a little too crude. Hiccup didn't even crack a smile, lost in his own world. He was beginning to have doubts that Toothless was really alive and it was obviously there was a running dialogue between the two personalities in his head that drew his attention from the two people in front of him.

The sound of a bugle made all three jump in shock.

"They made it," Dagur laughed, getting to his feet. He had been having doubts that Savage would make it and that maybe the ship had been damaged and he would have to meet up with the rest of the armada to get repairs like several of the other ships had. Not that it mattered. Windshear could fly them anywhere. It was just the sense of responsibility created by what happened with Hiccup that made Dagur want Savage to meet them at the island so that he could get a verbal report that his men were safe. That and if Hiccup was in worse shape than he was or needed serious medical treatment it was easier on board a ship than the back of a dragon. He left Hiccup and Heather and jogged toward the edge of the island and up the slop to the cliff look out over the sea. Sure enough there was his flag ship slowly making its way toward the coral reef, the crew following Heather's instructions to a T. Never before had he been so excited to see Savage and he waved down to his second in command. The man must have spotted him because a moment later Savage was waving back. "Hurry up and get up here!" he yelled with a chuckle. Once the ship was moored behind the sea stacks and out of sight there will be no more worry about Viggo.

. . .

"Just keep waving and acting normal," Ryker snarled, dressed in Berserker armor and helmet as he stood slightly behind Savage with his sword pressed to the former Outcast's back. He grinned as he watched Dagur wave to them from the cliff, seemingly happy to see his ship. "Good job. I might just let you leave after I've jutted your chief."

"Provided you don't get in the way," Viggo added as he strolled across the deck also wearing Berserker armor. They had captured the two Berserkers ships shortly after Dagur and Heather had taken Henryk and in his rage Viggo had ordered every man on board slaughtered, armor stripped from the bodies and his Hunters to through the bodies overboard. Only Savage and captain Vog were spared because Dagur would be expecting to see them. So he sent the other ship to circle around the island as soon as Savage broke and told them where Dagur and his sister were taking Henryk. They would moor before the coral reef and take the long boats in while Viggo and Ryker allowed Savage and Vog to guide the flag ship around the corals and to the arranged spot.

The ship moved slowly, the men carefully maneuvering around the coral and sea stacks. Viggo's gaze stared skywards, watching in case Dagur decided to grab Henryk and his sister and run. If he did it would be near impossible to go after him right away.

"What are you planning?" Ryker asked once they were in the shadows and out of sight of Dagur.

Viggo's dark gaze swooped over the high sheer walls. "I want Dagur dead," he growled lowly before giving a distained laugh. "No, I want him to suffer. I want him to see who much he failed in this little attempt of his."

"And Heather?" Ryker questioned, a little suggestive grin tugging at his lips.

His brother said nothing for a long time before, "You said you wanted to give Henryk some toys."

Ryker's grin broadened. "A playmate?"

"Are you up to breaking another Dragon Rider?"

Ryker chuckled darkly. "I'll take great pleasure in breaking her." His grin grew as he followed Viggo's gaze up the rocky cliff of the dormant volcano. "Perhaps I'll even have Henryk help me."

Viggo nodded. What better way to ensure Henryk was one of them than to let him help tame someone like Heather? Someone Hiccup cared for and had been willing to give his life for? And maybe he'd let Dagur watch. What a twist of fate that would be, the boy Dagur desired and claimed to love, deflowering his little sister right in front of him. Not only would it destroy Dagur but whatever was left of Hiccup. A win-win situation. Then he would have two dragon riders under his command instead of just one. And what a beautiful pair they would be, two keen minds and beautiful bodies to keep him and Ryker warm at night and entertain them. Oh yes, they could make this work.

"Grab your grappling gear and prepare to climb," Ryker ordered the men, his grin growing with thoughts of the fun he would have once he had his hands on Henryk and Heather. He was going to make them scream, but before Dagur. Dagur was going to suffer a fate worse than death and make what had happened to Hiccup look like a day at the park before slitting his throat.


	20. Chapter 20

Breaking Point 19

Everything was starting to look up and for the first time in an extremely long time Dagur felt at ease. He had Hiccup. He had his sister. Things were finally looking up for him. Once Hiccup was healed and back to himself and maybe reunited with that dragon of his they could take on the Outcasts and free Berserk Island. Viggo had failed in his promise to help take back Berserk Island but Hiccup, Hiccup would follow through. All he needed was time to heal.

As they waited for Savage and the Berserkers he encouraged Hiccup to eat. The Hooligan heir had always been thin but not this sickly thin. If he didn't know better he would have thought Viggo starved Hiccup. Ryker had for a while. It was why Dagur had snuck food to him so often, why he had felt so protective of Hiccup. Yes, he wanted Hiccup sexually, he always had but Hiccup was also his brother and it was his duty to protect him whether Hiccup understood that or not. He protected Hiccup as he did Heather, or at least he should have. It would take a long time to make up for the things he had done to the younger boy but time was something they both had now that Hiccup was with him.

"You really think Toothless is alive?" Hiccup asked, having eaten only half his fish and a few bites of an apple before idly staring at them as if they were foreign objects.

"I think so," Dagur repeated. Hiccup had asked the same question a few times now, seeming to forget the answer and needing reassuring once more. "We'll find him, Hiccup, don't worry."

The boy nodded but didn't look up, still lost in his own little world.

Heather touched Dagur's arm and gestured for him to walk with her and give Hiccup a little space. "Dagur, something is seriously wrong with him. I know I don't know him like you do but…look at him. He's barely eating, he keeps talking to himself. He's wasting away. I need you to tell me exactly what happened with Viggo. This is more than simple torture."

He pulled away from her and gave her a dark look. "What do you want me to tell you? They tortured him in ways I've never seen before but he's tough, he'll work through this."

"What about what happened at the waterfall? That wasn't…"

"Heather, drop it," Dagur snarled, for the first really snapping at her since they were reunited. They stared at each other for a few moments before he took a deep calming breath. "Please," he amended. "Just until we find a way to help him. Then I'll tell you everything. Alright?"

She looked doubtful but after a few minutes consideration she finally nodded. "Fine but he needs some serious help or we're going to lose him and not just his mind but all of him. We need to contact Stoick."

"No, I can help him. I can fix this," Dagur argued.

"You're not a Healer, Dagur. He needs a proper Healer and…" Her words were cut short when dragons began screaming and stampeding toward the center of the island, their wings flapping anxiously. Some went to protect Hiccup while others took to the air. Windshear gave a cry, her head bobbing and bumping into Heather's arm. "What's wrong, girl?" she asked, soothingly stroking her head.

"It's probably just Savage. The buffoon makes more noise than…or not." Dagur's eyes widened as a fiery boulder slammed into the trees, setting branches and leaves on fire and scattering dragons. More fiery boulders began to rain down, chasing away the wild dragons. "Hiccup!" Dagur yelled, leaving his sister to calm the Razorwhip while he raced for the defenseless dragon rider. He grabbed Hiccup and pulled him under the cover of a rock slab. "Heather, leave her and find cover!" he ordered.

"She is my cover!" the girl yelled back, climbing onto her dragon's back. "Keep down while I check this out."

"Get back here!" he ordered but she was already gone.

"Viggo," Hiccup whispered, his breath shuddering as if fighting for control.

Dagur nodded. It was the only explanation. Viggo had found them, might have even taken control of his ships. He whacked the back of his head off the rock slap in frustration. He should have prepared for this. He should have had Savage take the ships and go in the complete opposite direction. Of course the Hunters may have still gone after them but it would have given them more time to get somewhere safer with Hiccup. "Damn it!"

Hiccup was struggling to keep control. "They're chasing the dragons away. They're trying to block our escape," he breathed. His hands went to his head. "No…no…you're not going to him!"

"Hic?" Dagur asked, before remembering he was most likely talking to Henryk. "We've got to get out of here. Can you call one of them? We need a second dragon if there's a chance of us making it out of here alive."

More boulders rained down destroying trees and foliage. Dragons screeched and raced to the sky.

"Ah…no," Hiccup answered, his voice pained as his fingers curled around his hair.

"No! Nope, no pulling your hair unless you want to end up like this," Dagur said, grabbing Hiccup's hands and pulling them away from his head. Okay, he had to think. He could hear Windshear in the distance as well as other dragons firing at the ships below and no doubt at anyone scaling the dormant volcano. He couldn't fight plus keep Hiccup under control and all his weapons with the exception of maybe a dozen knives on his person. His armor was still at the tent as was his sword and Heather's axe. They were weaponless and dragonless with who knows how many Hunters about to descend on them.

. . .

Miles away the sound of dragon fire echoed over the ocean. Skullcrusher gave a roar and veered toward it. His growl was echoed by his fellow dragons. Before any of the exhausted riders could ask what was going on their dragons picked up their speed, seeming livelier than they had in many long weeks. Stoick glanced toward Astrid who had been flying Toothless ever since they found him and got new flight gear on him. The look they shared was weary but there was also a sudden sense of excitement that filled all the riders. It was the first possible sign of Hiccup they had in months because when there was trouble and dragon related chaos there was Hiccup.

. . .

Dagur threw daggers at every man that came over the ledge of the volcano until he ran out of knives. Then he grabbed Hiccup and dragged him toward the tent in hopes of reaching his sword while Heather gave them cover fire. The boulders had stopped but now there were Hunters invading the island with arrows flying at them, all seemingly aimed at Dagur's head. Regardless, he shielded Hiccup, not wanting a stray arrow to hit the boy. The Hunters' aims were process, keeping Windshear from landing and giving them a lift to safety. What Dagur wouldn't give for crossbow right then.

"They're everywhere!" Heather yelled as Windshear fired spine shots at the approaching men.

They were running out of options. Hunters were ascending the island from every direction. He kept Hiccup behind him, his eyes scanning for a possible opening to higher ground. If he could reach higher ground he could pass Hiccup off to Heather but alas there was nothing he could reach that was within reasonable distance. To make matters worse the Grimborn brothers had arrived.

"I underestimated you, Dagur," Viggo purred as he strolled toward them, his sword still across his back and appearing unarmed, a far contrast from Ryker who had his sword in hand and looked ready to lope Dagur's head. "I didn't think you had the brains to pull off such a stunt. Of course I thought Heather would have gotten the two of you much further than this." He gaze shifted upward toward the girl and her dragon. "How disappointing." He raised his hand toward Hiccup. "Henryk, come here, my love."

Dagur grabbed Hiccup's arm when the youth moved to go to Viggo without so much as questioning the order, as if he were in some sort of trance. "He's not yours," he snarled at Viggo, trying to push Hiccup back but all of a sudden the younger boy was like a statue and unmoveable.

"Oh, my dear Dagur," Viggo purred with a thin smile. "He is mine, body, mind and soul. You see I have one thing you will never possess, the will power to break someone so completely that a mere word from me will make them do whatever I say. This was a fool's errand. You cannot save someone who doesn't want to be saved. Now stand aside and let Henryk come to me."

The young Berserker chief took a firmer grip on Hiccup's wrist, refusing to let him go.

Viggo sighed and lowered his hand. "As you wish. Ryker, I suppose we're going with your plan."

Dagur gave a snort and glanced at Ryker. "And what might that be?" he growled lowly.

Ryker chuckled darkly as he sheathed his sword and bowed out his bow instead. "That you have about two seconds to decide what means more to you, some silly boy or your beloved sister." He drew an arrow from his quiver and took careful aim at Heather's back. The girl was too busy trying to keep back the other Hunters to notice what was happening around him.

Dagur had a split second to react and he was torn what to do. The gods must have felt mercy for him that day. A strangely familiar roar echoed over the island, the only warning any of them got before a plasma blast slammed into the ground between Dagur and the brothers. Dagur shoved Hiccup to the ground and protectively covered him with his body as a barrage of dragon fire slammed into the island and sent the Hunters scattering in every direction much as they had the dragons earlier. The Hooligan battle cry came next. Dagur protected Hiccup's head as the battle raged on, not willing to let Henryk go back to Viggo. But he couldn't stay like this forever. He had to fight.

"Stay put," he ordered, pointing at Hiccup as if he were talking to a small child, unsure which personality was at the forefront and praying it was Hiccup. But before he left he gave the youth a quick passionate kiss, unable to say the words he wanted to but hoping a kiss would express what he felt. He left Hiccup under the cover of one of the few remaining trees and dove head on into the battle, hoping to be the one to kill Viggo. From the corner of his eye he spotted the form the Nightfury but he paid it no mind, a bigger prize at hand.

A battle wasn't exactly what Stoick expected when they flew toward the island but that was indeed what was happening. He spotted Heather immediately and then Dagur running head first into the heat of it, pausing only long enough to scoop up a sword along the way, his focus solely on the Hunters as Astrid and the other riders called them. Stoick didn't recognize any of the other players. Not even the young man sprawled on the ground that looked like a fragile twig amongst all the chaos. It took a harder look to before a glimmer of recognition finally came to him.

"Hiccup," he breathed but he was given little time to take a really good look at the boy before he was attacked by the Hunters and his focused was turned to keeping them away from his son.

Most of the fight took place in the air as the riders teamed up with Heather to push back the Hunters, most not seeing or noticing Hiccup on the ground. Astrid was in the thick the battle and holding her own with the help of Stormfly and Snotlout. All three were searching for Hiccup and hadn't even noticed the young man awkwardly getting to his feet. Henryk had taken control and was searching for Viggo, unable to see him amongst the smoke and dragon fire. Nervousness filled him as he avoided the blasts that kicked dirt and debris.

"Viggo!" he screamed, unable to see much of anything but his voice was lost amongst the sounds of explosions. But someone heard him and a roar tore through the island, jerking him as if he had just been shocked. "Toothless?" he whispered, his voice changing slightly as Hiccup fought his way to the surface of their mind. He inhaled sharply as the roar happened again and he spun on his heel in the direction he thought he heard it from. He peered through the smoke and debris, trying to find the Nightfury, fearing he was dreaming and his mind was finally so broken that it could no longer tell what was real or not. And even when the smoke cleared and he saw the ebony dragon clearly he hesitated, fearing this wasn't real, that Dagur had lied and his best friend was indeed dead. "Toothless…" he pleaded, wanting it to be real and tears rolling down his cheeks. The Nightfury must have felt the same because for a moment it just stared at him before bleating happily and bounding toward him. Hiccup hesitated and took a step back before deciding it didn't matter. Real or not Toothless was there. He was there with him and Hiccup ran toward him, throwing his arms around the dragon's neck and burying his face against warm black scales while breathing in the familiar scent and committing it to memory. "Toothless…" he sobbed, tears streaking down his face. "Oh gods…you're here, you're really here."

"Henryk!" Ryker's voice bombed, causing Hiccup to gasp and stare at the Hunter in horror. He hugged Toothless tighter, afraid to move as the man stomped toward him.

Toothless snarled, his tail wrapping around Hiccup and wings flaring in warning but for Hiccup it was like a trigger was switched on inside him and he stood and faced the man as Henryk tried pushing forward. "No," Hiccup said, shoving the other persona back, an internal struggle that only grew the closer Ryker got to him. Toothless growled and tried making him move back so he could blast Ryker without harming his long lost rider. "Stop…please…" Hiccup pleaded as Henryk tore at his mind, fighting for control.

"Henryk, come here," Ryker ordered, reaching out for Hiccup only to have Toothless snap at him. He snarled at the Nightfury before raising his bow and arrow and taking aim at the dragon. The Nightfury would still fetch a hefty price on the market, dead or alive.

"No!" Hiccup cried, getting in front of Toothless only to be shoved to the ground and safety by the dragon.

The arrow missed as a huge fist slammed into Ryker's jaw. Hiccup's head jerked up in surprise when a thick fur blocked his vision. He scrambled backward and into Toothless, trying to stay out of the way as swords clang and Ryker swore and the large man with red and gray braided hair grunted. Hiccup's heart raced as two minds fought for control, unsure if he was to help Ryker or the large man…Stoick the Vast, his father…or not. He moaned as his head began to hurt and he clung at his head. Toothless warbled questioningly, his tail and wings protectively wrapping around him. "Please stop…" Hiccup murmured, confusing the Nightfury but unable to stop the growing pain in his head.

"Keep your hands off my boy!" Stoick snarled, shoving Ryker back with his sword, his steps careful as he stepped in front of Hiccup, keeping the boy and Nightfury behind him. He had been unsure at first, the youth looking so different with short hair and far thinner than was acceptable but the moment he saw the boy run to Toothless there was no denying who he was.

The other man chuckled as he swung his sword in a lazy arch. "Your boy? You're his father? He talked about you when I broke him. Stoick the Vast, is it? Aye, he cried for you. You should have heard his screams," he taunted, hoping to throw the big man off balance so he could reach Henryk and get him to the ship. Forget Heather, he could always catch her another time. Henryk was the key.

The taunt worked. Stoick snarled in outrage and swung but Ryker ducked, his blade slashing into the Hooligan chief's arm but still the big man would not move away from the boy and dragon.

"Such a little thing," Ryker continued chattily. "Must take after his mother. I wonder if that's where he got his gifts. He is quite lovely, don't you think?"

"Keep talking," Stoick growled, kicking the Hunter in the gut and sending him stumbling back.

Behind him Hiccup jerked in surprise, Henryk rearing his head and moving to help Ryker, only stopped by the comfort of Toothless who silently assured him everything would be okay.

Ryker laughed darkly as he searched for an opening, something that might cripple Stoick so that he might make the blow that would take the larger man down. "So tell me because I just have to know, did you teach him to fuck? He seems like a natural at taking cock."

Oh it worked, he managed to enrage Stoick alright but it didn't have the desired effect. Stoick's nostrils flared and eyes narrowed, his big bushy brows furrowing. "What did you say?" he raged, his fists so tight they turned red around his sword.

Ryker lounged at him, fully expecting his guard to be off after being told such a thing about his precious Hiccup. He wasn't expecting Stoick to be fully prepared for such a move and with an elegant flip of his sword run him through. Ryker hung from the sword in utter shock, his eyes wide in disbelief. Stoick dumped the Hunter on the ground like the piece of trash he was. He spat on the man in disgust.

A shocked yell came as the result of Ryker's fall. It wasn't Hiccup although he stared at the body in utter surprise not thinking it was possible to kill the monster that had tormented him for so long and turned him into a slave. No, the cry gave from Viggo who was fighting Dagur and had the upper hand until he saw his older brother fall. His face paled in shock and without much thought to his own safety landed a hard upper cut to Dagur's jaw that sent the Berserker sprawling on the ground before charging toward Stoick with vengeance in his dark eyes. It was a suicide run, his usually brilliant calculating mind numb by the shock of seeing his brother fall and he would have died too had Henryk not taken up Ryker's sword and jumped in, deflecting Stoick's blow and nearly losing his head in the process.

Stoick paused, his blade a mere fraction of an inch from Hiccup's forehead. "Hiccup?" he asked, not quite understanding what his son was doing defending this strange man.

"Don't you touch him!" the boy snarled, his voice not sounding right.

But Stoick didn't have to do anything against the man; Toothless blasted the Hunter chieftain, throwing him back and clear away from the two Haddocks.

Hiccup spun around in surprise. "Viggo!" he screamed as the man was thrown back.

"Get him out of here!" Dagur yelled as he staggered to his feet. It was rare for him to try and give Stoick orders but this time he screamed it, the desperation obvious in his voice. "NOW!"

Stoick was a little taken back but he didn't question it. He snatched the sword from his son's hands and threw it aside as he wrapped his other arm around the boy's waist and hauled him toward Skullcrusher. The boy kicked and screamed and clawed at his arm trying to escape and crying out for Viggo, everything else forgotten. Stoick didn't understand it. He was sure he didn't want to either. He held his son close as he ordered the riders to their dragons.

"No…no…let go! LET GO!" Hiccup screeched trying to break free as they flew off.

Windshear swooped down with Heather to grab Dagur then quickly shot back in the air to join the riders. Everyone's attention was on the Hiccup tucked protectively in Stoick's arms, still struggling and screaming until at some point he stilled, his body going slack as he passed out. Stoick gazed down at him, his large fingers shakily touching the almost unrecognizable face of his son. "What have they done to you?" he whispered, tears shimmering in his own eyes. After so long he finally had his boy back and it gave him hope but there was obviously something very wrong with Hiccup and it went far deeper than the physical devastation down to his far too thin body.

NOTE: Be honest, how many people were totally frightened at the end of the last chapter? Seriously, faith people. I'm twisted but not that twisted.


	21. Chapter 21

Breaking Point 20

The island was on fire and the Hunters were hurrying to put the fires out but Viggo barely paid in it any mind. His body hurt; the plasma blast from the Nightfury having thrown him nearly across the small island and leaving first and second degree burns all along one side of his body, his armor saving him from a more fatal injury. But even that was only a numb recognition in the back of his mind as he staggered and stumbled across the uneven ground. The riders were gone and had stolen Henryk from him. They had stolen his consort and would no doubt destroy all his hard work. He gazed off in the direction they had gone, barely able to make out the specks of their fleeing forms. Even that seemed like a secondary thought, a problem for later that could be resolved in the very near future. Now he had a more pressing matter, something that couldn't be fixed. He knew it yet he still struggled on, his body shaking, knees wobbly and his right shoulder slumped with no feeling in that arm. He waved off the men who tried to assist him as he made his way to the crumbled body left dumped on a low hill.

He fell to his knees once he reached Ryker, a low unnatural whine escaping him as cooling blood soaked into his trousers. Nonetheless he rolled his brother's body onto its back and stared at the horrid bloodstained stomach where a wide gash still seeped precious blood. Viggo knew a killing blow when he saw it. The angle alone told the tail. The Hooligan chief knew what he was doing when he struck down Ryker. There was no mistaking the man's intentions.

Another whine escaped Viggo was he placed his older brother's head on his lap and bent over him, opening sobbing at Ryker's loss. All they ever had were each other and now he was alone and while they didn't always travel together, Viggo was not used to being alone. It was one of the many reasons he had wanted Hiccup so bad. The boy was so different from any he had dealt with before. Yes, he was far more stubborn than any Viking before him, able to handle high levels of pain that even a grown man couldn't, and he spoke to dragons. He was utterly brilliant. Everything Viggo ever wanted. Ryker had given him the boy, had broken him and helped make him into something better, make him into Henryk. He was all Viggo had left and he was going to get him back. Ryker would want that. He would want Henryk back with the Hunters where he belonged. As soon as their dead were honored and sent to Valhalla that was exactly what Viggo was going to do. He would go to Berk and take what belonged to him and kill any, man or dragon, that got in his way.

. . .

The riders flew towards Berk for hours, hoping to get as far from the Hunters as possible. The entire time Hiccup lay still in his father's arms, not waking even once. He barely moved and drew only shallow breathes. Stoick's worry grew by the moment and after four hours and hundreds of miles he finally signaled for the riders to descend to the nearest island. One by one the dragons landed and the riders went to work setting up a temporary camp and shelter for Hiccup. It was all automatic, a way to keep busy and not disturb their chief as he carried his son across the camp and sat under a tree and out of the hot sun. Despite the heat Hiccup's flesh felt cold and Stoick removed his cloak to wrap around the boy's lithe form.

Upon closer inspection Stoick was relieved to learn that Hiccup hadn't lost nearly as much weight as he first surmised. If couldn't have been more than five pounds but Hiccup had always been a thin boy, only a hundred and twenty some pounds so even five pounds seemed like far too much for someone his size to lose but it wasn't from malnutrition. His skin tone was a healthy sun kissed tan no doubt caused by his months at sea and the fact that rather than wearing his usually long armed tunic he now wore a sleeveless black shirt that hugged his slim form and were tucked into his trousers rather than hanging over them. There was no yellow when Stoick checked the boy's eyes just glazed over dull emerald. The dark bags under his eyes were no doubt caused by stress. The hair kept throwing Stoick off. Hiccup had never been one to grow his hair all out, usually only letting it getting to his shoulders. If it weren't the shagging bangs flopping in his eyes like usual Stoick wouldn't have recognized him at all. These Hunters had been very attentive to keeping the back of his hair short but left a little of his front the same. Oddly enough the strange dragon ear cuff also made a big difference in Hiccup's looks. When the boy was young and trying to fit in with the other kids he had asked to have his ear pierced like some of the warriors. It was mainly because his older cousin Snotlout was getting his ear pierced for his thirteenth birthday and for a time Hiccup wanting to be just like him, not unusual for a nine year old, until the ring had been caught on something during a dragon raid and ripped out. After that Hiccup had never asked again. So it was a little surprising to see such a thing on his son now.

His large finger moved over it. It was beautiful, very intricately designed and definitely something Hiccup would collect if only because the dragon looked very similar to a Nightfury but it also held a hidden meaning and while Stoick had never taken part in the slave trade he knew a mark when he saw one. He felt around the back for the little pins holding it in place.

"Don't," Dagur suddenly said, surprising Stoick. He had almost forgotten the young Berserker chief had tagged along with them with his sister. Stoick's eyes narrowed as he looked at the young man who stood nervously a dozen feet or so away from him. "He treasured it. He went almost feral when I suggested removing it," Dagur explained, rubbing one arm nervously as he stared at Hiccup's limp form. There was a guilty look on his face that Stoick had never seen before.

For a moment the two chiefs stared at each other. "What happened, Dagur?" Stoick demanded, keeping his rage in check as he held his son protectively in his arms. "What did you get my son into?"

Dagur looked away, a frown tugging his lips downward as Toothless snarled at him in passing. The Nightfury glared at him in obvious anger as he lumbered toward Stoick and Hiccup. He would have been there sooner had Stoick not instructed him to help Astrid and the others gather fish while Stoick gave Hiccup an initial examination. Now he stretched on under the tree and stayed perfectly still as Stoick lay Hiccup next to him then waited a few minutes longer as the man took quick stock of any injuries the boy may have suffered. Every mark and wound they found were old, maybe by weeks or months. Scars lined his back; lash marks from a whip adorn his back and hips in thin raised white lines. The fingers of his right hand had similar marks and signs of having been broken. The prosthetic foot was not the one he normally wore but some new invention from the child's brilliant mind.

Stoick would have ventured further but he feared he might find evidence of rape like that Hunter taunted instead he looked to Dagur for answers. "Who did this?" he demanded, his hands fisting to keep the shaking at bay.

Dagur didn't look at him but out to see as if expecting the Hunters to appear at any moment. He shook his head, his bottom lip sucked in and seemingly at war with himself. He wasn't used to having to answer to other people and he didn't like it one bit but this was Hiccup's father, a man whom he respected even if he never said it. After all it took someone very remarkable to bring up a boy as special as Hiccup. Yeah, he may have made remarks about killing Stoick the Vast to insure Hiccup became chief – and he would do it in a heartbeat if Hiccup ever asked him to – but he still held Stoick in the highest regard. "That oaf you killed, Ryker, he did that. He tortured Hiccup from day one. Methods I've never seen before. You'll find burn marks on the bottom of his foot from electrical shocks. I've never seen anyone go through what he did and not break. Grown men three times his size would have broken faster…I would have broken faster," he admitted, disgusted just acknowledging such weakness. "But not him. He fought. He kept fighting until he couldn't anymore and then Henryk was created."

"Who's Henryk?" Stoick asked, perplexed by how open Dagur was being.

Dagur met his gaze before glancing down at Hiccup's unconscious form. "You've already encountered him and I've no doubt he'll be rearing his head soon enough." He turned and walked away to where his two remaining Berserkers waited for him. Heather had gone back to gather Savage and Vog when he had noticed them tied to a sea stack and left to drawn. Windshear had destroyed the ship to trap the Hunters on the island before racing after the riders and transferring them to another dragon and rider who was willing to give them a lift. It was not an easy alliance but the Hooligans were not about to let them die. They mingled together, Savage doting over Dagur like a worried hen and the young chieftain brushing him off, wanting to be left alone.

They only stayed on the island a few short hours, enough time for the dragons and riders to rest and eat before packing up and continuing on to Berk. They flew four to five hours at a time before landing on other islands to rest and eat. Savage and Vog were dropped off on a passing Berserker ship upon Dagur's request. He officially surrendered to Stoick on the condition that the two men were released, not really caring where they were dropped off as long as it was either a Berserker ship or a Peaceable one, and for him to serve his time in a Berkian cell as oppose to the Outcasts or Darkheart. Heather took Savage and Vog to the first Berserker ship she saw. A fishing boat that posed no threat and was days away from their island.

Hiccup didn't wake up the entire time. He was in a self-induced coma. Every time the riders stopped to rest Stoick made soup and carefully feed the broth to his son, cradling his boy in his arms as he held the wood cup to Hiccup's lips, hoping beyond hope that he would open his eyes. This was almost as heart wrenching as the search had been for the boy and as awful as when he had been in a coma after losing the lower half of his left leg in the battle with the Red Death.

When night came and the riders and dragons were too tired to continue flying, Stoick would curl up next to his boy, keeping him tucked against his chest while Toothless and Skullcrusher slept on either side of them, keeping an eye on Dagur and the ocean, both extremely protective of the unconscious youth.

It took nearly a week before they finally reached Berk. Dagur was thrown in a cell to await trial for his part in what happened to Hiccup. Stoick still hadn't gotten the full story out of him but it was something he would worry about later. While Dagur was imprisoned Stoick took Hiccup directly to Gothi for her opinion on how to help his son and to see just how bad things were. He was not expecting the analyze she gave him after a very thorough and rather evasive examination. The list of ailments was staggering.

Poorly healed lacerations that should have been stitched but were left open to heal naturally. All the fingers on his right hand had been broken out pulled out of place only to be reset but not wrapped or allowed to heal properly. Torn tissue in his throat and anal cavity that nearly sent Stoick in such a rage that he would have stormed the prison and killed Dagur had Gobber not been there to hold him back. And while all those were devastating to learn the worse came when the old woman scribbled the final diagnosis in the dirt floor of her hut.

Hiccup's mind was broken.

The boy lying on the cot was not Stoick's Hiccup, not anymore but was a shadow of his former self. Stoick was beside himself as he remembered Dagur's warning. There was no telling who would wake up when the boy gained consciousness, Hiccup or this Henryk character. So they prepared, moving Hiccup to his childhood room, hoping that the familiar place would help keep him calm, especially with Toothless at his side almost every minute of the day. Healing herbs and scented candles created by Gothi were lit in hopes of drawing Hiccup out of the coma and bringing him back to consciousness. It didn't take long.

Stoick was startled out of his thoughts as sat at the table with Gobber drinking a pint of mead and trying to wrap his mind around his son's condition and how to go about helping the boy once he awoke when a scream rattled throughout the hut. His tankard fell from his hand and he darted for the stairs before Gobber had a chance to utter a word, taking them two at a time. Hiccup was sitting up in bed, his eyes wide and wild as Toothless nudged at his side trying to comfort him and the little white Snowfury that had tailed the dragon riders all the way home, rubbed at his side. They boy didn't seem to notice either of them and Stoick had to gently shoo both dragons away to reach his son.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, it's alright, son, it's alright," Stoick assured, a little stunned that Toothless's presence hadn't calmed the youth and fearing that maybe he was dealing with the other personality. He cupped his son's face in his large hands and tried to sooth him. "You're home, son, you're home. You're safe."

"Dad? DAD!" the boy screamed, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I'm here, son. I'm here, Hiccup. You're safe."

The screaming stopped but for a long time those bright green eyes stared at Stoick blankly. Then a long blink and another before his eyes finally cleared and he looked up at his father in confusion. "Dad?" he murmured sleepily. He blinked again as if slowly waking up.

"Yes," Stoick breathed, relief filling him as he brushed the boy's bangs out of his eyes. "I'm here."

Confusion and hurt filled the boy's eyes. "Where were you? Why didn't you come for me?" he asked, his voice broken and more tears spilling down his cheeks.

"No Hiccup, I'm here. I did come for you. You're home now," his father explained, soothingly brushing a hand over his head. "You're home, son."

Hiccup stared up at him for a long time as if just realizing Stoick was actually sitting on the edge of his bed. He gave a little sob before throwing himself against his father's chest, his arms wrapping tightly around Stoick's torso. "What took you so long?" he cried, sobbing uncontrollably into his father's chest.

Stoick held him tightly, wanting to tell his son how much he tried, what lengths he had gone to but he couldn't. They felt like nothing, as if he hadn't done a thing and finding Hiccup had ended up being pure luck and in truth it was. Had they not spotted the battle on the island they may never have found Hiccup even with the sample of Dagur scent. He didn't tell Hiccup how helpless he felt. They were things the boy was in no condition to hear. No, he held his son and let him cry until he was all cried out, thankful for Toothless who pressed against Hiccup's side and the little Snowfury who pressed against his other side. And when Hiccup was done crying Stoick held him like he used to when he was just a tiny boy and rocked him, promising everything would be okay and swearing to never let another bad thing happened to him every again. It was a promise no parent could keep but one he would attempt to no matter what, even if it meant never letting his son out of his sight and appointing a new heir to lead the tribe and protect his son should anything ever happened to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Breaking Point 21

If there was one thing Dagur hated more than anything else he ever experienced in his young life it was being in shackles. They were heavy and weighed him down and made the march up the steep staircase to the Hooligans' Great Hall a feat worthy of Loki himself. But that was only a small part of Dagur's discomfort. After surrendering landing on Berk and taken into custody he had been stripped of every knife and weapon on his person. It was actually quite amusing as two of Stoick's finest warriors searched him and began removing the numerous knives. While most were not clearly visible they men were very thorough and in only a matter of minutes well over a dozen knives, one sword, and a compact crossbow littered the ground.

Some of the riders had stuck around to watch, their curiosity obvious in the eyes. The twins owwed and ahhed, both impressed by the number of weapons. Snotlout was wide eyed but said nothing, a mix of shock and awe lighting his bright blue eyes.

Then Dagur was thrown in a cell to await his trial but unlike his time on Outcast Island the Berkians treated him much better. He ate three times a day with proper meals with descent proportions and always had plenty of water. All in all he was in a better place than he was this time last year. But a cage was a cage and Dagur did not like to be caged. No one of importance visited Dagur those first few days. Well that was a lie. Heather visited him all the time seeming uncomfortable and a little leery and asking endless questions about what had happened while Hiccup was in the Hunters' hands and why he hadn't told her sooner. He never answered those questions but rather asked his own. Had she seen Hiccup? Had he woken up yet? When was the trial? And if she refused to answer then he'd ignore her and pace his cell. Sixteen feet long, ten feet wide. It was a decent size cell for just him. Of course the Outcast one was slightly larger but was built into a cave and prisoners, regardless of status, slept on the ground. Here Dagur had a cot, a table and even a chair. It wasn't much but to Dagur it was a vast improvement, as if he were staying at a lower class inn.

When the day of his trial finally came and the shackles placed around not only his wrists but his ankles as well, each done tightly and the chain only allowing enough movement to shuffle up the steps to the Great Hall, he knew it was his last day. There was no escaping his fate this time. The list of charges against him was a mile long but it was only one that mattered to him, one that spelt life or death and was most likely the reason he had yet to see Stoick.

Normally trials against an enemy to a tribe were done in public so it was a little surprising for Dagur when he wasn't met with the screaming hoards of villagers. Instead it was the Hooligan council greeted him with Stoick sitting in his throne, a dark look over his face. Dagur was shoved to his knees before the bottom step of the dais. He gave the guards a dirty look before standing and meeting Stoick's stern gaze. He kept his head high, ready to accept his punishment. This wasn't how he planned this. He really didn't have a plan when he saved Hiccup other than to get as far from Viggo and Ryker as possible. Now both men were dead and he was the only left to punish for what had happened to the Hooligan heir.

The blacksmith, Gobber, who Dagur knew was Hiccup's mentor, stood to one side of Stoick thrown with a roll of parchment. "Dagur the Deranged," he started after clearing his throat and sounding very official.

"How's Hiccup?" Dagur interrupted, his gaze never wavering from Stoick.

The older chief's frown deepened and brows rose, silently telling Dagur to pay attention.

"You're accused of…" Gobber continued only for Dagur to interrupt again.

"Is he alright?" the Berserker pushed on, needing to know.

Stoick sighed. "He'll be fine, Dagur. Now listen to the charges so we can get this done with," he advised.

Dagur fell silent for a moment, deep in thought as Gobber began again before asking, "Did he wake up at least?"

Gobber stopped and glanced at Stoick questioningly.

"Yes, Dagur, he woke up. He's fine, at least as much as can be expected given the circumstances." Stoick pinched his nose in frustration then stood and took the parchment from Gobber. "Now…you're charged with the falling crimes; attacking unarmed vessels, stalking and unprovoked attacks on dragon riders as well as their island, theft, kidnapping… Were you involved in torturing my son?"

"No," Dagur answered, getting a little thrill at the memory of seeing Hiccup electrocuted and writhing about in pain. Okay, he did get a kick at seeing Hiccup in pain but that didn't mean he was a sadist, right? Besides, it wasn't as if he had done those things to Hiccup. "That was all Viggo and Ryker." He kept his face void of emotion.

Stoick studied him for a long time before nodding. He continued on with the long list of charges but the one charge Dagur expected never came up. It all happened relatively quickly and in only a matter of minutes the charges were laid and sentence given. "Because you went out of your way to save my son from the Hunters you will be reprimanded to our prison until further notice."

"Wait…what?" Dagur asked in confusion. "Uh…okay."

He gave a shrug that had everyone looking at him in confusion. He was taken back to his cell when he was unshackled and locked back inside. This time though, Stoick had accompanied him to the cell. He was the one to engage the lock and then handed it to the guard and told him to take a walk. It was only when they were finally completely alone that the subject Dagur most dreaded finally came up. And it quickly became clear why the other chief had made sure Dagur was locked away and the key was safely far away with the guard.

"Did you rape my son?" Stoick demanded, his deep green eyes nearly black in the shadows of the prison.

Dagur blinked and stared at him. He knew this was coming at some point. "No," he answered, his voice void of emotion.

"Hiccup was raped multiple times," Stoick pushed on, getting dangerously close to the bars.

Dagur held his ground but kept out of arm's distance. "I know but I didn't rape him."

Stoick stared at him for a long time, a long growl deep in his throat. "Then what did you do? Did you have sex with my son?"

The silence was thick between them before Dagur rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes," he answered simply before quickly raising his hands when it looked like Stoick might rip off the bars to get at him. "Whoa! It's not like that. I'm not like those Hunters. I didn't rape him. I didn't turn him into Henryk. What we have is real."

The large man glared at him. "Explain, quickly before I change my mind and have you beheaded in the town square," he snarled.

The thing was Dagur really didn't know how to explain things. All he knew was that Hiccup was his, had always been his and that he had made one very bad mistake by showing that to Viggo and Ryker. "We…we developed a bond and got really close. The Grimborn brothers found out and decided to make him into their play thing."

"And where were you during that?"

Dagur threw up his hands in frustration, the same frustration he had been feeling since Viggo took Hiccup from him. "I was gone only two days. I was dealing with a personal manner and when I came back Hiccup was with Viggo and being changed into this Henryk person. All I knew was Ryker had been torturing Hiccup for information, I didn't know how. If I had I would have gotten Hiccup out there a lot sooner or sent Heather to get you. I didn't know it would go this far." He pulled at his hair as he paced his cell, silently counting his steps before turning on his heel and beginning all over again.

Stoick stared at him. He had always been classified as an over protective father, trying to keep his only son safe from not only warring tribes but also dragons back when they were at war with them. It had only been after Hiccup defeated the Red Death that he allowed the boy any sort of freedom and now he was reconsidering all of that. But his hard eyes softened ever so slightest at the honesty in Dagur's voice. "Why would you ever take Hiccup in such a way?" he asked, still angry but perhaps starting to understand why Dagur was so obsessed with his son and had been acting so erratically all these years.

"Because he's mine. Just like you and my Dad always told me. He's mine. My brother. My responsibility. Mine," Dagur explained as if it was obvious.

"No, Dagur, Hiccup is mine," Stoick countered. "He's not your responsibility, he's mine. Thank you for saving him but don't think I'm a fool to believe you would have willingly brought him home to me. You would have kept him if you could."

"Of course I would have," Dagur admitted as if Stoick was suddenly sterile. "He's mine, we belong together. Stoick, let me see him, please."

The Hooligan chief shook his head as he stepped away from the cell. "No. If Hiccup wishes to see you then I might reconsider but if he tells me you raped him as well, that you forced yourself on him at any point…then your neck will be on the chopping block." He left Dagur there to ponder his words as he headed home to check on his son.

The problem was Hiccup refused to talk about what happened while he was in captivity. In fact he refused to talk about just about everything. He had sequestered himself in his room with only Toothless and Snowy often staring blankly out his window and over the sea beyond while idly playing with the ear cuff. He refused to talk to his friends and didn't even want to see them, still hurt by the idea that he may have been abandoned despite how many times his father and Gobber assured him that wasn't the case. Sometimes he didn't even acknowledge anyone, the movements of his hands over Toothless's head more automatic than thought out. Other times he talked to himself, sometimes sounding like himself, others like someone completely different. It unnerved Stoick and it wasn't long before he figured out what Dagur was talking about when it came to Henryk and the problems that came with him.

It was indeed like dealing with two completely different people. Hiccup was more reserve, quiet and shy and rarely met anyone's gaze but still doting on Toothless and Snowy, making sure they were fed first before sitting down to eat his own meal. He barely spoke and always seemed to huddle into himself, not wanting anyone to touch him, not even a friendly hand on the shoulder. Henryk was louder, letting his thoughts be heard. He still doted on the dragons but liked to talk and went on and on about the Grimborn brothers as if they were the most amazing people he ever met and couldn't wait to get back to them, making it clear he WOULD get back to them. Sometimes when he was himself he would shift about in his seat, seeming uncomfortable. When it got to be too much he would steal his father's long fur cloak, wrap himself up in it so that all anyone saw was his head, before hurrying upstairs, wild eyed and sweaty as if suddenly physically excited and needing to relieve himself without anyone knowing. The noise he made said it all but Stoick let him be and never objected to the theft of his cloak since he was always thrown over the boy's stool and never soiled.

Stoick had to set guards around the hut and order Toothless not to take his rider out flying just to ensure Henryk didn't run off with Hiccup's body. It was very hard dealing with Hiccup while like this and in the end Stoick couldn't both lead his people and care for his son in such a state and had Spitelout take temporary charge of the tribe. It was near impossible to get any useful information about what had happened while his son was captive, not when the boy's mind was split in two as it was.

Nights were the worse. Hiccup was plagued by nightmares. He would wake up at least a dozen times during the night, if he slept at all, screaming or crying, the fear evident on his face as Stoick tried to comfort him. But the boy wouldn't even let his father touch him at that point. He would pull away and huddle against his headboard apologizing as if he had done something wrong and nothing Stoick said could make things better. Even Toothless couldn't seem to calm him down in this state and the dragon would whine in sorrow.

On the third night all hell broke loose and Stoick knew he needed help. Hiccup had woken up with a scream, this time far louder than before, and filled with utter agony. When Stoick reached his room the boy was standing in the corner, prosthetic already on, arms wrapped tightly around him and eyes wide and watery. Again a guilty look crossed his face when he saw his father but this time his old quilt was wrapped tightly around him.

"Where's Dagur?" he suddenly said, speaking about the Berserker for the first time since returning to Berk. "I need Dagur."

"Dagur's in prison, son. He won't hurt you again," Stoick soothed as he slowly approached his son in hopes of tucking him back into bed. "It's alright, Hiccup, you're safe."

"I need Dagur," the boy insisted, his face suddenly panicked.

"Hiccup…" Stoick tried again, raising a soothing hand.

The boy's face suddenly changed and Henryk reared his head. "You don't understand, I NEED Dagur, now!"

Stoick blinked, not used to being spoken to in such away but when his son jerked away from him and pressed himself tightly into the corn, shaking like a leaf and sweating profusely, Stoick gave in. This wasn't his Hiccup, not the one he knew and loved so much. This Hiccup was like a caged animal and caged animals could be dangerous even to himself, and it might be best in this situation to give him want he wanted. "Alright, son, I'll go get him," he promised. "Just take a deep breath and calm down."

The boy stared at him for a long time before finally taking a deep breath and sliding along the wall to the floor. "Hurry," he pleaded in a small childlike voice.

There was such a pathetic need in Hiccup's voice that Stoick couldn't deny him. He left the boy and hurried across the village to the prison cells. Once there he relieved the guards on duty, took the key and awoke the young Berserker chief.

"What's wrong?" Dagur murmured. He was already awake and staring at the ceiling of his cell. "Change your mind and decided to kill me while everyone is sleeping?" Stoick said nothing for moment but said nothing. Dagur sat up in a mix of curiosity and worry.

"It's Hiccup," Stoick explained and that was all Dagur needed to hear. He stood up and immediately faced the man.

"Is he alright?" the young man asked, his face anxious.

"No," Stoick said simply, unsure if he was doing the right thing. "He asked for you."

Dagur raised a questioning brow.

Stoick sighed. "Let me rephrase that. He demanded I bring you to him."

The Berserker gave a little laugh in disbelief. "And you bow to his whim? He might make a great chief after all."

A low growl escaped Stoick as he glared at the younger chieftain. "In this condition I'd do anything for him, including dragging your sorry ass to him. Now are you walking or am I beating you senseless and presenting your bruised and battered body to him?"

A great big smile curved Dagur's lips upward. "You know, I always did like you, Stoick." He strolled past the larger man and out of his cell, stretching his arms and legs as if he had been crammed in a small space for too long despite having a more than large enough cell.

Stoick only grunted in response and kept a close eye on the Berserker as they walked to his hut. He didn't like this, not one bit. He didn't trust Dagur. The boy was unpredictable, a complete psycho case that should have been put down long ago yet he was the son of an old friend, someone Stoick had been close to and respected very much. It was one of the few things that was keeping Dagur alive.

They walked in silence and Stoick escorted Dagur all the way up to Hiccup's loft and he knew almost immediately that he had done the right thing even if it felt wrong. Hiccup's eyes lit up when he saw Dagur and even Toothless growling menacingly at the Berserker didn't dampen that happiness. Stoick hadn't seen his son look at Dagur in such a way since they were very small. Still, he didn't trust it.

Hiccup got off the floor, his gaze not leaving Dagur for even a moment as he got to his feet. "Thank you," he told his father but his voice wasn't quite his own, nor the look of wonder on his face as he took Dagur in. It was somehow different. "I'll be alright now, you can leave."

"Excuse me?" Stoick asked, taken back by the boy's words.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here for what he has in mind," Dagur chuckled, giving Stoick a grin. "You might want to take the lizard with you."

"For a half hour," the younger boy said, his gaze solely on Dagur's face.

"Make that an hour or two," Dagur corrected.

Okay, there was differently something unspoken happening between the two and it was perhaps the one time Stoick did not want answers but he wasn't going to leave his only child unprotected with Dagur the Deranged. "Toothless is staying," he said firmly, giving the Nightfury a nod then added, in case it wasn't already obvious. "For Hiccup's protection."

Dagur gave a snort but didn't argue the point. He simply stared at Hiccup with a look that was a mix desire and hunger that unnerved Stoick. While a father could understand many things there were a few he did not want to bear witness to and this just so happened to be one of them. He nodded toward Toothless before retreating down the steps and hurrying to Gobber's. This called for a pint of mead or maybe a gallon. He didn't know which but he sure as hell wasn't drinking alone.

Dagur waited until the front door slammed shut before approaching Hiccup. He was actually surprised Stoick had left them alone. The man had always been so overprotective of Hiccup, monitoring his every move when the boy was a child. In fact, it often surprised Dagur that Hiccup was given any freedom at all with how small and fragile he was when he was little. He may be taller now but he was still fragile in so many ways.

He approached Hiccup and the thinner youth stepped back, a sudden unsure look crossing his face, revealing the real Hiccup compared to Henryk only moments ago. His breath hitched as he bumped into the wall behind him. "Dagur…" he squeaked, eyes widening as if just waking up.

"You asked for me?" Dagur purred, invading his space and placing a hand on the wall next to Hiccup's head.

"Ah…yeah, about that…I…" Hiccup stumbled.

The smile that lit Dagur's face was gentle and understanding. "Henryk asked for me, not you."

Hiccup's head bobbed up and down, voice caught in his throat. Fear consumed him at being so close to Dagur. Their last encounter under the waterfall hadn't been too bad but he hadn't meant for them to have sex, Henryk had done that. And here they were with him pinned against the wall while Dagur loomed over him. Heat filled his face and seemed to warm his entire body as he studied the older boy's face. This felt different from before.

"I don't want Henryk," Dagur breathed, his face lowering toward Hiccup's. "I want you. I want MY Hiccup."

That heat grew until Hiccup felt as if his entire body was on fire and without even realizing it he leaned forward and hesitantly pressed his lips to Dagur's. His courage grew when Dagur didn't forcibly ravage his mouth as he had previous times and instead let him control their movements, their tongues gently lapping against one another, tasting each other. There was no war or battle just a mutual understanding that was so new and frightening that Hiccup really wasn't sure how to how to respond to it other than to push forward.

Dagur grinned against Hiccup's mouth as the younger boy backed him toward the bed until he was sitting on the edge and Hiccup was practically climbing onto his lap and tugging both their clothing off. The Berserker helped and in moments they were both stripped of clothing. But in those moments Hiccup had reverted to Henryk. How did Dagur know? He felt the sudden difference, how Hiccup went from nervous and fidgety to calm and collected and knowing exactly where to touch and what do to. Dagur had felt the change before when they were at the waterfall but had been so happy to have Hiccup back that he didn't care at first. Now he recognized the subtle differences for what they were. He rolled the younger boy over until he was under him and leaned over the youth.

"No," he said sternly, his gaze hard as he looked down at the other boy. He was right, Hiccup's eyes were a darker shape of green, not the usual bright emerald. These were Henryk's eyes.

"What?" Henryk asked, looking perplexed. "I thought you liked me being all submissive and stuff."

"No," Dagur growled lowly. "Not you, Hiccup. I want Hiccup and only Hiccup."

Henryk laughed. "I'm better than Hiccup."

Dagur gave a choked laugh. "You're only a shadow of Hiccup, created in a fool attempt to destroy him but I won't let him go. I won't let you and Viggo destroy him."

"Why? You're the homicidal maniac trying to kill him."

"And that shows how little you know me," Dagur mused, lowering his body over Henryk's and pressing their groins together, making the thinner you groan in desire. "You want sex, I want Hiccup, so I'll tell you what. Crawl back into that little hole inside his mind and let him come back and I'll screw him so hard that you'll feel it for days on end. And you know I'm that good otherwise you would have pushed your way forward days ago."

"You know nothing," Henryk growled but he took Dagur's offer under consideration and after a moment or two the dark green returned to emerald revealing Hiccup once more. "I'm really starting to hate that guy," Hiccup mumbled, pressing the butt of his hand to his forehead and heaving a sigh. "This was a bad idea. We shouldn't…"

"Yes, we should," Dagur argued, stroking Hiccup's cheek. "What you need to do is take control of this. Take control of him, of Henry. He's a part of you, that part you're always so scared to show. Own it, own him."

"I don't understand," Hiccup whispered.

Dagur studied him for a moment. How does a crazy person explain taking ownership of your craziest and make it your own? He didn't know but he would do his best to make Hiccup whole again. "Just relax and let yourself feel. Let yourself feel all of it, good and bad. Don't fight it, don't hold it in and be all…Hiccupy."

"What does that even mean?" Hiccup countered in confusion.

"It means stop being so embarrassed just because you like something that everyone else thinks is taboo." He gave Hiccup a moment to absorb his words. "I won't hurt you, Hiccup, not unless you let me," he promised before resuming their earlier kisses, going slow, wanting to keep Hiccup on the surface and not frighten him away. He stroked and touched every inch of the youth, his lips following the trail of his fingers until Hiccup was moaning under him. He prepared the boy with his mouth, kissing and licking him, worshipping him as he should have right from the beginning, as he dreamed of doing when he first thought Hiccup was some great dragon conqueror. Hiccup was the Dragon Conqueror but not the way Dagur had first thought. Yes, he had defeated the Red Death but he had done so much more, more than any other human dared which had made Dagur more jealous than anything else. It was that jealousy that led to their feud not just the lie of Berk having and training dragons. He had let his temper get the best of him but now he was going to make it all better.

He took his time preparing Hiccup, doing the exact opposite of what Viggo and Ryker must have done. He talked to Hiccup, kept calling him back, reminding him this was his body, his life and that Toothless was there, he was safe and could stop him at any time. He reintegrated it over and over again, with every kiss and nip and lick and the slow slid when he finally entered Hiccup. Unlike every joining they had before now he took his time, every thrust precise and measured, meant solely for Hiccup's pleasure. His cock brushed over Hiccup's prostrate, a smooth slide meant for a slow even build.

Hiccup writhed and moaned under him. "Dagur…" he moaned, his legs wrapped around the Berserker's waist. "Mo…more…harder…please. Oh gods…please…"

Dagur never broke eye contact as his thrust in and out of him, making sure that Hiccup was in control the entire time. Most of his weight was balanced on his forearms as he grinded their hips together. "Just stay in control, Hic. If we go too fast Henryk will surface and I might lose you."

"I don't care! Please…" Hiccup whined, unable to take it anymore. He arched under Dagur, trying to push back, to make Dagur go deeper.

The older boy hitched up left leg to his shoulder and piston his hip forward, giving Hiccup exactly what he wanted. "Look at me, Hiccup. Don't close your eyes. Look at me and only me. That's right, babe. Stay with me." He groaned as he felt his orgasm take hold of him. He wasn't going to cum without Hiccup. He would hold on as long as it took until Hiccup came. Taking Hiccup's hands in his larger ones, their fingers entwining as they rocked into each other, he thrust harder.

When Hiccup came it wasn't with an earth shattering scream but rather a silent cry, his mouth gaping open, eyes squeezed closed and body arching and seizing around Dagur as his insides tightened painfully around the older boy's cock, milking it and pulling Dagur over the edge in a rush of fluids. Dagur slumped on him, his breathing rapid as he leaned his forehead against Hiccup's. "How do you feel?" he asked, strangely exhausted and pleasantly numb from his waist down.

For a few seconds Hiccup said nothing and simply laid there, his finger unconsciously combing through Dagur's chopping hair. "I'm okay," he answered, sounding far away and deep in thought.

"Just 'okay'," Dagur taunted but he felt a sting with Hiccup's words as if maybe he had gone about this they wrong way.

"I don't know." He gave a small laugh and combed his fingers through his own hair, suddenly realizing what Dagur was really asking. "Thank you, it was great."

Dagur rolled over with a grunt. "Oh yeah, way to stroke a Berserker's ego. See if I help you again. Fine, let Henryk take control. At least he appreciates a good fuck."

"Ah poor baby, I didn't know I had to stroke your ego after sex."

"You should get the habit."

"I have enough with egotistical dragons, I don't have time for whiny Berserkers," Hiccup teased, feeling more like himself than he had in a very long while. He gave a squeal of laughter when Dagur attacked his neck and began round two. "Avert your eyes, Toothless!" he laughed, no longer shy or nervous as Dagur attacked his neck.

The Nightfury had been keeping a close eye on them during their whole mating process, his paws over his ears to muffle out the sounds they made, but now that they were attacking worse than Terrible Terrors in heat, he lumbered down the stairs to avoid having to listen to it all over again. It was a mating process that lasted the better half of the night and only grew in volume until surely anyone awake and passing by must have heard.

Stoick did not return until many hours later and when he did it was to the oddly endearing sight of Dagur curled protectively around Hiccup, his arms around the smaller boy's waist and both in a sound and peaceful sleep, the first either had had in a very long time.


	23. Chapter 23

Breaking Point 22

Hiccup murmured in his sleep as if shifted on his bed until he rolled over. His pillow felt too hard and something had been poking his back for the better part of an hour and now poked at his belly as he tried to get comfortable. It was a familiar feeling one that he had woken up to many times in the last two months but it still threw him for a loop and made his insides tighten with anxiety as Henryk hummed and mocked him in the back of his mind for being so squeamish and childlike when he obviously enjoyed the feeling of being cocooned in such a warm embrace.

"Shut up," Hiccup murmured to the other him, hating the way his body heated up with pending arousal. "Go to sleep and leave me alone."

"Shh…" a deep voice rumbled as thick fingers combed back his bangs then trailed down his back. "You're alright, I'm here."

Hiccup relaxed in the embrace, his mind dozing back to sleep when Henryk suddenly panicked as if not recognizing the voice at first and blearily Hiccup opened his eyes. The first thing that met his sight was wide muscular chest littered with a sever old scars, one pale one running from the man's narrow hips, over his tone stomach and across his chest narrowly missing a dusty rose nipple. Mind still clogged with sleep and perhaps thinking he was dreaming, he traced the path of the scar with one finger. It was the mark of a whip that had been expertly cast to curl around its victim's body. Whoever had done this meant to extract the maximum amount of pain and injury.

A large hand caught his, stopping him from tracing the scar and held it firmly over his chest. Hiccup stared at it for a moment before looking up and meeting the curious gaze of Dagur. The older boy's eyes were soft and considering, deep in thought as he looked upon Hiccup almost as if seeing him for the first time. It made Hiccup a little nervous but he held the Berserker's gaze instead of looking away as he had so many times in the past in nervous fear.

"Thank you," Hiccup finally murmured when the silence seemed to stretch on for far too long. He shifted uncomfortably and finally broke eye contact. "I thought I was going to lose my mind last night and do something completely stupid if Henryk managed to take charge." He kept his voice at a whisper, fearing his father may be downstairs and not wanting to wake him.

"Like what?" Dagur asked in curiosity.

Hiccup shrugged and said nothing, his gaze once more on their hands. "Just stupid things that started popping in my head to release the tension." He didn't want to go into detail or make Dagur think that he had been used just to control Henryk which in many ways he was. Actually, that about summed up why he begged for Dagur. If the Berserker hadn't fucked him Henryk probably would have taken complete control of him and made him go out and have anyone who remotely resembled Viggo or Ryker screw him and the last thing Hiccup needed was the whole tribe knowing about him being raped let alone turning him into the whore of Berk. His chest tightened at just the thought of the embarrassment it would bring to his father. Hell, just the fact that he was sleeping with their enemy would be enough to get him disowned faster than befriending Toothless had. His breath hitched and a shiver ran through him at what his father must have thought of him right now, being screwed by another man and actually enjoying it. He wished he was like the other Viking, big and tough and able to take just about any woman he wanted but he wasn't, he was small and weak and useless.

That hand went through his hair again and a warm pair of lips pressed against his forehead. "Stop worrying about everyone else and think about yourself for a change," Dagur said, his voice rumbling through his chest. "Who cares what others think? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Hiccup took a moment to think before meeting his gaze once more. "Yeah," he admitted although there was a sigh involved. He didn't like admitting that having a man's cock shoved up his ass was a good thing but he couldn't deny it either.

"Did it feel good?" Dagur pressed on, his voice getting a little louder.

Hiccup made a face at his only for Dagur to copy it and make him laugh a little, if a little nervously because he didn't want to wake his father. "Yes," he grumbled before sighing. "Yeah, I liked it. I don't know why. Ryker must have conditioned me or some shit. I mean when you and I first started it hurt like hell and I hated you for it but it was nothing compared to Ryker. Ryker took pleasure in ripping me part and making scream. I prayed every time he would kill me. I wanted to die, I really did. And then he'd dump him in my room as if I was a piece of trash or force him to clean the deck when I couldn't even stand and…" His voice trailed off and he looked away as he blinked away tears. "But you never hurt me, not intentionally. You teased and joked and had that stupid collar but he always tried to make me cum. But Viggo…Viggo was different he let me be in charge and I guess that's how he was able to create Henryk and make him – me – so reliant on him. I don't know. But my insides got so tied up after not having sex the last few days. I thought I was going insane. I mean I was having sex with at least one of you on a daily basis and…oh gods! I'm sorry I didn't to rant."

It was probably the more words he said consecutively to Dagur since they were kids, like when he was trying to explain one of his inventions and not seeming to be able to get his point across. He felt a flush move across his cheeks as his embarrassment grew.

"No, I get it," Dagur assured, surprisingly calm. "I went through that when I was on Outcast Island. Alvin would beat me and try to make an example of me in front of my men. I was raped…but not like what happened to you. Alvin took sick pleasure in it but got bored fast. He's not very creative in that area, thank Loki." He nuzzled his chin against Hiccup's cheek, his scraggly beard scrapping against soft flesh. "Besides, I much rather suck your cock than his disgusting thing any day," he purred suggestively as he groped at Hiccup's neither region.

The younger boy couldn't help it, he began to laugh as Dagur worked his way to his neck, the beard tickling him endlessly. "Stop! Stop! Dad's downstairs. I don't want him walking in on us!" His giggles got higher in pitch as the older boy decided to give up on arousing him in favor of a full out tickle fest like he would do to Hiccup when they were very young before Toothless and the other dragons that coexisted peacefully on Berk. All the while he nipped and suckled at Hiccup's tender neck, sometimes stopping long enough to rub his beard into it to sensitize the flesh more before latching on with his mouth.

"Go to sleep!" Stoick voice boomed from downstairs giving Hiccup a start and making Dagur rumble with laughter.

"Don't worry, he'll be sleeping good and long once I'm done!" Dagur called back as Hiccup scrambled to cover his mouth.

There was a pause from down below before Stoick yelled back up. "Either go to sleep or back to your cell," the elder chief warned.

"I'm not the one making the noise!" Dagur retorted, swatting Hiccup's hands away so that he could attack the younger boy's throat again and make him squeal with laughter as if to prove his point.

"Sorry…sorry, Dad. Just ten more minutes I prom-ise! Shit!" Hiccup cried as Dagur suckled his neck while pumping their cocks together. It didn't take long before either of them came but there was the distinct slam of a door as Stoick left the hut to find peace somewhere else. "He's going to hate you," Hiccup warned, breathless as he lay under Dagur, a dark purple hicky on his pale freckled throat.

Dagur only laughed as he snuggled against him once more. "No biggie, he already does."

They slept in the next day but it wasn't long before Stoick finally returned and forced the Berserker back into his cell, much to Hiccup's objections. Word had gotten out that Dagur had been captured and was on Berk and now the Outcasts were coming in hopes of collecting him and making him finish serving his time under their watch. Hiccup begged his father not to let Alvin take Dagur, not only because of his own needs which he knew he couldn't handle on his own, but because of what Dagur had already suffered through. Hiccup had only been a prisoner and slave for two short months and had lost his mind, Dagur had suffered three years already and while that may not be enough for all his crimes it was more than enough in Hiccup's eyes if Dagur had suffered as he had. It took a lot of fighting, arguing and pleading to get his point across but finally Stoick agreed with only one condition; Hiccup was to talk to someone about what had happened.

Stoick had overheard everything Hiccup had told Dagur but wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject so he sat down with his son and made some suggestions on who would be the best person to talk to. Gothi was first to come to mind but Hiccup immediately knocked that idea down. Gobber was next, he was like a second father to Hiccup and was one of the few men on Berk who was openly gay and didn't care what anyone thought of him since he was also one of their greatest warriors. Hiccup had actually taken a long time to consider his mentor whom he trusted more than just about anyone else but eventually shook his deciding there were a few things he simply didn't want to talk to Gobber about, namely Henryk and his obsession with sex. Things were calm now but for how long Hiccup didn't know and he didn't want Henryk rearing his ugly head when around someone he thought of as a father figure. Another list of names came about, all of which Hiccup refused, fearing what may happen if Henryk took control.

"You can't just bottle this up, Hiccup. It's time to face what happened. You need to tell someone.," Stoick argued, getting frustrated with the boy.

"I talked to Dagur already," Hiccup argued in growing annoyance.

His father face palmed with a low growl. "Son, Dagur was involved in what happened. He helped kidnap you and…" He didn't want to finish otherwise he might forget his better judgement and go to the prison kill Dagur for what he had been involved in. "You need someone outside the situation to talk to. A fresh ear of sorts. What about Astrid?"

Hiccup's face paled. "No, sweet gods no. I don't want her knowing anything about this." Nope, as mad as he may have been with her a part of him still loved the shield maiden and he didn't want her looking at him any different than before.

"Fishlegs?" Stoick tried.

"No."

"Snotlout?"

"No!"

"Ruffnut…no, never mind," Stoick stopped immediately. The twins were not exactly the people to turn to, not together at least. He looked his boy up and down, noting the subtle changes that had occurred after only one night with Dagur. His eyes looked less puffy and dark. He didn't look as withdrawn but actually happy, well happier than he had been since coming home. How knew Dagur therapy could be good therapy for Hiccup. "I'll choose someone for you to talk to – and you're going to talk to them. I don't care if it's about the weather, just talk to them about anything. If you hold up your end of the bargain, I'll keep Dagur on Berk and…" He let his words hang in the air to make sure Hiccup was paying attention. "He can service you as needed." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I just said that," he murmured. Why couldn't his son have a normal relationship?

Hiccup folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

"You also need a bath. You should go to the bathhou…"

"No bathhouse," Hiccup said quickly, already feeling too revealed in his childhood home. "I can fill up the old tub here or just have a sponge bath. I'll be fine."

"You can't stay hidden inside forever, Hiccup."

"I won't," the boy insisted.

"And your friends want to visit. They're worried about you."

The boy rubbed his arm and chewed at his lower lip nervously. "I don't know…maybe in a few more days. I just…" He gestured wildly, unable to find the words then touched his neck where a purple bruise was hidden by the collar of his new baggy green tunic. "What if they think differently of me after all this? I mean, I was their leader and now…"

"You're still their leader," Stoick assured, patting his shoulder. "Think of it this way, son. Had they been with you when you were captured what would you have to protect them if the Hunters had threatened to rape one or all of them?"

Hiccup swallowed. He didn't need to think that one through. "I would offer myself in exchange."

"And they know that. You're friends know you would do anything to protect them. Now let them help you heal." Stoick gave him a one armed hug before tiredly heading off to attend his duties. If Hiccup needed Dagur again he would spend the night at Gobber's in order to get some proper sleep. He going go through another night of listening to those two go at it even if hearing Hiccup in a giggle fit was amusing and gave him hope for his son.

Hiccup spent the day with Toothless putting around the house, the windows closed and fire roaring despite the summer heat. He felt cold without Dagur but he chalked that up to his mental state and not a real psychical condition. He snuggled next to his best friend while they ate fried fish together. At first it was even hard talking to the dragon about what had happened while he was gone but he figured it would be easier than talking to anyone else about what Ryker and Viggo had done to him and the issue with Henryk. Heck, he even opened up about Dagur, needing to know Toothless was going to be okay with whatever happened between him and Dagur. If they decided to be more than just friends or err…enemies with benefits – he really didn't know what to make of it – he wanted Toothless to be okay and not completely freak out on Dagur just for touching him, provided it was a wanted touch. He was just getting back into the swing of things, happily chattering away and beginning to feel as if he was really home, when a sharp knock came to the door and it opened before he could answer.

"Hey H, you here?" Tuffnut called, peeking around the door before stepping inside. He shut the door behind him before giving a low whistle at how dark it was inside. "Whoa…did you become a vampire while you were gone, because this is dark, dude."

Hiccup sat where he was frozen, leaning against Toothless as if for protection. "Uh…hi, Tuff," he squeaked before clearing his voice and trying again. "No…no vampires here," he joked weakly before slowly getting up. He kept his distance, a subconscious act.

For a moment Tuffnut stood by the door, looking almost as nervous as Hiccup as he pulled at his one of his blond dreads. That was when it hit Hiccup. Tuffnut was alone. His twin sister was not with him, nor was any of the other riders. He looked a little out of place. "I talked to your dad," the male twin began, scuffing his foot against the wooden floor. "He said you might need someone to talk to about what happened while you were with the Hunters."

Hiccup opened his mouth to deny it but quickly closed it. "Maybe," he managed.

Tuffnut nodded. "Okay, where do want to talk, at the table, your room. Wherever you're most comfortable." He waited and let Hiccup take charge, following the leader of the dragon riding to a comfy spot by the hearth where they both sat on the floor across from each other.

"Why did my Dad send you?" Hiccup asked after a moment. Of all the people he thought of spilling his guts to Tuffnut had never been on that list. They may be friends but it wasn't always that way and they rarely saw eye to eye on most things. Tuffnut was the walking embodiment of chaos.

The blonde shrugged. "I was studying under the cleric so I have a bit of knowledge about being a councillor so pretty much anything you tell me will be kept in absolute confidence. It'll be locked in the vault." He tapped the side of his head with a goofy smile.

Hiccup was hesitant. It was one thing talking to Toothless. He warbled questioningly and rubbed against him but he rarely talked back or made Hiccup feel uncomfortable. Talking to another person, other than Dagur who pretty much knew what had happened already, was challenging. For the first ten minutes they just sat there silently then Tuffnut began talking about what was going on around Berk, avoiding Hiccup's disappearance all together. Then slowly he moved on to how they found and saved Hiccup, pausing long enough to give Hiccup a chance to ask questions and add in what he experienced. Eventually Hiccup relaxed and began talking about what happened to him for the third time that day. It didn't hurt so much this time and didn't feel scared like he did with Dagur. He didn't feel the need to cry like he did with Toothless or have to explain himself. He gave Tuffnut the facts, keeping the details minimum until he felt comfortable. It was like all the weight that had been bogging him down was lifted, even if only a little bit.

Surprisingly Tuffnut's face remained blank the entire time. He said nothing, letting Hiccup pour all his pain and sorrow out. He nodded when appropriate and waited patiently until Hiccup finished and when Hiccup was done, when there was no more to say, he moved forward, slowly, cautiously until he pulled Hiccup into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "None of that changes who you are," he whispered, giving a squeeze. "We still love you, no matter what."

Surprised, Hiccup hugged him back, tears streaking down his cheeks. He had feared he would be shunned for what happened and here was Tuffnut, someone who used to torment him and call him names when they were little only to later in life become a dear if not chaotic friend, was comforting him and telling him that nothing had changed. It gave Hiccup hope that maybe one day everything would be okay again and life would go back to the way it once was.

. . .

Miles away a fleet of ships was slowly making its way to Berk. Viggo stood at the bow, his dark gaze on the island in the distance. He had joined up with the rest of his fleet a few days earlier and now they were preparing for war. Arrow heads were dipped in poison to bring down Berk's dragons. Catapults were loaded and bolas prepped. Soon, soon Henryk will be back at Viggo's side where he belonged and anyone who got in his way would parish, starting with Dagur and Stoick the Vast. He would avenge Ryker and make sure that Hiccup never returns and Henryk takes complete control of his delicious body and clever mind.

"Come about," he ordered his men as they neared Dragon Island. "We'll approach Berk after dark and use the new moon as our cover."

By this time tomorrow he would have Henryk back in his arms and Berk will be no more.


	24. Chapter 24

Breaking Point 23

The rest of the gang didn't come to visit until much later in the day. Tuffnut shooed them away until Hiccup got everything off his chest and felt reasonably normal and then brought them in one by one. That wasn't exactly easy with people like Snotlout and Astrid who pretty much pushed their way in and even Ruffnut got a little pushy with her need to see Hiccup back on his feet. It was a little overwhelming at first and Hiccup tried to keep a wide berth as he fought to control his breathing and stayed within Toothless's protective warmth. What had happened to Hiccup was never mentioned, a topic that was off limits until such time Hiccup felt like opening up to everyone. Of course Snotlout hinted at it, trying to get his younger cousin to open up only to fail miserably and nearly get kicked out of the hut. It prompted everyone else to avoid the subject all together. So they stuck to mundane things like what type of new pranks the twins were planning that the others immediately shot down.

Hiccup tried to act interested and smiled and nodded at the appropriate times but Henryk was already whispering in the back of his mind and anytime one of the guys touched his it sent a thrill through him that had him back paddling in near panic. Having so many people all around him was just a little too overwhelming and not even Toothless's calming presence was enough to keep him calm. He needed Dagur, he realized as he shifted next to Toothless. It made no sense really; he had spent almost all night with the Berserker so Henryk should have been sated. Obviously he wasn't. Or maybe it was the nervous chattering of his friends that was getting on his nerves. He had lost interest in whatever Fishlegs was yammering on about. He was pretty sure it was some statistic about a new dragon, something that Hiccup would normally be all over and wanting to study it along with his robust friend but he couldn't pay attention, not even when Snotlout and Ruffnut started heckling him.

"Hey, guys, maybe we should give Hiccup his space," Tuffnut suddenly said, surprising everyone. "This might all be a little much for him."

Hiccup barely noticed.

"What are you talking about?" Ruffnut demanded of his twin, looking as if she might smack her twin but immediately stop when he gave her a look. She glanced toward Hiccup, made a soft sound in the back of her throat then nodded. "Yeah, okay," she finally agreed.

"Oh, are you tired, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, suddenly nervous and worried over his friend's mental condition. Stoick had warned that they would only be able to spend short amounts of time with Hiccup for the first while and not to push him.

Snotlout gave a snort. "What are you talking about? He slept an entire week and hasn't even left the house since coming home," he complained before turning to his younger cousin. "You should do what my Dad says, get up and out of the house and embrace life again. It could have been worse. They could have killed you."

Hiccup's eyes darkened as he glared at his cousin. "They did," he growled, Henryk rearing his head in challenge of Snotlout's words.

Snotlout gaped at him, not sure how to respond. He turned to Astrid for guidance but she looked just as shocked.

"Okay, well good visit. We're leaving now," Tuffnut said, standing and motioning for the others to do the same. "H, if you need me…"

Hiccup – Henryk – gave a curt nod and turned away from them to tend the fire, a cold shiver racing down his spine as two personalities fought for control. He jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder and spun around with a gasp as if he had been burned. Astrid blinked up at him, startled by the violent reaction.

"Hiccup," she started, guilt, fear and worry in her voice. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Heather didn't either. Maybe if we just told you right from the beginning we wouldn't have lost the Dragon Eye and none of this would have happened."

His eyes softened if only a fraction and he let her hug him. It wasn't like before though, when he felt warmth and comfort in her arms. That seemed to be missing now. He felt hollow inside as if something was missing, something so important that it caused an ache inside him that he couldn't fix. Closing his eyes he hugged her just a little tighter and tried to ignore that strange hollow feeling or the way his flesh seemed to burn at her touch. Things were never going to be the same again between them and he mourned that loss.

The collar of his shirt shifted as they embraced and the dark purple hicky came into view for all to see. Luckily only Astrid saw it. She gasped, her eyes going wide before tugging the collar back into place and looking him in the eye with confusion. Her mouth opened then closed and opened again like a fish out of water. "Hiccup?" she whispered so only he heard her.

He touched it but didn't explain it. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

She stared at him for a long minute. "Who did that to you?" he demanded, her voice growing a little louder but by then the other riders had already left and they were alone.

"You should go," Hiccup said, his voice firm with a hint of Henryk peeking through.

Again her jaw worked but no sound came from her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then turned on her heel and marched out of the hut.

Toothless warbled and pressed against Hiccup's side, utterly confused by what had just transpired between the two humans. Hiccup touched his head and heaved a sigh. "I know, bud. I love her, too, I just don't know if I'm in love with her anymore. I don't know a lot of things these days." His eyes stung with the threat of tears again and he pressed his hand against the hicky, wishing Dagur hadn't marked him them. Dagur could have marked him anywhere, why did he have to do it in a place that was so easily spotted. Hiccup grunted as he lowered his hand. Knowing the Berserker, that was probably the whole point.

His stomach twisted at the thought of Dagur. Maybe Snotlout was right in his own strange way. Maybe it was time to go outside, get a little sun and…well it wouldn't exactly be getting back to normal but a quick flight and visit to the prison was an order. He gave Toothless a tight smile. "Want to go flying?"

An excited look filled the Nightfury's face and he bounded about excitedly. It would be the first time in months they had flown together. It felt like a life time for both of them. Hiccup fumbled as he put Toothless's flight gear on him, the straps and buckled feeling alien to his fingers after so long yet at the same time it felt natural. His hands shook as he did up the buckles. "Aw geez, I haven't had this much trouble trying to do this up since your first tailfin," he remarked when he was finally done and reached for the saddle. He took a deep breath and settled it on Toothless's back then strapped it into place as well. He took a deep breath. "Okay, bud. One quick fly around town then let's go see Dagur. Oh, don't give me that look. You have no idea what it's like with another person in your head." He waved a long finger at Toothless. "And this doesn't mean I forgive him for all the crap he's done it just means he's the lesser of three evils not some hero. Although I guess I do owe him my life."

Toothless gave a low growl then swatted him over the head.

"Yeah, yeah… I don't question who you fool around with," Hiccup countered.

The dragon grunted and rolled his eyes but once they were outside he crouched low so that his rider could climb on and once Hiccup was settled he took to the air. It was like experiencing it for the first time all over again, exhilarating and thrilling, the rush of air whipping through his short hair and tugging at his clothing. Hiccup felt like himself again and Henryk went hiding in the lowest reaches of his mind. It wasn't long before Hiccup sat up straight in his saddle, threw up his arms and gave a whoop of glee. Now this was living. He took a deep breath of fresh air and laughed.

What was meant to be only a few minutes of flight time turned into well over an hour before he remembered his earlier plans and had Toothless land near the prison. The sun was beginning the set, the sky turning a pretty shade of pink and purple. Perhaps he could use a mix of Toothless and Dagur therapy with a side of Tuffnut to pour his soul to. That would be weird to regulate but he was confident that if anyone could do it he could, which was a testament to how much better he was feeling after days of hiding in his father's hut refusing to see anyone until today. There was a bounce in his step as he neared the prison and he was even able to give Bucket a smile when he saw the fisherman was the prison guard that afternoon although he did avoid being touched at all cost, his fingers barely meeting the man's when he convinced Bucket to give him the keys to the cell because of that strange burning feeling that happened when anyone touched him, anyone but his father, Gobber, Tuffnut – oddly enough – and Dagur who brought about a completely different feeling.

"Good to see you up and about, lad," Bucket beamed, always nice to Hiccup from the day the boy was born. "You be careful with that one. Berserkers are a crazy lot and that there is the craziest of them all." He bent his head towards Hiccup as if to tell him a secret. "It's the quiet ones you got to watch and Dagur has been way too quiet since he got here. Of course he asks about you every few hours but that's about it so I suggest you keep a wide berth and use little words."

Hiccup tried not to laugh and instead bobbed his head up and down. "Don't worry, Bucket, I won't let him out of my sight," he promised.

Bucket grinned and tapped the bucket on his head in salute before taking off. "Great, I need to find something to eat. Mulch is taking forever. I told him not to talk to the Heather girl. She's just going to try and break her brother out at some point."

Hiccup highly doubted that. Heather and Dagur were still at odds as far as he knew. She'd probably make Dagur sit in prison and cool his heels for a few more days then lecture him endlessly about the death of her adopted tribe and threaten to kill him before breaking him up. Yep, there was no denying they were related. In fact Heather was there already and in the midst of an old fashion staring contest with her big brother.

"Are we interrupting?" Hiccup asked as he stepped into the prison with Toothless.

Two heads jerked toward him, both surprised but only one breaking into a big grin as Heather all but dove at him and embraced him tightly. "You're okay!" she cried.

Hiccup staggered back and the horrid burning sensation came back but he hugged her back if only for a moment or two. "I'm okay," he assured before letting her go and stepping back. "Can I have a few minutes alone with Dagur?"

Concern filled her face and she glanced from him to Dagur then back and then to Toothless. Emotions warred on her face until finally she bit her lip and nodded. "You two really are…?"

The boy looked toward Dagur and shrugged. "I guess. It's a little hard to explain."

She worried her bottom lip then nodded. "Okay, but I'm here if you want to talk." She gave his shoulder a squeeze as she walked past. "Dag, behave," she yelled over her shoulder before encouraging Toothless to follow her. Sparing one last look at the two boys she left.

Hiccup waited until she and Toothless were gone before approaching the cell. Pulling out the key he unlocked the heavy iron door and stepped inside.

"What are you doing?" Dagur asked, perplexed as Hiccup locked the door behind him before throwing the key outside the cell and out of reach. "Uh…I think you missed the point of a jailbreak. First you unlock the door, let the prisoner out then throw away the key. Or if you're going to come in you leave the door open so we can both leave," Dagur explained as if talking to a small child.

Hiccup just looked at him before sighing and leaning against the wall. "Dad wants you in a cell and I'm not going to fight him on the subject but you're the only one that can keep Henryk at bay so if that means I have to stay here with you to keep sane then this is where we stay."

Dagur raised a surprised brow. "What did they do to you?" he wondered as he looked Hiccup over. He knew about Hiccup's mind being broken and turned into two personalities, one Hiccup the other Henryk and for a long time Hiccup had been considered dead by the Hunters and only showing itself from time to time when he could muster the strength to push back Henryk but he had never been told the full story of how that came about. It would help in the healing process but Hiccup shook his head and didn't delve into it.

"I think I talked it out enough with Tuffnut already," Hiccup said instead as he stared at his feet. He gave a little smirk. "I don't think I can handle another breakdown today. I mean, I just chased my friends out of my house because I was feeling claustrophobic."

"So you come here to hide out in a tiny cell with me?" Dagur countered with a grin as he approached the youth. "Your logic eludes me."

"Well…it's not like that's the first time."

"Oh oh! The funny's back."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but his lips curled up into a smile. "I just didn't want to be alone."

Dagur gave him a look. "So you chase away the Greek Chorus and come here to be with me because you didn't want to be alone even though you had a house full of people? That's makes perfect sense."

"You can be a crowd and still be alone," Hiccup pointed out with a sudden frown and mentally cursing himself for throwing away the key. This might have been a bad idea. "They don't understand what happened. I mean, how could they? I guess I'm scared."

"I haven't seen you this scared since you were little," Dagur mused as he walked toward Hiccup. "Not even when they tortured you. You've always been a defiant little prick." He studied the younger boy for a moment. "Hiccup, I'm sorry. If I hadn't…do you remember when we first had sex?"

Hiccup frowned at him. "You climbed into bed with me after…" His voice trailed off.

"That's the night when they first raped you?" Dagur leaned against the way next to him.

Hiccup nodded.

"You probably don't remember because you had been tortured so much before that, the electroshock therapy and what not but the first time we had sex was during one of those sessions," Dagur confessed.

The look of astonishment and confusion that filled Hiccup's face brought a thrill to Dagur and he explained further. "See I didn't know that being shocked could make the body do some of the crazy things yours did and well…I got to say it was a turn on. So I did something that I wanted to for a very…very long time."

"Oh Dagur…" Hiccup groaned, suddenly understanding. He thumped his head against the wall with an unamused laugh. "You are more deranged than I ever gave you credit for." He pressed his hands over his eyes. Taking a deep breath he lowered them and stared outside the cell. "So let me get this straight. I was brutally tortured and at some point you thought what? That raping me might help get whatever they wanted out of me? Or maybe show them if they wanted a good time pound on me from the inside as oppose to the outside? Dagur, what were you thinking? Wait, I don't even want to know. I don't know why I thought for even a moment you actually cared for me and – mumph!"

Dagur pressed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. "You talk too much," he growled when he pulled back.

Hiccup's hands knotted in the fabric of Dagur's tunic. "You son of a bitch," he cursed, surprising them both when his fists hit hard flesh. "How could you? You call me your brother yet you raped me over and over again. You're just as bad as they were!"

"I never did anything you didn't want," Dagur argued, his voice low as he loomed over Hiccup, his lips only inches from Hiccup's. "You wanted me. I begged for me, for some form of release. Every time you were shocked you would get hard but near the end you couldn't cum anymore. I made you cum. I took care of you like I promised our father's I would do when you were born. I did everything I could to save you. I tried to make you give Viggo the information he wanted so you wouldn't be killed but you're so bloody stubborn. Everything I did I did for you."

"Why?" Hiccup breathed, not understanding what could possess a man to do what Dagur had done. He searched the Berserker's gaze wondering how much of that deranged insanity was real and how much an act.

"Because you belong to me. You're mine. You've always been mind and you will always be mine," Dagur answered. This time he kissed Hiccup more gently, his hands roaming over Hiccup's lithe form. "You were mine the moment our father's asked me to protect you as I would a younger brother but you were always so much more to me." His ran two fingers along Hiccup's jaw. "But you choose a dragon over me. Imagine how that made me feel."

Hiccup couldn't. He tried but he couldn't. Instead he leaned back against the wall feeling utterly lost again. "What are we doing?" he asked, unsure if he was talking to Dagur or Henryk. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed out over the growing darkness barely visible from Dagur's cell. He expected Dagur to try kissing him again but instead the Berserker only pressed his forehead to Hiccup's and stroked his arm.

"I've asked that question every day since we went to war," Dagur grumbled before leaning on the wall next to Hiccup. "What do you want to do?"

The younger boy blinked back tears. "I just want things to go back to normal. You know Viggo offered me a chance to explore with him and see dragon species we don't have here. I could have had the Dragon Eye back and everything I ever wanted if I just said yes."

"But you didn't."

"Sometimes I think I should have." He wiped at his eyes.

Dagur said nothing and for a long time silence reigned between them. "I'm happy you didn't," Dagur finally said. "Of course if you did I simply would have kidnapped you and knock some sense back into you."

For a moment Hiccup didn't answer and then he gave a small grin and shook his head in bemusement. "And you've been doing such a good job of that with the dragon issue."

"Don't challenge me unless you can handle the beating I can give you."

"After what I've endured a beating from you is no worse than wrestling with a two ton Nightfury," Hiccup taunted, a challenge in his voice and a hint of Henryk surfacing.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Hiccup moved forward, intent on initiating this time, of feeling some sort of control in their relationship. A cough stopped him and he absently glanced to his left. His eyes widened when his emerald gaze met sapphire. "Astrid," he breathed before realizing he was in a rather compromising position. Dagur's large hands were on his hips and face only a breath away but Hiccup felt numb, stiff as a statue and unable to move or say more.

The look of horror in her face was heartbreaking. She didn't saw a word, her face expressing it all as she dropped the keys she had picked up a few moments ago then turned around so quickly her hair whipped around her shoulders and a moment later she ran out of the prison, shoving an equally surprised Tuffnut out of her way. A choked sob was all that could be heard.

Tuffnut stumbled back, his eyes wide as well but he was a little more composed having already learned about the situation directly from Hiccup earlier. "You okay?" he called, eyeing the key on the ground but he didn't go for. He waited long enough for Hiccup to assure him he was fine before racing after Astrid.

The shield maiden was fast but in her anguish she stumbled into the village before darting across the square to the shadows between buildings so that no one would stop or question her. Tuffnut did though. He practically jumped on her when she refused to answer his calls. It was a dangerous move, she could easily kick his ass without so much as a second thought, but he had the element of surprise and while he didn't knock her to the ground he did manage to wrap her in a warm embrace.

"Stop," he pleaded, trying to keep her arms down so she wouldn't throw him. "Stop…you don't understand."

"What is there to understand?" she countered, trying to shrug him off only for Tuffnut to turn into some sort of spider monkey and wrap his lanky form right around her, his entire weight pinning her arms. "Get off me!" she snarled. "I get it. He doesn't love me anymore. He found someone new." She wasn't going to say Dagur because the mere thought disgusted her.

"Are you insane?" he shot back. "He loves you, Astrid. Hiccup is crazy about you. Did Stoick tell you anything about what happened when the Hunters had him?"

She stilled, her heart still racing but willing to listen. So he told her. He didn't go into the details but highlighted on the medical evidence that Stoick had given him before asking him to council Hiccup. He kept it matter of fact, blunt and to the point, utterly serious and no hint of a joke or prank even when he explained how Hiccup's mind had split in two and Henryk was created. She listened intently, her anger subsiding as they sat together in the darkness.

"Dagur is the only one who can control Henryk. We need him. Despite everything he's done we need Dagur," he finished as he kicked at the dirt. He gave her a rare serious look. "You can't tell anyone. I was supposed to keep this secret but I wasn't going to let you or him lose what you two have." He shrugged. "I guess you're just going to have to figure out how to fit Dagur in."

She groaned. "I can't even imagine how THAT is supposed to work." She tugged at her braid. She glanced out toward the town square where the central fire burned brightly. All the towers were lit, casting a warm glow over the village.

A sudden flapping of tens of thousands of wings broke them from their revelry. It wasn't the sound of regular dragon wings but of something far smaller and far more numerous. "What's that?" Tuffnut asked as he got to his feet.

"I don't know," Astrid whispered. They couldn't see anything at first and then a black mass moved in between the towers like a hoard of wasps or hornets. They moved slowly at first like a lazy cloud and then a blood curdling scream filled the village.

"FEAR DRAGONS!" Fishlegs shrieked and a moment later the tiny nano dragons descended on the village of Berk and all its people and with them chaos ensued.


	25. Chapter 25

Breaking Point 24

"What's going on out there?" Dagur asked, trying to see outside. Screaming and yelling could be throughout the village and echoed into the prison. It was followed by crashes and what may have been explosions rocking the prison and causing dust and debris to rain upon Dagur and Hiccup. "Alvin can't want me back THAT bad and I high doubt Stoick would fight THAT much to keep me," he mused, thoroughly confused.

Hiccup was silent behind him, his eyes closed as he listened to the cries of multiple dragons and trying to decipher the new buzzing sound that seemed to be growing all around them. It was familiar; he recognized it from long ago when he was very little but it couldn't pinpoint it. It was a group of nano dragon of some sort.

"Ah Hel," Dagur grumbled as someone darted into the prison, possibly Bucket but it was hard to tell with the mass of black latched onto him and the fact he was screaming at the top of his voice. It didn't matter who it all that was important was the type of dragon attacking him. "Fear dragons."

They were tiny dragons no larger than wasps or bees were the fiercest of the fear class dragons and deserved no better name than Fear because that was what they fed on and created within their victims. Giving the chaos happening throughout Berk they had no doubt latched onto the first person or dragon that showed even an ounce of fear and fed from them until the fear spread. No one like the little critters, not even Hiccup, and were one of the best defences on Berserk Island, protecting the rich honey reserves that the island boosted. Dagur had been raised around them so he felt no fear of them. When he was little he used to waltz right through nest of them and collect honey without being stung by bees or fed upon by the dragons. So he stood at the bars and stared after Bucket with a hint of amusement.

"Oh that's sad if Alvin's using Berserk's only dragons to get me," he chuckled but his amusement faltered when he noticed the troubled look on Hiccup's face. "Hiccup?"

"Alvin wouldn't use Fear dragons," the younger boy explained, his brow damp with sweat and breath hitching slightly with a hint of fear. He swatted away one of the little dragons only to have it replaced by two more. "He doesn't have the patience for them."

Dagur raised a brow. "Then who?" His own eyes widened in realization and it took all his strength to keep his fear in check. "Viggo…your lizard failed to kill him. Stupid dragon." He ran a hand through his hair. "Alright…okay, Hiccup, keep calm. Just relax. Viggo won't find you here. Even if he does I'm not going to let him take you. I'll kill him first."

But the number of Fear dragons were increasing and swarming around Hiccup. The Hooligan was trying to keep calm but his breathing was rapid. Emotions warred over his face, an internal battle between Hiccup and Henryk that was growing fiercer by the moment. Dagur watched with growing fascination, unsure which he wanted at that moment. Henryk seemed to have no fear. He was the side of Hiccup that could face his fears, defy them and stand up to them. The part of Hiccup that allowed him to train dragons and learn about them while Hiccup or what remained of the original Hiccup, still held that love for dragon but was always nervous, easily frightened and so unsure of himself it was pitiful. This was not the Hiccup who had turned his insides upside down with need and desire. He was broken, split in two and Dagur was unsure how or even if he could be fixed.

"Hiccup, look at me," he said, stepping toward the youth with his hands at eye level to keep from spooking Hiccup. His scratched his brain, trying to think of a way to calm Hiccup down without unleashing Henryk or perhaps… "You are both Hiccup and Henryk. You're the same person, the exact same person. You just got to pull yourself back together. Easy huh?"

Well may not of fixed anything but it did help Hiccup focus. "Well that must be easy for a crazy person," he scoffed, glaring at Dagur.

"I'm deranged not crazy. I save that stuff for you," Dagur teased with a grin. Bit by bit the little Fear dragons were leaving Hiccup, bored by his sudden lack of fear. "And here you're the great Dragon Whisperer why not tell those little buggers where to go."

"Not all dragons speak," Hiccup retorted, his bravery growing.

Dagur waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah…save the excuses. Be honest, you know only two sentences in Dragonese."

"I do not!"

"Just one? And you've been latching on to that all these years? Pathetic."

Hiccup opened his mouth to retort before understanding dawned on him and he noticed he was free on of Fear dragons. "You're an ass," he muttered as he strolled across the cell to the bars and looked out. "We can't just stay here. Viggo might not think to look here first but eventually he come looking…if he doesn't force the information out of someone. Toothless should have been back by now. I hope they didn't take him and the other dragons down. Berk will be a sitting target."

"It is a sitting target," Dagur argued standing next to him. He gazed at the key too far for either of them to reach. "Scratch that, we're sitting targets. Either Viggo will find us or one of those flaming boulders is going to crush us. We need to get that key. Any plans?"

"Just one." Hiccup closed his eyes, tilted back his head and let out a loud Nightfury howl. He did it twice just to be certain he was heard over the yelling and screaming and chaos consuming Berk. "Come one, bud. Please be okay."

. . .

On the other side of the village Stoick and the Hooligan warriors were fighting back the Hunters that had raided the port. They had raided the island moments firing flaming boulders at the village. There was no time to put up a decent defence many of the villagers besieged by the Fear dragons the moment the chaos began. Even the riders had trouble getting to their dragons and staying in the air. The dragon root arrow tips downed them quickly. The auxiliary team who had little experience with the Hunters were taking down quickly only young Gustav having the mind to try and keep out of range but that made returning fire very difficult. He stayed close to Astrid and the twins as tried fighting back the Hunters but it grew increasingly hard with the Fear dragons swarming them.

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick called to Tuffnut as Barf and Belch swooped in low to gas a group of Hunters.

"He's safe, chief," the male twin called back. "Locked himself up in the brig with Dagur."

Stoick raised a brow but gave a nod. The brig was reinforced with heavy beams and bars, built so that nothing could break in or out and could take a better pounding than any other structure. Hiccup would be safe there and Dagur would protect him with his life. "Try and gather the Fear dragons and get them off the island," he ordered the riders before turning to his warriors. "The rest of you let's show these Hunters what we're made of. CHARGE!"

With a war cry the Hooligan warriors charged into the thick of the Hunters, axes and swords swinging, each willing to give their life to protect their tribe, homes and their future chief.

. . .

Viggo watched the battle from the top of the hill next to the Great Hall. His dark keen eyes took in everything, every opponent, every dragon flying and down. He had instinctively gone to the chief's hut first, expecting to find the boy in bed or huddled next to his dragon in fear but the hut was empty and Henryk nowhere in sight. Viggo was not foolhardy enough to check every check every building for the boy. No, that was too daunting a task and best left to his underlings. Instead he watched and waited, every patient, knowing that sooner or later his prey would show himself or someone would lead him to the boy and sure enough a sign came.

The Nightfury had been in the heat of the battle, tail lashing Hunters and firing plasma blasts at the men before they had a chance to fire at him. It had to be said that the Hunters were not quite at their best. Without Ryker to lead them they were uncoordinated and easily picked off. But for every Hunter that fell a Hooligan went down as well. Viggo bared them no mind. Men were replaceable. He had an entire tribe at his disposal. There was only one Dragon Whisperer. His gaze followed the Nightfury's every move. He knew when the creature's ears rose and it began pounding off across the square to the most unlikely of places.

"So that's where you're hiding him," he mused as he strolled after the dragon while fitting an arrow onto his bow. He kept it tucked against his side and made no sudden movements until he rounded the opening of the prison. Inside he found the Nightfury gathering a key off the floor with his mouth. He raised the bow and took aim.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, reaching through the bars for his dragon.

The arrow struck the beast in his hindquarters and for good measure Viggo shot a second and third into the dragon until the dragon root took a firm hold and it passed out. The Hunter stepped around the Nightfury and plucked the key from its slack jaw. "Ah Henryk, what have you gotten yourself into?" he chided as he turned toward the young man. At the fearful look he received from the boy he tut-tutted. "Oh don't get so frightened, the Fear dragons will sense it."

Dagur grasped Hiccup's arm and pulled him behind him. "He's not yours anymore, Viggo. And if you think Ryker's death at Stoick's hands was brutal just wait until he gets his hands on you," he drawled, a pleased little grin adorning his face as he kept between Hiccup and Viggo. "Trust me, Stoick is not to be messed with."

"Oh I'm not worried about Stoick the Vast," Viggo said conversationally as he pulled another arrow from his quiver and loaded his bow. He took aim and pulled back the string. "What you should be asking yourself is 'are you really willing to die for this boy?'"

Dagur went to push Hiccup further back but the boy was suddenly like a statue and immoveable. He went to look at the youth but it was the wrong move. Pain shot through his stomach as an arrow tore through his flesh. That snapped Hiccup out of his trance as he tried to grasp Dagur before he toppled over and support his weight. They had both been caught off guard and the best Hiccup could manage was to lower Dagur to the ground without causing more damage.

"Dagur!" he gasped, unsure what to do, his mind racing between two personas. If he removed the arrow Dagur could bleed to death. If he left it the dragon root could poison him. "Oh gods!"

The click of the lock opening barely caught his attention. He couldn't escape. He couldn't run and leave Dagur and Toothless like this. His hands shook as he tried to starch the bleeding. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

"Run," Dagur growled, trying to push him away. "Go, find your Dad."

Hiccup inhaled. He wanted to, he really did but he couldn't move. The Fear dragons were coming back. He could feel them crawling over his back and arms. He desperately grasped Dagur's hand.

"Henryk," Viggo said soothingly, his hands falling on Hiccup's shoulders so gently and comfortingly that Hiccup had to battle with himself for control. "It's alright, Henryk. I'm here now. You're safe, my love. Come there isn't much time."

The battle was lost. Henryk took over and the fear disappeared. His racing heart slowed and head cleared. "Where have you been?" he asked, tilting his head to look up at the man. "You have no idea how bored I've been." He gave a small teasing grin. "Or horny."

Dagur made a pained sound.

Henryk glanced down at him. "Oh you've been fun, Dagur, no argument there but you just don't make the cut." He gave the Berserker a little wink before standing alongside Viggo. He turned toward the Hunter with a lustful grin. "Is there enough time for us to get reacquainted or are we on the clock?"

A soft smile lit Viggo's face. "I'm sure we can spare a few minutes," he purred, running a finger down the boy's cheek. "Have you missed me, love?"

Henryk batted long eye lashes and gazed through them up at him with his most seductive pout. "Every day."

"Show me." Viggo glanced at Dagur. "Show him just how much you want me over him." Very gently he pushed Henryk down to his knees, their gazes never breaking contact.

Henryk expertly undid Viggo's trousers and pulled out his long thick cock that was already half hard with a pearl of precum on the tip. He licked at it then drew his tongue over the organ before sucking at it with only one goal in mind; make it as hard as possible as quickly as possible. Time was limited.

"You see, Dagur, your problem wasn't so much in trying to make Hiccup yours it was you inability to learn how to share," Viggo lectured as he stroked Henryk's hair and rocked length into the boy's warm mouth. "Had you not decided to try claiming him as your own you could have experienced the greatest heights of pleasure and learned just how flexible our boy is. If it weren't for you Ryker will still be with us." Despite that awful thought Viggo still managed to get hard inside that wonderful cavern of Henryk's mouth. He hefted Henryk up by his underarms back to a standing position and pulled down his pants to expose his neither regions. "He may seem so small and fragile but he can easily fit two cocks up this lovely ass," he purred as he turned Henryk around to face the wall and caressed his beautiful rear. He smeared some of the saliva on his manhood over the boy's puckered hole. "And while riding those he enjoys suckling a nice hard cock. We could have had so much fun if you hadn't been so greedy."

He waited for the next explosion before shoving his length deep into Henryk. The boy cried out, his neck arching back and hands pressing into the wall. He pushed back into Viggo with needy little whines. Viggo held his hips, guiding both their movements. It felt as if it had been forever since the last time they made love. Henryk's insides were tight, sucking at his length, demanding a good hard fuck. Had they been on the ship he would have taken his time, teased the boy until he was a puddle of goo begging for him but since time was limited it would have to be fast and hard, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make a complete display out of his younger lover and make Dagur suffer with the knowledge he would never make Hiccup or Henryk feel the way that Viggo could. He let Dagur see the slide of hard meat in and out of Henryk's tight hole, and hear each gasp and cry that escaped the boy until orgasm rocked the both of them.

Cum splattered the wall and dripped down the boy's thighs. Henryk leaned against the wall to catch his breath while Viggo tucked his length back into his trousers. "Once we're back on the ship and away from this gods forsaken island I'll give you some proper attention," Viggo promised as he kissed the back of Henryk's head.

The boy nodded but didn't answer. It took a moment more before he pulled up his pants and knotted the ties. He glanced at Dagur before slowly turning around to face Viggo. His gaze was far away and for a few seconds he only stared at Viggo's broad chest.

Viggo took his chin between a thumb and forefinger. "Don't fret so, Henryk. This is for the best. Dagur betrayed us and for that he will die. Stoick murdered my brother and for that he will lose everything he holds dear. I will eradicate this miserable village and take his dragons before I rip out his heart. Death is the only suitable punishment for the dishonor he's imposed upon me."

The boy looked up. A thoughtful look crossed his face and he gave a small nod. "Yes," he agreed leaning upward to brush his lips over Viggo's. "Death for dishonor," he breathed.

Viggo chuckled softly. "Death for dishonor." He pressed his lips firmly against Henryk's, his arms going about the boy's waist to draw him close.

Dagur growled from where he lay on the floor as he struggled to get to his feet. He was going to kill Viggo. He was going to rip him in two and then smack Henryk out of Hiccup and… His thoughts fumbled when he looked at Hiccup and Viggo again. At first glance it looked like two men embracing but then he noticed something a little off. Hiccup's hands were low on Viggo's waist and moving as if searching for something. Then his right hand curled around something and drew it from its sheath. All the while they two men continued to kiss. Dagur's eyes narrowed in confusion. What happened next was too fast for even him to understand.

Hiccup drew a long hunting knife from Viggo's belt and weighed it in his hand for a moment. His eyes squeezed tight and a small sob escaped his as his mind warred one last time. Then, not breaking lip contact with Viggo, he rammed the sharp blade into the man's side as fast and hard as he could, burying it hilt deep. Viggo jerked back in surprise but Hiccup held on tight. He yanked the blade out and stabbed again, this time twisting it for maximum damage. The man stared at him with wide eyes and horror, understanding dawning on him as Hiccup pulled the blade out, snatched the key with his free hand and then shoved him away.

Viggo gurgled, blood spilling over his lips. He touched his side. Henryk – Hiccup had wedged the blade just under his armor to tear into his gut and vital organs. There was no repairing the damage. He was bleeding to death. He staggered back in disbelief. "Henryk…" he breathed as he grappled to stop the bleeding.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Hiccup said, his voice a little shaky as tears shimmered in his eyes and his insides twisted at what he had just done. His hands were covered in blood and he still held the knife protectively in front of him. "And if anyone stole anyone's honor it was you and Ryker that stole from me. Dagur never tried to change me. He never tried to make me into something I wasn't." He held the knife in both hands but they shook with his growing anxiety. "But you…you stole my life! You tried to make me into another person! You…you…" The tears rolled down his cheeks as the part of him that was Henryk fought to take control and help Viggo.

"We can fix this, Henryk," Viggo insisted. "Help me to my ship and we can fix this."

"There's no fixing this," Hiccup said firmly. "You said it, 'death for dishonor'."

Viggo couldn't stop the bleeding. He stumbled back and braced himself against the far wall before sliding down. "Henryk…"

"Henryk is dead," Hiccup spat. He sniffled, his face hardening with resolve. Keeping an eye on Viggo he went to Dagur and helped him to his feet, letting the Berserker put his entire weight on him as the hobbled out of the cell. He slammed the door shut and locked it before lowering Dagur to the ground next to Toothless and both leaned against the wall, Hiccup protecting all of them as the battle continued outside, his gaze never leaving Viggo's body even after the man still and death took him. He kept the knife in a tight grip until Heather found them. Only then did he let someone take it from him, his hands still shaking but he wouldn't move. He stared right where he sat with Dagur unconscious and leaning against him and Toothless's big head on his lap.

NOTE: sorry for the delay, ended up pretty sick this week.


	26. Chapter 26

Breaking Point 25

"Hiccup…Hiccup, look at me," Heather said, kneeling in front of the Hooligan heir but out of reach of the knife. She glanced at Viggo's body, the only possible threat Hiccup could have seen then at Toothless who was struggling to regain consciousness then to her brother who looked as if he had passed out, his hand clasping his side. She didn't give Dagur too much worry. He was a seasoned warrior and would likely be okay so her focus was on Hiccup who obviously in shock. "Come on, Hiccup, look at me. Give me the knife. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Viggo's gone. You won. You killed him. You killed him, Hiccup."

The boy blinked a few times before meeting her gaze. "Heather?" he breathed. He gave a tiny relieved sob, as if waking from a particularly bad dream and let her take the knife from him. He combed a hand through his hair as he tried to gather his wits. "Astrid…is she…is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. The Fear dragons were captured, well as many as possible, and the Hunters pushed back. I was starting to wonder where he was hiding." She gestured with a thumb towards Viggo's body but kept him from Hiccup's view fearful she might set him off and bring out Henryk. "Are you alright?"

Hiccup looked pale, no doubt from the shock of what must have just happened, but he nodded. "Yeah, I will be," he assured although his breathing was rapid and hands were still a little shaky. He stroked Toothless's head as if to assure himself the Nightfury was alright. With his other hand he touched Dagur's thigh. "Dag…Dagur? Come on, we need to get you to the infirmary." He went to get up, expecting Dagur to move with him but the larger boy only slid onto his side like dead weight.

Heather gasped in surprise. The fall didn't even jar Dagur awake. "Dagur?" she breathed as she knelt next to Hiccup and hovered over her brother's body. "No…no, no, no… You bastard! You're not supposed to die! Viggo's not supposed to kill you, I am!" She punched her brother in the ribs but got no reaction and for the first time since learning Dagur was her brother the fear of losing him, the only family she had left, hit her and fear gripped her heart. "No…"

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. At some point Dagur had torn the arrow out of his stomach causing him to bleed outward. It was a stupid move most likely done in his desperation to save Hiccup. Funny how it had been Hiccup that had saved them. "No," he growled in sudden anger. He grabbed Dagur's arm and dragged him until he was flat on his back. Tearing the bottom of his tunic into a long strip, he wrapped it around Dagur's waist in hopes of starching the bleeding. Then, both hands clasped together, he started pumping Dagur's chest, throwing his entire weight into it in hopes of either getting his heart started again or his lungs, just to get any sign of life. Heather was of no use, she seemed lost and torn and her hands were twisting together with fright. Hiccup couldn't bring himself to yell at her for help, instead he ignored her and began slamming his fists against the Berserker chief's chest. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed at the top of his voice, surprising himself and Heather as his hits got harder. "You got me into this me mess don't think for an instant I'm letting you off this easy! You hear me? I'm not letting you go! I'm not losing you, too, you stupid, idiotic, moronic, bastard!" Rage filled him and he slammed his fist harder and harder with each scream until the body suddenly jerked and Dagur let out a pain filled cry and grasped one of Hiccup's wrists.

"Ow…" the Berserker murmured, blinking blearily up at Hiccup and looking dazed and confused. "Were you just calling me names?"

Another choked sobbed escaped Hiccup as he flung himself at Dagur. "Stupid deranged idiot," he grumbled, pressing his face into the side of Dagur's neck, sobbing happy tears.

A little taken back, Dagur held him back, his nose pressed against auburn hair as his fingers carded through Hiccup's short hair. "I'll beat you later for that," he taunted, squeezing Hiccup to him and ignoring the sharp pain that raced through him. He glanced away from Hiccup to Heather, silently noting the fear and relief in her etched on her face. He kept one arm around Hiccup and reached for her hand with the other, catching her by surprise. Squeezing her fingers he smiled softly at her, reassuring her he'd be okay. She looked a little, maybe torn between relief and anger. Nonetheless she squeezed his hand back after a moment and placed her free hand on Hiccup's back, like one banged up but sure to recover family.

. . .

It turned out Dagur had been very lucky. The arrow had done considerable damage and he had lost a lot of blood. Had Hiccup not stopped the bleeding when he did or restarted his heart, the Berserker would have died. Nonetheless the damage was extensive and Dagur was confined to the infirmary for almost a solid week while his stomach healed, not that he was an easy patient. In fact he was probably the worse patient Gothi had ever had to deal with. He whined, bitched and complained every chance he got wanting to get up and walk around yet nearly collapsing after only two or three steps. Hiccup hovered over him in worry and helped Gothi in every way he could. He made sure Dagur ate and drank and took his medicine on time. Of course if Dagur failed to do as told Gothi would just whack him over the head with her staff until he did. Heather often giggled about that and would punch her brother's arm teasingly.

"Who would have thought the scourge of the Archipelago would be such a big baby," Heather joked as Dagur tried walking the fifth day of being in the infirmary only to have Hiccup help him sit back down on the cot.

"It was barely a flesh wound," he retorted with a pain filled grunt.

In fact it had pierced his appendix which ended up having to be removed and lead to a daylong surgery that had not been pleasant and had been him in a temporary coma. He glared at his sister. "How about I stab you in the gut and see how you fair?"

She cocked her hip and folded her arms across her chest. "Big talk, little man. How about you come here and try it?"

He growled at her in response but couldn't move too far without pain shooting through him. "You are so getting it the moment I get proper feeling in my legs back."

Hiccup chuckled as he listened to the two. Before he thought there might have been a real threat of the two trying to kill each other even after Heather discovered the truth about Dagur being her brother but now they bickered almost as much if not more so than the twins. Some of the stuff they argued about were normal sibling stuff while others became political or about Heather's adopted tribe that Dagur had wiped out in his search for her. Yeah, that last one was always like a knife in Dagur's chest and he always grew strangely quiet afterwards. Sometimes he even went into his own little world as he watched Heather talk and joke around with the riders, something he had yet to do. He didn't have that same ease around people that his sister did. For all his boasting and showiness Dagur had social anxiety and didn't really get along well with other people. He ordered his troops and appeared at ease in a battle but he kept to himself with the exception of Hiccup. Hiccup was one of the very few who he had ever cared about and always felt the need to show off to, usually with disastrous results. This time though he wasn't he was watching the other teens thoughtfully.

"Hey, Greek Chorus," he called after several minutes.

Hiccup slapped his forehead in exasperation. Dagur had yet to learn the riders' names. He simply didn't seem to care, or so it seemed.

The group turned as if one and stared at him. Heather opened her mouth to snap at her brother but Dagur waved her off. "Can the lot of you take off, I need to speak with my sister in private…oh, Astrid, too."

Astrid raised a brow but said nothing, her distaste for Dagur evident in her posture. She was only in the infirmary to remind Hiccup to eat and check on Toothless who had been mopping about since the battle wanting to go flying with his rider. So she took him out instead, her announcing growing every day at Hiccup's lack of responsibility.

But Dagur surprised the group further. "Hic, don't you have a session with Buffnut?"

"Eh…Tuffnut," Tuffnut corrected as he bit his lower lip, knowing Dagur hated being corrected but the Berserker paid him no mind.

"Oh," Hiccup answered, a little taken back and having forgotten all about his daily therapy sessions with Tuffnut where they spent an hour discussing what had happened while he was with the Hunters, about Henryk and the difficulty he was still having adapting to his other half and working to mend his mind and bring both halves back together. It was slowly coming together but it was a struggle. Without someone to curb Henryk's sexually needs he may have made a pass or two at Tuffnut without meaning to. Hiccup was getting better at catching himself and didn't feel so antsy around his friends anymore, a little self-conscious but not ready to scream and try hiding against Toothless, thanks to Tuffnut and his rather unorthodox ways. He actually looked forward to their one on one time together. At least there was nothing sexual between them.

Tuffnut threw an arm around his shoulders. "Awesome! We've got a lot to talk about…"

"Like when we're heading back to Dragon's Edge," Ruffnut threw in with a little pout.

Snotlout's head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, and not who's all been tapping his…"

"Snotlout!" Astrid snapped.

"Snot-hat…lout!" Dagur growled threateningly, moving to get off the cot before groaning and flopping back. "I'll gut you later…ow…much later." He grasped his side and let out his breath slowly.

Heather patted his knee. "Chill. It's not like he's going far. Hookfang'll get him for you."

"Hookfang is my dragon," Snotlout snapped but backed down at the look his friends were giving him. Hookfang might be his but he was his own dragon and likely to listen to anyone of them better than him. "Fine, whatever…" he grumbled as he headed for the door. He gave Hiccup a little poke as he walked by. "I'm happy you're back anyway. I'll be happier when you're normal again."

"Eh…thanks," Hiccup responded but he doubted he'd ever be what his cousin or anyone in fact, thought as normal. He glanced at Dagur who was still glaring after Snotlout. "Try to relax and not drive Gothi insane," he told the Berserker. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Nodding, Dagur took deep breath and rested his head against the pillows. He waited until everyone was gone except Heather and Astrid and well Gothi who was puttering about caring for other patients along with her assistants. He let it out slowly before trying to prop himself up on his elbows. "Okay…Heather, can you give me like five minutes alone with Astrid then we can talk."

"You should be resting," his sister told him, a small rare smile lighting her face. A real smile. She patted his foot this time before offering Gothi a hand.

Astrid watched her, her arms folded across her chest defensively. Dagur knew the posture. Heather had much the same the first few months after they reunited, always defensive, always fearful that he would betray her. She had a lot of reasons to not trust him but he was trying to make things right. And to do that would be to find a way to befriend her best friend.

"Hey," he said to Astrid by way of greeting. It felt awkward. They never spoke, well not unless taunting one another in battle.

Astrid turn and looked at him, her face schooled and seemingly blank of emotion.

"So…yeah, we've never really talked before," he started, surprised by how nervous he felt talking to whom was ultimately Hiccup's girlfriend.

"No, we haven't," she agreed, her face betraying nothing.

He hesitated. If this was only the battlefield he would have no problems yelling threats and taunts at her. Fighting was something they were both good at. Talking…not so much. "So uh…you and Hiccup…"

"Me and Hiccup…"

"Are a thing?"

"Thing?"

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Do we always have to do this song and dance?" He gave a huff and stared at the ceiling.

"First, we never did a little song and dance with the exception of the time I broke your nose after you tried to DROWN Hiccup," she pointed out, her arms folding across her chest as she cocked one hip, obviously trying to keep herself from reaching for the axe strapped across her back.

"He was fourteen!" Dagur objected, throwing up his hands. "And, in case you forgot, I only did that so he could get your attention. I was his 'wing man'."

"Some wing man." She rolled her eyes and hugged herself a little tighter. "You nearly killed him."

"He struggled."

"Yeah, because he didn't want to die!"

"You're as dramatic as he is!"

They glared at each other for several more minutes before Astrid sighed and lowered her arms. "You didn't ask me to stay just to argue over something that happened over five years ago."

He had nearly forgotten why he wanted to talk to her. Rubbing his face he tried to gather his thoughts. "No. Look, how much do you know about what happened to Hiccup? About Henryk?"

She sighed, her shoulders drooping. "Not much. Stoick…he's been pretty quiet about it and said Hiccup will tell us when he's ready. Tuffnut told me about the rapes and how you were 'helping' him." Her face grew dark and menacing. "I'm not dumb, Dagur, I know you were in on it. You may act innocent but you're just as guilty as Viggo and Ryker."

"No, I'm not innocent," he admitted, meeting her gaze with equal menace. "I'm probably guiltier than anyone else for what happened to him. I could have kept him out of this but I didn't. Get over it. I love Hiccup not Henryk. I have always loved Hiccup, as a friend, a brother and an equal. Yeah, I tormented him as a kid, it's what brothers do. I tried to manned him up and help him get the girl, like a friend would. And okay, I sort of worshipped him when I learned he really was the Dragon Conqueror and then got a little carried away with the whole befriending dragons thing but hey, he has a Nightfury…a Nightfury! I was jealous because he chose that dragon over me, over being my brother but I never let my men hurt him. I didn't let anyone hurt him but me until…" His voice trailed off as guilt hit him. "I never meant for any of this to happen and I going to need you to help me fix it." Asking for help was something Dagur had only done once before when asking Heather to help him save Hiccup. It made him uncomfortable and weak because he couldn't fix Hiccup on his own, he knew that and it twisted his insides. He inhaled deeply. This was incredibly hard for him.

Astrid studied him for a long time, noting the emotions playing over his face, the anxiety and fear that was gripping him. What he said next took her completely by surprise and proved in many ways how much he had changed and grown up in the time since Hiccup had been captured. It was a little frightening and she was taken back by his request. Dagur may be deranged but he was observant, he knew how she felt about Hiccup and how Hiccup felt about her and so it showed just how much he truly loved Hiccup and what he was willing to give up to make the Hooligan happy again.

. . .

"We should go flying or swimming for your next session," Tuffnut suggested, lounging upside down on Stoick's big armchair, his feet dangling over the headrest.

Hiccup was sitting by the hearth with Toothless, his typical place for their sessions. The idea of going somewhere other than the hut had been thrown around quite a bit the last few days but other than taking a walk around the village they hadn't gone far. "How about the cove? If we go flying Ruffnut would have to tag along."

"I can fly Barf and Belch on my own," Tuffnut argued. He could, it wasn't quite as easy since the Zippleback was latterly two minds about everything but he was managing when on his own. "So how about Henryk? Is he causing any more trouble?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Pretty quiet since Viggo died. I don't know. Sometimes this great sadness hits me and I want to cry. I think Henryk really loved him…I guess I loved him…a part of me at least. He…we…I…wow, this is so weird."

Tuffnut rolled off the chair and into a kneeling crouch in front of Hiccup. "Wait, you said you loved him…Viggo."

"I said 'I think Henryk really loved him'," Hiccup corrected but a rosy blush suddenly adorn his cheeks.

"Yeah, then after that you said you loved him."

"Tuff…"

Tuffnut's eyes were bright. "Okay…okay…forget about Viggo for a moment. What about Dagur? You killed Viggo for Dagur, why?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"No…you don't 'just' do anything. You always think like ten steps ahead and then five to the side as a just in case factor." Tuffnut searched his eyes, his smile growing with excitement. "That's the same look you give every time anyone asks you about your feelings for Astrid. You get bright red and all fidgety. Isn't he red and fidgety, T?"

Toothless warbled in amusement and rubbed his big head against Hiccup's.

"Traitor," Hiccup grumbled to the dragon.

"You like him! Like really really like him. And here I thought he was on part of your therapy, Dagur therapy! No wonder he's so crazy, he's probably been trying to get with you ever since…ever since…oh wow!"

Hiccup looked away. "Yeah, pretty much. Can we talk about something other than my messed up sex life?"

"Just tell me one thing and I'll never ever bring it up again…do you love him? Can you love him after what he did? I mean he pretty much handed you to the Grimborns on a silver platter. If he hadn't…"

"I know," Hiccup murmured. He ran a hand over Toothless's warm scales. "And honestly I don't know how a feel about Dagur. He's crazy and unpredictable and drives me utterly insane but…" He shrugged. "I guess I kind of like having him as part of the group."

Tuffnut didn't look convinced and pursed his lips in thought.

"Okay, fine, I like him, alright? Are you happy now?"

"Exceedingly," Tuffnut chirped as if winning a great victory. "How does Henryk feel about him?"

Hiccup had to think but his mind was surprisingly quiet. "I don't know. Before, he needed him. He was desperate…I was desperate but know it's something else. I don't just need him I want him. I want to be with him. I want to help him understand why we're at peace with the dragons and ride them. He has so much potential and when he's not being all crazy I enjoy being with him. And the sex…" He stopped, his eyes widening and mouth clamping shut.

Tuffnut grinned widely. "You know you only mentioned Henryk twice and then it was all you and what you wanted. I think you and Henryk might be merging back together. You even started talking about the sex and usually only Henryk does that and he get way too detailed on some things. I mean I seriously didn't need to know about size and length and girth and…" He made a face and raised his hand, looking as if he might be sick. "Yeah, let's not go there."

"I wasn't." But Hiccup laughed and it was a merry sound, something Tuffnut hadn't heard in a very long time. They laughed together and it was almost like old times on Dragons Edge.

A knock on the door made them pause but only long enough for Hiccup to say "come in" before chuckling again, both very giddy at the happy change of events. Tuffnut stood and helped Hiccup to his feet as Astrid pushed the large door open and stepped inside.

"I dare say we're nearing a success," Tuffnut chirped as he poked Hiccup in the ribs. "I wouldn't be surprised if you and Henryk merge back into one soon."

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe." There was still that tingling in the back of his mind, a deep horrible sadness and longing mixed with that ever present need for Dagur and sex that he had only barely been able to keep under control that last few days while he heals. "Perhaps when Dagur heals we'll go back to the Edge and make him a rider, too."

"Now there's a nightmare waiting to happen. And I suppose you'll find his Skrill for him too," Astrid drawled as she sashayed into the room, surprising both boys. She never sashayed or wore a simple long caftan like she was now. It was way too warm for such a thing that day. She gave Tuffnut a tight smile but he gave her a strange look, taking in the weaved wrapped, her loose hair which only a few hours ago was in its usual braid, right down to her boots. His brows rose questioningly before shrugging and walking off.

"Same time tomorrow, H?"

"Yeah," Hiccup called back but his gaze was also on Astrid and her strange new look. He waited until Tuffnut was gone and door shut before addressing her. "Hi."

"Hi," she echoed, looking suddenly nervous.

"About the other day…" the both began at once only to laugh nervously at each other.

"Me first, please," Hiccup said hurriedly, feeling the need to explain what she had walked in on. They hadn't really spoken since the Hunters invaded and Viggo tried to take him back. He waited for her to nod it was okay then hurriedly continued. "Dagur and I…we…oh Thor…I had this all worked out in my head and now I can't even get it out."

"It's okay. I know. Tuffnut explained about Henryk and the hyper sexuality. Don't get mad, he was only trying to calm me down," she assured. She moved closer, a little anxious smile on her lips. "Can you…would you sit down?"

Surprised, he nodded and sat on his father's big chair. She probably had a lecture for him and didn't want him to bolt. He gave Toothless a worried look but the Nightfury warbled reassuringly before curling up and taking an afternoon nap.

"Dagur and I talked," Astrid continued, moving ever so slowly closer. "He told me more about Henryk and your little…uhm…problem." She took a deep breath and opened her coverings revealing she was wearing nothing but it and her boots. "Since he's confined to the infirmary he asked me to help."

Hiccup inhaled sharply and blinked in disbelief. "Astrid…" He had no words for what he was seeing. She was breathtaking. She had always been beautiful but had never had the pleasure of seeing her bare of clothing. Skinny dipping really didn't count since the whole gang was usually there. His insides twisted his arousal awaking. But even as his pulse picked up he felt in control. Henryk was there but it wasn't like before. He didn't feel two minds about this, no fear or guilt just adoration and a love he had felt for Astrid for a long, long time. It was as if he was in complete agreement with himself for the first time in so very, very long. "Wow…"

She blushed bright scarlet from her knees to her ears.

"Dagur asked you to do this?"

She straddled his hips and sat on his lap. She studied him thoughtfully before answering. "He said that Viggo told him something surprisingly important before you killed him. He said that he needed to learn how to share, that if he had taken a moment to realise that you were not just some toy but your own person. Maybe if he had learned to share you with Toothless years ago it would have saved him from three years of prison and your so much pain or that he may have been able to save you some of the pain Ryker inflicted on you." She fell silent as she ran a finger down Hiccup's cheek. "He asked me if I would share you with him."

"What did you say?" he asked, inhaling her lovely scent, they're lips only inches apart.

Her lips lowered until they hovered just above his. "I said I'd ask you."

Sweet beaded on him as his mind raced with how to answer. Months ago he would have sworn to be hers and only hers but now…now he couldn't. His chest tightened. "And if I said I…wanted you to share me with him…that I need him?"

Her eyes sadden a little but she nodded. "Then that's what I'll do. I'll do anything to help you."

He shook his head, feeling guilty. "I don't deserve you," he whispered, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Shut up," she half laughed, half sobbed as she pressed her face into the curve of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "This was my fault too, for not telling about Heather's involvement sooner."

He sighed and hugged her back. "It's okay. I honestly forgot all about that."

Another sob escaped her, a rare sound from the young warrior. He forgot about her nudity and sex and just held her. This was familiar. This was something he missed more than anything else, the almost natural way they fit together. He rested his head against the side of hers and just held her. In time they would move forward and mend their relationship. Cupping the back of her head, he breathed in the scent of her hair and closed his eyes with a soft smile. For the first time since returning to Berk he truly felt at home.

. . .

Dagur was jolted out of a sound sleep when he felt a warm body climb onto his cot and snuggle against his back. The instinct to bolt upright and punch out the person who would dare to such a thing was immediately suppressed. He knew that slim figure anywhere and he pressed back against him. "Hey," he murmured, dosing back off.

"Hey," Hiccup whispered back, their voices hushed to not disturb the other patients. He hugged Dagur tightly. "Thank you."

Dagur was silent for a moment, his emotions warring with him before he swallowed back his momentary jealousy. "Did you have fun?"

"You mean did we have sex?"

The Berserker didn't answer.

"No," Hiccup whispered in his ear. "As much as we wanted to we just weren't ready and maybe a little scared. It's okay take a little time for her and eye to be that comfortable around each other again but she is willing to share."

Dagur nodded unsure if he was happy or not by this news. It certainly didn't go as planned. He had thought Astrid of all people would be able to take care of Hiccup for him. He didn't think she would chicken out on him. Frowning, he tried to think of who else he could turn to in order to take care of his Hiccup's needs until he was up and about and able to do so himself. He clasped Hiccup's right hand and held it over his heart where he always felt it belonged.

Hiccup pressed up against him, letting his lover feel every inch of him. Then in a husky voice and near perfect mimic of Dagur's voice said, "I've got a woody. I want to stick it up your ass."

Shocked, Dagur said nothing for several long minutes, his eyes wide and hand squeezing Hiccup's tightly. Then he burst into laughter, loud guffaws escaping him. "Sweet, Loki! That sounds so wrong coming from you! Keep to the funny and let me do the crude sexual innuendos."

Hiccup laughed as well and pressed his face into the back of Dagur's neck. "At least you can laugh about it. When you said it to me I nearly died."

"You exaggerate," Dagur chuckled.

Hiccup only squeezed him. "Not nearly as much as you'd like to think." He rested his head against Dagur's. "Alvin's coming tomorrow. He's going to try and take you back to Outcast Island. Dad thinks he has a way to stop him without going back to war."

Dagur nodded. "Yeah. I think I found a way to free my people as well," he whispered back.

They snuggled together. Soon Hiccup fell asleep, his head nestled against Dagur's but the Berserker couldn't sleep. Worry ate at him. He wanted to believe Hiccup and that Stoick had found a way to keep Alvin from taking him back to Outcast Island. If Alvin did try then Dagur would fight to the death for his freedom. He'd wait until they were at sea just to protect Hiccup but it would be either him or Alvin. There would be no middle ground this time. Either way his people would be safe. He had already made sure of that, and he hoped that Astrid would be able to get over whatever stopped her from having sex with Hiccup earlier and be able to take care of him should whatever Stoick's had planned not go the way he hoped.


	27. Chapter 27

Breaking Point 26

Berk was still recovering from the Hunters' attack when the Outcast entourage arrived. It had been over three years since the Hooligan – Outcast war and peace had been good for both tribes. The Outcast chief had teamed up with Hiccup to save Stoick and defeat Dagur and as a result not only imprisoned the young Berserker chief and his closest followers but took ownership of Berserk Island and the incredibly large tribe that resided there. For the last three years Alvin had served as chief for both tribes and Dagur had failed to take his tribe back since his escape. Alvin was not about to give up the power he had gained by conquering the Berserkers.

He was not a happy man that day. He had become accustomed to being treated with a certain amount of respect and having either Stoick or Hiccup meeting him at the docks not Spitelout and Gobber. He knew right then something was not right and a wee bit of fear that something may have happened to his old friend or the boy. He had heard stories of these Hunters and none of them were good. So he stormed past Spitelout and Gobber and headed straight for the Great Hall.

He expected many things when he pushed the duo grand doors open after seeing the state of the village. He expected to see homeless people camped in the corners or mulling around searching for a meal. Instead the hall was virtually empty with only a few torches lit near the raised dais where he spotted Stoick talking to his son and the boy's dragon pacing anxiously behind them. There was something different about Hiccup and the way he stood, like he was more nervous than usual. He didn't have that commanding presence that he had developed after years of training dragons. There was something definitely wrong with the boy and if that was true then it explained why neither of them had met Alvin at the docks. The Nightfury was certainly anxious.

"Stoick," Alvin said in way of greeting but his gaze remained on Hiccup trying to see what might be wrong and how he could exploit it if he needed to. "Hiccup?"

The Hooligans stopped their soft spoken conversation and turned toward Alvin at the same time. Stoick was immediately pleasant and grinned at his old friend and former enemy. "Sorry, Alvin. We've had a bit of a situation this morning that needed sorting. I'm sorry we couldn't greet you properly."

Alvin nodded but he kept an eye on Hiccup, noting how much older the boy looked and worn out. "No trouble. I can see the repairs going throughout the village. Were there any deaths?"

"Not on our end, thankfully," Stoick answered, a hand on his son's shoulder. "The Hunters won't be messing with us again. Not after my boy took down their dealer like the warrior he was born to be." He beamed brightly at his boy but Hiccup only flushed and he looked down at the ground, not meeting either man's eyes when normally he would be a little fidgety. He obviously took no pleasure in the kill but then the boy was no killer. A formable swordfighter and cunning you man but he was no warrior or killer.

Alvin watched him carefully. "Congratulations, lad," he said with a growing smile. Perhaps there was hope for the boy after all. Perhaps he could be made a true warrior if he finally had a taste for blood.

Behind Hiccup Toothless growled lowly, his claws digging into the stone floor as he glared at Alvin, the ever clear indication to be careful with what the man said or did near his boy. Alvin returned the glare with one of his own. That dragon was always so overprotective, more so than Stoick which seemed next to impossible. But perhaps the creature had reason to be so if rumors of what had happened to the boy were to be believed but Alvin's contacts weren't necessarily the most reliable.

Hiccup only bobbed his head in answer seeming unable to find his voice, another unusual occurrence since the boy was often fond of speaking his mind regardless of the situation.

Alvin took a deep breath. So this was how things were to be today. "As much as I would love to stay and discuss more about the battle I have two islands to run," he told Stoick. "I've come to collect Dagur."

Hiccup looked up then and the expression in his gaze was not one Alvin had ever seen before. Not anger or rage or defiance but something far darker and deeper, a challenge.

Stoick nodded but turned away from Alvin and gestured with his head to someone in the back of the hall. Alvin wasn't surprised when Dagur stepped forward with a series of Stoick's best guards flanking him. Alvin grinned widely. He had been waiting months to get his hands on the Berserker and remind him exactly where he belonged in the world and that was a deep dark pit where the world would finally forget him.

"There's been a bit of a development," Stoick explained as Dagur stepped next to Hiccup, his face void of any expression, even his usual bit upon, annoyed look. "There's appears to be another claim on Dagur that supersedes yours."

Alvin jerked back as if shocked and he looked at Stoick in disbelief. "Another claim? Who? That Peaceable tribe he took out? There's no one left alive to place such a claim."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "There is in fact and no, she hasn't made the claim. Dagur owes a life debt…to Hiccup."

The Outcast chief turned from Stoick to Hiccup then back. "What? My claim is older. He attempted to kill me, took my tribe…we had an agreement, Stoick. He's to serve time for his crimes. Three years is not enough time."

"For a boy who was not yet a man three years can be a life time," Stoick countered. "Dagur is still young. He can learn from his mistakes. He will learn from his mistakes but only with proper guidance which he will receive here."

"This is outrageous!" Alvin snarled. He moved to grab Dagur but surprisingly Hiccup stepped in his way. Alvin went to shove the boy aside only to have Stoick grab his arm and yank him back.

"Never raise a hand to my boy," Stoick snarled making Dagur grin and place a protective arm around Hiccup's shoulders as Stoick got between his son and Alvin. "Dagur is staying here."

Alvin gave a snort. "Fine. It changes nothing. Berserk and all Dagur's territories belong to me." His eyes narrowed as he looked past Stoick to Dagur. "You hear me, boy. You may be a chief but everything you own or thought you own is mine." He stopped dead when the Berserker began laughing hysterically.

Stoick groaned and rolled his eyes as Dagur stepped around him to face off with Alvin and of course Hiccup followed suit. With a sigh the Hooligan chief stepped back and pulled Hiccup a safe distance out of the way. This was likely to get ugly and after everything Hiccup had been through at the hands of the Hunters, Stoick didn't want the going getting pulled into another fight that could lead to someone getting hurt. Dagur, while still recovering, could handle himself in close combat.

"Al, I've missed you, have I told you that?" Dagur drawled with an overly wide grin.

Alvin's eyes narrowed to mere slits as he sized the boy up. Dagur had gained more muscle and his ragged, chopped up crop of red hair was braided back in tightly to his head in three rows. His clothing was new and clean. He looked like a new man and held himself with an air of self-confidence that Alvin had spent three years trying to beat out of him.

"Nothing to say? You haven't missed me at all…especially on those cold winter nights when you dragged me out of my cell for your own amusement?" Dagur continued with a mock pout. "No? Oh, well that really pulls at the heart strings."

"Speak your piece before I run you through, boy," Alvin sneered, his patience nearly at an end.

Dagur grinned and glanced at Hiccup. "That will be what..? Twice this week?"

Hiccup gave a nod. "Yeah, but it'll be a sword this time instead of an arrow. And if we get technical, an arrow isn't really classified under being run through." He gave a wide teasing grin, his emotions a little more open with the Berserker than ever before.

Dagur waved what he said off. "You and your technicalities. Next thing you'll be telling me is you can sing the alphabet in Dragonese."

"Not as good as a Terrible Terror," Hiccup shot back, confusing Stoick and Alvin.

"I'm sure I can help you hit those high notes."

"Dagur, focus!" Stoick snapped before the boys could take a downward spiral on whatever the Hel they were going on about. It would seem that they both had the attention span of sparrows. Hiccup had always been like that but he never noticed just how similar Dagur was in that aspect until the boy became chief of the Berserkers.

The Berserker rolled his eyes. "Geez, worse than my Dad was," he grumbled. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Alvin, all amusement fading from his face. "Point is, Al, all those territories you like to flaunt around because you managed to lock me up don't belong with you. They belong to the chief of the Berserkers."

"Unless incarcerated," Alvin reminded him. His voice lowered dangerously. "And once this little 'life debt' to Hiccup is over with you'll be back in my prison and I won't be so kind this time."

Dagur's leaned forward, his voice also low. "That may be but you'll never rule the Berserkers, not now that they have a NEW chief."

The older man stepped back in surprise. "That's impossible. You have no eligible heirs. Your sister is but a child."

"Cora is. Have you met my sister, Heather?"

Alvin's face paled and he stepped further back as the girl in question stepped from the shadows flanked by two Berserkers, one of which being Savage who grinned at Alvin, happy to throw his former chief off balance by standing next to the new Berserker chief.

"Everything that was once mine is now hers," Dagur explained as he stepped back to stand proudly next to his sister. "And according to Archipelago law when a chieftain dies or retires his heir receives everything free and clear for the betterment of the tribe and that the former chieftain's actions are not held against him or her."

"Hello, Alvin," Heather purred, menace in her voice at the sight of the man who had kidnapped her and her adopted parents years earlier.

Alvin looked from the siblings to Stoick. "This can't be true. Berserk and all its surrounding islands belong to me."

"It's an old law, Alvin, but as long as Dagur gives up all rights to his chiefdom and leaves the tribe then it cannot be revoked. Heather is the new chief of the Berserkers," Stoick tried to sooth, astonished by Dagur's quick thinking and ability to draw from an old law long forgotten. "And as such control of Berserk and all its surrounding islands are to be handed to her."

"We have developed colonies. Some of my men have married their women…" Alvin objected.

"I will handle that when I return to Berserk," Heather said regally, her back straight and eyes cold. "If they are consensual unions then they would be honored and given the choice to raise their families there or elsewhere. Otherwise you have one week to move your 'colonies' off MY islands."

Alvin fumed. His dark gaze went from Heather to Dagur to Hiccup, who was smiling pleasantly at his friend, to Stoick. "This isn't over. I have my rights!"

"As do I," Heather agreed. "Leave, Alvin. You may have won our territories when you captured my brother but we still outnumber you a hundred to one and if we have to go to war to take back our lands then so be it. Choose your battles carefully."

The Outcast had nothing else to say. He left, storming out of the Great Hall and down to the port as quickly as he had come. The moment Alvin was gone Dagur gave Heather a fierce hug, satisfied with his decision. As chief he would just bring endless war to his people and while the Berserkers were a warrior tribe, the largest in the Archipelago, he wasn't willing to continue endangering them with his personal pursuits. "You'll be great," he told Heather. And in his heart he knew he was right. Heather was a born leader and knew how to take care of herself. She didn't need him looking over her shoulder. Hell, she didn't need him to protect her but he would because that was his job. That's what he should have been doing from the day she was born.

She looked just as shock as she had been the night before when he proposed she take over leading the Berserkers. Her bright green eyes were wide as she stared at him and then it broke into a tiny smile and she hugged him. "Thank you."

He pressed their father's buckle into her hands. He had coveted it and treasured it for as long as he remembered but it wasn't his anymore. "You need me send a Terror and I'll be there," he promised.

Watching her leave was almost as hard as the day he freed her from Ryker and Viggo. He knew he was doing the right thing by surrendering his chiefdom to her. Their people were in good hands now and he was free to pursue what he wanted and that was the young man who stood silently by his side.

In public Dagur owed Hiccup a life debt and that was very true. He would serve of Hiccup protector and help train him to fight a little more productively in hand to hand combat while Hiccup tried to "civilize" him, but in private it was a different matter entirely. They were both still recovering and for the first few days they had to take things slow. Dagur insisted he didn't mind sharing Hiccup with Astrid if that was what Hiccup wanted but it didn't seem to be a problem. Hiccup and Astrid hadn't made it to that point in their relationship and the girl had pretty much stepped back in favor of simply supporting Hiccup regardless of his decision of partners.

Both Hiccup and Dagur had changed considerably since the day Hiccup had been captured. His mind had been broken and split into two only to slowly heal and become one again but it wasn't without consequences. He may have gone back to his sassy, sarcastic, know-it-all self but there was a darker edge to it now and he didn't seem so afraid to talk about things that he had once found taboo or embarrassing. He was no longer afraid to make the first move, speak his mind without rephrasing his words in his head beforehand. Tuffnut teased that Henryk had been the side of Hiccup that had fought to break loose and express himself and yeah he was hyper sexual but he had also been the part that had tried to protect Hiccup throughout his ordeal with the Grimborn brothers.

Dagur had finally come to the conclusion that he wasn't in control of his life as much as he wanted to believe and that he couldn't rely on himself and himself alone, he had to be open to those around him. Even though he had tried partnering up with people like Alvin the Treacherous and the Grimborn Brothers he had never truly allowed himself to rely on any of them. He didn't open up to trusting anyone until he got Heather back and even that took a while to adjust to. It was so new to him, so novel that it had frightened him at first and Dagur didn't like to be frightened but he didn't regret it or giving up his chiefdom to her. Now he was opening himself once more, not only to trust Hiccup, who he had had trust issues with since learning about his friendship with Toothless, but also Stoick and the riders.

When they made love that afternoon after Alvin the Treacherous angrily fled Berk and Heather flew off to the land of her birth to rule in Dagur's stead it was as free men. Yes, Dagur owed Hiccup a life debt but he was still free. Stoick could have imprisoned him for the rest of his life for the crimes he had committed against the Hooligans and Hiccup personally, for pretty much handing him over to the Grimborns as he had. Instead the Hooligan chief let him out to care to Hiccup's "special" needs and that was just what Dagur planned to do.

He and Hiccup had sex often. Often times it was quick and hard, done in risky places that someone was sure to find them. Hiccup was not exactly a quiet lover. The part of him that was still Henryk, even if the two personalities had merged back into one, was not afraid to make noise and let people know exactly how good he felt but he was Hiccup now with only the odd slip into the alternate being that was still him yet not quite him. He bounced on Dagur's lap, his usually blunt nails clawing deep gorges into the Berserker's back. Viggo and Ryker had made it so sexually sensitive that the simplest touch could set him off. Oddly enough that only worked with Dagur. Hiccup shied away from anyone else who tried to touch him as if he had been burnt and would immediately seek out Dagur if the older boy wasn't nearby which he often was. It was a strange relationship but one that was mutually beneficial.

Hiccup taught Dagur about dragons, how to befriend them, how to care for them and ride them until eventually Dagur became a dragon rider as well. And Dagur got his Skrill, the one thing next to Hiccup that he had wanted for so long. He learned basic Dragonese – it turned out Hiccup really was quite fluent in the language but Dagur was never going to admit that – simple commands and phrases that would help him guide the dragon as he discovered what a partnership between man and dragon really was.

In exchange Dagur taught Hiccup how to better defend himself and to not always rely on Toothless or other dragons to protect him. He showed Hiccup how to effectively hide multiply weapons on his person without even one being detected or hurting him or his dragon as the rode into battle. It was a weird relationship but one that worked for them. It was like finally getting to know each other, really know each other. And sure there was still the issue of Astrid who Hiccup would always love and one day may marry but that was still way off in the future. Their relationship was not without its challenges but it was worth it because in the end Dagur had won. He had gotten what he wanted. He had done what Viggo and Ryker could not. He had made Hiccup his and in the end the sacrifices he made meant nothing because Hiccup was his and that was all that ever mattered.

The End

NOTE: Sorry if the ending didn't make much sense, my head is still not where it should be but this is all I kept seeing in my head to wrap it up so I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm hoping to get back to My Hiccup soon but I may go on hiatus for a while as I start focusing on my next novel before my publisher decides to take my head.


End file.
